Crimson Nights: Realms
by ladygodess
Summary: Part 2 of Crimson Nights: Ryou is attending the largest Gathering of the Realms. It puts his lovers, Mate and himself within easier reach of old and new enemies. Ryou learns about his past, his family and the Dragon within, that's slowly awaking and so much more. R/YB/YM/M with sides of Y/YY and S/J. Warnings/Ratings inside yaoi/slash Mpreg fic.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, this is the continuation of Crimson Nights, I've broken the story up into two parts; this fic picks right up after chapter 36 where it left off. I also wanted to thank my readers for their wonderful support through Crimson Nights; I hope you enjoy this as much as you have the others and as much as my writing it, enjoy.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Supernatural, Language, Violence. The plot is mine, warnings will change with future chapters.

**Chapter 1: **The Gathering.

* * *

The warehouse had been well guarded, men and women each holding a variety of weapons all within easy reach, watching everyone or in this case _everything _that came in or out of the door, watching them with such intense looks, like they were expecting trouble. No one stopped them. However, as they approached a large Portal in the middle of the room on the bottom floor, it looked like a perfect oval swirling pool of shiny green and red water.

Ryou stumbled to an almost stop before it, reluctant to step through. Bakura wrapped an arm around him and urged him forward and through it. Ryou closed his eyes. He briefly felt simultaneously the sickly churn of his stomach associated with falling and a deafening roar in his head and painful beating of his heart, like a part of himself was fighting against his will to go through to the other side. Someone shouted and he was yanked backwards, his back pressed against Marik, who snarled at a largish man tugging an empty cart.

"Are you alright?" Marik lifted his chin making Ryou turn slightly in his arms; his lover caressed his cheek with a slight frown. Ryou nodded, whatever he felt stepping through that portal was gone. A black cloak was suddenly draped over Ryou's shoulders, and the hood pulled up over his head. He glanced up to see Marik, Malik and Bakura wearing the same thing. "We don't need anyone recognizing you here." Ryou was about to say that he had never been here before, until he remembered the conversation with Bakura. Surely no one here would recognize him anymore.

"Not that he has to worry about being here," Yami too pulled a black hood over his head, Yugi doing the same.

"You are the Demon..." Yugi was silenced as Yami placed his hand over his mouth, his dark crimson eyes scanned the crowd, who didn't seem to hear or care.

"Yami has no jurisdiction here, its Goblin territory." Marik said his black cloak already on and covering his wild hair and head.

"This way," the Healer ignored them stepping into what looked like a T-intersection alleyway. The pebble road stretched from the right to the left and narrowed ahead before opening up again. Men pulling and pushing empty carts rolled by them, paying no attention but for what they were doing. Ryou glanced up and cloaked figures moved about slowly on the rooftops watching everything below.

"They must be on high alert due to Ishizu's attacks on the portals." Malik noticed, offering Ryou one of his bright smiles before reaching out and taking his hand. They all moved as a group, across the road towards the narrowing path that opened wide into a larger crowded area. "Stay close." Malik pulled him closer to him tightening his hold as they entered the flow of people and an increase of noises, rattling carts rolling over pebble road, people talking, shouting, crying and even screaming erupted every now and then.

Ryou took a closer look and realized that they weren't people at all, but creatures that walked about them, some with feathered wings, some were see threw like insect wings with shimmering colours and patterns, some without wings, a lot had fangs and claws, some with horns and even hooves rather than feet, even skin varied in colour and shade with each species. "What are you looking at?" Someone snapped and Ryou was whisked forward, almost in a jog in order to keep up with his fast paced lovers and Mate.

Ryou glancing behind him didn't notice Malik stopping and slammed right into his back. He was about to apologizes when a wagon filled with what looked like people rolled by, followed by more people linked together in a line from hands and necks by chains; they shuffled hurriedly after the wagon with their heads bowed, with men forcing them to keep pace with the wagon.

The further in they went the more crowded it got and noisy it became. Creatures of all kinds gathered about stands, listening to a man or woman trying to sell a person or a creature in chains to the highest bidder in the crowd, even public floggings to the disobedient slaves and a few executions to prove a point. People in cages lined the streets with prices and a description on the bars, gender, age, health and the kind of work they did or could do, children too were among them, even odd animals were on display for sale.

Yugi was silently in tears having seen enough, he had his eyes closed letting Yami guide him blindly. Ryou in his short time of glancing about soon picked out the Masters from the Slaves. The Masters wore elaborate clothing, jewellery and well groomed. The Slaves trailed behind them with their heads down, barely dressed, some had collars and all were marked with a personal symbols or patterns, mostly on the _face,_ ranging from burns to tattoos, on cheeks, necks and foreheads, shoulders and chests, some their whole faces, backs and chests for easier identification.

Ryou's hand came free of Malik's hold a few times, being jostled by the throng and pushed along with them towards a stand, as a women called out about new cheap stock. "Malik!" Ryou called out trying to push through them. He had never seen anything like it, Ryou had placed it down to a crowd at a rock concert, with the way they were pushing and shoving to get as close as possible.

"I've got you," Marik caught him acted as a buffer and guided him back out, "You ok?" Ryou nodded his head, the sooner they were out of this place the better. "Not much further now." Ryou could now see why they didn't want to go this way, half of what Ryou saw would plague his dreams and he'd never forget. Marik stroked his cheek in his way of assessing him, most liking seeing if he was crying, like Yugi was, who seemed to find it too difficult to keep going. "Just keep your eyes on me," Ryou nodded, finding it hard not to look about, and see Humans and creature's alike being treated so horribly.

Yugi cried out up ahead before he too was pulled along and Yugi was clearly upset by the fuss he was making and partly yelling and Yami who was trying to quieten him.

Ryou didn't think that anything they would see now could be any more shocking then what they had witness so far. A cage on the back of a wagon being pulled by a large brownish winged lizard with men around it, filled with young children no older than ten, toddlers and infants, all wearing rags, covered head to foot in grime, most of them wailing at the top of their lungs and others crying for their parents, small hands trying to grab at anything within reach to help them to escape or stop wherever they were going, some huddled together looking absolutely terrified.

Ryou reached out his hand brushing against so many little hands that were desperately trying to grab him, all begging and sobbing for help wanting to go home. "Get back. Be silent!" A Large man hit the bars, startled cries answered him as the children darted back and huddled together.

"Where are they going?" Ryou asked moving to follow the wagon, wanting to free them and return them to where they belong. "Stop!" Ryou broke free from Marik's hold before he could do or say anything. Yugi followed him as did Joey. "I said stop!" He rushed about and backed up at the brownish winged lizard like creature that focused on him.

"What's going on?" someone shouted, "Keep moving _Beast!_" a loud crack of a whip had the large lizard growl. A tall thin man with pale blue skin, silver eyes, and long dark hair, approached them with a whip in hand. "You best train your slave better, _Demon,_" he snarled arm flexing his grip tightening and the leather of the whip creaking. The children swarmed the side, begging and crying and Ryou's heart went out them, all so young and in such a horrible place. He didn't know if he could stay here for the Gathering if this was what it was going to be like, what he would witness daily.

"We are not slaves," Yugi's voice broke into a slight whisper as he came to Ryou's side; whatever courage Yugi had was gone under the other's angry glare.

"Yugi," Yami pulled his Mate back, "I have no authority here." Ryou however could feel Bakura, Marik and Malik standing behind him, the way the other suddenly looked worried and backed up losing his confidence and his anger slightly.

"Free them." Yugi ignored Yami, The thin creature barked with laughter like he had been told the best joke. A crowd had gathered about to watch and whispers and mutters between them rose.

"Trouble maker," Ryou was grabbed painfully about the arm, and his hood fell away as he was yanked to his right. He fell against a heavy-set man. Ryou pushed back against his chest with his free arm as he was hauled up onto his toes. His shoulder feeling like it was about to dislocate from its socket. The man loomed over him. One dark eye narrowed, the other eye white was damaged and leaking a yellow substance from it, down his chubby stubble cheek, his green skin tone told Ryou he wasn't Human at all.

"Let him go!" Bakura with a hit to the other's shoulder hard enough that Ryou stumbled back onto his feet when he was let go of. "He's _mine_." Ryou stared at his Mate he hadn't heard such an animalistic growl from Bakura in awhile.

"This isn't good," Marik was at Bakura's side glancing about. "We need to get out of here." Mutters from the crowd rose louder. The cloaked figures that had been on the rooftops had leapt down with weapons in hand; they approached in a manner that had them completely surrounded with no escape.

"These," The thin man pointed to the wagon with a grin, "are property of Lord Pegasus." His silver eyes set and narrowed at Ryou with such contempt as he added. "You best teach you're _Human _his place, before your both..."

"I'll buy them all!" Ryou shouted over him, the crowd erupted in low pleasing chatter voicing their opinions to each other on the matter and what kind of wealth he possessed.

"Fuck," Bakura cursed under his breath, Marik couldn't help but chuckle, Malik grinned. "No, no he won't." He called out placing his hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"You, you can't _buy _them," The thin man looked worried and confused unknowing what to do, so he repeated himself as if it would clear up the situation, "their property of Pegasus." His voice raised a few pitches higher at the Goblin King's name.

"He's not buying them, Elf" Bakura informed the thin gangly creature and then glared at Ryou saying, "We're not buying them." It wasn't that Bakura didn't have the gold; he had more than enough...

"My, My," gasps were heard all around them and the crowd backed up and quickly moved on, the Elf and the few others with him dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. "Not even here five minutes and you're already causing me trouble."

"My Lord, they wish to buy..." He stopped talking at the raised hand and the cloaked figures stopped their approach and waited.

"Pegasus," Bakura growled as the Goblin King move towards them, ignoring him as he walked right by him, taking Ryou's hand, kissing it as he bowed in a gentlemanly way.

"I am so pleased to see you have returned home, my Lord," Pegasus straightened up. "Tell me why you are making a scene in my Market?"

"I want to buy them, _all_ of them," Ryou said, Bakura came to stand beside him.

"Well now," Pegasus grinned glancing over the wagon of children with an unreadable look and his attention then turned on the pale Demon, "As much as I would love to see Bakura play the Daddy figure to all these little ones. I simply can't sell them to you or to anyone."

"Set them free then," Ryou frowned, what kind of monster was this man? Ryou pulled his hand free from the Goblin King's grip. "Can't you see they're terrified?"

"I do not doubt it." Pegasus waved a hand and the Elf and the others, got the winged lizard and the cart moving.

"I order you to set them free," Ryou growled and his eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth shocked that it had come from him.

"Do not apologize," Pegasus's grin widened. "I can't sell them to you because their homes were destroyed last night in a raid, their village and families are dead. They were scattered all over being hunted down, so I spent the night saving and gathering them all up and they are now on their way to an orphanage that's under my protection." He held out his hand for Ryou's, who didn't take it only stared at it. "I assure you. The little ones will be protected by the Realm's best defenders, trainers and Healers. They will be well fed, clothed, training and learning and well cared for." He glared at Bakura, "which your Mate should have explained to you, rather than allowing this fuss to happen in my trading court." Bakura flipped him off with a growl.

Ryou glanced in the direction the wagon had gone in, and he could no longer see it, wondering if he could honestly trust anything this Goblin told him. "My Lord," Pegasus bowed again his hand still out for Ryou to take. "As your General and loyal servant," Bakura snorted at his words. "It would be my honour to personally guide you safely through my market, and I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have along the way."

"My General?" Ryou stared at him disbelieving.

"At your service, my Lord," Pegasus straightened up as Ryou reluctantly took his hand, thinking it best to be guided by the one that ruled over such a place, rather than pushing and rushing their way through. "Excellent!" The Goblin King snapped his fingers and the cloaked figures backed away returning to the rooftops. "This way!" He said a little flamboyantly waving a hand at the others to follow him.

"Why do you run such a place?" Ryou asked seeing everyone in the street move out of their way and bowed as they passed.

"It's to feed the large growing numbers of Demonic creatures. Take the Succubi, they feed weakly and require a new fresh body monthly to feed from. The Vampires to keep their hunger in check have entire homes filled with slaves to satisfy them whenever they need, to prevent hunting in the Human Realm. All the dead are returned and then shipped off to the _Lake_." Ryou glanced back at hearing a constant growling from his Mate as he glared holes into Pegasus's back. Ryou noticed how closely Pegasus walked beside him and how they held hands, though he's rested atop of Pegasus's hand, like he was being lead out onto a dance floor. "I in turn make a little profit, feed my people and keep the Human Realm from being overrun by Demonic creatures, because we are not all so lucky to have a Mate that can sustain the hunger and sexual needs." Ryou glanced back upon hearing a slight scuffle, he raised an eyebrow as Marik and Malik had Bakura in a kind of headlock and while trying to remove the sword from Bakura's hand, who muttered about sticking it up the Goblin's-

"I do hope that this hasn't frightened you enough to have you stay away." Ryou was moved to side step a large cage with two young women in it, staring up him briefly before bowing their heads. "I'd like you to come for tea some time and chat a little more."

"Not likely you peacock!" Bakura snarled behind them.

Ryou's attention suddenly turned on a few old looking men, who held out their hands for money, the ones asking for blood grabbed at Ryou tugging him away, while trying to sink their fangs into him. "Be gone!" Pegasus's powers swept over him like a heat wave, his hold tightened on Ryou. The creatures looked frighting with their dirty clothing, missing limbs, wings, discoloured fangs, weathered warn faces with pale red eyes. The ones that could run did with cackles and screams. "Pay them no mind, they are traitors of the Realm and are in exile. My territory is the only free standing land in the Realm and they flock here to save themselves from an instant execution only to suffer to a slower death here." A few blind Demons sat unmoving against walls, with bandages wrapped about their heads and eyes with snapped off wings.

Ryou glanced back to look at Marik who still had a good hold on Bakura, who was still growling at Pegasus's back, but he was noticed and his lover gave him a slight grin. Ryou wondered if it was the spell that made Marik see or his rank that kept him from being here, sitting against the wall or was it that he had loved ones looking out for him.

"You are welcome to join Ryou and come visit me Mate of the Demon Lord," his friend stumbled.

"Me?" Yugi wasn't sure what he should say, his eyes still filled with tears and his cheeks damp.

"Yes," Pegasus glanced over his shoulder at him, "it would help you with learning exactly what we do here and maybe help to create a peaceful treaty, so we can get Peacekeepers back in the Demonic ranks and get more patrols in my domain. Thieves run ramped stealing all kinds of things from money and stock and the ones I hire to keep order are Realm criminals themselves." He pointed upwards to the cloaked figures on the roofs about the trading centre.

"Stock?" Yugi blinked, closing his eyes upon seeing something he didn't like.

"Slaves," Pegasus clarified for him and added. "Either way come for tea."

They passed through the Auctions Trading centre to the outskirts, which weren't much better as carts full of creatures and Humans were being dragged by large winged lizards into the city to be sold. Yugi's tears hadn't stopped since stepping into the Realm, so upset that when Yami tried to console him, he was pushed away.

"This is where I leave you," Pegasus waved a hand at a Goblin who sat not far from them. He pulled Ryou in close as he bent down, "I do hope you visit me soon, we have so much to talk about." The Goblin King lent in and kissed Ryou's cheek and bowed again. "I've arranged transport for you and your friends." A loud chirp like bark got their attention. The Goblin, Pegasus had waved to lead three large winged lizards towards them. They ranged in different shades, of green and yellow, long necks, razor sharp teeth, four legs and a long tail, each one had what looked like saddles and reins. "These are called Flyers." Pegasus informed Ryou. "They are equivalent to your version of horses, except they fly and can if not trained correctly, will eat their riders."

"I'm not getting on that thing," Joey crossed his arms over his chest, Yugi hid behind him.

"Can't we get there some other way?" Yugi asked not wanting to ride them, the Flyers focused on Ryou, bobbing their heads up and down.

"You can always walk." Pegasus didn't play into the whiny whims of the short Human. Ryou jumped back in fright as the Flyer rubbed its wide scaly head up his back with a purring sound and moved forward keeping their distance close despite Ryou ducking about Pegasus trying get away from them as they crowded about him. "Flyers are a breed of Dragon, they will be attracted to you, you have no need to fear them."

Ryou had all three Flyers sniffing at him, rubbing themselves against him and purring, "Make them stop." Ryou huffed trying not to get pushed over by them. Bakura took their reins and pulled them away, Kaiba and Yami took one each.

Malik had mounted the Flyer and held out his hand for Ryou, he was pulled up onto its back and settled before Malik. "I mean it Ryou," Pegasus said stepping back, "Come visit me soon, your brother is also anxious of your arrival." The Flyer shook it's self and flapped its bat like wings and let out a roar.

"I will, soon," Ryou agreed not so much in visiting the Goblin King or this horrible place again, but meeting this _brother _of his. Pegasus bowed again before he vanished. Yugi was reluctant to get on, fussing at first that he would rather walk then risk getting eaten. Joey sat before Seto who took the reins. Anzu hauled herself up onto the last one and Serenity sat behind her.

The Flyers bat their wings and lifted their heavy bodies from the ground and soon enough they were soaring through the air. Below them, the Slave Auctions and the villages around it, soon stretched out and turned into one huge swamp that went on as far as the eye could see, with patches of slushy large puddles of water that reflected the sun with bits of ground with green grass, mud or bushes, a winding road with a few travellers hauling carts towards the Auctions. "This is all Goblin territory, everything you see belongs to Pegasus." Malik said as the Flyer banked to the right. Ryou glanced to his left to see Bakura and Marik in flight, their large black wings beating in time with the Flyer and it seemed that they effortlessly kept up.

They flew between mountain peaks and the land changed to rolling hills of dense forests, huge waterfalls running down the sides of mountains. "This is Elf and Fairy territory." Passed the forests and large mountains the land evened out flat with patches of large bodies of water, forest, paths and villages. "This is Demon territory. We should see Yami's castle soon enough." Malik point ahead of them, even though Ryou couldn't see anything but more mountains in the far off distance.

It wasn't long when the castle loomed darkly in the distance and grew larger the closer they got. "Follow me," Yami called out and his Flyer picked up the pace. The large castle had many wings and towers with a huge court yard surrounding it. The front entrance was filled with creatures and flyers coming and going, most were at a standstill on the castle's large stairs. Yami lead them towards the back of the castle where the Flyers touched down in a beautiful manicured garden on one of the castle's large terraces.

They dismounted making sure they had all their belongings before releasing the Flyers, who chirped and took off back into the sky. "My Lord!" Three old Demons came hobbling towards them in not quite a run or a walk but something in between. "Saw you fly in on those wretched _Beasts._" The word spat out like it was bitter on her tongue, as she bowed as did the others with her. "Why not summon for a proper transport?"

"All the portals had been taken down and I had to find my own way here," Yami gathered up the bags Yugi had brought them with.

"How troublesome we'll have all the Portals looked at and up and running by week's end. Your poor Mate must be beside herself." She practically shoved Yugi out of the way to take Anzu's hand and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Ella, the head of Yami's Council. If there is anything I can do for you, you must let me know."

"Ella, this is my Mate, Yugi," Yami stood with his arm around him. Anzu laughed finding it amusing more than anything else.

Marik growled baring his fangs at the Council woman and drew his weapon, only to be stopped by Bakura.

"But he's male," Ella looked shocked and another expression that couldn't be placed. Yami growled and she added. "I had a whole new wardrobe made for a female."

"A minor detail," Yami brushed off and glanced at Anzu and Serenity, "You're both welcome to the clothes if they fit."

"Really?" Anzu and Serenity grinned at each other when Yami nodded his head.

"My Lord the new wardrobe was an extravagant amount of gold to make." Ella gasped at the idea of such fine clothing being wasted.

Bakura nudged his lovers while taking a bag from Ryou and slung it over his shoulder, leaving Yami and his Mate to deal with his Council. Bakura was sure to bring up Ella's still standing punishment later. Ryou followed his Demons through so many winding narrow staircases, wide crowded hallways, with servants and creatures all hustling about looking for a suitable room. Ryou couldn't keep track, already lost in the never ending hallways and stairs. He got glances from all his Demons every now and then, making sure he was ok, still with them and keeping up.

They took another set of stairs to a landing with four other doors; Bakura placed his hand on the last door and it swung open. "This is home for the next few months." He walked in, Ryou followed as well as Marik and Malik. The room was much like Bakura's room in Yami's mansion.

Bakura, Marik and Malik dropped their bags and started moving about the room, checking things out, like one would do after coming home from a long vacation. Bakura at the end of the room drew back thick dark drapes that hid two large wooden doors, which once opened lead out onto a balcony, filling the dark room with natural light and fresh air. A large four-poster bed with private curtains pulled up and tucked neatly about the posts and canopy, sat a ways back from the window, looked inviting. There were also two large red puffy armchairs by an open fireplace with bookshelves on either side over flowing with books and across from them on the other side of the wall, an area set up like a living room with a couch and armchairs sitting about a TV unit, complete with DVD player and DVD's, gaming consoles with games and controllers, no doubt Marik's little set up, which was good, Ryou didn't think he could spend all his time reading, despite Bakura's extensive collection, which Marik's DVD's and games pretty much matched Bakura's obsession with books.

The room still had an old feel to it with the large stone walls and flooring, with scattered rugs and old oil paintings hung here and there about the room. Ryou moved to look at the paintings, there were ones of Bakura, Marik and Malik. A painting of Ryou with the three of them sat above the fireplace as if it being the masterpiece. Ryou approached it, looking at himself; well a version of himself that was younger and thinner, but the yellow eyes was what drew Ryou's attention most. A cold piercing look stared out. He wasn't sure if it was painted that way or that's how he used to look. He raised an eyebrow at it and looked the whole thing over, Bakura and Marik stood behind him and they too looked so much younger than they did now, not a single smile.

Ryou walked towards the bed, glancing it over, it looked larger then a king size bed with ample room for all four of them, blankets, with a mound of pillows, deep reds, greens and black. Ryou ran his hands cross the soft fur that covered the foot of the bed on his way to the large opening. He stepped out onto a balcony, that over looked a vast area. "It's beautiful isn't?" Bakura leaned on the railing beside him.

"It is," The balcony over looked a little of the castle's court yard and behind the walls, a large lake that met forest which stretched out towards mountains with white snow peaks. "There are still some things I need to tend to... will you be ok for a bit?"

"It'll give me time to unpack since we are going to be here for awhile," Bakura then pulled his Mate against him.

"Are you ok?" His Mate asked concern laced his voice; Ryou didn't say as he wrapped his arms about Bakura, rose up on his toes and buried his face in crook of his Mate's neck. Bakura tightened his hold and mimicked his Human, taking in his scent at the same time.

"I'm fine," Ryou's voice muffled and soft, taking comfort his Mate offered.

A knock at their door and moments later, "Bakura we have to go." Marik called out.

Bakura kissed him and then moved from his arms following Marik through the room and out the door. Ryou sighed walking inside to see Malik sitting on the floor going through the clothes they had brought along with them. He noticed an older woman, in a simple dress with matching slip on shoes, a thick black collar about her neck with a small pendent hanging from it. "Would my Lord wish anything of me?" She asked unmoving from the open door her eyes on him.

"You can go," Malik waved his hand at her.

"Very well, would my Lord like me to show your servant to the quarters and have him bathed and change into proper attire?"

"He's not a slave, he's the Mate of Kyoshi, so be mindful of what you say," Malik was up on his feet a growl to his voice as he approached her.

"Kyoshi Mated with a Human?" She sounded shocked, a slip of words had the colour drain from her face and she bowed with a hasty apology.

Malik grabbed her by the arm as he opened the door, "we don't need the use of your services." He pushed her out the door and closed it in her face. "What?" Malik said at the unpleased look Ryou gave him. "If you don't stand your ground with one slave, you'll be overwhelmed by all of them. They can be pushy, trust me. Besides, we have never used any of them and we aren't about to start. We can get our own food and clean up after ourselves." Malik went back to unpacking.

Ryou sighed walking over and taking a peak into the bathroom, shower, tub, basin with cabinets, mirror consuming one wall above the basin, toilet, towels with a huge round mat on the stone floor. "We did a little upgrading over the years." Ryou turned about his half Demon right behind him. "You know Marik, how he likes the all new gadgets and thingumabobs."

"I noticed," Ryou smiled stepping about Malik while running his hand across his chest.

"I find unpacking a little dull," Malik lent against the doorframe, Ryou could feel his crimson eyes on him tracking every move he made.

"I simply can't have you doing dull things," Ryou sat on the bed, running both his hands across the unbelievable soft tan fur, briefly hoping it was fake. "This is going to be so hard." Malik suddenly before him pushed him onto his back and lent over him on all fours looking down at him.

"No matter what happens here, what you see or hear, you must trust us even if you don't like the decisions we'll make. Keep in mind that we love you so very much and you'll be taken care of no matter..."

"Don't say such things," Ryou cut him off, it stirred up the heavy feelings that not all of them were going to make it back home. "I have no doubts about how you and Marik feel for me and you also should not doubt my feels for you both." Ryou sighed; his hands lay beside his head, his half Demon braced against his arms above him, who's eyes darkened and half lidded as a part of Ryou's belly and hip were exposed between the hem of his jeans and shirt.

"We should christen the bed," Malik ran his hand up Ryou's flat stomach, feeling the muscles ripple under his touch and his Human sucking in air with a hiss. Ryou closed his eyes and raised his hips to Malik's slow caress and palmed Ryou's now hardening member through his jeans. Ryou gave a groan tilting his head back. "The floor and walls too." Malik purred as he lifted Ryou's shirt with his other hand mouthing his way up his chest to his lips.

A knock on the door tore a growl from Malik as he reluctantly pushed himself up glaring at the door. He got to his feet, running a hand through his hair and straightened his clothes. Ryou did the same as he got off the bed. Malik opened the door to young man who bowed, "I'm to inform everyone to gather in the castle's front court yard as soon as possible." As soon as he was done speaking he rushed off to the next door.

They left the room Malik leading Ryou through the maze of hallways and stairs to the main entrance. The entrance opened right up, its high domed ceiling and three separate wide staircases leading to different parts of the castle. The front doors were at least three stories high were full of Demonic creatures, with their Mate's, slaves and luggage in toe. "Welcome to the Gathering!" Humans in groups of six were standing about the hall, simply dressed with matching clothing lined up giving greetings in unison to the new arrivals.

Malik moved through the crowd, down the stairs to the ground floor and moved to stand by a pillar. "What are we here for?" Ryou asked standing beside him.

"Yami is about to personally welcome everyone and officially start the Gathering." Malik crossed his arms over his chest and watched the hustle of the room.

"I didn't think it would start as soon as we get here," Ryou said a little confused thinking it wouldn't start for another few days or until everyone had arrived as it seemed people were still pouring into the castle.

"It starts as soon as Yami arrives and soon after the introduction of his Mate and before the end of the Gathering, his crowning." Malik rubbed the back of his neck, "You know that you might not get much time to spend with Yugi while we're here, even the possibility of not seeing him at all really."

"Why?" Not that Ryou minded spending all his time with his Demons, but he also enjoyed his time with his friends.

"He'll have a lot of work ahead of him if he wants to have a place beside Yami on the throne. He'll have to learn about our ways, sit in on diplomatic issues, sit in on meetings and talks, and even know how to rule in Yami's absence." Ryou felt sorry for his friend, but he still had Joey, Anzu and Serenity.

"Welcome Master," two small children, identical twins, a boy and a girl with light brown hair, big blue eyes bowed. Malik tensed moved closer to Ryou ready to draw his weapon. "We have been anticipating your return for some time." They said in unison and in perfect pitch to each other.

"However, Kyoshi ignored our wishes, until now." The girl grinned stepping towards him and Ryou stepped back into Malik. "The Realm has become chaos in your absence."

"Will you be retaking your rightful place on the throne or will you allow this incompetent child Demon to rule in your stead?" She growled, the corners of her mouth splitting a little up her cheeks.

"Shall we prepare for war?" They both looked up at him with unsettling excitement.

Malik growled at them, Ryou was so thrown off guard he didn't know what to say, he didn't expect anyone to come directly at him like this, especially when he didn't completely understand everything himself. "I..."

"Get lost!" Bakura appeared behind them he swept his arm upwards and with it a burst of his powers had them leaping away their mouths stretched open up their cheeks, rows of long sharp teeth, their eyes became large black holes, growling at his Mate. Bakura simply grinned and his powers surged forward again from the ground in a dark wave. The twins vanished before it could hit them. "Damn Shadows." He huffed then glancing at Ryou and Malik. "Don't worry about them..."

The sound of sharp cracking filled the room overriding all the noise, everyone looked up to a small balcony where Ella stood with a long staff in hand tapping it on the ground and stopped when everyone was still. She moved to the side standing near the railing overlooking the room.

"Welcome!" Yami appeared in his full Demonic form complete with elaborate clothing of silk vest, gold tassels and buttons with a cloak over one shoulder, similar to what Ryou had seen in the Auction they had come through. "Welcome guests, I would like to announce the start of the Gathering." The room erupted with claps and cheers.

* * *

**TBC **

So the fun begins **R&amp;R** let me know what you think.


	2. First Meal

I'm not familiar with the Shada, Siamun and Karim characters but I needed to add them and I want them to be YGO characters, so they are going to be a little OC, I really need to re-watch the YGO series, but I just can't get past the Marik/Bakura parts O.o blah don't ask me why, read the chapter already, enjoy.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Supernatural, Language, Violence. The plot is mine; warnings will change with future chapters.

**Chapter 2: First Meal  
**

* * *

Yugi followed behind Yami who was surrounded by his Council all talking at once, mostly complaining from what Yugi could hear. Ella went on about the new wardrobe and the fact that that he was Human. She only stopped when Yami gave her a warning with a growl. She glanced at him from over her shoulder with her beady crimson eyes narrowed with cold resentment, Yugi glanced away in fear of staring back might rile her up to attack. _'My Lord,' _was spoken at the start of every sentence or when the Council needed to really punch their point on matters making sure Yami paid them the utmost attention to every word they spoke.

The Council hobbled after Yami's quick brisk strides, in a half run half walk, reminded Yugi of vultures running after a potential meal, their greying wings half flexed to help keep their balance, as they ran after the soon to be Demon King. "My Lord," Ella hobbled after him, slightly out of breath. "This matter needs to be dealt with immediately; the Elves are up in arms about being in the same wing as the Vampires and wish to be moved."

"Then move them Ella," Yugi could hear the eye roll in his Mate's voice, as he removed the cloak and jacket that he had placed over his shirt, to look dressy to start the Gathering, Hawk struggled taking the clothing and instantly passing it to a nearby slave.

"My Lord," She said again.

"I wish to change, settle in before the first meal," Yami glanced back at him an unreadable expression on his face, Yugi gave him a slight smile, "I'm sure my Mate would like..."

"My Lord," Ella cut in over him, "we are running out of rooms by the minute, it would take a great deal of work to have them all move and then having to move others as well, the east wing is in _chaos_." She flung her arms about emphasizing how much of a big deal it was.

"If the Elves don't like the rooms they have, there is a village not far from here where their gold will be welcome."

"My Lord, the Elves are threatening to go to war if something isn't done _immediately._" Yami growled and Yugi swore he heard a _for fuck sake _under his Mate's breath, his Council however didn't react but simply waited for his decision.

"_Fine_," Yami growled and stopped walking, his Council all came to a stop as well and they all turned to look at him, Yugi took a slight step back seeing nothing but crimsons eyes and black wings. "I'll show Yugi to our..."

"Never mind the _Human,_" Ella looked at him like he was something that needed to be scrapped off her shoe, "Touya and Hawk will take care of him." Yugi wanted to object not wanting to part from Yami, his Council so far had not shown an ounce of friendliness towards him.

"I'm sorry," Yami was suddenly before him, "the first day is always the busiest." Yugi did not want to be alone with them, but he didn't want to stop his Mate from doing what he had too and Yugi definitely didn't want a war to break out either, "Touya and Hawk will take care of you." Yami brushed his cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I'll try to resolve this as quickly as I can." Yugi grabbed his hand pressing it more to his cheek and lent into his Mate's hand with a soft smile.

"I'll be fine," Yugi reassured and his heart sped up as his chin was lifted and Yami lent down to kiss him.

"My Lord," Ella cleared her throat, "we must hurry," a growl rumbled from Yami's chest a look of irritation, Yugi bit his lip as Yami pulled away without kissing him.

"Take my Mate to our room, assist him with whatever he needs," Yami turned and walked away with Ella rushing after him.

"This way _Human,_" Touya clicked his fingers and they were moving, walking the seemingly endless hallways, corridors and stairwells, everyone they passed, stepped aside staring and whispering to each other and soon the crowds dwindled away, leaving the three of them. "First order of business, you must learn what's expected of you." Touya approached double doors and pushed one open and entered, his voice muffled as he still spoke.

Yugi stopped before the doors, unsure if he wanted to enter seeing nothing but darkness beyond the threshold, "inside." He was pushed from behind and stumbled in. "... is upon us," Touya taking no notice that Yugi hadn't been in the room to hear him. "The first meal, you know what that is don't you?" he snapped and the room lit up by candles and flame torches on the walls.

"The first meal," Yugi repeated having no clue what it meant or how to answer, he knew nothing, but the bits Yami had told him and right now, what he knew seemed like nothing at all.

"Exactly," Touya didn't pay him much attention as he skimmed over the shelving of books, scrolls and papers that lined all the walls in the large room, a desk, with an oversized puffy arm-chair, the only small stained glass window behind the desk gave the room little natural light. "You'll need to learn the names of the Lords and Ladies that will be joining us tonight." He muttered more to himself then to anyone else. "Where are the records?" he huffed.

"Here," Hawk had an arm full of books and scrolls and carried them to the already large pile on the desk, "you must greet them all by title and name." He motioned for Yugi to take a seat and start reading by already opening a large ledger by the first page; it was full of names, titles, species and birth dates.

"That's impossible," Yugi hadn't even taken the bag off his back; he had expected to see the inside of a bedroom, not this old dusty study room.

"You must," Touya looked irritated already by Yugi's unwillingness, "allow me," he removed the bag from Yugi's shoulder and held it out, a young man, who had been standing in the corner since they arrived, rushed forward taking the bag. "Take this to Lord Yami's room," He gave Yugi a glance over with a raised eyebrow. "Prepare a bath for the _Human_ and adequate clothing for the first meal." The way he said it was as if Yugi hadn't bathed in years and he didn't much like the way he had said Human. The young man hurried from the room and Yugi wishing he could follow him.

"Also," Hawk moved about the room pulling scrolls from the shelves in the walls, "knowing their seating arrangements before the first meal."

"Languages always must be learnt, can't expect Merfolk to speak _Human _or Demonic," Touya and Hawk laughed like it was their best joke. Touya placed a few more scrolls and books onto the already full desk. "Your ceremony vows, which I'm assuming you have already prepared before your arrival today, and knowing what to do for that day and there is also Yami's crowning which I'm sure you have also prepared your speech."

Hawk nodded in agreement and then added, "Seating arrangements for meetings and treaty talks, Werewolves cannot is next to Vampires or the Fairies cannot sit next the Vampires and the Elves, who cannot sit next to Werewolves."

"The Merfolk will simply eat anything moving in the room, which any form of feeding is preformed as group so making sure there are plenty of raw meats."

"The Succubi can _never _seem to control themselves so keeping an eye on the slaves."

"Plus the issues of the Mate's..."

"Stop," Yugi cut them off, neither of them taking a breath or giving him a chance to say anything. "If the first meal is tonight, shouldn't the seating arrangements be already arranged? And should they know by now what to expect, I mean what's the point in having a meal together if they can't stand being in the same room? And food is handled by the kitchen or am I doing all the cooking?"

"Do not get smart with me _Human,_" Touya's frown deepened and approached the large desk that was between them and braced his arms against it. His dark crimson eyes a little too focused for Yugi's liking.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worn out and a little overwhelmed it's so much to take in all at once," Yugi tried to apologize, but Touya's look darkened even more with every word. Yugi glanced towards the door that was ajar and wagered if he could escape a couple of old Demons.

"Worn out," Touya's crimson eyes darkened and the threatening look as he made a slow approach and Yugi stepped backwards matching the old Demon's steps. "You are going to be co-ruler, are you not?" Yugi's voice wasn't working as his mind scrambled and his only thoughts were to run to Yami, knowing that he wouldn't find his Mate in this massive castle and not before Touya or Hawk cased him down.

"I'm a very fast learner and if you just give me time to rest a little, I'll be happy to look over anything you..." Yugi jumped in fright as Touya slamming his fist down onto the desk.

"Lord Yami may allow your insolence around him, it won't be tolerated by us," Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped when his back hit the shelving and Touya loomed over him for a moment, before he bent down. Yugi shut his eyes and turned his head when the old Demon was a breath away and smelt him, much in the manner Yami did when he took in his scent. Yugi felt repulsed and a little violated that anyone besides Yami would do something he felt personal. "You are weak," He lent back, grabbing Yugi's chin and forced him look into the dark crimson eyes of the Demon. "You know what happens to weak prey around Demons?" Yugi whimpered as the grip on his face tightened and could barely shake his head, despite the Demon being old and frail looking; it didn't make him any less dangerous than Yami, Bakura, Seto, Marik and Malik. "We feed upon weakness, eat it, enslave it," He lent in once more, Yugi could feel the sharpness of the nails against his cheeks, a little more pressure and he was certain that they would puncture his skin. "This will be your future should Yami grow weary of you."

"Yami wouldn't," Yugi's heart raced Yami loved him, a Demon Lord and soon to be King wouldn't have bothered or Mated with a mere Human if he didn't have feelings for him. If Yami had felt nothing for him but lust, then the Demon would have just had his way with him and never to be seen again... Yami hadn't and they were a Mated pair.

Touya gave a mocking sad look. "Oh did you think being Mated to Yami meant something? That you are his first Mate? Yami has had many like you in his bed and he grew weary of them just as quickly as finding a new one. You poor simple creature," he let go of Yugi's face and ran his finger down from his cheek, jaw line and down his neck to slip slightly under the hem of his shirt. "If you listen to us, we can help you avoid being another victim of Yami's..." Suddenly Touya was thrown across the room and slammed into the shelving.

"What do you think you're doing?" Growled the new comer already gathering up his powers should Touya attack him or Hawk.

"Grandpa?" Yugi stepped from the shelving disbelieving what he was seeing.

"Touch your Lord in such a manner again I'll have you all publicly flogged and then executed by the creatures of the Hollow." The old Demon growled in such a way that Touya and Hawk muttered a yes with their heads bowed. "Why Yami insists on keeping you about is beyond me, it's about time new Council heads be appointed before the Gathering's end."

"You can't, you don't have the authority," Touya narrowed his eyes his wings flexing.

"Tell that to the Council before you," He turned his blue eyes onto Yugi for a moment before glancing back at the other two. "Well, the Gathering has started and preparations for the first meal need to be over looked and seating arrangements. Setting up the arena for the start of Tournaments also needs to be prepared before tonight's end." He grew impatient. "What are you waiting for? there is work to be done..._Leave!_" He struck his long staff on the ground making a loud cracking sound like thunder. Touya and Hawk rushed from the room.

"Come my Lord, you must be tried, confused and no doubt frightened," Yugi didn't move at first eying him wearily. "Forgive me; I'm Siamun Muran, one of Yami's trusted Guardians." He smiled somewhat kindly, "I'll take you to your room were you can rest and a wait safely for Yami's return." He held out his hand his greying wings flexing slightly.

"I'm Yugi," he smiled, couldn't help it when the Demon before him looked almost like his Grandpa.

"Well Yugi, shall we?" The Demon started to leave the room and Yugi rushed after him, falling into step at his side. "May I ask how you ended up in the Council's study alone, with _them_?" He made sideway glances at him as they made their way down the hallways, Demons and other creatures were leaping out of their way with a bow and a greeting, all seem to know who this Siamun is.

"Yami had to leave with Ella something about Elves raging a war over room arguments, he left me in Touya and Hawk's care, said they would take care of me and before I knew it, I was alone with them in their study."

"If that fledgling had half a brain I think I would die from the sheer shock of it alone." Siamun sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. "I would be head of his Council instead of her, since I'm not his head Council; he hasn't a brain at all in that head of his." Yugi laughed slapping a hand over his mouth. "Don't tell him I said that," Yugi followed him through the hallways and up stairs.

Soon enough Siamun opened one of the double doors, "this is where you'll be staying for the duration of the Gathering." He entered the room and stopped by the door. Yugi followed and stopped beside him, his room was abuzz with activity as people walked about, making the large bed and fluffing pillows, dusting and straightening, placing foreign flowers and plant life about the room and lighting the fire. The room was stunning, puffy chairs and couch sat about the open fireplace, a desk surrounded by bookshelves to his left, a walk in wardrobe across from the bed and right next to a bathroom, a large garden balcony could be seen through the double open doors just beyond the bed. "This is where I leave you," Siamun turned and walked out the door.

"Thank you," Yugi followed him, the old Demon stopped and glanced back at him, before turning about and reproaching.

"Everyone in the Realm will soon know who you are, being Mated to Yami will not stop those trying to harm you in their attempts to take his throne." Siamun stepped in even closer, "The Council can no longer be trusted. You should not trust anything they say. Yami is to be King and you at his side, you need to step into that roll now and act like his Mate rather than a weak Human they can push about, Yami is going to need you above all others, be strong... do you understand?" Yugi nodded his head. Siamun suddenly waved a hand and one of the many slaves in the room came rushing over and bowed. The old Demon glanced him over for a moment, "you need someone you can trust, to have your back in Yami's absence." He glanced at the slave with a smirk, "Summon Mana for Lord Yugi." The young women rushed off down the hallway and out of sight.

"I..." Yugi had only just met him and didn't know if he should trust him or listen to him at all really despite his uncanny similarity to his Grandpa.

"There is only a few I trust with my life in this Realm, Mana is one of those few. By next we met Lord Yugi, you and Mana will be the best of friends." Yugi was suddenly pulled into a brief tight hug, "You'll be fine my boy, I believe Yami choose well when chose you for a Mate." He pulled back patted Yugi's cheek with a smile and turned walking away. "Oh and be warned, Mana has one hell of a temper." He called from over his shoulder with a wave.

Yugi sighed feeling a little odd and watched the old Demon until he vanished from sight. He turned and walked into his room, to see everyone still working. "My Lord," an older man bowed, "Your bath is ready now and your clothes for this evening are on the bed. Will you be needing assistance with bathing and dressing?"

"No," Yugi flushed glancing about at the others in the room who stood watching him. The older man clicked his fingers and everyone started to leave, filing past them and out of the room.

"If you wish for assistance, don't hesitate to summon us," he too left closing the door, Yugi let out a sigh as he lent against the hard wood. He swept the large room with a glance from his place, and stopped at the bed and the clothes already picked and laid out for him.

Yugi pushed off the door and walked over; knowing that Ella had only made female clothing for him, which would also be in the wrong size to, no doubt to try and embarrass him... and Yugi no matter the circumstances would never wear a dress. He approached the bed and surprised to find a small note on top of the clothing.

'_I particularly like the colour. _

_Siamun'_

Yugi picked up a dark green long sleeved embroidered jacket and held it against him; the jacket was long and stopped about mid thigh. He held it out in front of him and frowned at it, then glanced at the bed to find black pants, jewellery and boots. Yugi recalled simular clothing worn by others in the Auction and all through the castle.

It didn't look like women's clothing at all, Yugi turned it about to find two long slits in the back, most likely for wings. Yugi placed them down and wandered into the bathroom, to indeed find a large tub big enough for three, filled with warm water and bubbles with a sweet aroma.

* * *

Ryou had spent the afternoon unpacking, fooling about with Malik and showered with heavy making out and groping, which ended up with them both needing a second shower. Ryou dried himself off the best he could. "Move over," Ryou laughed as he was bumped sideways by Malik's hip as he took Ryou's place.

"Get your own mirror," Ryou pushed backed which did nothing so he stood in front of the half Demon blocking his refection.

"You're such a hog," Malik went for Ryou's ribs making him move out of his way.

"You're such a diva," Ryou gasped out between his laughter, wriggling away, Ryou slipped on the damp floor and latched onto Malik pulling him down with him.

Bakura had entered the room and heard the commotion in bathroom; he moved to the threshold and tilted his head with a grin as Ryou pinned Malik under him in full playfulness. "Say you're a mirror hog and apologise." Ryou gave his best onslaught to all Malik's sensitive spots and the half Demon gasping in laughter losing what strength he had.

"I'm sorry," Malik cried out and Ryou stopped to let him speak, knowing full well that the other could overpower him at any time he wanted. "I'm sorry that you're a hog of the covers, hot water and of mirrors." Malik laughed as Ryou growled about to make him take it back, until the laughing stopped and Malik arched his back with a hiss of pain.

"I'm sorry," Ryou was instantly got off him and helping him to sit up. "Are you right?"

"I'm fine," Malik reassured rolling his shoulders, "my back is still a little tender." Ryou moved wrapping his arms about Malik's head and the rest of his body followed pressing into the half Demon. Ryou rested his head on top of Malik's and they held each other for a bit, Ryou opened his eyes and he met Bakura's stare.

"Hey," Bakura said getting both their attention, "hate to break you both up, but the first meal is about to start." Ryou got to his feet and helped Malik to stand, who kissed him briefly on the lips and left the bathroom. Bakura already dressed, in a black leather sleeveless vest that tapped in at the waist and ended mid thigh, under the vest a long sleeved blue shirt, black pants and boots. He held up a large box and walked over placing it onto the basin, "I got you this for tonight, the attire calls for a little more than your usual jeans and t-shirts."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with the way I dress?"

"Not right now I'm not," Bakura grinned tugging on the only thing Ryou had on, the towel wrapped about his hips.

"Hey!" Ryou swatted his hands away and tightened the towel, "we have to get ready." Bakura's expression was between a pout and a glare.

"Fine," Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, "come out when you're ready," he left the bathroom.

Ryou was soon dressed in everything that box had, the vest was sleeveless dark blue almost black, so close in colour to Bakura's feathers, dropped to mid thigh in the front and a long train at the back that slightly dragged on the floor behind him, black gloves, wrapped about each thumb, across his knuckles, and fastened about his biceps with a small belt and buckle, black pants and flat knee high boots. Ryou turned about, from the back it looked like he was wearing a dress, two long openings in the back showed off his shoulder blades and a little of his lower back.

He stepped out of the bathroom to see the others waiting for him, Marik wore something similar to Bakura, but his black jack was long sleeved and opened to show the dark red shirt underneath. Malik wore a dark mauve sleeveless vest that ended at his waist showing his bare navel, the tail of the vest fell to the back of his knees, all his usual gold jewellery, earrings, wrist cuffs, arms and neck. "We should forget tonight's dinner and stay in." Marik said as his hands went across Malik's hips and around to his back and drew him in closer.

"We'll never hear the end of it," Bakura lent against the wall watching his lovers with a frown, wanting nothing more than to stay and continue what Malik and Marik were starting.

"I'm ready," Ryou announced himself, running his hands over his chest, down his flat stomach to his hips to straighten out the cloth. "Is it ok?" He bit his lip when his lovers and Mate just stared at him. Malik slipped off Marik's lap to get to his feet, his Mate followed.

"You look gorgeous," Malik approached him; both checking out each other's clothing with pleasing comments and smiles, final tucks and touches.

"Déjà vu," Marik muttered to Bakura looking somewhat surprised and intrigued.

"I had forgotten," Bakura stood unfolding his arms, mouth slightly agape. He had no idea when he picked it out in the nearby village. The tailor had insisted on something else in his little shop, that the outfit was outdated and the species who wore it had been long since dead, Bakura paid double its worth due to liking the colour and glad he had. "Is it too much?"

"No," Marik shook his head, "he looks great, you should order more like that one for him to wear while we are here."

Bakura watched Ryou who looked happy, wide smile and chuckling at whatever Malik was whispering in his ear. He felt rather relieved that the trip through the Slave Auctions hadn't affected his Mate in the way he had first thought and seemed to be himself and since the boat trip to the Realm; his Mate had a certain glow to him and a recent change in his scent.

"Let's go," Marik called out, Malik and Ryou linked arms heading for the door.

"Ryou a moment please," Bakura raised an eyebrow at Marik as Malik and took Bakura's arm and lead him from the room. Ryou stopped before Marik who closed the door, holding something wrapping in cloth, "I...umm..." Marik gave a big exhale, tapping the objet in his hand nervously. "I had this made quite some time ago, a gift... I never got the chance to give it to you." Unwrapping the cloth and held up a dagger in a dark red sheath and dark green hilt. Marik pulled out it out to reveal a green glass like blade with faint patterns engraved on the curved blade, much like Bakura's scimitars. "It's made up of all kinds of things, it'll cut through anything and it's indestructible." Marik said rather proudly, Ryou took it carefully, holding it up and looking at it, it was incredibly light and the blade was long enough that if plunged into a chest, would piece right through a heart.

"I don't think I could..." Ryou stopped talking when the dagger was taken from him. Marik sheathed the weapon and pulled his Human in close to him.

"A little self protection will put me at easy," Marik reached under his jacket and around to his back and slid it in between his belt and clothes. "Can you reach it?" Ryou moved his hand around to his lower back and gripped the handle easy enough.

"Yes, but..."

"Keep it on you at all times when outside this room," Ryou's chin was lifted. "If you are attacked, do not hesitate to use it, creatures here in the castle will not hesitate to kill you or worse." Marik stepped back, "you mean too much to us to let you be here without the means of protecting yourself if you need to."

Ryou nodded, he had no intention of being outside this room without them. "Thank you." he smiled, rising up on his toes and gave Marik a kiss of gratitude. "I'll keep it on me," Marik pulled him close against him for a deeper passionate kiss.

* * *

The doors to the dining hall were thrown wide open for the celebration, letting the smell of roasted meat and spices waft at them every time a breeze passed them. Ryou's stomach rumbled. The noise from within could be heard through the floor, entrance to the castle and the few floors above.

People were cheering loudly and throwing their hands up or embracing each other. Mugs were smashed together and tossing small waves of drink to the stone floor. The air was thick and musty from the amount of bodies that were smothered into the dining hall.

The floor slippery from all the spilt drinks and so many people crammed together, it looked like there were more people off of their feet then on them. Ryou glanced about for his friends, which proved difficult since he couldn't see over all the heads in the room, even on tip toes. They made their way slowly into the dining hall. "Kyoshi!" His Mate's name was called out every now and then and he'd be pulled into a brief friendly hug. Laughing in greeting and a short conversation on how each other had been doing or what they had been up to. Ryou too had been introduced to so many that he had lost track of who was who, but each one had been friendly as Ryou to would be engulfed in a tight hug and Bakura congratulated on having such a stunning Mate.

"I'm done with the greetings, we should find a table, unless you want to dance," Bakura finally said after a few hours of greeting and talking. Ryou shook his head no, there were enough people dancing on the floor and on table tops. Bakura guided him towards an empty table. Each table had a large roast animal placed in the middle with bottles of alcohol. Ryou spotted Marik and Malik, doing the something, greeting and talking to old friends they hadn't see in ages.

Ryou took a seat, Bakura right beside him, sliced off chunks of dark meat and held out for him to take. No plates or cutlery, everyone was eating with their hands. "First meal is always a little barbaric." Bakura grinned, his eyes on the room as he grabbed two cups and poured drinks for them. "It's especially made for Demonic creatures, since most here wouldn't get drunk off Human alcohol." Ryou politely declined placing his cup onto the table, only to have someone thank him with a wink as they snatched it up with a grin and walked away.

Ryou's stomach twisted up in hunger and forced him to eat the meat after having tasted a little and found it to be just like chicken. Ryou ate until he was full and glanced about the room from where he sat. The room was something equivalent to a medieval theme, the large room with its stone walls, flame torches burning all around giving the needed light, long tables placed on the edges of the room, a huge open fire burned at the raised platform with another long table. The atmosphere was friendly enough, the servants rushed about keeping a good flow of drinks and food.

Another greeting had his Mate's attention once more. Ryou kept a look-out for any signs of Marik or Malik who had seemed to have vanished among the crowd. A Demon not far from their table was stumbling about, while his friend or Mate tried to keep him on his feet. The Demon waved his mug, spilling his drink as he sang at the top of voice and off key, joined by two others, while his friend or Mate gave up with a huff of annoyance. Ryou laughed to himself, watching the scene play out comically before him. It all suddenly didn't seem all that bad and if their nights were going to end like this, the Gathering might not be so bad and Ryou could see himself enjoying it. However, he snapped back into reality of where he was and what he was surrounded by sucked the amusement right out of him.

Across the room, servants were being feed upon, held forcibly in place while groups of up to five sunk their fangs in to them, it didn't take long for the slave to pass out, only the to be placed on the table for further use of others or taken away quietly by their fellow slaves. Ryou's chin was gently grabbed and his head turned, "keep your eyes on me." Ryou nodded his head, shifted closer to his Mate and gripped onto Bakura's jacket for good measure, he wanted to leave.

"Hey," Ryou glanced up as Joey, Anzu and Serenity sat down, effectively blocking the horrid view. Bakura turned back to the conversation he was having with someone a few seats over.

"Been looking for you," Anzu smiled and added. "You're looking a little pale." Ryou wasn't going to look at that side of the room again nor was he going to point out what he had just seen.

"Where's Seto?" Ryou asked changing the subject from him onto someone else, finding it odd that the Healer would let Joey walk about without him.

"He's over there," Joey pointed over his shoulder without looking. Seto stood surrounded by women, Demon women, all laughing, brushing up against him, touching him on arms and on the chest when they leaned into him to whisper in his ear to keep their balance. "Yep a right lady's man that one." Joey snapped a bone that was on the table, in half. "Been all over him since he walked in," Joey dropped the bone and mimicked a female voice rather poorly. "Oh Seto it's so good to see you, so strong and handsome. Will you be choosing a mate this Gathering? Oh pick me Seto," Joey was seething and Anzu patted his back to comfort him. "Do you think he mentioned me or the fact that he's already Mated or that they even noticed? NO! He's enjoying them throwing themselves at him like he's some god."

"Master does often think of himself as a god," Serenity said thoughtfully, "no one notices?"

"Can it sister," Joey growled at her half-heartedly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't act upon their advances," Ryou tried to reassure him for they were Mated after all despite what Joey thought. Seto wasn't smiling nor was he trying to get away from them, he stood there politely listening to them, allowing the not so innocent touches to his arms and chest through their conversation. He couldn't help but feel bad for Joey, but it was something he and Seto needed to work out. A change of subject to try and take Joey's mind off his mate, "have any of you seen Yugi?"

"He's at the head table with Yami and his Council," Anzu said briefly standing up and waving, "They aren't letting Yugi out of their sight." She frowned for a moment not getting noticed, gave up and sat back down. "you didn't get the personal greeting upon your arrival?"

"We were late," Marik said as he sat down followed by Malik, who sat in his lap. "I didn't want to spend the few hours listening to the names and titles of everyone here."

"You want to dance?" Bakura, Marik, Joey and Ryou glanced over to see a tall Demon mostly hidden by his cloak was standing beside Anzu with his hand extended for her to take.

"Sure." She smiled up at him being the only one to see his face, she reached for his hand.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Marik stuck his foot out blocking the seat off so she couldn't get up.

"Is that so?" his head turned slightly towards them.

"Yes," Bakura took a mouthful of his drink eyeing the stranger up and down prepared to pull out his weapon if need be.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Anzu hissed at them, not wanting her chances of finding a Mate for herself this Gathering. The stranger moved knocking Marik's foot off the seat and pulled Anzu to her feet and to his side.

"I'll have her back in one piece, Captain Orrick," Marik snorted ignoring his title and rose to his feet, before he could summon his weapon the other moved his hood to reveal his face.

"Shada," Marik said completely surprised, "the last I heard about you, were in the Dead Waste in the east."

He gave a slight cunning smile moving his hood back into place his arm extended, Marik reached across the table, both gripping each other's forearm, "I got lonely and didn't wish to miss this Gathering," his eyes focused on Ryou, "considering the guest list I couldn't miss it this time." He glanced back at Marik, "besides, Karim and Siamun are here also."

"No kidding," they released each other's arms, "who's your _interest_?" If Shada, Siamun and Karim were at the Gathering together, someone had paid a huge price for them to take care of some one.

"Pleasure before business my good friend, we'll talk politics later," He glanced once more at Ryou as he placed his hand at Anzu's lower back and lead her away.

"This Gathering just got a whole lot more interesting," Bakura said, Marik watched his old friend walk away with slightly narrowed eyes; he hadn't missed the glances Shada had given Ryou. Ryou wasn't their target or he'd be dead already... since Marik trained and worked with them in his youth they owed each other, Shada would have told him, right? Ryou picked up a mug and about to take a drink, Marik reached over snatched the mug from his hands before his lips could touch it and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Marik," Ryou complained, he was getting thirsty and wanted only a sip, it wasn't like he was going to drink the whole thing.

"Take Bakura's," Marik took his pale lover's mug right out of his hands and passed it to Ryou.

"Hey!" Bakura growled, Ryou took his mouthful and passed it back to his Mate. Marik would be keeping an eye on Shada and his group; no one was safe at the Gathering while skilled assassins stalked among them.

"See, why couldn't I have Mated with someone like you?" Joey muttered and Bakura gave him a look that he had honestly forgot the Human was there. "Maybe he would love me more if he had a little competition," Joey stood up leant over the table grabbed Bakura by the collar and kissed him.

"Umm..." Ryou frowned not sure what to do or say, warning growls came from Marik and Malik, but he glanced up and saw the Healer standing right behind Joey watching his friend and his Mate kiss.

"We're leaving," The Healer grabbed a reluctant Joey pulling him away from Bakura and the table, giving a still stunned pale Demon a glare, an argument of heated words and Joey was soon storming from the hall and Seto following him.

"I can't believe they are still fighting," Ryou sighed, watching as Serenity rushed after them. The Healer and Joey had been fighting since the boat. It seemed the couple just couldn't find common ground lately to work out their issues.

"How was it being kissed by the Healer's Mate?" Marik gave a slow mischievous grin, Malik already grinning.

"Eat me Marik," Bakura muttered darkly while a taking a mouthful of drink and wiped his mouth afterwards, Marik burst out laughing.

The night grew late and everyone seemed to be leaving and in turn the dining hall grew quieter, Yugi gave them a wave on his way past, his arm linked with Yami's, who were escorting Anzu back to her room, leaving a slightly disappointed Demon behind, who seemed to vanish the moment Anzu was out of sight. Ryou's first yawn didn't go unnoticed, "you wanna go to bed?" Bakura smirked in such a way that it had other meanings behind it other than sleep. Ryou smiled and nodded his head, Malik already nodded off in Marik's lap, who stumbled tiredly to his feet and lent on Marik for support to half walk half carry him back to their room.

"Hello Ryou," the voice grated instantly on Bakura's nerves and knew who it belonged to, he summoned his weapon and moved himself between his Mate and the other.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura growled gasps erupted and the few remaining in the dining hall either left or backed up giving them room should they choose to fight.

"It's the Gathering," he said as if it should have been obvious, he took no notice of Marik and Malik with their weapons drawn and aimed at his back. "And whispers of my dear prince Ryou would be making an appearance and I couldn't help it to personally chase down the rumour."

"You've seen him now leave," Bakura ordered, his skin tone changed to a grey undertone, his eyes bleed completely black, his claws grew longer as did his fangs, his wings flexed at the ready, the temperature dropped and shadows started to move from under tables and the corners of the room, slinking towards the other like water and smoke.

"We haven't been properly introduced, yet," He moved forward a step with his hand out to Ryou to take, only to stop upon having a sword press into his chest and two blades at his neck.

"He doesn't need to know who you are," Marik growled and before he could summon his powers to protect Malik and himself, their swords were ripped from their hands and with a burst of hot flames they were thrown into the air for a moment before landing heavily on their backs some feet away.

"Marik, Malik!" Ryou cried out as he was shielded by his Mate's body and wings and he was moved back a few feet.

"You bastard," Bakura's shadows engulfed him, the other fought back laughing using more of his powers, managed drive back Bakura's shadows and freed himself and brought everyone in the room to their knees, Bakura eventually fell to his knees under the crushing weight of the other's powers. Ryou remained on his feet, unaffected by the energy thrown about the room.

"Stop this," Ryou stood before his Mate to protect him from the approaching other, his heart raced adrenalin pumped through his body. "Who are you?" Ryou asked he spared a quick glance at Malik and Marik who still weren't moving and Bakura kneeling behind him, he could hear a constant growl from his Mate as he struggled against the invisible bonds that held him on his hands and knees.

He looked insulted and angry a growl rumbled from his chest and throat as he pulled back his hands, "I'm the Master; I am Lord Mahado, last of the Durkul bloodline, the last black Dragon." He lent right in staring right into Ryou's eyes, "why do you not know me?" He increased his powers and pained cries filled the room, Bakura grunted but remained how he was as others were forced face first to the ground. "WHY DOESN'T HE KNOW ME?!" Ryou jumped as he was yelled at, not having the answer he was grabbed onto about his arms and claws dug in hard enough to make him wince. "You loved me; we were once betrothed, before that filth stole you from me and forced himself on you."

"Bakura would never..." Ryou was cut off as the claws dug further in his arms as he was pulled in closer slightly lifted up onto his toes, so they were chest to chest. Ryou couldn't help the raging anger that rose up within him; his natural brown eyes swirled with dark gold as he felt threatened.

"You'll be free by the end of the Gathering; Bakura will die at my hands as well as Touzoku and we'll be together and Mated," Mahado kissed him for only a second before Ryou struck him in the chest and he was thrown into the doors and landed in a heap on the floor.

"You dare touch us, threaten us," Ryou's voice etched with a growl, "we are not yours nor will we'll ever be, _Traitor!_" Mahado recovered quickly, getting to his feet, bat like black wings merged from his back as he gathered his energy.

"Then I'll take them all from you and leave you with no choice but to choose me," one bat of his wings and Mahado flew at Ryou, only he stopped inches from his target and backed up. Bakura followed his line of sight to see _them_ all sitting in the shadows, the two Servants sitting on the table top, the black dog in the chair beside the Goblin King all focused on Mahado. The look on Mahado's face was a twist of fear and panic, there was no crushing energy or pain, no attacking, just simply watching _him_.

"My Lord," Ella called out came running swiftly towards them looking pale and worried as she came to a stop and bowed and everyone was freed getting to their feet.

"I apologize for my behaviour, I simply reacted to your scent," Bakura, Marik and Malik were getting to their feet. "The Gathering is the prime season for Mating and it runs particularly strong in our kind as you well know." Ryou growled and bared fangs repulsed as the other gave a bow, but it seemed that he wasn't apologizing to him but to someone else.

"If you would please follow me," Ella gave a hard glare to the four of them before leading the way out of the dining hall. Mahado gave Ryou a look that this wasn't over as he turned without sparing anyone else a glance and followed Ella.

* * *

**TBC**

I know it's kinda long, I just couldn't find a good place to leave it, anyway **R&amp;R.**


	3. The Blue Spark

RL came in and turned everything about and upside down, I now have a full time job in the field I have been studying for two years and I'll be required to do more studying and complete more certificates, I'm so excited and even more so to get these chapters pumped out for you guys. I'll work extra hard and hope to not have you all wait too long between chapters... so hang in there while I beat RL into its place and find balance. But above all my readers enjoy.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Supernatural, Language, Violence. The plot is mine; warnings will change with future chapters.

**Chapter 3:** The Blue Spark

* * *

Shada flopped down onto his beat-up couch. The bedchamber Ella had given him was standard at best. A bed by the one door that lead out to a small balcony that was crumbling on the side of the castle, this couch and fire place and that was it. It was a huge step down from what he was used to. However, he wouldn't be here long enough to worry about it... or the Demon who tried to conceal himself within the shadows, "come out now Siamun," Shada sighed.

"Wait, you knew I was here?" the older Demon stepped out into the dim light looking generally surprised. Siamun had been working on his stealth for centuries and still couldn't pull it off, but where he lacked in hiding from his target he made up for it in other skills.

"Yes," Shada rolled over onto his side; he couldn't remember the last time he slept and this was the first night in awhile that promised it.

"Ah, there's too much light in the room," he said thoughtfully glancing at the low burning torch on the other side of the room, "turn out the lights and go back out, then come back in."

"How about you turn out the light and go back out, I'll count to a billon and when I reach one, you come-"

"Someone's at the door," Siamun had his weapon drawn and was instantly by the door, that opened and Ella strolled in like she owned it, which was partly true and Shada made a mental note to cast a stronger spell on the entrances of the room. "Do you know how to knock?" Siamun growled.

"You want to be paid?" Ella waved a hand and every flame torch in the room was lit. Shada sighed again and pulled his tired body off the couch and onto his feet and faced her, "five hundred gold coins now and five hundred more when you're done." Ella tossed a bag towards them, landing on the floor a few feet from her. Shada walked about the couch and lent on the back of it. Siamun walked over and picked up the bag of gold and stood beside Shada as he opened it and gave a low whistle.

"The job?" Shada was interested in why she was over paying them for one target.

"I want you to kill the Demon Lord's Mate Yugi," Shada noticed Siamun twitch and glace up at her. "I want you to kill Kyoshi his lovers Orrick and the half breed and their friends, the Healer Seto his Mate their Pet and the Witch in training Anzu," Shada narrowed his eyes at her. "I want you to kill Mahado and Touzoku. I want Kyoshi's Mate imprisoned in our dungeons." Shada took the bag of gold from Siamun who had already begun to drool and he didn't want the old Demon blowing their money on drinks and females at the seedy little tavern in the village.

A thousand gold to slay Dragons, and two of them just happened to be Great Ones. Plus, winter would soon be upon them and the Mating season had practically started, since Shada could feel the _itch _already and had yet to cast the spell that would block it. Dragons though were at their peak of aggression and power this time of year. It was common knowledge that Dragons couldn't stand the cold, it made them irritable, sluggish and tired, quick to attack, winter had also been the hardest time of year for that breed, for the foolish ones anyway that gave birth their young in the winter only to have them die. The Mating season had the singles hunting about for a Mate to bunker down with their chosen Mate and hibernate through the winter. "If we wait a few weeks, the chill will set in and we can-"

"You are an assassin are you not?" She glanced him up and down as if the skills he possessed would be instantly on display for her judgment.

"We will do it," Siamun suddenly said, Shada glared at his old partner, the Dragon that belonged to Kyoshi would prove to be the most difficult, the ones that were already Mated usually were.

"Very good," Ella moved towards the door and Siamun ignored Shada's glaring. "By the way," she stopped and glanced back at them. "I wish for you to locate the Witch Ishizu Ishtar and rescue her from Touzoku'sclutches. I expect her to be before me in good health by week's end along with Touzoku's head so I can mount him on the dining room wall beside his mother just in time for Dragon's night." Ella left the room with a cackle shutting the door behind her.

Shada growled wanting nothing more to turn her into his target, drive his blade right through her black shrivelled up heart and leave her corpse to hang in the garden for the birds to pick at, "Things are worse then I originally thought, my friend," Siamun patted his shoulder, "we have our work cut out for us," he then vanished from the room.

* * *

'_Say it,' _his voice echoed in the vast cavern. She couldn't answer him verbally, the gag was so tight that it drew blood in the corners of her mouth, she couldn't even whimper. He had stolen her voice to prevent her casting spells, gagged her for good measure, blinded her and chained her here in the deepest part of his lair, on a small bit of rock that was surrounded by yards of a bottomless pit. However, she hadn't seen it when he brought her down here or when he chained her here like a wild animal. It was the coldness she felt against her bare skin that gave it away, the darkness was always cold down here, so deep and dark underground that no sunlight could ever reach her. How'd she know, she's seen it many times though, he had never put her here before. No, the _Beast _had always saved this place for his prey that he intended to bestow his most horrific and painful acts of torture, before giving them what they would spend days begging for, death, but it would be slow and just as painful.

She endured it all; she took his wrath, his torture without having asked for death, _yet_. She tilted her head back, her arms suspended above her head, the cuffs bit into her wrists as the chains pulled her arms taut, her body stretched by gravity and her toes barely touched the dirt floor. She was cracking, slipping into that state of mind that everyone who had come here before her... death was a sweet embrace that licked at the edges of her tired, fogged mind. "I only want my brother back," She replied to the only thing she had left to hold onto, to ground her on why she would endure all this for, Malik_. _Tears streamed from underneath the blind fold and down her bruised cheeks, a spell projecting her voice straight from her mind, so clear that it was as if the words were coming straight from her own lips.

'_As do I, Witch.' _

"I have no other family."

'_Nor do I.' _His growl rumbled and echoed about her, dust and a few rocks fell from the walls or ceiling.

"They took everything from me, is it so wrong that I want a little bit of it back, at any cost?" Her whole body ached, her mind twisted and fogged from lack of sleep, pain, cold and starvation, her arms felt as though they were ready to pop from their sockets, her spine had been stretched for so long that she couldn't feel or move her legs, even breathing was hard. "Please, please... let me go," she sobbed, knowing that this time round, there might not be a way out and the _Beast _would surely let her die down here, rot away until nothing was left of her but dust and still he would keep her.

'_Please?!' _He roaredand she whimpered as his large talons sliced into the soft skin of her back and sides as he grabbed her in one of his claws and squeezed her until she couldn't draw breath. _'Do you know its meaning? Did you understand it when my brother begged you before you drove your sword through his chest or when you cast your weak pathetic spell upon him to stop his reincarnation or when you hunted him down in the Human world.' _

"I want what is mine!" She screamed in rage, why couldn't anyone see that? That she had found a way to liberate her brother and herself from the madness and torture they endured as Humans at the hands of their father. How she had been forced into his bed every night and all his friends and guests when she had come of age, that her father had soon turned his eye on Malik... so she searched for anyone that could help her and she found _him. _

Her Master made her strong showed her how to give up parts of herself to become something that no one would ever use or humiliate again. He taught her magic, showed her how to harness her powers that had been there all that time. Two years she trained with him, she trusted and respected him as her mentor, only he too eventually did just what she had been trying to escape from... he had raped her one night, a brutal attack that made no sense to her, when he was done with her, he left her on the floor to die.

A slave of her Master nursed her back to health only to have her mentor return and do it all over again. He imprisoned her, told her he had made a mistake in teaching her, turned her into his slave, his powerless whore for years. No one came, no one rescued her from him... no one cared. She was soon with child. Her Master was furious wanting to kill _it. _She in her rage to save her unborn child killed her Master with her own hands and freed herself.

She returned home needing comfort and safety knowing she would get both in her younger brother's arms, who would now no doubt be a man and would have taken over from their father as head of their home. Instead, she found her home to be nothing but a tomb of everyone she knew. Malik by the time she had found him, was Mated to a Demon who had cast spells and barriers upon him and erased her from his mind completely. She had begged, thrown herself upon Marik and Bakura's mercy to release her brother to her, that she would do anything.

She followed them across the country side in hopes that they would change their minds or let her be with them like a family. Her persistence was strong and their patience grew thin. A fight between her and Marik broke out and somehow Ryou had been severely injured, she tried to apologise, tried to help him, only to have Bakura drive his sword through her barely ten week swollen stomach... Malik her sweet caring innocent brother flew at her in a fit of rage and plunged his sword into her chest.

She lost everything in that moment as she was once again left on the floor to die. A vampire named Mai found her, nursed her back to health and set her on a path to greater deeper powers that made her the creature she is today. She'd get Malik back and her revenge at any cost; she'd set her sights on Ryou, eye for an eye, Bakura's Mate for her child and Marik for her bother. She'd not abandon him like everyone had her. She might not have been able to save her unborn child, but she sure as hell could still save Malik from the clutches of that monster he calls a Mate.

A strong arm wrapped about her and she was lifted, she jerked away but her chains wouldn't allow it, "shh," an unfamiliar voice whispered in her ear. "I'm here to rescue you." her heart slammed in her chest as the chain was cut and she groaned as she was caught and gently lowered to the ground, the gag and blind fold were removed so too the spells.

"The _Beast_ will kill us both," She rasped from the dryness of her throat and cracked split lips opened and bled as she tried to pull away from him.

"The Beast is asleep," he whispered cutting the chains from her ankles.

"He was just here," she couldn't see him, having been blindfolded for so long would take time for her vision to return. She had been in Touzoku's clutches just moments ago, hadn't she? She could still feel the pain of his grasp, the cuts in her skin.

"He's been asleep for hours," he wrapped something warm and soft about her body, had she drifted off to sleep and dreamt their conversation? She could no longer tell what was real and what wasn't. "What has he done to you?" A soft caress to her cheek and her chin gently lifted as something touched her lips and before she could pull away cool water splashed against them, she gripped his hands and drank it down thirstily. "Easy," he pulled it away only after a few mouthfuls.

"Who are you?" she asked as he lifted her up in his arms, this had to be one of Touzoku's tricks.

"I am Shada. Ella sent me to bring you back," she heard the beating of his wings. "The Gathering has started; your brother is there with all his friends, you are needed to fulfil your part." she felt the wind whip at her, the Demon had to be going at neck breaking speeds through the _Beast's _lair, one wrong move and neither would be leaving this place. She heard his enraged roar, he knew she was gone from his clutches and it was powerful enough to make her shake in the Demon's hold and her silent prayer that Touzoku didn't follow them. "I guess the saying is true, never take a Dragon's toy," Ishizu wanted to retort wanted to turn the Demon into some kind of slimy legless insect, but lacked the energy. "I'll care for you until you are well." He said, the beating of his wings gave a comforting whooshing sounds and she could smell the fresh air.

Shada returned to his chambers, he bathed the barely conscious Witch clean, who tried on more than one occasion to get away from him, slapped him even a few times, she was too weak to put up a good fight. He placed her in his bed and summoned for a Healer. Touya came walking into his chamber, though being a member of the Council he had been a Healer in his youth and would keep quiet about the Witch being in his care.

The old Demon reached out with a slight grin on his face, his hand going for her sheet covered chest, his wrist was grabbed and squeezed hard enough that he crumbled on the edge of the bed. "Touch her anywhere other than her forehead; I'll cut your hands off," Touya growled as his wrist was released and he placed it on the Witch's forehead and healed her wounds.

"The Witch's injuries are deep and severe, it would be best off for her to be in my care until she is well," Touya eyed her sheet covered form with other intentions that had nothing to do with healing her, there was no denying that Ishizu was a beautiful creature, she was stunning and powerful and would make one hell of a Mate if one had the balls to try and tame her... Shada was not that Demon and despite he had done some unforgivable things in his time, handing over a defenceless woman to be molested or possibly raped by some old Demon wasn't one of them.

"Leave," Shada growled, drawing his weapon.

"She may die without my healing assistance," Touya stupidly stood his ground, despite Ella paying him a ridicules amount of gold to do her bidding, would not stop him from removing the old Demon's head from his shoulders for his perverted actions or thoughts.

"So be it, if she dies it'll not be in your bed," the old Demon was about to argue until Shada shoved the point of his sword under Touya's nose and forced him to remove his hand from the Witch's forehead and step away from the bed.

"Fine," Touya snarled turned and left the chamber with a slam of the door. Shada sighed, sheathed his weapon and covered the Witch over with thicker blankets to keep her warm. Yes, Ishizu was indeed beautiful, but she was not the Witch with chestnut hair and cobalt eyes, that had his thoughts since their first dance earlier that night.

He walked over locked his door and laid out on the beat up old couch, hands behind his head and he too soon drifted off to sleep, with a younger more pleasant Witch on his mind that he would have to pay a visit to sometime soon.

* * *

Ryou slowly awoke face down on an unfamiliar but comfortable mattress, that same feeling of something else in the room, that same warm soft glow of another life beating softly with his. He opened one sleepy blurred eye to see fingers of light coming through the cracks of the balcony doors and the feeling was gone. Ryou pushed himself up, looked about the shadowed darkened room; clothes littered the couch, chairs and the floor, he ran his hand over the mattress to find it cold. He was alone. Bakura, Marik and Malik had been out of bed for some time, leaving him to most likely sleep in. However he couldn't recall going to bed at all last night, just that he had been at the first meal and it hadn't been all that bad.

The door opened and in walked Bakura dressed already and looked to have been up for hours and with a tray of food in his hand, "you're awake finally," he shut the door with his foot. "I had a feeling that you might have slept through breakfast."

"You could have woken me."

"We tried, like a billon times," Bakura raised an eyebrow as he placed the tray onto Ryou's lap and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Ryou looked over the food that his Mate had picked out for him, a range of fruits he recognized, toasted bread and pancakes. It was a Human breakfast that he hadn't expected it, considering what they had served up last night at dinner and where they were.

"Just so tired lately," Ryou glanced at him, not sure what to start eating as his stomach twisted up unpleasantly at the sight of the food and his sudden craving for raw meat rose once again. Bakura regarded him in silent thought for a moment.

"We'll go see Seto this afternoon," Ryou about to protest until Bakura caressed his cheek, "your _illness _has gone on long enough without being properly checked or managed. Please I'm asking you to go see him on your own or go with whoever you like." Ryou nodded not completely understanding why he didn't like being examined by Seto, Ryou liked him as a friend and the Demon Healer had never harmed him, but he would make the effort and go, if anything it would be to ease his Mate's worry over his health. "Now eat, I fought fang and claw to cook you that breakfast," Bakura frowned arms crossed over his chest "I almost died in an epic battle of pots, pans and kitchen hands."

Ryou laughed at the over dramatics and motioned for his Mate to kiss him, which Bakura happily obliged by leaning over. It was like someone had flipped a switch within him, his craving for raw meat gone and replaced with a stronger need for his Mate. Bakura purred and Ryou shifted the tray and the blankets, and lips still locked in a kiss, he sat himself on his Mate's lap. Bakura's hand grabbed at his Mate's ass and his fingers brushed against the puckered entrance to Ryou's body and gave the Demon's hardened member a few pumps with his other hand.

Ryou grinded his pelvis into the heat and hardness of his Mate's very accommodating body. "Apparently horny too," Bakura smirked against Ryou's luscious mouth and he moaned again when Bakura pushed his finger into his Mate. Ryou shakily freed Bakura's already hardened member from the confinements of his pants. Bakura's grin widened, he loved that about his Mate, Ryou did enjoy foreplay as much as anyone when in the mood, but then there were times like this when Ryou just wanted him. Ryou used his spit to slick Bakura up, the Demon growled with want and Ryou watched his Mate's eyes, his irises thinned and his brown almost black eyes turn a dark crimson. Ryou raised up positioned Bakura's hardened member at his entrance and lowed himself with a throaty groan of pleasure as he was quickly filled.

"Fuck," Bakura gasped in a moan and his Human facade fell away to reveal his Demon form completely as he was fully sheathed in his Human. Ryou raised himself up once again; his knees digging into the mattress gripping onto Bakura's shoulders for balance and lowered himself. Bakura held onto his Human as he set the pace, rising and falling in his lap in form of steady bouncing. Ryou tilted his head back, eyes closed, his hair sticking to his sweat damp skin the longer he continued. Bakura ran a clawed hand down from Ryou's chest, stomach, brushing over his dark Mated Mark on his hip before gripping onto Ryou's leaking member.

Ryou's moans and gasps increased the closer he got to his climax and moments later his body tightened and he came between them with a cry of ecstasy. Bakura needing his Mate to continue moved Ryou's leg over his shoulder and hooked the back of his knee over his arm, grabbed his Human's rear end and raised him up and brought him back down. Ryou squeaked gripping onto him, a few more thrusts and Bakura grunted coming inside his Mate.

Ryou was practically purring in his lap, his leg slipped from Bakura's shoulder as he lent down slightly and kissed his Demon. Bakura flopped backwards on the bed, Ryou followed laying on top of him without breaking the kiss, "thank you for breakfast," Ryou said leaning up on his arms, his eyes darting to the tray of forgotten food.

Bakura laughed, "you're welcome," Ryou kissed him again and they laid there for a few more moments, claws lazily running up and down his back, as his tongue ran over and between fangs sharp enough to cut and tear flesh, but it was tender and sweet and his chest swelled with the love he had for his Mate and didn't think that he could love Bakura more then what he did... "Shit the Tournament!" Ryou moved his Mate's softened member slipped from his body as he was forced to his still weakened legs. "Sorry, but we need to clean up and get down there." Ryou was herded into the bathroom.

Ryou took a less than a two minute shower and stepped out, drying off and dressing. Bakura waited for him in the bedroom having already cleaned himself up and held his hand out for him to take. Ryou took Bakura's offered hand and he was pulled against him and vanished from the room.

"The Tournament?" Ryou asked when he found himself outside surrounded by a crowd of Demonic creatures pushing and shoving to find seats in what looked to be a large oval grandstand that over looked a tiled area, with a plump Demon walking out into the middle of it. He slightly recalled Yugi mentioning it, a part of the Gathering where Demonic creatures could engage in battle and very possibly to the death. Surely his Mate didn't expect him to sit in the stands and watch as Demon's tore and killed each other for the sole purpose of entertaining everyone here. "Bakura..."

"Malik's over there," Bakura turned him and pointed and Ryou spotted his half Demon waving at them. "Go sit with him," Ryou was given a gentle push in Malik's direction and when he turned about Bakura was gone. Ryou made his way over and sat beside Malik, who took his hand in his giving him his usual dazzling smile, which flooded Ryou with warmth as his hand was taken his fingers kissed and held to Malik's chest.

"The reigning champion will begin the Tournament with the first battle to defend his title, which he'll do throughout the Gathering, it's going to be great," Malik said his eyes focused on the tiled area and soon enough a crowd had swarmed the arena and grandstand to watch, everyone around them rushed about looking for a seat with a good view.

The arena was set up with enough distance from the castle that they were outside its protective walls, however he had a fantastic view of the lake, its surrounding forests and white peaked mountains. Ryou's attention soon turned onto his surroundings as he tried to spot Marik and Bakura, from the thousands of others.

'_Which of you will test your strength against reigning champion for the last five Gatherings?'_ A voice boomed over the area as the crowd cheered. _'Any of you dare face the_ _Master of Shadows? The once lieutenant of the Peacekeeper core!'_ Ryou raised an eyebrow at the overly excited voice that was playing up the strengths of this reigning champion and trying to strike fear in any potential challengers. Surely this Master of Shadows and lieutenant of the Peacekeeper... wait it couldn't. Malik looked just as excited as the crowd around them, '_The undefeated Champion, Kyoshi!' _

"Bakura?!" Ryou shocked at seeing his Mate standing in the middle of the area with both his scimitars in his hands, his black wings flexed and an unpleased look on his face for all the names this plump Demon had given him, but the crowd loved it, cheering him on. Ryou put his hands over his face with a groan, what was his Mate thinking? He was deliberately putting his life in danger for a silly title.

"I challenge you!" a voice loud enough that it silenced the crowd but no one was able to see the challenger who had spoken as heads turned this way and that to get the first look at who would be going up against the champ. "I'm going to reclaim my title back, Kyoshi, you've had it long enough." The tone was smug and confident as if he had already won.

"Malik," Ryou gripped his arm tightly, his heart raced he couldn't sit here and watch as someone beat on his Mate, "stop him," Ryou tugged his arm, to go down there and pull Bakura from the arena.

"Can't once it's started, a barrier goes up and it can't be broken or taken down until someone surrenders, is beaten or dies," Malik patted his hand to ease him not worried in the slightest, "besides, have a little faith in your Mate, Bakura's been the reigning champion for five Gatherings in a row." Malik kissed his cheek, "watch the fight, you'll enjoy it more than anyone here, I think." Ryou looked at him like he had lost his mind, before he turned his eyes onto his Mate was who smirking as the challenger emerged from the crowd onto the raised platform arena.

"Have at it, Orrick," Bakura taunted him to attack him first; Marik sneered at his lover for using his name, summoned his weapons into each hand.

'_We have a challenger,'_ the plump Tournament spokesperson said while running from the arena like his life depended on it.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Kyoshi," Marik slowly walked near the edge of the arena. The crowd Ooo'ed and Ahh'ed with every comment made like they were watching a soap opera. "I want my title back, you hack."

"Hack?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the insult and pointed his sword at Marik, "Look who's talking, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if you were standing inside it."

"Was that a stab at my sight?" Marik growled.

"If the shoe fits," Bakura half yelled at him.

"Yeah! You couldn't hit sand if you fell off a camel," Marik retorted.

"You couldn't find your way through a maze even if the rats helped you," Bakura shot back. It wasn't anything new to see the two in mock arguments and childish naming calling and insults as an excuse to roughhouse with each other. "FYI, I deleted all your saved games from the gaming consoles last night. Every. Single. One."

"I'm gunna to kill you!" Marik flew at him his sword at the ready for what looked to be a fatal blow.

"Fuck!" Bakura's eyes widened and he barley blocked the blow, his feet slipped and he slid back a few feet at the force of Marik's thrust. The crowd erupted in cheers and calls as the fight for the champion title began.

"Get him Marik!" Malik was on his feet calling out, Ryou stared at him a little shocked. "What? I spent just as many hours on those games as Marik and half of them were mine." Malik called out with the crowd, cheering his Mate on. Ryou watched, as Marik defended himself with his shields and fire against Bakura's onslaught of shadows and dark cold powers. The blows were real, made contact to each other. They now moved so fast that Ryou couldn't track their moves until, Marik had been knocked out of the air and hit the ground, cracking the arena floor, he glanced up just in time to see Bakura come down on him. Marik moved just in time as Bakura drove his sword into the floor where he had been seconds ago.

"Malik," Ryou reached out and gripped onto his arm as Marik's blade sliced Bakura's arm drawing blood that soaked his sleeve instantly and dripped to the floor and they were once again moving too fast for him to track. "It's pretended right?" Ryou's heart raced, he didn't want to see them harm each other like this.

"It's real," The crowd gasped as Bakura was knocked out of the air and hit the ground hard on his side, Marik followed, Bakura dodged him skimming the surface of the arena floor, Marik flew after him, inches from him in fact. Malik sat down, "they can battle it out, but they won't kill each other and whatever damage is done can be healed." Suddenly the warmth in the air was sucked out. A huge blast of dark energy shot across the arena and into the stands, creatures took to the air or vanished before it hit, with a loud boom sending bits of wood and smoke into the air.

"MARIK!" Bakura's voice rang out as the tan Demon lay unmoving on the ground, his wings covered his body blocking everyone's view, his weapons some feet away, Ryou and the crowd were on their feet; except the crowd roared with cheer and clapping at the still reigning champion. Bakura dropped his weapons and ran across the arena sliding on his knees to Marik's side. "Marik," He moved his lover's wings and turned him over slowly, hissing at seeing blood gush from his left arm and shoulder, Bakura called for the Healers. "I'm sorry I thought you had moved."

Ryou and Malik rushed from their seats and down the stairs, pushed through the throng of creatures and up onto the arena. Marik clutching at his bleeding arm, "I thought so too."

"I could have killed you," Bakura lent his forehead against Marik's chest and his hands clutched at the other's shirt. A Healer rushed in placing her hands on Marik's arm and almost instantly the wounds looked as though they were being stitched closed with invisible thread and the skin healed over. Once she was done and Marik was healed, she walked off the arena and joined the other Healers that waited at the sidelines.

"I'm fine, once again you get to keep your title," Marik said as Bakura helped him to his feet, his pale lover kissed him and the crowd around them cheered.

'O_ur reigning champion is-'_

"Homsha!" The crowd fell silent as Mahado stepped up onto the arena, "I invoke the right of Homsha and I challenge you Kyoshi." The crowd muttered between them and all three of his Demon's growled. "Will you deny me my rights in front of so many witnesses and be branded a coward and I'll be handed what I want." Ryou stepped back at the glance Mahado gave him; it sent a chill up his spine.

"I wasn't going to deny you, in fact I hoped you would have the guts to challenge me," Bakura's weapons vanished from their place where he had dropped them, "we end this now."

"Bakura," Marik's tone was serious as was his look as his eyes darted to Ryou and back to his pale lover a whispered conversation had Ryou slightly panicked.

"I know," Bakura said, his scimitars appeared in both his hands.

"Don't go too far now Ryou," Mahado grinned in such a way that it showed his fangs, "I'll be claiming you in a few moments."

"What's happening?" Ryou asked as Malik pulled him from the arena.

'_How exciting, to have our first Homsha challenge of the season this soon,' _this time the crowd didn't cheer, there was an unsettling feeling in the air. Ryou was guided to a row of seats with a good view.

"What is this Homsha?" Ryou asked feeling the worry coming off his lovers in waves. He focused for a moment on Mahado and then Bakura, as they stared at each other for a second. Bakura's skin changed, going almost white with a grey undertone, his wings even seemed to grow in size a few inches, his hair becoming wilder as energy drifted about him, his eyes completely black.

"Homsha is a challenge anyone can make to anybody," Marik said as Mahado released his black bat like wings and flew at Bakura with his weapon in hand. "It's a claiming right on someone else's Mate. The victor can do whatever he wishes with his or her prize, until they are called upon on and state their case to the Council to separate or stay together. However, the prizes of a Homsha challenge rarely make it before the Council or they are so broken they don't have it in them to willingly leave the victor." Ryou couldn't keep track of the battle between his Mate and Mahado, but every now and then, Bakura's dark powers would strike the invisible barriers that protected the crowd, it however tore up the arena ground, sending dirt and tiles into the air with a cloud of dust.

"If Bakura loses?" Ryou clutched his fists together, as Bakura hit the ground and slid on his side a few feet.

"You'll belong to Mahado," Malik glanced at him worriedly.

"Over my dead body you will," Marik snarled, able to see everything that was happening and by the look on his face, Bakura wasn't doing so well. Ryou growled under his breath, the _Traitor_ was trying to keep his promise of having him as his Mate by the end of the Gathering.

Mahado drew on his powers to force Bakura to submit before delivering a finale blow; Bakura used his dark powers and was defending himself well between attacks. It was a savage dance as blows struck and tore flesh from each other, bared fangs and snarling. The longer the fight went on the more injuries Bakura sustained and weakened.

Mahado blocked Bakura's blow to his chest and was close enough to drive his sword into the pale Demon's side and yanked it upwards, his ribs stopped it from going any further, Bakura gasped as the blade was yanked out of his side and plunged back into his stomach and twisted. His Mate doubled over, blood spilling from his mouth as Mahado pushed the weapon towards his heart. Mahado lent in whispering words into Bakura's ear with a sick gleeful grin... obviously giving Bakura a little insight of what he has planned for his Mate in his bed. Mahado laughed at his own victory and Bakura screamed his rage as the black Dragon leaped backwards as he gathered his powers.

Ryou bared his fangs and narrowed his now golden eyes and raised himself slightly from his seat as if to get up, only to vanish.

"Ryou," Malik gasped glancing at his Mate.

Mahado released his most powerful attack; flames consumed the part of the arena where Bakura stood tried using his shadows to protect himself while he struggled to stay conscious and on his feet. He'd not lose; he'd not lose his beautiful delicate Mate to be used by this monster. His defences were torn away like fog in a breeze and the heat slammed into him. Bakura fell to his knees and shut his eyes praying that with whatever happens to him, Marik and Malik could protect his Human and waited for the flames to devour him, to incinerate him to nothingness... only it didn't happen.

Bakura glanced up to once again see Ryou standing before him, looking down at him from over his shoulder with an unreadable expression. The flames and heat washed over them as if Ryou had placed up a shield to protect them. "Come Ryou, you belong to me, Bakura is defeated. You are _mine _now," Mahado spoke taking a step forward.

"My beloved," Ryou said their eyes met for a moment before he glanced away setting his focus on Mahado and his outstretched hand for him to take, Ryou would take it sever it from Mahado's body for touching his Mate, "can you hold on for just a moment? This won't take long." Ryou picked up his Mate's sword and started towards Mahado in a casual walk, the tip of the sword dragged behind him, making an eerie scraping sounds and spiting sparks as he made his way across the arena, his narrowed gold eyes focused on the black Dragon. No hesitation as he picked up his pace, he swung the sword first right about Mahado's neck height, all intentions of removing his head.

It sliced through air before him and he stumbled backwards drawing his own weapon with a sneer. Mahado growled, "If you wish to fight Ryou, our Mating will not be pleasant for you, I guarantee it."

"We'll never belong to you," the ground under Ryou cracked like spider-webs and ran towards Mahado as Ryou's fury rose within him. He gasped when he was knocked off his feet by an unseen force and slammed down onto the ground. When he glanced up Ryou was standing over him – the blade was coming down right for his chest.

Ryou growled; his blade hit nothing but tiled ground. Mahado had vanished. He glanced about looking for him. "Let's not fight Ryou; I would rather be hearing your screams as you beg me and cry for your beloved Demons." Ryou yanked his blade free with a snarl and located Mahado some feet away, his eyes swirled with a fiery darkness.

He rushed at the other and the black Dragon parried his swing with an aloof smirk. But it quickly vanished. Ryou got him immediately on the defensive with well-aimed swings.

Mahado parried and dodged each blow, he grunted as he blocked a particularly savage swing and the tip of the blade jabbed into his chest. Ryou reached behind his back and pulled out the dagger Marik had given him and slashed at the other cutting material.

Ryou shifting his weight effortlessly and delivering brutal strength behind each new blow forcing Mahado to defend himself. He leapt back from a swing that would have eviscerated him. He turned sideways to avoid a sudden jab that came too soon from the swing. It bit into his shirt, but missed his torso. Mahado bent backwards the blade that flew up and almost sliced his face.

Mahado with a burst of speed moved in grabbing Ryou's wrist and turned them about. He flung him away, pushing Ryou off balance and struck, he drove his blade into him above his Mated Mark.

"Ryou!" Marik, Bakura and Malik called out to him.

The growl that rumbled through Ryou as he grabbed the blade with his hand, it cut into his soft flesh making his hand bleed. The crowd started to flee, parts of the arena burst into flames and some of the metals in the structure melted and crumbled, Ryou glanced up, his irises black and vertical and narrowed into slits, his golden eyes swirled with blue, his blue spark finally showing.

Marik had to place up a shield to protect Malik and himself from the heat.

Mahado stumbled backward until he was backhanded, with such force with a loud cracking sound, sending him into the air and landed some feet away. "You dare harm us!" Ryou raged at him, "this life belongs to Bakura," he placed his hand over the bleeding wound trying to stop it, "this body belongs to Bakura." Shadows moved from under everyone, the seats and even from the trees that surrounded them, it gathered like smoke and water at Ryou's back like a thick black cloud that resembled a storm with multiple flashes of energy that resembled blue like lightening crackled in the black mass.

Mahado pushed himself up, his jaw sat unnaturally low and hung down to the left at an awkward angle. He scuffled backwards on his rear-end, his hands and feet to get away as Ryou advanced, "I want to hear you scream," Ryou bared his fangs, "scream for me Mahado." And Mahado did, his scream was cut off however as the shadows instantly engulfed him, entered his body, through his eyes, ears, nose, mouth and eyes. "Where I'm sending you, you aren't ever coming back from." The ground opened up underneath him, tendrils slinked up and wrapped about Mahado and started to pull him down into the darkness.

Mahado stared up at him with one panicked stricken wide teary eye and reached out a hand before completely consumed by the shadows. The ground started to close up, claws shot out and dug into the ground and large black wings merged and flapped a few times, before Mahado slowly pulled his body out from the hole Ryou created. The _Beast _roared, his white spark could be seen lighting up between the scales of his chest and mouth and soon enough he freed himself as the hole closed up and the shadows drifted away and he took to the air and flew towards the sun and vanished from sight.

Ryou swayed on his feet, the heat and pressure from his powers were gone but for the burning parts of the arena, blood ran over his hand, his vision darkened as exhaustion consumed him, "Ryou?!" Bakura caught him in his arms before he could hit the ground. Bakura called for the Healers as he too pushed down on top of Ryou's hand to help with the pressure to stop the bleeding. Malik and Marik were at his side, everyone had fled the area, no Healers were coming or heard his call. "Damn it, you didn't have to step in like that." Ryou gave a soft smile, as he reached up cupping one side of Bakura's face.

"We still... belong... to you." the world tilted and darkened and Ryou gave in to the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

**TBC**

I think it was about time for a little back story on Ishizu, I rather enjoyed it giving her a little more depth into what drives her to do the things she's doing. Any of you feel sorry for her and I'll slap ya and you won't get dessert (even though I think you had it with that Bakura/Ryou part) I kid. However please note that Ishizu wasn't every pregnant, it wasn't noticeable when she fought Marik and Bakura stabbed. Let me know what your thoughts are, more to come. **R&amp;R **it's like my bread and butter right now guys, so feed me a little love.


	4. Discoveries

**Note: **The parts in _Italic _flashbacks/dreams, just putting it out there so you aren't confused. Again sorry this took so long, and I hope that it's not to choppy, above all hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Supernatural, Language, Violence. Adult themes. The plot is mine; warnings will change with future chapters.

**Chapter 4:** **Discoveries**

* * *

Bakura growled as he held Ryou to him, his face buried in his mate's neck. His skin lightened showing a tinge of grey undertone, his crimson eyes consumed in black, his fangs lengthened as well as his claws. The shadows moved like water towards him and just like Ryou had moments ago, black pits yawned open all over the Tournament arena, tendrils whipped out like octopus tentacles, snagging unsuspected spectators that were in reach and dragged them into the black void of darkness with terrified screams, they'd never be seen again. "He's lost it," Malik gasped, backing up watching an Elf swing his weapon at the tendril that wrapped about his leg, only to have a second one wrap about his body restricting him and he was gone.

"This is bad," Marik flexed his wings, grabbed his mate about the waist, though he knew what was going through Bakura's mind, for it played out in his own of Ryou's death the second that blade was stabbed into him and in that moment, it brought forth all the emotions. He ported himself and Malik to the castle grounds.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked stumbling on his feet.

"Keeping you out of harm's way while I deal with Bakura," it wasn't the first time Marik had stopped Bakura from losing control, he had even sustained injuries in the process. Bakura wouldn't be able to see past his rage and Marik wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to his mate and Bakura would never forgive himself either.

"This isn't fair, Marik I'm not a fledgling," Malik growled at him, "you need help." Marik moved in cupped his mate's face in both hands.

"You're right I do need your help. I have to get Ryou away from Bakura and I need you to find Seto and have him meet us in the Healer's Wing." Malik nodded, turned and sprinted into the castle with the rest of the crowd that were still in a fearful panic trying to find safety.

Marik returned to the arena to find it completely domed over in a thick dark shadow. The shocking thing was that in all the centuries that he had been a witness Bakura losing his mind, this was far worse than anything he had seen before. The void was expanding at an alarming rate. He didn't blame the spectators from fleeing in fear. It did look frightening. Marik gathered his powers, his fangs at full length, his eyes went from dull red to a brilliant glow of crimson. The energy he gathered, pooled in his hands. The air heated up so much that it burst into flames, building it up as much and quickly as he could. He hurled it into the black void that grew still, consuming the area, and if he didn't stop it now, within moments, Bakura would consume the castle and all its occupants within.

Marik drove in right behind his flaming ball of energy that burned its way through, cutting away the frigid air and darkness. "Bakura!" Marik spotted him, still clutching at Ryou's body, who by now bleed out a puddle about the pale Demon's feet. Marik dodged the tendrils, that whipped and tried to snag him, they looked like a moving forest.

"Bakura!" Marik flew at him with such speed, grabbing onto his pale lover and shook him, "stop this now and get Ryou to the Healer's Wing."

"He's dead," Bakura's voice doubled edged eerily, like something else had taken over him, "and so, I'll take the Realm and myself with him."

"You idiot!" Marik grabbed his shirt and yanked him up to his feet. "Ryou will die if you don't-" a tendril wrapped around his leg, and Marik used his weapon to cut himself free. He moved in grabbing Ryou and used energy in his swing and punched Bakura hard enough that he let go and slid backwards on his feet. "I'm sorry," Marik backed up clutching Ryou tightly in his arms. He didn't like the feel of his Human's dead weight in his arms. However, relieved that he felt Ryou's ribs and chest expand with even breathing.

"He's _mine,_" Bakura glared at him in such a way that Marik took a step back. His beloved Bakura looked more monster, then Demon.

Marik shook his head. This was one fight he wasn't sticking about for and vanished, porting himself and Ryou to the Healer's Wing. "Marik," Malik rushed towards him with Kaiba flanking him, despite the Healer's Wing abuzz with Healers rushing about tending to the sick and injured that had filled most beds and taking up chairs or standing about. Marik found an empty bed and placed Ryou upon it and backed away.

"Bakura will be here in a-" he didn't get to finish explaining as Bakura appeared grabbing Marik's upper arm and a hit to his chest and sent him crashing through a stone wall. Malik threw himself over Ryou to shield his Human from the debris of stone that also fell from the ceiling, hitting a few of Seto's patients on the head and knocking them out cold.

Marik tumbled into the next Healer's ward, more frightened screams as Demonic creatures fled. Marik defended himself with his shields against Bakura's savage onslaught of his dark powers for a few moments, before Bakura suddenly collapsed on him and everything was still. Marik gave a sigh of relief, seeing seven exhausted Healers panting and doubled over, while a few passed out, it took that many to get him under control. "It's now safe to assume that Bakura has finally tapped into his true powers," Kaiba stood over them with a less then pleased look.

"It was rather impressive to see," Marik grinned as he patted Bakura's back who still slumped over him and strangely enough he had a feeling that what he saw was just the tip of what Bakura is capable of.

"Move Kyoshi to a bed and keep him sedated," Kaiba ordered and his staff rushed in taking two to move Bakura. "So troublesome," Kaiba muttered glaring about at the mess of his ward, not paying much more attention to anything, he swiftly returned back to Ryou. "What happened to him?" He asked Malik, who glanced about aware of the crowd that slowly returned and lingered about to be treated.

"He tapped into that side of himself after Mahado challenged Bakura to a Homsha in the Tournament," Malik picking his words cautiously not wanting anyone to over hear what really happened. "He used his powers to save Bakura, got himself injured and passed out." Malik shifted on his feet, "will he be alright?" he frowned at the look Kaiba gave him.

"He'll be fine," Marik reassured his mate as he wrapped an arm about his shoulder and Malik moved in his arms and buried his face into his chest and mumbled a _'I hope so.'_

"Right?" Marik growled at the Healer. He admitted to himself that it frightened him the amount of energy and raw power Ryou exhibited moments ago, which were beyond the normal capabilities of a dormant Dragon. It was too much too fast, surely it would have had to have caused some kind of internal damage or strain on his body. However, seeing Ryou's blue Spark was evidence of the Dragon within who isn't so dormant anymore... and he held the same fears as Bakura, would they lose their beloved Human in the process once it took complete hold of him? And surprisingly, he no longer wished for the old Ryou that came into their charge as a child before the wars, he no longer pursued the need to acquire the original soul, no, he was completely content and happy with the Human before him. "Just heal him and get him back on his feet," Marik instructed.

"I'll be right back," Malik moved from his arms and walked over to where the Healers were standing by a bed and taking care of Bakura. He too was worried for his lover, but he couldn't bring himself to move from Ryou's side.

Kaiba placed his hand onto Ryou's forehead, "he's drained himself to the point of exhaustion."

"So he just needs to sleep it off?" Marik asked, Kaiba felt a pull on his energy as if Ryou trying to absorb it, to gain back what he had lost during the battle.

"Not quite, he needs a little helping hand," Kaiba removed his hand from Ryou's forehead to his chest and sent bursts of a small amounts of energy into the human to help with a hasty recovery and searched for any other damage to his body and once again he felt Ryou latch on and tried to drain him again. Kaiba not wanting to be drained himself or thrown across the room, removed his hands from Ryou's chest and tugged his pants down a little and revealed the black Mated Mark that was common on all Mated pairs. Ryou's bare hip and part of his groin that still oozed blood from the open stab wound.

Marik tried blocking out the painful memories of Ryou being in the same situation during the war centuries ago, only this time he made it to a Healer's Wing and there was less blood and damage, but it wasn't to say that when he came across Mahado again, Marik was going to give that bastard a slow and painful death, the best kind a _Traitor_ like him, deserved.

"The blade didn't hit anything of vital importance, just flesh," Kaiba said as he placed his hand over the open wound and within moments the flesh started to close up like invisible thread was stitching it closed. Soon enough, a thin red line was all that remained of the wound. "Depending on how much energy he used, it may take time for him- damn it!" Kaiba growled, moving in once again and cupping Ryou's face in both hands. "Get me heat packs!" He yelled at the other Healers who were attending to other injured creatures. "NOW!" He barked his order and a few rushed off.

"What's going on?" Marik moved closer to the bed and only then did he see it, Ryou's lips had turned blue, his skin paler then what it should be. Healers pushed by him to get to the bed each holding heat packs and shoved and placed them about and on Ryou's body.

"A kind of hypothermia is setting in," Kaiba answered him while he ordered for more heat packs to be hotter.

"He's not wet nor has he fell into an icy-"

"The Dragon isn't so dormant anymore and the more it awakens Ryou will suffer or exhibits its traits good or bad. Dragons when exhausted or suffer from a great injury they can't sustain their core temperature and it continues to drop until hibernation and eventually their death." Kaiba glanced up at him, "if we don't get him warmed up now, he'll die."

"Tell me what I can do?" Marik growled and it seemed he hadn't been heard as he wasn't answered, "Kaiba, tell me what I can do?!" The Healer paused for a moment and glanced about, the Healer's Wing is cold due to the draft and with the lack of fireplaces and blankets too thing, he wouldn't be able to keep or warm him up. He blamed Ella for always blocking his orders for adequate supplies and better insulated wards. He lost more patients to the cold than anything else when the Realm is close to their winter cycle.

Marik shifted on his feet a little with the way Kaiba was staring at him, "take Ryou back to your bed chamber, have him close to the fire and use your body heat."

"My body heat?" Marik said confused.

"Get naked with him and get your cuddle time on, use your damn body heat, you dabble in fire, don't you?" Marik nodded, a powerful combination of fire and shields, he noticed the other Healers especially the females blushed a deep red when they glanced him up and down.

"Right," Marik moved in and picked Ryou up in his arms and felt the chill of his Human's body seep through to him.

"I'll come by and check on him in a while, once he's warmed up he should awaken," Kaiba said, Malik rushed over to them asking what's going on, Marik quickly explained to him.

"Go take care of Ryou, I'll stay with Bakura," Malik said and with that Marik vanished.

Their bedchamber was as they had left it that morning, Marik walked over to the fire place and placed Ryou down into the armchair. The fire had died out through the night and Marik got it going again with ease. He walked to the bed, grabbing pillows and a few thick blankets and dropped them onto the fur rug in front of fire, with a little difficulty he removed all of Ryou's clothes without tearing them off, and removed his own right after. Soon enough they were both laying on the fur rug before the fire. Marik hissed at how cold Ryou felt against him, he even used his wings to wrap about them and he tucked his Human up as close as possible to him and he even used his shield around him to trap in the heat and Marik got himself comfortable.

* * *

Yami sifted through the seemingly endless pile of scrolls upon his desk that had seemed to have gotten bigger during his absence and a lot of it demanded his attention or action immediately. He read through each scroll, paper and ledger, signing his name as approval for whatever and whoever was asking to have done, if it was under his power to do so. He then he rolled them up or placed them into a carry basket one after another, where it would be collected and delivered by messengers.

His mind wondered from time to time, to his mate who he had left in his bed naked and still sleeping, but more specifically his thoughts were on last night's activities. Yugi had been unwilling at first, claiming to not be in the mood, which was understandable considering where they were and how new and strange this Realm is. However, a few charming words, passionate kissing and groping and Yugi had been his for the taking. Yami had hoped for an encore this morning, to which Ella had cock blocked him, by walking into their chamber before drawn demanding he start his day as there was lots to do and she wasn't quiet about her presence and insisted Yugi got up as well to tend to a day of learning.

Yugi didn't wake up, obviously to tired and in a deep sleep to notice what was happening in the room. Yami gave his order for Yugi to sleep as long as he wished, it didn't go by his notice how displeased, angry and more insist she became. It took Yami's true appearance of his Demonic form before she bowed and backed out of the room with muttered apologies.

Yami dropped his quill onto his desk and stretched his arms over his head. He couldn't keep defending Yugi their entire lives against his Council or any other creature for that matter. Yugi is to be his co-ruler, his mate needed to find his own backbone and stand up for himself or his weakness would make him a constant target and Yami couldn't guarantee that he would always be around to watch over his mate.

Thankfully, his Council hadn't really set their sights on Yugi, _yet. _They will in time become focused on Yugi, drowning his mate in the politics of the Realm, as he had been upon his parent's death. The differences being, Yugi is Human and his Council didn't not approve of his choice of mate, which was openly clear despite their efforts to not show it-

"My Lord," the smooth voice snapped Yami from his thoughts, "you summoned us, my Lord." Yami raised an eyebrow _us _there knelt only two before him when he had in fact summoned three.

"I did."

"Our brother will be joining us days from now," he explained without having been asked, ah assassins, always one step ahead of everyone.

"You received my orders and payment?" Yami asked walking around his desk to stand before them and lent back on it, bracing himself on his arms.

"Yes my Lord," the assassins both said at once.

"You'll receive the rest of your payment upon completion and keep anything else you may acquire along the way." One thing Yami learnt in his time is that some assassins took their targets gold or even their mates for a time, using them until satisfied and then selling them off at auction for extra money.

"My Lord, are you sure about the path you have chosen for us?" the assassin asked without raising his head, his eyes remaining on the floor, though completely aware of his surroundings that Yami wouldn't be able to move without them reacting first. "Many may die, your friends, your Council, you, possibly your mate."

Yami growled his grip on his desk tightened so much so that the wood creaked before it cracked, "I am aware," Yami then crossed his arms over his chest. "You are to report to me directly of every move you make and not only will you receive your payment, I'll also grant you one wish."

They seemed confused as they twitched and still did not look up at him or at each other, "we wish of nothing, my Lord, only to serve." Yami narrowed his eyes, assassins of this level had cast off their needs of possessions, home, mates and land, gold is their true goal in life. However, offering little extras and keeping them happy is in his best interest to give them whatever they wanted by the end of their contract.

"Fine," Yami let it go and continued on, "is the Witch free?"

"Yes, freed her myself and she's under my care currently."

"Excellent," Yami smiled everything would be going according to plan, if he played his moves right. "I would also like you to take Mariku Orrick back."

"My Lord," he sounded confused, "Orrick left our fold centuries ago."

"I'm aware," Yami growled he had lived with Bakura and Marik nearly all his life, he knew them each rather well, "and now you'll coax him back into your fold, keep him occupied and separate from the others."

"My Lord?"

"Send Orrick to the other side of the Realm on missions if you have too, I want him out of the way." Yami snapped, one thing he also knew is despite Marik being ill tempered ninety nine percent of the time, he is the one that kept balanced in his little family, the voice of reason and do he dare say it, the Alpha of their relationship, without him, the others would be easy pickings.

"Mariku will not join us-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Yami snarled at them, "this is a crucial time, there can't be any mistakes or anything over looked. Marik needs to be gone now." He added before they could, making himself very clear of the importance of what he wanted. "If Marik won't join you then imprison him, put him in hibernation anything to keep him away."

"What of Malik, Kyoshi and Ryou? They won't simply let Mariku-"

"My Lord!" the moment Ella's voice is heard and she came barging into his study, the assassins instantly vanished before they were seen. "My Lord, Kyoshi's mate just destroyed the Tournament arena." Yami pushed off his desk and straightened up his clothes, aware that she wondered what he had been doing. He snagged up the basket full of his completed work and handed it to one of the many servants that constantly flanked her.

"And?" Yami raised an eyebrow it didn't warrant her bursting into his study like it's the end of world. The Tournament arena was destroyed more than once throughout a Gathering, if it wasn't Bakura's doing then it would have been someone else's. "Wait. What?"

"The _Beast_ has awaken. Kyoshi lost control and he killed nine creatures and injured many more." She looked outraged, she would want their heads.

"Where are they?"

"The Healer's Wing," she growled.

"Summon them both to the throne room before the evening meal," Yami ordered as he headed for the door.

"My Lord," her tone made him pause, "Stroma, has arrived, pulled her out of the royal treasury this morning, thought it might lift some moral if we placed her on display a little early this year. What would you have me do with her?" Yami didn't need to look to see the smirk on her face, how much pleasure she got out of seeing Stroma, pegged out for display, Gathering after Gathering, though it had never really bothered him before, until this Gathering were he would have liked to avoid having her out on show.

"Put her back, we don't need her out this year. In fact I'm thinking of giving her over to her-"

"My Lord, its tradition at all Gatherings, Stroma is a trophy after all and must be on display." Ella insisted with a shocked tone that it would be even considered not having her in the meal hall for the remainder of the Gathering.

Yami clutched his fists together, his hair fell over his eyes, "put her where she belongs." The Demon Lord pushed open his door and left.

* * *

_The town was engulfed by flames that lit up the night with an orange glow and thick black smoke blocked out the sky and difficult to see more than a few feet in front. Bodies lay in the streets, torn apart or burned. Demonic creatures flooded the large village, tearing it apart home by home and entire families. Ryou stumbled on his feet by his own injuries and the sob that escaped him weakened him, his family that he had been living with since a child, his sisters, their mother were gone, ripped apart by Demons and Werewolves before his very eyes and then, he was pulled from the home by his brother and told to run._

_Ryou sobbed for a moment, clutching onto his thigh with the deep bleeding gash, his side and arm fared no better. He gulped down deep breaths and kept moving. He was unaffected by the smoke and the intense heat that would have been coming off the buildings as he ran swiftly by them all. He had been following the shadow of his brother who had been in the midst of a brutal air battle, swarmed by Demons with weapons and spells from the Witches on the ground, over powered his brother. The only things Ryou saw before the black smoke consumed the sky was Touzoku's blue spark lighting up in his chest and mouth as he set fire to his enemies in the air knocking them all to the ground as he to set fire to it and he gained a little distance before his injuries overcome him and he too fell, his pained cry echoed in the night._

_Ryou followed his brother's call as did the Demons that flew overheard, the Werewolves and Witches ran the street and over buildings, ignoring him as they all headed in the same direction. Dawn chased away the darkness and the village that was now partly in ashes or still smouldering by the time Ryou had found his brother._

_The Dragon was as tall as the buildings, his tan scales shimmered, gold eyes narrowed and burned with rage, his long tail lashed out smashing down buildings that were barely standing, as he turned his large body, snapping his razor sharp teeth as he defended himself against the Demonic creatures that surrounded him again. Ryou could only watch on in horror, holding his breath as his brother, despite the open gashing wounds over his body and the amount of his blood that seemed to be everywhere, he was winning._

_The sun was in the sky and the smoke partly cleared when the last Witch was engulfed by flames. The Dragon huffed shakily on all four legs before he collapsed on the ground with a groan. "Touzoku!" Ryou ran towards him falling to his hands and knees and crawled towards his head. Touzoku opened his eyes, blood under him, large bites and cuts taken out of him, one of his wings had been ripped completely off leaving a large gaping hole in his back, the other broken. "Touzoku?" Tears filled Ryou's eyes his brother would never fly again, he lent forward resting his forehead against the nose the Dragon and wrapped his arms about his partly opened mouth. "You're not hurt are you?" Ryou wasn't as injured as his brother, but could Touzoku not see him?_

_"I'm ok," Ryou pulled back only to burst into tears, "I'm so sorry, if I had my Spark and form you wouldn't have had to do this battle alone." He knew that Touzoku had been trying to protect him and their Human home and family._

_"Hush now," his difficulty in breathing increased. "I have never wished for you to be anything other then what and who you are now, this battle was mine and I won." He chuckled only to cough and blood flowed from his mouth over Ryou's stomach and lap._

_"Let's go, I'll treat your wounds," Ryou pulled out the black stone with a green swirl and tossed it a few feet from him, an oval pool of green swirling shimmering like water appeared , he'd get them back to the Demonic Realm, get his brother to Pegasus for healing._

_"I-I can't Ryou," Touzoku's head lolled to the side, falling from Ryou's arms and lap to the cold hard ground and his eyes closed slowly remained that way for a moment as he struggled to breath and opened his eyes again after a few long seconds._

_"Get up, don't stay there anymore, I can get you well again, just get up and step through the portal, three steps Touzoku, it's only three steps." The Dragon didn't move, he simply started up at him. "You have to!" Ryou screamed at him in desperation knowing what was about to take place but he couldn't bare it, couldn't face the Realms all alone._

_"R-Ryou." He coughed again. "I have… to go away now." a light rain started to fall, with cinders in the air like fireflies fell about them. Two winged figures emerged from the smoke with weapons in their hands and made a slow approach towards them._

_"No," Ryou sobbed shaking his head his trembling hands gripped onto the scales as if it would prevent his brother's death, "You promised to never leave me again." Ryou clutched at him again uncontrollable sobs racked his body._

_"Dragon, you know that you can't pass over how you are," The one with wild platinum blonde hair knelt down a few feet away, in front of Touzoku, who just closed his eyes then opened them. "I would have stopped them if I knew what they were going to do and who you are." Ryou glanced up at them and saw crimson eyes look down upon them; they weren't full of anger or hate, but a kind of sadness._

_"Please help him," Ryou pleaded more tears burning his eyes and falling over soot smudged cheeks, "the portal is right there, he just has to make it through." Help was right there; his brother just had to get up._

_"He won't make it little one," the one with long wild white hair said and Ryou's chest tightened with an unbearable ache._

_"Can you... render me to... ash?"_

_"No! You can make it, get up Touzoku! Get on your feet! The portal is right there, it's right there." Ryou started to pull on his brothers head, trying desperately to pull or push the so much larger and heavier body to its feet._

_"Marik, take the child, I can do it," the Demon did as told and pulled Ryou from his brother and he started screaming no begging them to stop and struggled with all he had to get free, to get back to his brother._

_"The boy, my brother…" He coughed out more blood; the one with the white wild hair glanced at him and seemed to know what Touzoku was getting at._

_"Do not worry about him."_

_"Bakura, we cannot be responsible for this Dragon," Marik said hissing in pain as Ryou sunk his fangs into arm hard with a savage growl, drawing blood._

_"Protect him from all others, for he'll be the last of his kind and without kin, he'll die."_

_"Say the words," Bakura raised to his feet his weapon in hand._

_"Touzoku, don't you dare!" Ryou screamed as his brother bound him to the Demon with the wild white hair with strange words. He felt the pull of the bond shift from Touzoku and latch onto the Demon, who stumbled back a step clutching at his chest as he bent over slightly panting, "don't you dare leave me here with this Demon."_

_"I'll take care of him, are you ready?" Bakura muttered and the great Dragon rolled partly onto his side, the scales of his chest slightly opened to reveal his brilliant blue Spark. "I'll see you soon," Bakura muttered a spell as he stabbed the great Dragon through his heart._

_"Goodbye," Touzoku said before he closed his eyes ignoring Ryou's heart wrenching sobs and desperate begging. The colour of his scales looked as though the rain was washing it away and he turned grey, then burst into ash and blew away with the breeze._

_Ryou was finally let go and he collapsed to his knees and braced himself against his arms, "Bakura we should kill it before it turns into a Dragon and kills us both," Ryou felt the cold hard steal of the blade at the nape of his neck._

_"No, Marik he's mine now."_

_"Yours," Ryou spat looking up at him, "I will never be yours," he seethed, "no matter what you do with me or how many years it takes or how many lives I have, I will kill you."_

_"You'll have one life and its mine now that we are Bonded," the pale Demon gave such a wicked frightening fanged grin._

* * *

_"About time you woke up I was getting bored," a feminine voice he knew well enough for it to strike panic within him. Pain erupted throughout his body, as he tried to move, the coppery taste in his mouth along with a thick substance that made him gag before taking the need to spit it out. "Though I never get tired of forcing those little sounds from you." A weight sat in his lap and her arms wrapped about his neck. Her eyes were the first thing he saw, the cobalt eyes with the insane glint to them, black hair and tan skin. "Just give me what I want and I'll make all the pain go away."_

_"When Bakura gets here, he's going to-"_

_"What?" Ishizu laughed, "Save you? Kill me in the most bloody and gruesome way possible?" Her laughing increased to an almost ridiculous level for a few moments, before wiping away the tears, "oh Ryou, what makes you think they would want you after all the things Mahado has done to you, you're even marked now as his."_

_"No," Ryou wanted to hit her, finding that only moving set blots of pain throughout his body._

_"Afraid so," she dug her nails into his cheeks as she raised his chin to better look her in the eyes. "I'll be kind to you, I'll kill you before Bakura finds out, tell me what I want to know." Ryou shook his head, only to scream out in pain as she stuck fingers into an open wound in his side._

_"I don't know anything, I can't help you?" She twisted her hand in his side, the rope cut into and burned his skin as he struggled to get free of her and the pain._

_"Wonder if I can pull your insides out?" She removed her hand with a wicked grin and licked her finger with an audible humming sound of pleasure. "Tell me all the spells Marik uses to keep Malik as his obedient little sex pet? Oh and the sight spell Marik is using." Ryou shook his head, only Bakura and Seto knew Marik's sight spell._

_"Malik… Malik's not under any spells," Marik wouldn't do something like that._

_"It's amazing that five days with Mahado and he doesn't tire of you yet and would be more then eager to have you back in his bed." Both the Witch and Mahado abused him mentally and physically day and night, each taking turns to see if he would break._

_"No," Ryou struggled to get free, feeling restricted by what was wrapped about him._

_"Are you sure?" Ishizu asked as the door behind her opened and Mahado stepped in. "surely you find me better company then Mahado, right?" she got up out of his lap, just as Mahado tore enough of the ropes to only free him from the chair, pulled him by the arm and shoved him down onto a table chest first. "Last chance? Tell me the spells Marik uses and I'll kill… well," she glanced up at Mahado who Ryou felt pressed against his rear-end, feeling his hardness through the cloth of his robes, "I won't kill you now, but I will later."_

_"Go to hell," Ryou actually spat at her, blood mixed with his spit, his heart racing, body shaking as his hips were gripped hard enough that his side bleed out._

_"Enjoy," she wiped her face clean and headed for the door._

_"Don't worry," Mahado's chest pressed downwards against back, crushing Ryou against the hard table with his body weight. "I'll save you from her if you just surrender and be mine," he nipped hard enough to draw blood on his ear with his fang._

_"Fuck you," the sudden assault to his body cut off his breath._

* * *

Marik still wrapped up naked with his Human by the fireplace for most of the day. He had ignored the insistent knocking on his door throughout the day and afternoon. He had even read three of Bakura's books, to which he made a mental note to buy his lover better more interesting thrilling things to read, which he probably did in his vast collection, but the ones in reach weren't. Marik's thoughts shifted often towards Bakura and eager to know how he is doing, if Kaiba had gotten him under control or still had him sedated.

The room in time grew darker and darker as the sun set and no doubt the evening meal would be in full swing by now. The fire kept the room from going completely dark on him. "No!" Ryou suddenly struggled, startling Marik for only a moment as he tried to free himself from his hold, he only tightened his arms about his Human to hold him in place.

"It's ok," Marik easily enough prevented his Human from getting free, "you're safe." Marik gripped his chin and growled firmly, "look at me." Ryou shaking uncontrollably in his arms and became still as Marik stroked his cheek gently, frowning slightly at feeling dampness of fallen tears.

"Marik," Ryou's voice broke.

"I've got you," Ryou let himself be pulled in closer, taking comfort in his lover's tight hold and breathed in his scent. The overpowering waves of emotions that still surged through him, from the hellish nightmares that he couldn't wake from, assaulted him one after another. They had felt so real, that he could still feel the ghostly touches and his body ached…. Then like a spike through his mind, flashes of the battle between himself and Mahado, the incredible blinding rage and the strong drive to protect Bakura. The pure panic that had filled him as he had been stabbed. Ryou paled somewhat as dread and desperation flooded him. He moved himself from the comfort and warmth of Marik's arms and threw the blankets off himself. "Where are you going?"

Ryou up on his feet rushed into the bathroom and flicked the light on and walked to the mirror. He took no real notice of his nudity as he inspected the wound. His hand shook as he ran his fingers lightly over the now completely healed wound, not even a scar or a red mark. It isn't the injury itself, but something else, both his hands moved on their own accord to his abdomen, and that familiar warm glow within him, the beating of another life that wasn't his own, but at the same time belonged solely to him. The word _safe_ rumbled through his mind and with a sense of inner calmness and it was gone like a felting thought. Ryou gasped as he stumbled back from the mirror, his heart started to race as his mind reeled, it was _impossible. _

* * *

**TBC **

This felt a little premature, but that just might be me, your thoughts, anyway **R&amp;R**.


	5. Secrets and Deceit

Chapter gave me hell, but was well worth it in the end, I think so anyway, watch out for time changes and enjoy.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural, Language, Violence/Gore. Adult themes. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 5:** **Secrets and Deceit**

* * *

Ryou stood in the bathroom and all he could hear was the onslaught of thoughts and blood rushing in his ears. His heart raced, breathing in silent labor. It wasn't a strong distinct feel, but it was enough to make his mind flurry in pure chaos that he couldn't make one thought out of another. What will he do? What are his options? Did he have options? Could one of his Demon's truly have knocked him up? How far along is he? Which did he want? Boy or girl? Is he showing? Is it noticeable? He was hungry. When did it happen? Is it healthy? Is it Human, Demon or both? How'd it even get in there? How was _he _able to? How will _they _feel about it? How did _he_ feel about it? He was still in school. They are technically homeless…. What if it is Honda's? Bakura, Malik and Marik hadn't been the only ones to have been inside him. It sent a chill through him and it silenced every other thought and Ryou's heart just about stopped in his chest.

_Mine, _that voice rumbled possessively in the back of his mind- "Ryou," arms wrapped about him from behind, Marik's chest pressed comfortingly against his back. "Breathe before you pass out," He tried calming him. Ryou's mind reeled once more, he had to find out now. He couldn't wait, his chest tightened up painfully, he couldn't breathe. "Ryou," Marik turned him about to face him. "Breathe." The air wouldn't come, his chest and lungs burned like they were on fire. He couldn't even gasp as he started to double over and darkness rushed at him, getting a glimpse of Marik's worried expression. Something inside snapped like a twig and he gasped in a lungful of air, the pain in his chest ceased. "Here," Marik moved him so easily and sat him down on the closed toilet lid. He moved away for a second, the sound of running water filled the room and stopped as soon as it had started and Marik held a glass of water to him.

Ryou took it with a soft thank you and drank it down in a few thirsty gulps, "better?" Marik asked, to which Ryou nodded his head yes and flushed a little red when he noticed his lover's state of undress and his member, though soft was well in reach by mouth or hand. "My eyes are up here," Ryou's chin was gently lifted upwards. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Ryou said honestly, he had so many questions rolling about his mind, about Ishizu and Mahado and if he should say something now about being pregnant to Marik or wait until everyone gets together or get confirmation from Seto first. Ryou really didn't want to sound like he had lost his mind, for it seemed liked he had.

"I'll take you to Bakura and while we are there you can see Seto," Marik brushed his thumb over His Human's cheek gently, Ryou nodded his head. He also didn't ask why they were naked or why the fur, blankets and pillows had been moved before the fireplace, while they dressed to leave for the Healer's Wing.

Ryou held Marik's hand letting himself be lead through the wards of the Healer's Wing, which took up full seven floors. Ceiling to floor windows for natural light, large domed ceilings, beds lined the walls one after another, side by side, filled with injured and sick creatures, young and old, some had mates, sitting by their side watching over them as they slept or spoke quietly to each other as Healers moved about them, trying to make them more comfortable or seeing if they needed anything. Two fire places at each end, burned with big flames and hot red coals, which did nothing against the chilly draft that blew through the cracks of the windows with an eerie whistling sound.

Marik lead him through most of the Healer's wards and had not found Bakura or Malik yet and Ryou began to worry that something might have happened, when Marik stood over a bed that had an Elf in it, rather than his pale lover and muttered about having left Bakura and Malik right here and glanced about the ward. Ryou noticing the huge hole in the wall and the pile of rubble that had been partly cleaned up.

It is on the fifth floor that Marik tapped a young female Healer on the shoulder, "hey, I'm looking for Kyoshi and my mate Malik." She turned about with a smile, her waist long silver hair, partly tired up with twigs, flowers and leafs, showed off her pointed ears, an Elf.

"Kyoshi and Malik," She thought for a moment her silver eyes darted to the other side of the room, "the Demon that threw you through that wall?" She pointed at it.

"Bakura threw you through a wall?" Ryou said sounding shocked that Bakura would intentionally try to harm Marik, despite they roughhoused a lot, nothing so serious that resulted in one of them being thrown through a stone wall.

"Yeah that's him."

"Oh, Healer Kaiba had Kyoshi moved to the north side of the seventh floor," She pointed upwards, "In case Kyoshi awoke and started attacking _again_, Healer Kaiba needed to keep a closer watch over him and keep him sedated until his mate arrives." She turned her pretty eyes from Marik to Ryou for a moment a look that indicated that she knew who Ryou was and said nothing but for her smile growing wider and kinder, "if you'll excuse me, I have patients to attend too," with that she walked away.

"This way," Marik started to walk, seeming to know where he was going and Ryou pulled him to a stop.

"Bakura threw you through a wall?" Ryou raised an eyebrow a quick glance at said hole.

"He wasn't himself," Marik shook his head slightly, not seeing the problem, he wasn't harmed by nor had he had any injuries by it, "it wasn't like it hurt."

"What do you mean he wasn't himself?" Ryou frowned up at him, why wouldn't Bakura be himself?

"You know how Bakura is meant to tap back into his true powers?" Ryou slowly nodded his head, remembering the warnings Pegasus gave his mate. "After you passed out today, he did. Lost control, thought you were dead, killed nine creatures and tried to consume the arena and castle. I took you from him and brought you here and he attacked me before the Healers subdued him." Ryou didn't know if that was a good thing or not, tapping into his powers was, but killing nine creatures would have some consequences, right? "Don't look so worried," Marik lifted his chin and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "It's a good thing." His lover gave him a charming smile that spoke volumes that everything was ok, which slightly worked putting Ryou at ease. "C'mon, the sooner we find them, the sooner we're out of here."

Marik led him to a single door and up a narrow winding stairwell, a few times they had to press their backs against the wall to let a few Healers pass, who also had to press their backs to the wall, muttering apologies and smiles as they did. The seventh floor was lit by flame torches, not as big as the other floors and fewer windows, with even less beds filled with patients, no mates or family by their side, though more Healers moved about watching over them. Ryou had the feeling that he stepped into the Demon equivalent of a Human hospital's ICU.

Ryou gave a startled jump at hearing a drawn-out cry of pain that chilled him, his hand tightened about Marik's. He glanced towards the other end of the ward, to see a crowd of Healers surrounded a bed. He spotted Seto for a second who stood at the foot of the bed. "Are you here for Kyoshi? Healer Kaiba warned us you would be coming back for him" A male Healer asked, pale blue skin and eyes much like Marik's. A deep lavender set in a rather gorgeous face and shoulder length curly white hair, pointed ears, a tail, clawed hands.

"Yes," Marik nodded and he also glanced over upon another pained whimper.

"Ryou," he barely had a chance to turn about when he was engulfed in his half Demon's arms and lifted off his feet as Malik's lips met his for a brief kiss, before placing Ryou back on his feet. "You had me so worried, are you feeling alright now?" He asked concerned, his eyes travelled up down his body.

"Fine," Ryou smiled.

"Over there," the Healer pointed and led them over to a bed Bakura lay on.

"I'll wake him now," the Healer placed his hand on Bakura's chest for a moment and then removed it, "It'll take a few moments, and call me if you need anything at all." The Healer bowed his head and walked in the direction of another bed across the room.

Ryou careful not to step on his mate's wings that lay partly over the floor, moved closer to the bed. His mate lay on his back and looked fast asleep, despite him having seen Bakura sleep quite often, however, it didn't stop the onslaught of flashbacks of his mate's hibernation, told he may never awaken again. Ryou reached out a shaking hand and pulled back. His mate's eyes completely unseeable by the thick curtain of white hair. His chest rose and fell with even breathing, Ryou then noticed a few blood stains in Bakura's torn shirt from where Mahado had stabbed him, in his side and stomach. Ryou slipped his fingers into the shirt's holes to feel warm sticky healed skin.

Striking quicker than a viper, Ryou's wrist was suddenly in Bakura's grasp and held, "that tickles." Bakura's husky sleepy voice slurred.

"Baku-" Ryou yelped as his mate yanked him down on top of him, he landed awkwardly upon him, though it didn't matter as Bakura opened his eyes and ran his fingers through his Human's hair.

"I'm sorry," Bakura muttered a sadness to his eyes that Ryou didn't like at all seeing, "I shouldn't have let it get-"

"Don't apologise," Ryou shook his head, "we both walked away from that fight, with minor injuries and that's all that matters." Bakura's hand moved to the back of Ryou's head and he gently pulled his Human to him and into a kiss that quickly escalated into a more heated passionate one. The kiss came to a neutral end and Ryou lifted himself up, bracing himself on his arms. Ryou's mind reeled once more, while his heart gave a happy launch in his chest of wanting to tell his mate of his little discovery. Ryou frowned, should he just blurt it out and hoped he didn't come off as crazy, should he keep it to himself until he got Seto to confirm it first, should he tell Bakura by himself or with Marik and Malik as well, perhaps a better setting then a Healer's ward. Ryou bit his lip, how did one tell their mate that they are pregnant?

"What is it?" Bakura asked, reaching up to twirl a bit of Ryou's hair in his fingers. It wasn't like it was a definite strong feeling, it was there in that moment that gave him a reason to think along those lines that he might very well be carrying. Be damned if he came off as a crazy person in front of Bakura, Marik and Malik or be laughed at and teased for the rest of his life for having such absurd thoughts, for it sounded crazy even to him and Seto being right in this very room could confirm it within moments, right?

"I think I'm-" another scream tore through the ward followed by many more, with the sounds of metal bending and creaking and then a cart with surgical tools went flying across the room, followed by a few Healers being tossed like they were nothing, hitting walls or one landed feet from Marik and slid on their side for a few seconds, a side table flew over heads forcing Healer's to duck and smashed against a wall and in the moment of silence an infant's wailing filled the ward.

"It's a boy!" A Healer exclaimed a little excitedly over the infant's crying.

"What breed is it?" The cold snap of a voice that could not be misplaced as anyone else other than Ella.

"Her mate is a Werewolf," Kaiba answered and as the Healers moved about, everyone in the ward had a clear view of Seto holding a new born baby, crying and wriggling, which to Ryou looked just like any Human infant.

"You a High Elf of the forest allowed yourself to be defiled by a lowly Werewolf!" Ella growled.

"I don't care what you think," the Elf sounded weak and tired and still out of breath. "I want my son."

"I think we should go now, Bakura," Marik said moving to the bed and helping Bakura to his feet, watching Ryou get up off the bed, and taking a few slow steps passed them and towards the bed surrounded by Healers.

"Ryou," Malik grabbed his arm firmly enough to make his Human look at him, "you don't need to see this, let's go." Ryou removed his hand from his arms and turned his attention back to the Elf and the Healers.

"You know our laws better than anyone and yet you break them and think you could get away with it!" Ella retorted.

"Enough," Seto snapped at her, "She needs healing and rest." An argument broke between Ella and Kaiba, words quietly snapped between each other. He still held the infant in his arms in a protective way. A feeling of dread started as Ryou watched the scene unfold before him, another true look into the world he too is now a part of.

"You took an oath Healer," Ella snarled her voice being the only thing heard in the ward. "Do your duty, dispose of that thing immediately, find her mate and kill him and send her directly to the Hollow, now." Ella ordered and challenged Kaiba to defy her. Ryou unconsciously wrapped his arms about his waist. "You know our laws about crossbreeds, Healer." Still Kaiba stood there, ignoring the mother's desperate plea to hold her infant and the Healers trying to comfort her as Ella voiced her demands and law. "If you don't, I'll have you publicly flogged before you join her in the Hollow and your Human mate will be sold as a slave at Auction." Is that how Ella got her way, by threatening others into doing her will.

"Cecelia!" Kaiba called angrily, making Ella jump in sudden fright.

"Ryou, let's go," Marik touched his shoulder and tried to pull him towards him, he shook his lover's hand from him and moved once more out of reach.

"Kaiba," a Demon that wasn't dressed like the rest of the Healers appeared and bowed her head to him, Kaiba quickly wrapped up the infant in a blanket and handed it over to her.

"You know what to do with it," Kaiba's tone sent a chill running down Ryou's spine. The Elf struggled, demanding back her baby as angry and panicked tears filled her eyes, only to be overpowered and subdued by the Healers.

She took the infant into her arms not even sparing it a glance, her weapon materialized in her hand and with a gust of wind she was gone, leaving behind a few feathers floating in the air and the heartbroken cry of its mother.

"If your position as Head Healer is becoming too hard for you and you've grown soft, I'll find someone else who isn't," Ella sneered at him as if he would be so easily replaced.

"When the Realm's freezes over," Kaiba growled and Ella only laughed as she straightened up her already tidy robes, ruffled her wings and started to walk away.

Ryou trembled, tears filled his eyes, as he watched the Elf still struggling and crying to get free and rescue what may be her first and only child and succumb to the Healers trying to put her to sleep. "Fuck sake," Ryou heard Bakura growl under his breath.

"Well, well just the delinquents I've been looking for," Ella stopped before them, Ryou backed away from her. "You two," she pointed at Marik and Bakura, "were summed to the throne this evening to answer for the deliberate destruction of the Tournament arena."

"They have been my patients all day and unfit to answer your summons, Ella," Kaiba stood a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest and a dark look on his face, "if you're done terrorizing my patients, I want you to leave, now." She gave him a look that she didn't like him at all ordering her about and gave him a low warning growl.

"Fine," Ella glanced the four of them over and her eyes lingered on Ryou, who moved and stood behind Bakura to block her view of him, his mate, flexed his wings for added measure knowing what Ryou wanted without having it being mentioned. "I'll send another summons and if you don't answer it, the consequences won't be pleasant." She eyed them all for a moment and started her slow hobble towards the door.

Kaiba let out a growl at Ella's back, "Sorry you saw that, it-"

"How could you do that?" Ryou stepped out from behind Bakura, he missed Kaiba's quick glance at Ella's back who is still in ear shot.

"Crossbreeds are against our laws and must be terminated upon birth," his tone cold and just as heartless as Ella's had been. How could a Realm of powerful creatures treat their offspring less than vermin, did they despise their young so much that they were willing to kill them upon birth if they weren't perfect. Ryou's heart sped up the feeling of dread growing and with it a wave of nausea, would Bakura, Marik and Malik also feel the same way? Ryou let his arms fall to his side.

"Ryou," Marik placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. The realization of what happened smothered his happy thoughts of his little strange discovery, that if he is in fact pregnant he's fate would be just like that Elf's. His child's death insured upon its first breath, his mate killed and he would be sent to the Hollow. No one could know, Ryou hoped now that it had been nothing more than a ridiculous thought in a moment of his own insanity.

"I want to go, now," Ryou said turning to Bakura and Marik, not to their bedchamber in this Realm of monsters, but home, to the house Bakura promised that would be just theirs, to live out his life with them undisturbed and never return again to this place.

"Ryou, I do wish to examine you before you leave to make sure you are-"

"No," Ryou not wanting anything to do with Kaiba right now, couldn't even stand to look at him.

Marik with his hand still on his arm also tried to persuade him, "Ryou I think it would be for the-"

"I said no!" Ryou growled at Marik cutting him off, his eyes growled a dull gold and words rumbled in his mind _keep it safe _and walked into his mate's arms and they vanished.

"I really need to see him," Kaiba said his voice low, Marik shoved his hands into his pockets. "There was something abnormal with him and it's not the Dragon side of him."

"See what I can do, no promises," Marik shrugged, he didn't think that Ryou would be coming back here any time soon after witnessing what he had.

"Make him," Kaiba growled as he turned and walked back towards the now slumbering Elf.

* * *

The worst part about this, was Joey had been sitting in the meal hall for a while, surrounded by monsters and happy couples or friends, talking, laughing, drinking and dancing, _without _Seto. Across the table Anzu and Serenity chatted happily with each other. The hall was just as lively as it had been on their first night here. Joey poked at the now cold meat, not sure what it was when the servants brought it to him when he asked for something to eat. It didn't look like any kind of meat he knew of, with the orange and green tint to it. He pushed it away with a sigh and glanced about. Yugi and Yami sat together closely upon a raised platform to overlook the hall, reminded him of the kings that lived back in the medieval era. The whole castle had that feel, no real modern-day technology, but for plumbing and electricity in only a few parts of the castle, as it had been explained to him. Yugi and Yami talked to each other quietly while they ate. Yugi looked happy laughing every now and then and Yami grinning, enjoying the company of each other. Joey didn't miss the council woman. Elsa, if he remembered her name correctly, or was it Ellie? Whatever, she was giving them such a glare and Joey could imagine hearing her growl. She looked ready to snap, have a stroke or throw a fit.

A large group flowed into the hall noisily and Joey looked at each one that came in, hoping that he would see Seto, who in Joey's little fantasy would apologize before carrying him off to their room, where Seto would spend the night making it up to him. "Hello Anzu," they all glanced up to see the same Demon that had asked her to dance at the first meal. He held out his hand and without a word, she instantly took it and she was being lead to the middle of the room.

Joey spent most of the night watching Anzu and that Demon dance, neither of them looking like they were tiring. Yugi and Yami soon joined them, most in the hall started clapping like it was a married couples first dance and soon enough the hall was filling up with dancing pairs. However, a fair few remained seated still eating or drinking.

He glanced to his right where his sister sat a few feet away, throwing things into the fire and watching it burn with an unsettling enjoyment. He had a good mind to tell her to stop it, but for what reason other than killing her fun, and it wasn't like she was hurting anyone. Joey watched her. She sat with her back to the room; shoulders hunched, eyes on the flames. Did she even know where she was or what was happening around her? She did have this uncanny knack for knowing stuff through her odd moments of clarity.

It got late, the fires died down, but for the one Serenity kept going by burning items from other tables. The servants began to clean up, as couples began to leave. Yami and Yugi had left ages ago followed by the very unhappy Council. Anzu and her Demon still danced in the middle of hall to the beat of their own music. Joey had enough of sitting here and rose to his feet, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him that he almost fell back into his seat. He had been escorted here by Anzu, his sister, Yami and Yugi. Anzu didn't look like she was about to give up her Demon date any time soon. He was too tired to wait for them and he knew his way back to his room, kinda.

Joey left the meal hall down the corridor and around a corner. He passed a few servants who began to whisper to each other and gave him strange looks as he passed them. He ignored them as he walked on and soon hallways became long, dark, empty and unfamiliar. Perhaps it hadn't been such a great idea to go back to his room alone. It irritated him, why the hell did he have to rely on others? He had spent a lot of his life independent and alone, to have it striped away and placed into a situation where he had to reply on others. Correction. Rely on Seto, who wasn't here, when it was _his_ job to- "Are you lost Human?" Joey didn't look back nor did he entertain the person trying to get his attention and kept moving despite not knowing where he was or which way he needed to go in, hell he didn't even know the way back to the meal hall. So stupid.

Joey's elbow was grabbed onto and he was forced to a stop and spun about. He used the momentum and shoved the other in the chest as hard as he could, "back off man!" He came free of the other's grasp took a few steps backwards to get some distance between them. Joey was used to walking home late at night after work or school, used to fighting off the occasional weirdo or those who had even worse intentions in store for him. Only, he wasn't dealing with other Humans. It was Demon, black wings sat against his back, with an amused grin, he was tall only by a few inches maybe, he had the same build as Marik, maybe a bit more muscled. He wasn't bad looking either, rather handsome in a rugged way, with his dark hair and eyes.

"Whoa!" He hold his hands up in a non-threatening way. "It's not common for a Human to be wandering about the Castle after meal alone and who aren't marked as slaves or pets." Suddenly he was pinned to the wall and his head yanked back by his hair as the other sniffed up his neck. The personal act made Joey feel violated in a way. Seto never sniffed at him like a common dog and Joey didn't care much for it, he didn't get a kick out of it, it made him sick. "You're Mated?" He was released and the Demon took a step back, sounding like he disbelieved it, that he had been tricked somehow.

"Yeah I am," Joey's instincts told him he should just run, now. He knew he should as fast as he could, back to the meal hall, back to Anzu and her date. However, he knew better, knowing running wasn't a good thing sometimes, and this Demon just might enjoy chasing him down a little too much.

"Huh," he grunted, "are you sure?" What the hell was he getting at? Joey glared at him, his fists clutched at his sides.

"I am."

"No really." The Demon moved in again trapping Joey within his arms as he braced them against the wall and on either side of him. A leering look on his face that Joey didn't care for. "I've never come across someone else's Mate that didn't smell of their partner." He lent in again and Joey stood still, not moving his head or anything as he sniffed at him again down his neck to his shoulder and collarbone, moving his shirt slightly.

He pulled back with an displeased frowned, "is it a spell? To prevent others from claiming you?"

"I have a Mate, I assure you," Joey wasn't going to play the _'my Mate is all-powerful'_ card, like some frightened girl trying to warn off her attacker. Even though, Seto would be pissed with this Demon and display his all-powerful power, like he had in the past.

"You're lying," he growled his expression darkened. Joey didn't know what to do to convince him otherwise, then to show him his Mated mark, but if the Demon thought that he cast a spell on himself, he wouldn't believe the Mark to be real anyway. Joey, knew any second now he would have to fight to have to save himself against a creature that could snap him in half. "You are almost void of your Mate's smell. The _bond_ is so weak. I can tell you haven't been close at all with your so-called Mate for quite some time, that anyone can break it." Joey's chin was lifted by cold clawed fingers that gripped too tightly, making him wince in pain. "If your Demon avoids touching you, it means they have grown tired of you, and before they kill you, you should find another Mate."

"He loves me he wouldn't do that," Joey blurted out without thinking and flushed red. It more so sounded that he was trying to convince himself rather than the Demon before him. He felt foolish for saying it out loud and was glad that Seto wasn't here to hear him say it.

The Demon gave him a fanged grinned, "Does _he_ whisper those words to you to get you to Mate with him?" Joey glared at him, pain shot up his arm as it was grabbed onto. His mind recalled Nicor who had broken that very arm in a means of torture for information. "I'll let you in on a secret, _Human_." He lent right in that Joey could feel his lips against his ear. "Demons can't _love_, no matter what we do or say, it's impossible for us Demonic creatures." Joey's insides gave an unpleasant roll. He knew Seto didn't love him, sure he cared and looked out for him, and the sex was mind-blowing. However, it hurt more so hearing it verbally from a complete stranger. "I can be a much better Mate." A warm wet tongue ran over the edges of his ear.

"Get off!" Joey struck him, right in the throat and shoved him hard as he could, the Demon staggered backwards holding his throat, which for a moment Joey worried that he had hit him with enough force to crush his windpipe. The Demon gasped and coughed for a moment, before setting angry crimson eyes upon him that sent a dreaded chill down his spine.

"I was going to make it enjoyable for you, but now, I think I'll have you screaming." He moved in so fast and punched Joey in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and slammed him up against the wall and his neck was grabbed and his feet left the floor. "Mate's that are claimed as weakly as you, are easy targets without consequences and what I'm about to do to you, I bet your Mate won't even care."

"What won't I care about?" Seto's furious cold voice filled the hallway and Joey stared at his Mate with blurred vision from over his captive's shoulder, who froze in place and paled considerably. "The fact that you are touching what's _mine_." Joey was let go of and he fell to his feet, bending over and holding his sore throat and gasping for air as the Demon turned about.

"Healer Kaiba," he now looked and sounded panicked as he moved to help Joey to stand up and straightened his clothes and dusted him off. Seto's expression turned dark and ominous, his blue eyes turned to a burning crimson. "This is your Mate? Didn't know, we were just playing-" he suddenly gagged on his words, his body convulsed and he foamed at the month and he collapsed onto his hands and knees.

Joey stepped about him and rushed into Seto's opens arms, "are you injured?" He asked while his hands moved and Joey felt his warm healing powers search him. He melted against his Demon Mate. Seto always did have the best timing. A strangled gasp and the sound of something splattering against the walls behind him, Joey turned his head to see, "You don't need to see it." Seto prevented him from doing so, by gently cupping his face. Joey numbly nodded his head, he knew that Demon was now dead and that he would have to be scraped off the walls.

"Let's go," was all the warning Seto gave and Joey found himself standing within their bedchamber. Joey stood there for a moment, waiting for Seto to start yelling at him for walking about the castle on his own and how much danger he had put himself in. Only, Seto walked towards the bed, removing some of his clothing while muttering about how exhausted he was.

Joey stood by the door, his arms wrapped about himself as that Demon's comment about Demons not able to love, stuck in his mind more than anything. He had been struggling with his feelings for Seto, was it wrong for him to love his Mate? But if Seto couldn't love him, then what was the point? Besides being each other's company and fuck-buddies. Joey still struggled with the idea that Seto by accident was forced into this odd relationship with him. "What's wrong?" Seto asked walking towards him, in only long lose pants. Joey feeling unsure of what to do with himself for the first time in ages, he avoided staring at his Mate. "Joey," his chin was lifted gently by warm fingers. His eyes sweeping up from the floor between them and up Seto's body to meet ice blue eyes and soft warm lips seized his, in a tender, melting moment kiss, that had Joey's knees feel somewhat weak and how much he missed such moments that had been hijacked by a stupid argument.

The kiss ended all too soon as Seto pulled back enough to speak against his lips, "are you alright?" Still in the haze of the kiss, with his arms wrapped about his Mate's neck and raised up on his tip toes slightly. Joey gave a wordless nod and then shook it. "Which is it, yes or no?"

"It's just what he said," Joey loosened up his arms and returned to the flat of his feet.

"Demonic creatures say things to manipulate others into getting what they want and often than not its cruel."

"It's not that." Joey pulled back placing a little distance between them. "It felt like he spoke the truth. It wasn't manipulation at all, it was like he knew us-" He rubbed at his own arm as waves of emotions stormed through him, the kind he never dwelled in since Seto saved him.

"The only truth you need to believe in is that I care and I'll always be there for _you_." Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The situation you found yourself in, was my fault for not being with you. Though, if I'm not useful here or hold my rank as head Healer. The Council will not hesitate to have us moved into unsuitable living conditions." Here they went again on that proverbial Carousel.

"This isn't about that," yes, Joey felt like a douchebag for ragging on his Mate about his work hours and starting a fight that he was tired off and saw no end to it, if he didn't take a grown-up step and end it himself. It wasn't like Seto wasn't a reasonable Demon, if anything he had outstanding patients in the wake of Joey's childish tantrums and if his Mate hadn't cared about him at all, then he wouldn't have saved him from that Demon. He could only take on one issue at a time. Seto showed his patients and waited for him to continue, "he said… Demons can't love." His heart raced waiting for Seto to starting laughing and going on about how stupid that Demon was for saying that. However, he didn't.

"He's right, we can't," Seto said like he was making an observation about the weather and Joey felt his heart break a little more. Seto crossed his arms over his chest and a familiar air of seriousness returned, where Joey knew he would be getting a '_cold straight to the point'_ answer. "Demons who verbally say the word _love_, is only reserved for their Human Mate, to keep them happy and content. Humans are fragile, emotional creatures and are difficult to hold onto as Mate's. So, Demon's learned the word when wanting to Mate with Humans and so now that word even passes between Demonic Mated pairs."

"You don't love me, at all?" Joey's breathing quickened as an ache tightened in his chest. He had hoped that something would be there after all this time together.

"I didn't say it to hurt you," Seto uncrossed his arms. "It's a Human need to hear it."

"I am Human, Seto!" Joey placed a hand over his chest as he yelled it at him. "With all the stupid Human emotions, I'm in love you, have been for some time now and I've been so worried that if I slipped up saying it, you'll hate me and leave-" he froze in place as his Mate cupped his face in both hands.

"Do not misunderstand me, Joey. I hold much deeper feelings then love for you and there isn't a word for it, other than your Human one and I'll not domineer my feels for you by using _that _word that is so freely thrown around without real meaning behind it."

"I don't want love sonnets or songs or even romantic public displays. Just once in a while, I'd like to hear it. I _need _to hear it from you." Joey became worried when Seto stared at him, his frown deepened and he looked hesitant.

"Would, it make you happy if I said it?" Seto growled with slight impatience, Joey nodded his head yes. "Fine," Seto lent in and kissed him for a long passionate moment, before pulling back and walking towards the bed. Joey stood there blinking, having expected to hear it and didn't. "We have an early start tomorrow."

"We?" Joey walked towards the bed, Seto already in it and pulling up the covers over his waist.

"Yes, you and I are spending the day together, sightseeing or something of the like." Seto pulled the covers back beside him for Joey to get in as well.

"Really?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes really. Are you getting into bed or not?" Joey quickly stripped off down to his underwear while he walked about the bed and crawled in beside his Mate.

"You know," Joey snuggled up to him, running light fingers across his Mate's bare chest and downwards feeling the muscles ripple and twitch under his touch the further his hand went south. "We could get a late start tomorrow." His Demon Mate grinned and a wave of his hand, all the flame torches in the room went out bathing the room in darkness and Joey was pulled on top of his Mate.

* * *

Ishizu woke, bolting upright in bed, which creaked upon her movement. She gave a whimper at the pain the surge through her body and she bit her lip to silence it. She glanced about expecting to see the rock walls of Touzoku's dungeon. Instead, a dishevelled room, unfit for even a Goblin. She didn't recognize it at all or where she was for that matter nor did she want to stick about to find out. She pulled back the covers to find herself naked, shocked and infuriated that someone felt worthy enough to handle or put her in such a state. Ideas rapidly formed in her mind, pieced together spells that would turn whoever it was into something un-natural. "Wondering when you would awaken," she glared over her shoulder as she wrapped the sheets about her body and rose to her feet and turned to face them, with a spell already on her lips.

"Easy, let's not do anything rash, now."

"Please don't beg like a coward?" Ishizu growled, not wanting to hear it. Her body ached and she wasn't in the mood or shape to fight.

"Do you remember anything at all?" He remained on the other side of the room on a beat up old couch and didn't look to be getting up to his feet any time soon, which was a good decision for him. "I rescued you, brought you here and healed you back to health."

Ishizu paused and shifted on her bare feet as it all came sweeping back to her, how he got her out of Touzoku's clutches and how he cared for her. However, it didn't sit well the wave of vulnerability while in his care and even now, if he decided to attack her, she didn't think she could defend herself adequately enough to escape him unscathed. "I do. I remember everything."

"Great," he sounded pleased.

"Why would you rescue me?" She remembered her attacks in the Human Realm and her time in the _Beat's _dungeon, but nothing else. "Where am I?" she had no allies that came to mind that she could rely on to stay with until she fully healed.

"You're in the Demonic Realm," He said.

"I know that," she rolled her blue eyes.

"At the Gathering, which has already started a few days ago," he explained.

"What?" that can't be right. The Gathering would have been and gone with the amount of time she spent in that dungeon. She ran a hand through her hair, had she lost her mind under Touzoku torture and he accomplished in breaking her. Her mind fought defiantly with a no, but her body felt otherwise as the aches didn't dull and her legs threaten to give out. "Are you sure?" if she was indeed at the Gathering, then things were looking her way for once and all her targets in one place. Her forces were also still reachable and with her return, they would gather once again behind her.

The Demon rose to his feet, "you were Touzoku's prisoner for few weeks, almost a month. Ella ordered your rescue." He was silent for a moment. "Oh, you'll find new clothes in the bathroom, compliments of Ella." Ishizu raised an eyebrow, well, at least he didn't seem like the sick perverted kind and she didn't wake up spellbound or chained to his bed. "Over there," he pointed to the bathroom door.

She hesitated for a moment and muttered a thank you as she moved towards the said room, only to collapse, her legs giving out from under her. She might have hit the floor if it wasn't for him catching her preventing her fall. "Don't touch me!" Ishizu slapped him hard enough to leave a hand print on his cheek and when he didn't let go of her right away, she slapped him just as hard again and still he didn't let go and on the third strike he caught her wrist in his hand.

"Take it easy, I told you before, I'm not going to hurt you," she panted out of breath hitting him seemed to drain her energy more and she felt weak and exhausted. He held her close and for a moment, his body warmth seeped through the sheet and into her. Her breasts pressed against him. Her heart began to race and her cheeks flushed slightly as she realized that the only thing that separated her nakedness from him was a simple sheet. She stared up at him, for a common Demon, he was very handsome. "You don't trust anyone, do you?" her breathing partly labored, "you can trust me." He said so sincerely, that she almost believed him. He released her wrist and instantly she vanished from the Demon's room and reappeared within the Council's chambers.

"Ella," she gasped out collapsing to the floor.

"Ishizu," the old Demon got up from behind her desk and rushed to her side. "I thought Shada was taking care of you?" she was helped to her feet and moved to sit on a chair. "By the looks of it, he didn't do a very good job." She growled moved away towards her desk.

"I left, things got weird," she glanced up as Ella held out a cup, Ishizu took it in both hands muttering a thank you and discreetly sniffed at it, finding it to be nothing more than water and drank it down. "My Coven, my Werewolves and Slayers." With her Coven at least she would be protected and have the time to really rest and heal without worry of being attacked. "Is it true, the Gathering has started?"

"You've been through quite a lot, my dear."

"Answer me," Ishizu snapped a little too harshly.

"Yes and your brother and his group are here as well." Ella sat down across from her. "You're Coven and Werewolves are safe and spread out over the Realm and are awaiting orders from you." Ishizu frowned slightly, having the feeling that she was being lied too. Pegasus rarely left any of her people alive once she was captured by him. The Goblin King was just as cruel and heartless as his Master.

"I see, that's a relief," she sighed rubbing at her forehead, she knew for now that it was best to play along, while she was weak and take advantage of their deal.

"You look terrible, darling," Ella rose to her feet, Ishizu didn't question the sudden odd endearing pet names the old Demon was calling her, considering the last time they were together they almost killed each other. Ishizu didn't let it lure her into a sense of ease, Ella was still an enemy. "Come my dear, I'll take you to your room." The old Demon held out her hand, to which Ishizu took hesitantly and within a blink of an eye they were standing in a bedchamber.

"I had this room set up, just for you," Ella looked proud of herself. The room was gorgeous, paintings, flowers, fire place, bookshelves, armchairs and rugs. The bed covered in silks, furs and pillows complete with canopy and drapes. "Naturally, the spells are in place to prevent any unwelcome guests. Slaves are also present and on call for any of your needs as well as the…"

"This isn't my first Gathering," Ishizu cut her off wanting nothing more than to crawl into that bed and sleep.

Ella seemed unaffected by it as she just smiled, which made Ishizu a little nervous. "Well then, if you wish to get right to work. You know where the apothecary, armaments, messengers and Flyers are. The room location of where your brother is staying." She placed the bit of paper onto a small table, by the door.

"What of the Master?" Ishizu asked trying to keep her bitter rage and the feeling of abandonment in check. Out of everyone she knew, she had thought that Mahado of all would come for her, not some assassin Ella hired.

"He ran off like a coward in a tournament battle and haven't seen him since," Ella frowned for the first time.

"He was injured?" Ishizu raised an eyebrow, no creature came to mind that could harm him or have him turn tail and run from a battle, other than Touzoku or his Shadows.

"Kyoshi's mate did it. The Dragon has finally awakened." Ella's frown deepened as if her own words disturbed her. "You know what that means for us, right?" Ishizu wasn't sure, it didn't matter if that pathetic whelp found his powers or not, he still wasn't as powerful as she was and if by some damn miracle he was, there were other angles she could came at him and bring him to his knees, all of them in fact. "We can kill Mahado and Touzoku, and Kyoshi's mate will spend the rest of his life in our dungeons, once you kill Orrick and Kyoshi and claim your brother."

"The deal was they all die by my hands," Ishizu growled, how dare Ella change their deal on her own and no doubt at all arranged to have her assassinated as well, probably by the very Demon that was taking care of her, in her greedy little need to rule the Realm. Ishizu knowing that she was still weak as were her powers and it would take time to re-build them back up as well as her body, despite having been rapidly healed. She had to cover herself, had to play along with Ella until she could get in her own foothold and allies to back her up at the Gathering and taking Ella's life before she could take hers.

"Easy now dear," Ella said walking towards her. "We need one Dragon alive to keep the Realms in balance and the weakest of the three is Kyoshi's mate and we can easily subdue him." She gently gripped onto Ishizu's arms. "If you like, once they are all dead and you have Malik back, you can have Ryou as a pet. You'll like that, won't you? To have Kyoshi's mate suffer for the rest of his existence at your hands and it'll be so much sweater with Malik helping you in his torment." Ella patted her cheek. "It's it about time you truly sank your teeth into real revenge."

"Ella," Ishizu embraced her and whispered, "thank you. I know that us working together, we'll get what we both want. I don't know what I have ever done without you or you having saved me." Ishizu pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"No need to thank me," Ella wiped Ishizu's tears away and lifted her chin. "This is our year, everything we want is almost at hand." She stepped back with a smile, "rest as long as you need to, everything can wait until then." Ella then vanished.

Ishizu wiped away her fake tears with an angry scowl and summoned up what powers she had and spent a few minutes refortified the barriers surrounding her room, preventing everyone and everything from entering her room without her direct verbal permission.

She let go of the sheet she still clutched about her body and walked towards the bed and crawled into it, under the covers and closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her over.

* * *

**TBC **

**R&amp;R**


	6. Family

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural, Language, Violence/Gore. Adult themes. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 6:** Family.

* * *

Malik slowly opened his eyes seeing nothing but darkness and no clue as to why he was awake, when it only felt like he had just closed his eyes. His other sensors followed in waking, feeling Ryou snuggled into his back, his even soft breathes puffed against his skin, an arm wrapped about his waist, legs tangled with his own, while he was practically burrowed into Marik's side.

Malik shut his eyes and tried forcing himself back to sleep, which wouldn't be hard considering how tired he actually felt. Ryou had been so upset over the Elf and her child incident that it took ages for him to calm down. In fact, it took most of the night to get him into bed and sleep. Malik yawned, he knew that there was going to be so much more horrible things Ryou would witness. Malik had learned a long time ago to turn a blind eye. However, Ryou might not be able to and he only hoped that after the Gathering and they return home, how his Human felt about them would remain the same.

It wasn't working. He felt irritated with the thoughts that rolled about his mind and wouldn't stop, fidgety and too hot. Malik then saw it, a small ball of blue almost white light. The size of a firefly. It drifted about the cloth of the bed's canopy above him, glowing softy in the darkness as it aimlessly drifted about. Malik watched it for a moment, thinking nothing more of it then a bug that had gotten in, until it stopped moving and darted quickly down towards his face. Malik sucked in his breath, eyes wide as it stopped inches from him.

'_Malik, I have to speak with you, now' _it spoke directly in his mind, _'it's important, please.' _Malik would have just destroyed it, deeming it to be nothing but a trap, someone trying to lure him away from his Mate and then kill him or use him to get to Marik, Bakura or even Ryou. Only the voice that spoke he recognized it, though Malik didn't trust _him_ one-hundred percent, and was reluctant to follow it and more so out of curiosity on why _he _wanted to talk to him of all the creatures in the Realm. The small light drifted towards their chamber door and waited.

Malik careful not to wake the others, managed to untangle himself and crawl from the bed onto his feet without any of his lovers or Mate moving, which was a skill only acquired with centuries of sharing a bed with more than one Demon. Malik quickly dressed, taking up his cloak and putting it on and covering his head as he opened the door. He glanced back at the bed, to see Bakura rolled over and wrap his arms about Marik, no one else moved or looked to be waking up.

Malik closed the door behind him and followed the light through the dark castle and out the doors to the grounds and through the gardens. The sky was a shy purple whipped with pink. There were no sounds of songbirds to be heard. Malik followed the light down a pebble path that lead away from the castle and towards the Tournament arena, only to veer-off to the left towards the forest tree line.

Malik knowing better then to venture into the forest alone that held so many nightmarish creatures that could tear anyone and anything apart. He hesitated before the dark dangerous forest, hearing the trees creak and the leaves rustle in the light breeze. He hadn't seen a slave, guard or any form of life since leaving his room. No one knew he was out here and he knew for a fact that there were things in there that even he couldn't out run. Malik shook his head and turned to leave, he couldn't even fly yet, it was suicide going in there. He would rather go back to bed were it was warm and safe and sleep until breakfast.

'_Please, I'm just up ahead,' _that damn little light was back in his head and in his face preventing him from walking away. _'Trust me, this was the best and only place we could talk.' _

"Fine," Malik sighed turning back around and his weapon materializing in his hand and without having been given the all-clear by Seto for the use of his wings, he extended them from his back with a whooshing gust of wind, if anything went wrong and he'd risk using them. Sighing in the relief of finally having them free, he ruffled them, gave them a few light bats before settling them against this back. He entered the forest letting the light guide him.

Malik walked for about five minutes and lost all track of the tree line. In fact. He could no longer see the sky either. Malik glanced about, nothing looked familiar nor could he find the direction he had come from. He froze for a moment feeling like he was being watched, correction, he was being hunted by something, Malik walked on, staying alert and ready to fight. It grew dark and colder the further he walked, odd call like sounds sent a chill down his spine and goosebumps prickled his skin along his arms and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Malik came across a small opening and there leaning against a large rock with his arms crossed over his chest, a foot lazy kick at the dirt, the Demon Lord himself. "Sorry to have you come all the way out here," Yami apologised glancing at him as he straightened up. "It's the only way we could talk openly."

"Yeah, it's fine," Malik rubbed his hands together and blew into them to warm them up. "So what's this all about?" Malik just wanted him to get to the point, there was absolutely no reason in this world or any other that Yami would need to go to such extremes to talk to him in secret, had the Demon Lord forgotten that he is a half Demon.

"Your sister is free and she's in my home, right now."

"I would have found that out sooner or later," Malik bristled feeling quiet pissed now, Ishizu always made her presence known, "you didn't need to drag me all the way out here to tell me that." One thing Malik hated more than the cold, his sister and that was being pulled from his Mate and lover's arms at an unmentionable hour of the morning. "Goodnight, morning, whatever," Malik shoved his hands into his pockets and turned back the way he came, cursing the Demon Lord under his breath and more so at his stupidity for even coming out here. He hoped he could make it back before they realized he was gone, he didn't want to worry them unnecessarily.

"Malik, please, that's not the only reason I brought you out here," Malik wasn't sure why, but something in Yami's voice made him stop walking and he glanced over his shoulder. Yami approached him. "I know what I'm about to ask you, I don't do it so lightly. In fact, you of all, I really wish I didn't have to involve you with this, you are truly the only one." Malik turned about to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you willing at least to hear me out?" Yami asked coming to stand right before him.

* * *

The meal hall wasn't so lively this morning and had a pleasant calmness to it. The soft sounds of cutlery tapping and clinking every now and then, mixed with low mumbles of talking filled the room. The servants walked about carrying food and drinks on trays, while others moved from table to table taking orders.

Ryou sighed tiredly, he had slept horribly last night, his mind so overwhelmed with thoughts of what happened and what to do and when he had finally fell asleep and what seemed only moments later they were all rudely awoken by someone knocking on their door, only to have the wrong room and rushed away with apologies. Ryou had curled up further into Bakura's side and planed on going back to sleep, only to have that twist of hunger preventing him from doing so and here they were.

Ryou yawned, what little sleep he had gotten had once again been plagued by nightmares and questions he wanted to ask still lingered on his mind. The table they sat at wasn't as full as Ryou was used to, he had gotten so used to it over the weeks of being full with all his friends. However, he also liked the alone time, sitting across from Marik and Bakura. Malik, however, wasn't in bed upon waking this morning or even in the room. Marik seemed to be a little on edge and a bit testy as he had snapped at a few servants for being his way and hadn't spoken much since. He glanced at the doors whenever someone walked in no doubt that he was searching for Malik. Ryou couldn't blame him for he and Bakura kept a watch out for him as well, wondering where he had gotten to or what had been so important to have him leave their bed in the middle of the night.

A consent low growl rumbled from Marik as his concern grew the longer Malik was absent, "What was he thinking sneaking out like that without saying anything to anyone."

"Maybe he had something to do," Bakura said, it wasn't like they kept each other from doing what they wanted and it wasn't like they all had to be joined at the hip twenty-four seven. However, they did keep a close watch on each other, always at the ready to have each other's backs.

"He's been doing a lot of vanishing," Marik snapped back at him.

"Going along with Seto into the Realm to investigate the Hollow slaughters wasn't vanishing," Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"That rat bastard Healer didn't give a damn about Malik and left him behind and he almost got his wings ripped out by that bitch Council women," Marik's growl grew in volume as did his anger.

"He was summoned and couldn't ignore it," Bakura pointed out the small fact that once any Demonic creature was summoned by their Rulers they had to show and Malik being a half Demon was no exception. Ella had abused her authority and summoned Malik without Yami's permission or knowledge.

"He could have come and gotten one of us," Marik's eyes turned a dark crimson, his Human facade fell away showing his true Demonic form. "He could be out there now getting his wings plucked out or getting himself killed."

"Don't jumping to conclusions," Bakura crossed his arms over his chest as he lent back in his chair.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions!" Marik slammed his fist down onto the table, Ryou was startled slightly by the sudden loud sound.

"You are and getting yourself worked up over it," Bakura glanced at him, which only seemed to tick Marik off and Ryou foresaw an impending argument.

"You don't care that he's gone missing?" Marik's frown deepened and his voice had a clip to it that he was really reining in his temper. "That he could be out there right now needing our help or dying." Ryou stopped breathing as thoughts of Malik in pain and suffering assaulted him, Bakura's eyes met his.

"What I care about Marik is your lack of faith in Malik's ability to protect himself and therefore lacking in myself and your skills and knowledge for having taught him."

"What fucking planet are you on?" Marik snapped to which Bakura's eyes darted to his lover's with a warning growl. "Malik can't protect himself not while he's unable to use his wings."

"You think I don't know that?" Bakura to now started to snap back. "I love how you have absolutely no confidence in Malik's judgment calls."

"Don't start with me, Bakura," Marik snarled baring his fangs as they glared at each other.

"Do you really believe that Malik would have left us in the middle of the night to walk right into a trap? Give him a little credit, he's smarter than _you _think he is."

"It's not the damn point and you know it and if you even cared-"

"Of course I care!" Bakura cut in.

"You're not acting like it, because from where I'm sitting you're ok with the fact that he left us in the middle of the night."

"Now you're coming off possessive and controlling."

"Like you never get that way."

"This isn't about me, Marik."

"But it's wrong of me to be concerned about my own mate who just happens to still be in a recovery stage."

"Don't put words into my mouth." Ryou hated the argument and most of all the topic, they all knew very well that Malik was unable to use his wings and being reminded of it left an ache in Ryou's chest having to be forced to think of what happened or could have happened to his half Demon. He had to stop them both before it got too far and as if on cue a servant stopped at their table and waited.

"Marik, are you hungry?" Ryou asked cutting in before anything else was said.

"No I'm fucking not!" Marik raged at him and it took a moment for him to realize what he had done and all his anger seemed to deflate. Marik without a word, turned in his chair to face the door and crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing else.

Ryou worriedly met his Mate's eyes, who shook his head and a glance to Marik's back as the servant boy bowed, speaking directly to Bakura, "your order, my Lords?" Ryou's stomach twisted up painfully, reminding him yet again how hungry he was.

"Food for the Human, fruits and bread and two mug of coffee. In fact, bring the whole jug," the servant rushed away. It wasn't long at all when a plate of food was placed before Ryou, a hot steaming jug of coffee and two mugs before Marik and Bakura.

"Anything else my Lords?" He waited patiently by their table.

Ryou bit his lip trying to ignore the twisting pain and growling sounds his stomach was making. Nothing on his plate looked appetizing to him at all and he poked at the fruit with his fork. "Something wrong?" Bakura asked his stare rather intense.

"No," Ryou smiled weakly at him. He honestly couldn't eat this. He couldn't hold out until he was alone or find the kitchen by himself and asked the servants for what he really wanted, he'd starve by then. Ryou bit his lip and shifted in his seat, "It's just..." He needed to eat now for even the servant boy looked good enough to take a bite out of, which he was seriously contemplating it. "I'm not hungry for this kind of food," he whispered, despite the fact that Bakura knew, he had yet to eat _that _in front of them.

"Something else?" Marik frowned glancing at Bakura, it wasn't like his Human could order bacon or eggs for breakfast. The Human range of foods were still greatly limited, despite the numbers of Humans living within the Realm were either mates or slaves, held no sway for better food being brought into the Realm. Yami was trying to broaden the range, which most Demonic creatures, the ones who weren't mated to a Human frowned upon the idea and no creature wanted to pay more gold in feeding their slaves more than necessary, thankful that Yami had been successful in at least transporting coffee into the Realm.

Bakura nodded seeming to understand right away and spoke without questions or second thoughts and ordered for his Mate, "Raw meat, heated, now," Marik raised an eyebrow as he looked from Bakura to Ryou, who ducked his head taking too much interest in the wood surface of the table, the servant looked unsure what to do.

"Raw meat is not Human food," the servant boy muttered softly, the Collar about his neck glowed a soft pink, the request conflicting with his training.

Marik firmly ordered the servant before Bakura could, "get him what he wants." He bowed and rushed away, returning moments later with a bowl of cut up raw warm meat and placed it in the middle of the table. Ryou snatched up the bowl and pulled it towards himself and took up a fork and dug in. he paused just as he was about to take his first mouthful, feeling Bakura and Marik watching him, their stares intense almost boring into him.

"I-" the twist of painful hunger, Ryou's mouth watered and he devoured it bite after bite without another word. Marik and Bakura hadn't taken their eyes off him at all, even when taking the last bite and the mug of coffee from his lover's hand, drinking it down.

"Bakura told me, though I had yet to see you eat like this," Ryou eating meat, was it really any different then what his mate and lovers did to sustain their hunger? "You must have been hungry." Marik reached over and wiped the blood from Ryou's lips with his thumb.

"Feeling better?" Bakura asked, Ryou only nodded blushing slightly as Marik sucked the blood from his thumb.

"Thank you," Ryou shifted in his seat.

"My love, you don't need to be shy about it, we spoke about this already," Ryou glanced up at his mate. He remembered, but still, it wasn't something he was ready to do so openly.

"I know," Ryou glanced about at the creatures that sat close by to them, no one was looking or staring their way, meaning none had noticed what had happened and it put him a little bit more at ease.

"Morning," Anzu and Serenity sat down next to Ryou and ordered breakfast to a passing servant. "I missed you guys last night," Anzu grinned, Marik once again turned his attention back on the doors. "Is something wrong?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Marik's just a little testy this morning," Bakura whispered.

"Fuck you," Marik growled at him.

Ryou filled Anzu in of Malik's absence. "I knew someone was missing," she frowned and paled at the glare Marik gave her and she quickly added, "I'm saying I can do a location spell, if you like. You'll know just where he is in a jiffy."

"Hey guys," Joey greeted happily as he and Seto approached their table. Anzu and Serenity shifted over making room for them to sit down and unintentionally Ryou almost ended up in Bakura's lap. Ryou glared at the Healer across the table, wanted to tell him he wasn't welcome to sit with them, but he didn't want to hurt Joey's feelings and choose to say nothing. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Someone's in a good mood," Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You two made up?"

"That's none of your business," the Healer growled narrowing his eyes, Joey nodded with a wide grin and started informing everyone at the table of their plans for the day, much to Seto's annoyance and efforts to shut his Mate up.

Yugi walked into the meal hall flanked by a ranting Ella, Touya and Hawk about what duties he had lined up for the day, what was to be expected of him. Yugi held his head up, but clearly he was upset by how the Council seemed to tear at him for all the wrong things he had, hadn't done and yet to do. "Hey Yug'!" Joey stood up and waved a hand in the air, like he wouldn't have been seen by any other means. "Over here man."

Yugi smiled and took a step towards them only to have Ella's claw like hand grip his shoulder and held him place making him wince at her powerful grip and she gave him her opinions, on proper etiquette of an upcoming co-ruler. "Take your hands off my mate Ella, now!" The meal hall fell instantly silent upon Yami's firm pissed off order.

"My Lord," Ella let go and backed up with a bow, Touya and Hawk hastily following, "it was a simple friendly-"

"Take your seats or shall I make examples out of you in what happens to those who dare touch my mate," Yugi stood shock still staring wide eyed at his mate as the Council started gaping like fish out of water with lack of anything else to say. The three backed up and hobbled towards the table on the raised platform without so much as another word or a backwards glance. "Yugi, if you wish to join your friends, you can do so."

Ryou's attention drifted to his half Demon who approached them with brisk strides an unreadable expression on his face and he squeezed in between Marik and Serenity, "Sorry I'm late." Malik glanced from Bakura, to Ryou and then Marik and before anyone could ask, he explained where he had been, "I couldn't sleep and went for a walk and by the time I got back to the room, you were gone." His eyes darted back to Bakura.

Marik growled at him, "You vanish in the middle of the night and came back with a stupid lame excuse as that."

"I left at dawn, not the middle of the night and I took a walk to the library and around the gardens," Malik didn't seem to be in a good mood either. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's testy."

"Bakura, you open your mouth again I'm going to physically shut it for you." The table fell silent for a moment until Malik and Marik started in an argument of their own. Started out with Malik defending Bakura and then trying to explain his absence and justifying that he didn't need permission to go out on his own and Marik voiced how concerned and upset he had been that anything could have happened to him, and then something happened, which only seemed those two were capable of doing in the middle of a full argument, Malik on his mate's lap and locked in a very passionate kiss.

Bakura shook his head and glanced at Ryou, who gave him a smile. Kaiba cleared his throat, breaking up their moment and apologies and reassurances flowed between the mated pair.

"Hi guys," Yugi squeezed in between Joey and Anzu. "This place is taking some getting used to, isn't it?" That was it, a conversation snow-balled from there between Yugi, Joey and Anzu.

"Make room Human," Shada demanded as he used his foot to push Joey and his chair into the Healer and made room for himself as he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down beside a rather happy Anzu.

"Morning," she whispered with a smile and blushed as he kissed her cheek.

"What do you want?" Marik growled at him as Malik slipped from his lap and onto his own chair.

"Having breakfast with my future mate," Shada grinned placing his arm over the back of Anzu's chair, who stared at him a little shocked and looked ready to explode with happiness.

"You're moving a little fast on her, aren't you?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" Shada gave a fanged grinned.

"Hardly," Bakura snorted. "But we are looking out for her and if you think you can just walk in and-"

"Try this," Ryou shoved a bit of fruit into his Mate's mouth effectively silencing him.

"I think we are moving at just the right pace," Anzu unable to wipe the grin off her lips and the Witch in training and the Demon fell into their own sought of private discussion.

"Well, my Council has officially flipped out over me taking a day off," Yami informed more so Yugi then anyone else.

"Really?" Yugi gushed, making room for the Demon Lord at the already crowded table.

"Yeah, so anything you want to do, I'm all yours." The Demon Lord grinned at the excited look on Yugi's face.

"Hey, we are going into town after breakfast," Joey announced.

"No," Kaiba growled already knowing where this was going and no one at this table was welcome to join them.

"You guys should come," Joey all smiles ignoring the death glare his Healer was giving him.

"We were going to make a trip to the tailor at some point," Bakura muttered looking at Ryou, who not only needed clothes suited for the Realm, but they also could do with some as well and he liked the idea of getting out of the crowded castle for a bit.

"Might as well be today," Marik shrugged and Yami agreed.

The Healer, ignored everyone as he waved for a servant who took down everyone's orders and rushed away.

Soon, they found they didn't have enough room for them and their food, and the group grabbed a second table and pushed them together making more room for everyone. Plates piled up on the table with all kinds of food as everyone helped themselves and Ryou's stomach growled in a new wave of hunger and he helped himself to a second breakfast and with it a light happy conversation between everyone. The arguments and bitter rivalry between the Demons were forgotten as they joked and playful banter flowed as if they were all one big happy family.

* * *

Ryou once again doubled with Malik on a brown scaled Flyer, who at first seemed far more interested in wanting to be bathed in Ryou's attention rather than being ridden as did all the other Flyers within the castle's cave like stable. It took a bit for the creature to settle down long enough to get on its back and the flight was smooth.

They flew to a town called Hythe Hill, west of the Demon castle and between the borders of Elf, Fairy and Demon territory. It looked more like a city by the ocean. A large town made of cobble stone pathways and white stone buildings, homes and beautiful gardens, made the place look like it was out of a story book, they circled town once before landing.

Marik was there offering his help to get Ryou down off the Flyer's back, who squawked and chirped in an unhappy protest as it was led away. "This way," Yami called out already started walking with his arm wrapped about his Mate's shoulders.

"Who made you our tour guide?" Bakura growled walking after him with his hands in his pockets and Malik at his side. The two started throwing light insults at each other, funny more than anything as they nit-picked each other's choice in clothing and hair style. Yugi and Malik laughing as the two tried to best the other.

Seto and Joey went in a completely different direction, ignoring them all as if they weren't even there as they headed arm and in arm down the hill. "My lady," Shada bowed and offered his arm for Anzu to take, which she did without hesitation and together they followed the Demon Lord. Serenity looked lost for a moment before following Anzu.

"Perhaps we can lose Yami, Yugi and others," Marik sighed holding out his hand for Ryou and then following the group.

They walked through a market, stalls lined the edges of the street selling hot food, fruits, vegetables, jewellery, materials, animals in cages, clothing, weapons and even slaves that were being sold off at a small auction. Venders called out to the passing crowds of what they were selling or what they could do for gold. A lot of performers showing off small shows or displaying their talents.

The group took their time to look everything over as they walked. Ryou noticed that most of the creatures walking about were Elves or Fairies. The elegant long robes, hair decorated and partly pulled back with flowers, leaves and twigs as to display their pointed ears on purpose in both males and females. The Fairies wore almost the same, only their robes were of satin or silk short on the females, the males were the same but dressed in loose pants and tops, their wings shimmered colourfully in the light as did their skin.

"Frightened of the unknown, take a trip into your future! See your future and what it holds." Ryou turned about to see an old women calling out from a small round table a few feet away. "Want to know who your true mate is, come met them today." Ryou bit his lip, tempted to know how everything turns out and he took a few steps towards her. A glimpse into his future right now, important questions he didn't know how to find the answers himself. "Come sit Human take a peek into your future, for I the great-"

"You know," Anzu said suddenly beside him. "The future is unpredictable for the present is constantly changing, so it can't be predicted correctly." A young girl sat at the table and placed down a gold coin with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't going to, it's not like I need to or anything," Ryou ran his hands over his abdomen before placing them into his pockets as he started to walk away. A chill ran up his spine that he after what he had seen was almost willing to place himself in the same situation if not worse by allowing that creature to tell his future, which may or might not involve the child he was carrying.

"I can do it for you if you wish, it's not hard," Anzu followed him and Ryou polity declined, the Elf once again on his mind.

"Ryou," he turned about at the familiar voice to see Pegasus dressed in dark reds with a cloak and a hat with a white feather in it and Devlin at his side in boots, tight black pants and white shirt, his back hair tied up and his green eyes a little too focused on him. "My dear boy, why are you still dressed in those pauper clothing?" Pegasus placed a hand over his eyes, Ryou raised an eyebrow, these were the clothes he always wore, his jeans and t-shirt, "If I didn't know you, I would think you to be a slave or worse an exile vagabond." Anzu laughed at his dramatics commenting on liking him.

"I think Bakura is taking me to tailor today," Ryou said a little offended, he looked ok, it wasn't like this clothing were dirty or anything, sure they looked rather plain to the dress code the Realm seemed to have, but he was a Human dressed in Human clothing.

"My dear poor Ryou, any tailor Bakura knows or takes you to, would be less than average." Pegasus swept in and wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "Come, I shall have you dressed and looking the part of-" a silver blade was suddenly at the Goblin King's throat.

"Take your hands off my mate or I take off your head," Bakura growled and Pegasus did as told and slowly turned about.

"You allow your mate, a Dragon to walk about the Realm dressed like that?" Pegasus seemed to seethe. "It's criminal!"

"Ryou is happy with what he wears and in turn as am I," Bakura's weapon vanished a growl etched to his voice, "He isn't your doll or pet and I know how you would have him dress."

"A nurses outfit and bondage," Ryou squealed rather girlish as Marik assaulted his sides in a ticklish way, Ryou squirmed fighting him off only to be pulled in against the Demon and he turned about in his arms still laughing.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Ryou will have the clothes necessary for the Gathering's events." He became irritated weather it was with himself for having to explain his actions or indulging the Goblin King with his time. "Why am I even talking to _you_?!"

"Allow me to take him to my tailor," Pegasus offered, "He's right here in the city and it'll be free of charge."

"Ah, no thanks," Bakura gave him a distasteful glace up and down at what he was wearing and no way was he going to subject Ryou to dress like him. "If you don't mind we'll be on our way."

"Pegasus," Ryou pulled himself from Marik's hold, "is Touzoku really alive?" The Goblin King frowned and a wave of seriousness washed over him, much like what Ryou had seen before when he returned Malik to them and again when he saved them from Ishizu's attack. "I dreamt or remember him being gravely injured and dying and he was turned into ash right before my eyes." Bakura and Marik glanced at each other worriedly.

"Touzoku is alive," Pegasus whispered as he cupped one side of Ryou's face, "and he's eagerly awaiting to see you again." Bakura snorted arms crossed over his chest with an unpleased scowl on his handsome face.

"Will you tell him for me, that I will come see him soon," Ryou bit his lip, Pegasus nodded his head with a smile as he stepped back and removed his hat as he gave a sweeping bow.

"Until then my Lord, be well and safe," with that Pegasus replaced his hat giving Bakura and Marik a glare as he turned on his heels and left with Devlin in toe.

They made their way through the market. Shada had bought Anzu flowers and jewellery and quite a few times the pair had been seen sharing a passionate kiss, in which Bakura and Marik acting more like annoying brothers would breakup their tender moment. Yami and Yugi had vanished some time ago. Ryou was lead down what looked like an alleyway, only it was lined with small shops and each had a wooden sign with carved pictures on them that hung above the doors. "The best tailor in the Realm," Bakura pushed open the door and they all filed in.

The store was warm and beautifully decorated, with well-placed wooden polished furniture with gold trimmings, a few landscape paintings and flowers. The walls lined with a wide range of different materials. "Mariku," his name was spat out with such contempt.

Marik froze, Bakura and Malik growled their eyes already on the newcomer. Ryou stared at an old Demon with white hair and a beard, flanked by five poorly dressed servants, three guards and two young very pretty female Demons, with their highly glossy black wings on display, the one at this side looked to be in her twenties and the other shorter one looked about Ryou's age. "You dare came to the Gathering and not promptly present or announce yourself to me." The old Demon snapped angrily gripping his cane so tightly that it shook. "Face me, boy!" Marik's expression darkened and with a snarl, he did as told. "Look at you, just as a worthless as a fledgling and your worthless now, hmmm," He made the sound as if wanting Marik to agree and admit it, instead he stood silent against the insult.

His faded crimson eyes scanned over them, Ryou doubted he could see what he was looking at and his eyes settled on him and then Malik and they narrowed with such loathing. It came fast and hard and the sound echoed in the room as the old Demon struck Marik so hard that his head snapped to the left and downward. Ryou moved forward only to be stopped by Bakura. "A Human and a half-breed, how dare you sully the Orrick name by associating yourself with such vile filthy creatures." His growl unlike Bakura, Marik or Malik's, the volume, sound and strength behind it, was broken by age and unable to keep the smooth rolling rumble going, if anything it made him sound more dangerous. "Remove yourselves from my sight, you filth."

"They aren't going anywhere," Marik growled back and then smirked. "I'm mated to that so called half-breed and the Human and the Demon are also mine." The old Demon's face turned different shades of red and purple so furious that he had even stopped breathing.

"Hello Marik, I'm Eniko." the young Demon about Ryou's age stepped forward and bowed, her blonde hair partly tied up, fair skinned and small in size that she looked more like a doll then a Demon. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"What is this?" Marik glared at her briefly before turning his eyes on the old Demon. She slightly raised her head, her eyes scanned over them, there was something in her expression that betrayed her politeness and calm demeanour as a grin crept on her face as her crimson eyes met Malik's and it was gone as she straightened up. "I am the youngest offspring to the great House of Draco." Marik sucked in a breath through his clutched fangs, trust his father to go after the richest and highest sought after family in the Realm that wasn't deemed royalty. However, the Draco family were rumoured to have been the longest serving family to the Dragons than any other race and inherited their legendary treasures and secrets. If you asked Marik, they were a group or family that robbed, killed and stolen whatever they could on the night of the Annihilation, they didn't earn their titles. "As your Mate, I'll bare you with many male offspring to be proud of." Ryou clutched his fists at his side and a growl of his own rumbled in his chest, he wanted to shut her up and wipe that smile from her face, by announcing that he was already carrying their child.

"This is what you came to the Gathering for, to seek me out and offer me this female as a mate?" Her soft smile expression didn't falter at Marik's hard angry glare that most would cower under.

"I need heirs, Marik? To carry on the family name and take care of the estate if you won't." The old Demon growled, "Since your mother was worthless by giving me a whelp of a child who should have been crushed under the boot of the Healer that birthed you." Malik and Bakura growled, and to Ryou's lack of understanding did nothing to come to Marik's defence. "I had to waste my gold on clothing and feeding you, when I should have sent you into exile along with your mother."

Marik was visibly shaking with anger as he took a step forward grabbed Eniko by the arm, who gasped as she was shoved at the old Demon and fall against him and quickly stumbled away from him. "Since I smell you, all over her, why don't you Mate her properly since you like them so young." Marik glanced the old Demon up and down. "Or do you lack the capability to produce your own offspring with two females." The two young female Demons both flushing red and their eyes lowered to the floor as the old Demon snapped his cane in half. "Be happy father knowing that your name, wealth and title will die with you and on that day, I'll burn your estate to the ground." The old Demon delivered another hit, this time making Marik's lip bleed.

"We are a highly noble family and you dare disgrace my name with your fledgling actions-"

"No one gives a shit about our family name or some decrepit old Demon with a bit of land in the south." Marik cut in and as the old Demon snarled, raising his hand about to strike Marik yet again, only this time his wrist was caught in mid swing. Marik growled and shoved his father away, who stumbled backwards and his guards rushed in to help him remain on his feet. "I left you in my sixth year of life with a promise that I would never return home nor did I want to see you again. All those centuries later, I still haven't changed my mind." Marik walked to door and yanked it open. "Sorry Bakura, I'm not sticking around any longer, we'll met up later. Malik," The half Demon walked to his mate and took his hand and the two were gone.

The old Demon left mumbling under his breath and giving both Bakura and Ryou a hard glare as he to left the store. Ryou now had a clear understanding of why Marik hated being or hearing his full name.

* * *

**TBC**

I don't really have much to say, but** R&amp;R. **


	7. The way In

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural themes. Language, Violence/Gore. Adult themes. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 7:** The way In.

* * *

Ryou watched Marik's father through the tailor shop's windows; his fist clutched tightly at his sides. "Why didn't you step in and help Marik?" He more so wanted to ask why Bakura had stopped him. Marik's father or not, Ryou wouldn't stand for anyone mistreating his Demons in anyway. Bakura moved his arm, no longer holding him back.

"Because, Marik didn't need help, and he would have been even more pissed off at any one of us for stepping in. Quite frankly, that's something I do wish to avoid." Bakura lifted his Mate's chin and surprised to see gold glowing eyes_. _

Ryou pulled away with a growl and moved around Bakura and ripped the door open and stepped out into the alleyway. Bakura instantly followed. Ryou spotted him hobbling towards the mouth of the alleyway with those female Demons flanking him. Ryou briskly walked after him, so furious that he wanted to teach that old Demon one hell of a lesson not to mess with Marik again. Bakura suddenly blocked his path, his hands gripping his arms, "Ryou stop."

"How dare he, ignore the fact that Marik's already Mated and throw that _girl_ at him." Ryou stopped walking at least.

"Your father was a bastard too, granted he was trying to change. However, I still didn't like or trusted him to be alone with you. Would you have liked it if I had stepped in and attacked him or killed him right in front of you for how he treated you?"

"My father never shoved a potential Mate at me demanding I give him an heir right in front of you." Ryou was visibly shaking with such rage and Bakura wanted to calm him down, before things got out of hand.

"It's not like Marik is going to be so easily influenced by a few words and a pretty Demon." Bakura and Marik had seen their fair share of prettier and sexy Demons in their time, but not enough to have them stray, _ever_. "You don't have to be so mad about-"

"I'm mad, because!" Ryou pulled away freeing himself once again from his Mate's hold. "Because, being together obviously meant nothing to Marik's father as he insults what we have by implying Marik has no feelings for us what so ever, and he would even consider that _girl _being a fitting potential Mate for Marik, and he would leave _us _for _her_!" The ground under Ryou and the walls around them cracked like spider-webs, as he snapped and half yelled at Bakura, who raised an eyebrow, Ryou was jealous. "Or that he would even _touch _her or let alone have a child with her, just to make that old Demon happy, when I might-" Ryou cut himself off, the anger sapped out of him almost instantly. He placed both hands over his mouth, and tears welled up in his eyes.

Bakura's stare was so intense for a few seconds before he moved forward and embraced him tightly, "Ryou."

"I'm sorry," Ryou choked out, his voice muffled by Bakura's chest. "I couldn't stand how he spoke to or treated Marik, and I don't understand why he allowed it." He knew Marik well enough to know that he under any other circumstances would have torn that old Demon's head off.

"Remember you wanted to handle your father in your own way despite how _we _felt." The mention of his father was a bitter topic as was the memories, despite his father being an asshole, Ryou still held unexplainable feelings for him. It wasn't love or anything as strong as that, but they had been moving towards a better healthier relationship. "As does Marik with his father. I hated it more than I can say, standing there doing nothing, but it was for Marik to handle on his own." Ryou understood, though it hadn't been easy, and he hoped that they never run into that old Demon again for he couldn't guarantee that he would just stand by and do nothing. Bakura pulled back looking down at his Mate, who hadn't shed any tears but looked heartbreakingly miserable. "Let's go find Marik and Malik."

They wandered about the market, and the conversation was all about Marik, and Ryou learned more about his lover who never spoke of his life before Bakura. Some of it was already covered in the argument. Marik's father was appointed Lord of the south region within the Demon territory in his youth by Yami's parents. "Our Realm is vast and wide. Kings and Queens can't be everywhere nor can they rule efficiently by themselves. Lords are usually picked from an already noble house to help keep order and report everything back to their ruling King and Queen." They walked around a group of Elves, carrying pots and plants.

"Marik's father Akhenaden, rules with a cold cruel iron fist, and he treats his Mates in the same manner. He has only ever cared about gold, land, ranks and titles. He would have a Mate for a while, raking in all her dowry for himself. That's what he would be doing with those two females. That Demon he is Mated to, he'll get _rid_ of her too like all the rest and that one he offered to Marik, he'll Mate with her right after. Disgusting bastard," Bakura growled placing his hands into his pockets. "He is constantly on the lookout for wealthier opportunities."

"He kills them?" Ryou asked shocked.

"Don't know," Bakura sounded irritated. "It was investigated and all the disappearances of each, and every one of his Mates couldn't be explained or pin it on him. It was like they all vanished into thin air. Not exile vanish either, just _gone_." Bakura sighed and glanced skyward. "There were whispers of what he did to them, though it was too horrifying to believe that a Demon would be capable of doing something like that to his own Mate." Bakura then glanced down at Ryou an unreadable expression on his face.

"What of Mark and his mother?" Ryou asked, wondering how Marik had survived having someone like him as a father and how he ended up with such young pretty Mates.

"Marik's mother was Thea of the house Darshee. She was an only child and she was Akhenaden's eighth or ninth Mate. She was the only one to have birthed a child to Akhenaden and soon after Marik was born, she too vanished like all the others. Akhenaden didn't count on the Darshee being so outraged over their missing daughter. They gathered the most skilled and deadly assassins this Realm had to offer and sent them in after him. He escaped, vanishing like his Mates and taking Marik with him. Under the Darshee House, the assassins became their eyes, ears, shield and weapon known as the Peacekeeper core, to keep watch and order when Queens, Kings and Lords step out of line and right the wrong. About five hundred years ago, Akhenaden remerges more powerful and he takes back the South with brutal force and manages to get a full pardon of the Demon Council making him untouchable."

"Are Marik's Grandparents still alive?" A group of male and females ran towards them and around them. Ryou getting bumped into and fell against his Mate, hearing Bakura growl '_damn Werewolves' _under his breath.

"They were killed a few years after Akhenaden vanished." Bakura knowing that hearing all this would be upsetting, so he wrapped an arm loosely about Ryou's shoulders and held him in close to his side as they walked slowly through the bustling market. "There is years of Marik's fledgling stage that's uncounted an unexplained for, until he ran away from his father. Where Marik had been or what happened to him, he never spoke about it nor did I find out."

"Siamun found him," a voice said from behind them and they both turned about to see Shada standing there and at some point they had all met up once again. Yugi and Yami came up behind them and passed them without so much as a word or a glance, Yami feeding Yugi something fruit like. "He had wounds on him that not even the most experienced Healers had ever seen. No creatures in this Realm had made them. Broken bones that were never healed and set on their own. Malnourished, sickly, small and weak for a fledgling in his sixth year of life and completely blind." Ryou sucked in a breath, his chest swelled with an ache. "Siamun took pity on him rather than leaving him to die. No one thought he would live through the night. However, he did. Siamun, took him in, raised him with myself and the others, even his eye sight miraculously returned." Ryou swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, when Shada's crimson eyes focused on Bakura. "No doubt about it that Marik as he grew was the best at what we did, until he found _you_ and left us."

Bakura simply shrugged, "I never once asked Marik to stay with me. He did that all on his own and life got easier for us both when we paired up."

"I'm a little confused," Ryou frowned. "Marik ran away and at the same time his father returned?"

"No, Marik ran away from him at the age of six. Siamun raised him. Akhenaden, returned just after the Great War, Marik, Malik and I moved to the Human Realm. He's been tracking Marik and shows up every now and then demanding Marik give him an heir or move back home with him. Marik's last encounter with his father was right before you met Malik." Bakura grinned. "Marik sent the old bastard packing back to the Realm with a black eye and a broken wing and a death threat." Ryou felt a little uncomfortable discussing his lover's past, who Marik himself had never spoken about and for all they knew, he might not have wanted them knowing.

"What was Marik like back then?" Ryou asked, trying to stop all the unpleasant information and images from overwhelming his mind and emotions.

"He was more standoffish back then, the tall silent brooding kind, wild, vigorous and damn reckless." Bakura laughed more so at his own memories. "He got us into more trouble than we could barely handle." By the look and smile on Bakura's face they all seemed like fond happy memories.

"He was even like that before you two paired up," Shada muttered, though his attention was more so on Anzu, who was standing at a stall across that street. She was talking to an Elf, who tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and brushed his fingers along her jawline and lent in. Shada growled and briskly walked over and stood behind her, the Elf paled and backed off.

"You never once considered being mates?" Ryou asked in curiosity, knowing full well that both Marik and Bakura loved each other and it would have been so easy for them, since all four of them were so right for each other.

"No," Bakura replied. "The need was never there to become more then what we were, so we settled for being lovers instead and when the time came that we each wanted someone to Mate with, we would go our separate ways." and started walking. "Only Marik and I didn't expect finding you or Malik." His attention was suddenly elsewhere, Ryou frowned and glanced in the same direction and there Marik and Malik where walking towards them side by side.

"Marik!" Ryou rushed forward dodging about the slow walkers, the small group standing in the middle of the path talking, and he threw his arms about him and buried his face into his chest.

"Easy Ryou, I wasn't gone that long," Marik hugged him back glancing at his grinning Mate, who shrugged. Ryou pulled back after a moment and cupped Marik's face and pulled his head downward and he put all his love and feelings for his Demon into a kiss.

The rest of the day was uneventful and pleasant spending time together, despite the tagalongs. Bakura on his way through the market had picked up a few books he didn't own or hadn't read. In the afternoon they moved onto sightseeing. Marik, Bakura, Shada, and Yami giving historical events, that had almost devastated the town and parts that had changed it to what it was today. The small group strolled through the main park of the town where a few Elves and Fairies displayed their powers of nature, making seedlings grow into saplings or grow it into seven foot trees, making flowers bloom and shrubs greener, nature in fast-forward.

They came across another small market, slaves ranging in races chained or in cages as what might have been their owners advertised their abilities to work and their price, a few were in haggle mode with interested buyers. A public flogging of a slave, a Demon and a Goblin, had drawn in the most crowd to watch skin torn from their bodies by leather whips. Their screams drowned out by the crack of the whips, crowd clapping, laughing and cheering. Yami informing a shocked and upset Yugi that it was their way and started on the political side of things. Ryou didn't want to stick about and watch and glad for Marik, Bakura and Malik keeping him moving away from the area to the other side of the park.

"This is a great spot for a picnic," Anzu suggested upon the aroma of cooking food from a nearby stall, which was slightly crowed but not off putting on the wait time as the queue was moving fast.

"It shall be done," Shada said and it was, he managed to rope in Yami and Marik into helping him order and carry the food back. They all took a place on the grass to eat in the sun and part shade and once done eating, no one was bothered to move on and rather wanted to relax. Yami had seemed to doze off, with hands behind his head and Yugi sitting right next to him. Anzu and Shada sat together, their legs tangled with each other as they talked. Serenity looked bored out her mind as he plucked blades of grass watching those who passed by them.

Ryou laid out on the grass his head rested on Bakura's shoulder, Marik laid in the opposite direction of Bakura their heads next to each other's, and Malik's head rested on Ryou's stomach. Ryou's hand entwined with his Mate's and his other hand ran through Malik's soft hair, who looked to be asleep. He watched clouds roll by in a sky that looked exactly like the one back home, clear blue with white clouds and even birds flittered about and sang in the trees above.

Ryou so content surround and in the company of his Mate and lovers, couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be, then right here. He closed his eyes and had almost differed off to sleep listening to Marik and Bakura talk. "You didn't forget the special cargo, did you?" Marik asked concern laced his voice.

"Have them in the top draw in our bed chamber," Bakura replied.

"You'll have to go see Pegasus, you know that, right?"

"Don't remind me," Bakura sighed, knowing that he would have to act soon for the spell wouldn't last much longer or it would simply die and he couldn't have that. Bakura fell silent for a moment as his thoughts turned towards what had happened earlier that day. "Marik, about your father?"

"Please, let's not ruin a perfectly good afternoon bringing him up," a growl etched in his voice and he gave a heavy sigh, knowing and waiting for Bakura to bring it up. "He can throw whatever female he likes at me as a potential Mate. All I need and want is right here."

Their voices faded into the background until Ryou could no longer hear them as the pulls of sleep took hold and that's when he felt a familiar pull in his subconscious, the warm glow, the feeling of another life beating softly with his. He tried focusing on that feeling let it guide him hoping it would grow stronger, but it still felt so weak and small.

"We're going to head back," Yami's voice snapped him from his almost state of sleep and glanced up, to see the Demon Lord standing over them. "The evening meal will be starting soon." He reminded them as if they somehow couldn't be late.

Marik gave a tired sigh, "I'm not ready to move." Yami glared at him, one thing Ryou knew was that if his lover wasn't willing to do anything, it didn't happen. Yami left muttering under his breath and Yugi at his side. Anzu, Shada and Serenity were already gone.

"We still have to see the tailor," Bakura remembered.

"Fine," Marik heaved a sigh and they all got to their feet.

Ryou, Marik, Bakura and Malik spent the rest of the afternoon in the same tailor shop they had the run into Marik's father earlier that day. All four picked out a range of clothing for themselves for any and all upcoming events. Bakura paid for it all, dropping a bad bag of gold the size of his fist onto the counter, asked for it to all be delivered to the castle and they left.

* * *

They returned to the Castle at sun down and the evening meal had started. The hallways crowded with everyone making their way to the meal hall and everyone seemed excited and in a hurry to get to there.

The bedchamber was as they had left it that morning, Marik lit the fire to chase away the chill of the night that was slowly creeping in. It wasn't long at all when they left their room, dressed in the same outfit as they wore to the first meal and headed to the hall.

Two floors up and they could already hear loud cheering, laughter, music, "seems they're riled up tonight." Marik commented and the closer they got the louder it was, it was as if the whole castle was celebrating.

The hall was once again in full swing of a celebration that was equivalent to the night they won the war. Hands thrown up in the air as they cheered loudly, hugging each other and smash mugs together and spilling their drinks on the floor. Marik, Malik and Ryou were a few feet ahead and Bakura slowed in his walk, glancing about. It didn't feel right. This was familiar and a cold angry chill ran up his spine and a growl rumbled from this chest, only to die in his throat upon seeing _her_.

_Her _once brilliant, green eyes were now a pale and glazed over with a white film so that he could barely see the slits of its pupils. The sagging jaw hung a little to the right, giving the head a slightly silly expression, reducing the once mighty entity to such a humiliating state. Everyone laughed or cheered, raising their cups at the _Beast _in such a pathetic state. The one horn on her sagging side of the face had been broken off at the root during the battle that was ultimately her demise, but the horn that remained pointed backwards along the skull had numerous twists like a screw and one horn on the ridge of her nose.

"Marik!" Bakura called out urgently as he pushed through the throng of creatures, briefly cursing himself for letting them get that far ahead of him. "Marik!" His lover glanced back and jerked his head in a way to tell him to hurry up and join them. Bakura pointed to the wall ahead of them, above the table on the raised platform where Yami and his Council sat. "Stroma!" He yelled out, Marik frowned at him before looking in the direction Bakura was pointing in and a worried glance at their Human.

"Ryou," Bakura appeared before him, gripping his arms lightly.

"What?" Ryou asked a little confused finding both his lovers and Mate blocking the way to a table.

"I think for tonight, we'll eat in our room," Bakura suggested.

"We have the set up to watch a movie," Malik grabbed his hand and turned him around so he faced the doors and his back to the severed Dragon's head.

"Ok," Ryou frowned letting himself be lead away, noting their odd behaviour. If they wanted to eat in their chamber, then it would have saved them all from dressing up and coming all the way down to the meal hall.

The music and sounds from the hall faded to a dull sound the further they walked, Ryou not saying anything upon their sudden change of mind nor did he miss the shared hushed whispering between Marik and Bakura and quick glances over their shoulders at him. "Get off me!" A distressed cry filled the dimly light hallway.

"You left us!" the sound of flesh striking flesh and a cry of pain.

"I lost half my pack because of you!"

Bakura and Marik quickened their pace heading towards the voices, Ryou and Malik rushed after them. "Let's string her up." Five Werewolves in their Human form surrounded someone on the ground as they tried to tie them up, landing hits every now and then as their capture cursed and threatened to kill them.

"Killing within the Castle walls during the Gathering is an offense that would see anyone sent straight to the Hollow," Marik informed them crossing his arms over his chest as all five Werewolves glanced at him, their eyes catching in the low light and glowed yellow.

"A hanging wouldn't kill her, but it would give us a little pleasure to see." the leader of this small group and most likely his idea spoke up and kicked her at the same time.

"Still five against one isn't…" It was only then that Marik and Bakura saw who their captive was. Ishizu was glaring up at them from the flat of her back, her dress which might have looked rather nice, was tattered and torn, some of her hair had come partly undone and wisped about her face, neck and shoulders. "You five aren't going to steal what's rightfully mine," Bakura growled his weapons already in hand, his wings flex at the ready and charged in.

The men turned into their Werewolf forms and met Bakura head on. Marik didn't hesitate as he jumped into the fray stopping a potentially bad bite to Bakura's neck, by grabbing the wolf and throwing it, Malik taking hold of Ryou and moved him out of the way just in time as the wolf hit the wall.

A few moments and barely even a sweat, the small pack of five were rolling about the floor groaning in pain and a few were unconscious. "You can have her." Their leader gasped trying to crawl away.

Ishizu rose to her feet slowly using the wall to support herself, "what are you going to do, kill me?" she asked them as Marik and Bakura approached her.

"We have played about long enough, it's time to end _you_," Marik swung his weapon one handed in a circular motion.

"You only have the balls to attack me when I'm practically defenseless?" She hissed at them. "So big of you, _Demon_."

"My heart is bleeding for you," Bakura growled bared fangs as he lunged forward, his first sword went right into her shoulder pinning her to the wall with a pained scream and just as he was about to drive in his second weapon through her chest. Marik moved in to aid him with a third blade. Bakura was knocked aside hard enough that he hit the floor and his sword slid some feet away from his hand. Marik stumbled back into the wall behind him.

"I'm not that defenseless," she panted, her body shook with the effort of standing and using her powers, ignoring the blood that flowed from her shoulder and down her side. Her eyes swept across the hallway, "You, your bother did this to me!" her sights set on Ryou and she quickly gathered what powers she had and darted swiftly across the hallway with her supernatural speed and about to land a blow powerful enough that would kill their Human.

The air crackled with blue sparks of lightening like energy as Malik moved in between Ryou and the Witch and met her blow with his own so rarely used powers, shocked her enough for her to stumble back and collapsed onto her hands and knees. "Malik," She gasped in dismay that he had attacked her.

Bakura swooped in delivering a kick to her side that had her flipped over onto her back. His foot instantly followed pinning her down by her chest and his other foot on her wrist. Marik on her other side, his weapon read to strike as was Bakura's. "You can't kill me!" She screamed up at them outraged that they would even attempt something to insultingly simple.

"Trying is half the fun," Bakura grinned.

"Stop," Malik called out, as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. They had tried like many others to kill her in just as many ways, and nothing worked, only having her retreat for a time to lick her wounds and come back twice as pissed and vengeful. "We can't kill her," the offence Marik mentioned about killing within the Castle and during the Gathering would see them all sent to the Hollow and gods only knew what would happen to Ryou without them.

Marik and Bakura shared a glance before backing off and freeing her. However, they didn't let their guard down just yet. She rose slowly to her feet and hobbled towards Malik, "thank you, I haven't lost hope that my little brother is still in…" Malik raised his sword and pointed it at her chest, preventing her from getting any closer to him and Ryou.

"Leave," Malik growled, not wanting to hear it, "while you still have your head."

Ishizu turned facing Bakura and Marik as she backed away, "prepare yourselves, for this is the Gathering in which I'll-" Ishizu stopped talking as she swayed on her feet before promptly passing out.

Marik gave a small chuckle as he shook his head and started to walk away, Bakura waited for Ryou who rushed to him taking his arm and they followed the tan Demon. Malik on the other hand walked over to the Witch and nudged her with his foot. She didn't respond at all. Malik huffed out a breath and ran his hand over his face as he glanced back over his shoulder to his Mate and lovers walking away.

"I'm taking her to the Healer's wing," Malik called out as he picked her up, noting how light she was and almost bone thin.

"What?" Marik was suddenly before him.

"I said-"

"We heard you," Bakura now at Marik's side.

"Put her down and leave her here," Marik ordered a clip of anger and mostly concerned laced his voice.

"I can't leave her here," Malik stepped back from them.

"Yeah you can," Bakura raised an eyebrow, "just put her down and walk away with us." He held out his hand.

"Despite everything she has done to us, she is still a woman and leaving her unconscious here, wouldn't be right." Malik's grip on her tightened, being in full battle with the Witch and her allies was one thing, but leaving her so vulnerable and alone in an empty hallway at a Gathering was completely different.

"Malik, we have left her unconscious many times, this is no different. Put her down," Marik demanded in a low tone.

"She has brought this family to the brink of destruction more times then I care to count," Bakura growled, his weapons still in hand.

"You do not need to remind me!" Malik yelled at him. "I was there through it all."

"We do not hold any mercy for this Witch," Marik tightened his hold on his weapon, "put her down."

"Malik, please," Ryou pushed by Marik and Bakura cupping his half Demon's face in both hands, "just leave her here, she's dangerous and I can't bare it if she hurt you." Malik stepped back out of Ryou's reach.

"I'll just drop her off at the Healers and meet you all back at the room."

"Malik!" Marik growled and reached for him and before he could even touch Malik he had vanished with the Witch.

* * *

Malik appeared within the Healer's wing, to see things hadn't changed at all, beds were full, Mates sat by the bedsides as Healers rushed about tending to the sick and injured. "I need a Healer!" Malik called out and he out of everyone here didn't expect Kaiba to walk towards him and stop a few feet from him.

"Follow me," Kaiba instructed and lead Malik up two floors and found an empty bed by a window. "Place her down here." Malik laid her out on the bed and stepped back, running his palms down his outer thighs. Kaiba placed his hand on her chest, "I always thought you would be the last Demon that would bring her here to be healed." Kaiba straightened up staring right at him. "I can image that you doing this didn't sit well with the others."

"Its fine," Malik wrapped his arms about himself, it wasn't fine at all. He could barely control the wave of panic and the voice in his head screaming at him, '_what have you done?' _Marik and Bakura weren't going to understand at all and most likely be pissed at him for a long time. "How is she?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"If I wasn't under the Healer's Creed, I would take what was left of her life and burn her body where is lays." Malik had forgotten that Ishizu had done her share of inflicting courtiers of pain on the Healer. "She's in really bad shape. Someone attempted to heal her, but only healed the surface. Internal bleeding, ruptured organs, broken bones, punctured lung." He placed both hands on her chest, right between her breasts. "Where did you say you found her?"

"A pack of Werewolves were beating on her in the hallway, south side of the Castle, then us. Ishizu and Bakura had a go at each other and she collapsed." Kaiba gave him a bewildered look.

"In her current condition, she should almost be dead, not walking about attacking Werewolves and Demons." Kaiba called for aid and three Healers came rushing to his side.

"Her injuries were caused by the fight?" Malik asked moving towards the bed, watching as all the Healers removed Ishizu's tight dress, leaving her bare but for her underwear, placed their hands upon her body, her chest, forehead, shoulders, stomach, legs and arms. All four Healers started the process of healing her.

"No," Kaiba glanced up at him, "these injuries were made long before tonight. The severity of damage done to her, seemed that someone was trying to find a way to kill her." The only person alive who would take such a savage approach to finding out, would be Touzoku himself.

"Will she be alright?"

"She always comes back," Kaiba gave his short answer.

Malik watched them work, swapping out Healers every now and then as they continued their healing process. It was late into the night when they stopped, moved her about to make her more comfortable and covered her over with blankets and tuckered her in for the rest of the night. "She should gain consciousness by morning." Kaiba stood before him looking exhausted. "The other Healers will keep watch over her throughout the night."

"Thanks," Malik muttered and Kaiba started to walk away only to stop and turn back around to face him.

"Why the sudden change of heart over the Witch?" the Healer asked.

"No change," Malik shrugged, reaching for a nearby chair and taking a seat by the Witch's bedside.

"Malik," Kaiba re-approached placing a hand on his shoulder, "I think perhaps you should return back to your room, I know your actions didn't go well with your Mate or Bakura and Ryou. The longer you are here the worse matters are going to get."

"I just want to sit here for a while," Malik said without looking up and kept his eyes on her. She had more colour to her cheeks and she didn't seem to be struggling for breath. He had never been this close to her or seen her so still or looking peaceful, she was quite beautiful and he wondered if she looked like their mother and what had happened to her to make her so hateful towards everything and everyone.

"Very well," Kaiba sighed and left.

The Healer's wing quietened down as patients fell asleep and their Mates left to get what rest they could before returning again in a few hours and the Healers dropped in numbers and only five kept watch over the large room. "Malik," He went ridged in his chair hearing his Mate's voice. However, his name wasn't spat out nor was there bitter rage like he had expected. "What are you doing?" his tone soft a genuine question, his Mate really wanted to know.

"I… " Malik raised up out of his chair, he couldn't find the words but for what he had already told them, he in good consciousness couldn't leave her there.

"Is there something else behind your motives to help her?" He looked so hurt and worried, had Malik wounded him so in helping her. Malik wordlessly shook his head no. "Are you curious about her? About your past as a Human?" Malik again shook his head no. "You remember she killed Ryou? Countless attempts to kill me, and almost succeeded in killing Bakura not that long ago and let's not mention that she has tried to sever our _Bond_." Malik nodded his head yes, he remembered it all and before Marik could say anything else, Malik closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms about his Mate's waist and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No," Marik tightened his hold on his Mate.

"Do Bakura and Ryou hate me?"

Marik gave a snorted, "never." He pulled back lifting Malik's chin up. "Bakura, Ryou and I want you to come to bed." Marik grinned, "Ryou's words were that I wasn't allowed to return without you." Malik smiled, it sounded like his Human. He lent up on his toes and Marik pulled him against him as their lips met and the pair vanished from the Healer's wing.

* * *

**To Be Continued. **

Explanation on Stroma soon, however, you're welcome to guess who she is, which most of you might know already. There is more to come, hoped you enjoyed it. Leave a comment in the **Review** section below if you like, I'd appreciate it :) take care.


	8. The Collar

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural themes. Language, Violence/Gore. Adult themes. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 8:** The Collar**.**

* * *

Ryou came back to himself slowly. His body ached deliciously; sore and perfect in the plush bedclothes. It was dim and was so warm and cosseted. Last night's events had been unexpected but pleasurable all the same. Someone moved untangling from him, the blankets partly pulled from his body, exposing him to the chill. Ryou groaned and rolled over while pulling the blankets up and seeking out another warm body he knew would be there to snuggle into, only to find the space empty. Barely awake, he sat up rubbing at one eye trying to clear his vision. "Wow, Ryou, you give the word fluffy a whole new meaning." Malik laughed as the bed dipped and Ryou couldn't muster the glare he was hoping for as his half Demon lent in and kissed him. "You want to take a shower with me?" Ryou nodded his head yes, he needed one.

So suddenly, his stomach rolled violently and Ryou whimpered and tore from the bed. He just made it to the toilet when his stomach rebelled violently and everything came back up. On his knees Ryou clutched the porcelain bowl while his body spasmed. His hair was pulled back from his face and his back was gently rubbed. It went on for almost ten minutes until his body had literally nothing more to give up.

"Let's get you back into bed," Malik's concerned voice was almost drowned out by the flush of the toilet.

"No," Ryou's whole body protested to any kind of movement. Malik helped Ryou to lay out on the bath rug on the floor. He stepped away and returned moments later and pressed a cold wash cloth to his forehead and a second one to wipe his mouth.

"I'm taking you to see Seto," Malik said firmly.

"I'm fine, it'll pass," Ryou took in deep breaths as his stomach still rolled sickly. The raw meat came to mind and the possibility that his body was rejecting it and making him sick. He didn't think he could give it up considering the strong craving for it from time to time.

"You're not fine," Malik said standing over him, "if it's not those damn coughing fits that almost suffocate you, it's now throwing up with a vengeance. I thought half your insides were going to come out as well." It was no surprise that Malik knew as too would Marik. Strangely enough, Ryou hadn't recalled having a coughing fit in some time and if he was honest with himself, breathing was a whole lot better lately.

"I already explained it to…"

"I don't care who you explained it to," Malik cut him off with a growl to his voice, which was unusual for him when they talked to each other. He sounded so much like Marik. "You're ill and your symptoms are getting worse." Bakura had voiced the same concerns. "Please go see Seto, I'll even take you this morning or if you like when Marik and Bakura get back, they can take you, hell, we don't even have to be there with you, just go see him _today_."

"I can't," Ryou said honestly, for two reasons now. One he feared that he hadn't lost his mind and is actually pregnant, hence the throwing-up and odd feelings, and once Seto knew, he'd end up like the Elf and her infant. The need to tell Bakura, Malik and Marik were strong and he fought with it often, but he was hoping to find a way of putting into motion ways of protecting himself, his mate and child. Secondly, Ishizu was there in the Healer's Wing, no one had mentioned at all about Malik's very odd merciful actions of helping her, but his half Demon had reassured them that it was just a one off thing. "Where did Marik and Bakura go?" Ryou asked.

"Don't change the subject. Why can't you see him?" Malik's growl became deeper that he wasn't taking any excuses this time.

"He's a cruel heartless bastard that's why," Ryou managed to get vertical, his stomach protesting and by sheer force of will he ignored it. He moved to the basin and washed his mouth out.

"Seto isn't that bad," Malik lent against the counter, popping his toothbrush back into his mouth. "He just comes off as prick from time to time." His words came out muffled. Ryou splashed cold water over his face and the back of his neck, snatched up a hand towel and pressed it to his face and the nausea ebbed away as quickly as it had come. "You're seeing him this morning and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I can't take you seriously looking like that," Ryou couldn't, his half Demon had toothpaste smudged all over his mouth and Malik pulled his toothbrush free to look at it for a moment and gave a half-hearted glare at Ryou.

"Funny, coming from a guy with _cum _in his hair," Malik raised an eyebrow as Ryou reached up and felt about for a second before he felt the stiff hard parts of his hair that was clumped together here and there.

"Your fault if I recall," Ryou shot back at him.

"Think so," Malik grabbed him and going for his neck making growling and num num sounds smearing the mint paste over his neck. Ryou squealed with laughter and tried pushing him away. Malik continued his onslaught pinning Ryou to the basin ignore his _'I was just sick,'_ comments.

* * *

An impatient growl rumbled from Bakura's chest and a glare of contempt at Ella, who prattled on for an hour about the Tournament arena being destroyed, its importance to the Gathering and even through its history of how it came to be. Let's not leave out the fact that she mentioned Yami's mother who had deemed it the most favourable of any event during the Gathering, the Demon Queen had been a regular participant and reigning champ for six seasons in a row.

Bakura grit his fangs together as she continued to talk the Tournament up, driving it all the way home like some fancy lawyer giving their end speech to win an already victories case... Bakura was agitated due to the fact that he was dragged out of bed at an unmentionable hour and from the arms of his naked Mate and lovers by a slave knocking that morning with Ella's demands of a summon. She wanted Bakura to admit to destroying the Tournament arena, which faced great destruction throughout a Gathering, its current condition wasn't something shocking nor new.

He was standing there listening to her babbling on and on... what if he removed her head? That would shut her up. Bakura moved his hand, and his weapon started to materialize, taking her head would end everyone's problems, right? Ella was mere feet away, just one swift swing would do the job...

"Easy," Marik whispered almost in his ear as his hand gently squeezed his shoulder, breaking Bakura's train of thoughts and his weapon vanished before anyone noticed.

"Ella," Yami rubbed at his temples and slumped lower in his chair as his Council, no Ella voiced her opinions and concerns over a matter, which the Demon Lord had lost track of the topic and had no idea, "get to your point." He too seemed to be in a bitter mood, perhaps he and Yugi had been in the same situation as them that morning.

"My Lord, the incident could have very well happened within the castle walls, twenty of our _important_ guests were badly injured in that battle." Ella laid on the concern rather thickly and lied through her fangs, everyone knew that being a spectator at the Tournament had it risks and injures were assured.

"It's not anyone's fault that the barrier you constructed was of poor design," Marik said arms crossed over his chest, his black wings ruffled in annoyance, his crimson eyes focused on the old Demon, defending their Human or rather, their Dragon from her allegations. "Bakura's powers had even breached it during our fight."

"My Lord," Ella moved closer to Yami as if that would sway him to see things her way as she kept her eyes on Marik, "this is your _home_ and these delinquents are running about with an unleashed _Beast _and no means to restrain him." Marik was ignored, the fault in the barrier he pointed out was swept away by her words as she drove the conversation in the directions she wanted it to go. Marik snorted knowing anything they said would be meaningless. "I fear that he is out of control, that he could kill someone."

"Ryou's..."

"My Lord," She cut Yami off, "such a dangerous _Beast _is friends with your Mate, what if he lost control and harmed him or, or even killed him," she placed her hand over her chest a horrified expression on her face with the welling up of tears in her eyes. "Don't you remember the reasons for the Annihilation of these _Beasts_? And you so willingly place your Mate directly in the path of danger, in the path of that _Monster._" Yami remained quiet staring down at Ella like he had never thought about it before until now.

"Yami you can't seriously think that Ryou would intentionally harm anyone," Bakura stepped forward, unsure of where this would head once they were done talking. "I know that we haven't gotten along, but trust me when I tell you it's not in Ryou's nature to harm anyone let alone Yugi, who were best friends for ages before we came into their lives."

"My Lord, you can't listen to him." Ella cut in again before anything else was said, "he is influenced by being Mated to that, _filth._" Bakura snarled at her comment, his skin taking on that grey undertone, the temperature in the room dropped so much that puffs of steam blew from their mouths with every breath they took. His crimson eyes were consumed in black; his claws grew, and hair became wilder.

"You speak of Ryou as if he has somehow lost his humanity," Marik spoke up needing to get things under control before something happened.

"Hasn't he?" Ella asked a slight grin on her face deliberately riling Bakura up, which was at times a little too easy.

"The Tournament arena was destroyed due to Ryou protecting Bakura and himself from a Homsha challenge." Marik stood before Bakura hoping to prevent him from attacking and brought the topic back to the reason why they were summoned. "The fight wasn't anything out of the ordinary, only that the barrier was weak and couldn't contain the attacks."

Yami made a humming sound, the fact not really setting in that Ryou had gone up against another Dragon in battle and won, "perhaps we should look into the..."

"Be that as it may, Orrick," Ella cut in once more. "The little _Beast _has exhibited a great deal of power a few days ago and let's not mention he attacked Lord Mahado for no reason at the first meal." She held up her hand as Bakura and Marik were about to say something. "What if that had been your Mate my Lord, and they had argued. Yugi wouldn't have survived an attack like that, and my duty is to protect Lord Yugi from any and all potential threats and your _Beast _Kyoshi, is a threat to all here." Yami frowned linking his hands together in front of his face as he sat up a bit.

"What are you asking for Ella? That I kill my own Mate for the sake of your own piece of mind! Fuck you! Ryou has the right to use the powers he was born with," Bakura seethed at her, the shadows in the room started to move. Marik could do little to stop him if he lost control and his lover was at breaking point and Ella was pushing him too far.

"Foolish Demon, I don't want him dead," there was something in her tone that for once made it feel like she was telling the truth. "I want him controlled at all times, with this." Ella held up at eye level a see-through pouch that contained a thin black bit of leather with an enchanted pendant hanging from it. "_Ryou,_" she spat his Mate's name like it was bitter in her mouth. "Gave us no cause to be worried, until three days ago when not only did he destroy the Tournament arena and displayed his blue Spark as reported by witnesses, he attacked Mahado who is of Royalty."

"So is Ryou, and Mahado was stripped of his title and branded a _traitor_ amongst his own kind," Bakura snapped at her, only his Mate was a Great One, one of the few and true rulers of the Demonic Realm were as Mahado, who was just a leader of his clan a title that had been passed down to him when he had come of age.

"This is prejudice, Ella," Marik cut in. "Everyone knows your hatred for the Dragons as you stood beside Mahado and helped him lead the attacks personally on the night of the Annihilation and display _your _victory in the meal hall every Gathering, by pegging the Greatmother Stroma's head to the wall." Marik narrowed his eyes, "I have to now question your blatant disregard for our previous requests to have a funeral pyre for Ryou's mother or is it your way of getting Ryou to attack the Castle and its occupants upon seeing her severed head and going into a rage?" They were already counting their lucky stars that Ryou hadn't recognised her at all, giving them a little more time to explain who she is. However, they still didn't think that it was going to go down well once Ryou found out.

"Which in turn presents a problem to all at this Gathering and for the safety of all if the _Beast _can't control his temper then he should be restrained at all times while he's here," she continued twisting their words to benefit herself and picked right up from where she had left off when he had cut in. "This Collar is like the ones our slaves wear, only this was especially made for _Beasts_." A grin formed on her lips that Bakura and Marik didn't like one bit, "it aided us in the capture, control and imprisonment of most of the species before their execution." She held it out towards Bakura, the pouch and Collar dangling from her claws, "it'll suppress his powers, make him obedient and submissive keep everyone here nice and safe against his raging outbursts."

"I'll not humiliate nor demeanour my Mate by having him wear _that,_" Bakura hissed his wings ruffled in his anger and agitation, he glanced at Yami who had an intriguing expression on his face as he stared at it. "I'll remind all of you who have forgotten that the _Beast _as you so like to address Ryou is Royalty, a Great One and you wish to have him collared like some common slave when no one here will prevent his attacks."

"I insist," She held out her hand higher. Bakura had seen the blue Spark light Ryou's eyes up in the most beautiful blue he had ever seen, it had taken his breath away and he waited for his Mate to burst from his Human form into the great Dragon that he longed to see since they first met centuries ago, which didn't seem so impossible now that the blue Spark had ignited itself within him and now they wanted to suppress it.

"What of Ryou's safety?" Marik asked, not missing the suddenly confused look on Ella's face.

"What?" She growled at him like she didn't understand.

"Ryou, like everyone here has a right to protect himself, you place that Collar on him and he won't be able to." It would leave Ryou open and vulnerable to all kinds of attacks; slaves were rapped or feed upon daily for the collar was a kind of approval for such acts and preventing the wearer from fighting back or speaking up. The collar was made to suppress Demonic creatures and turn them into slaves, suppressing powers to prevent them from attacking their Masters. The collar on Human slaves were a show of their enslavement and ownership and had no effect on them power wise. However, a Collar that could suppress a full Dragon, with form and Spark, could possibly kill Ryou who was barely tapping into that side of himself.

"Then you best keep a better watch over him," Ella shoved the pouch into Bakura's chest forcing him to take it and then stepped back, Bakura already felt it suppressing his powers upon contact. It had so much power that even through the pouch, he gasped as it almost brought him to his knees and he let it drop to the floor.

"Bakura, Ryou will wear the Collar during his stay in my home," Yami informed them with his pompous spoilt privileged tone.

"What?" Bakura and Marik said in unison and continued on.

"You know Ryou."

"He lived with us in the Human Realm."

"He was only defending himself."

"If he wears the Collar it's going to kill him."

"He isn't a threat to anyone."

"Things have changed," Yami raised a hand to silence them. "the Dragons were annihilated for a reason, it's bad enough that a few that had escaped that night and are still alive, Ryou is no exception and he needs to be properly managed or he can be imprisoned during his stay, if you are unwilling to comply, Ryou will be assigned to a more suitable Mate, who can control him and be of same title, Royalty should be Mated to Royalty, not to their _slave_." The Demon Lord focused on the pale Demon. "Stroma's head will remain as our trophy and reminder of what they truly are, _Monsters._"

"You bastard!" Bakura snarled, Yami had always had an unspoken deep desire to own and harness Ryou for himself and become the most powerful ruler in the Realm. He only once acted upon those desires and tried to force himself on Ryou to claim him as his own; Kaiba swooped in and stopped anything from happening, but what the Healer did to Yami as punishment was never spoken of but frequently reminded. "I'll-"

"Be careful of your next words Kyoshi," Ella cut in, his eyes narrowed at her, "you know our laws on those with _impairments,_" She grinned though not completely visible, the corners of her mouth twitched up slightly as her beady eyes darted to Marik. Bakura's heart raced as he glanced at Marik who growled at the old Demon, "wouldn't want a certain Demon finding himself in exile or the Council denying the continuation of a Mating between our ex-Captain of the Guard and his half breed and we all know that nothing good happens to unclaimed half breeds." She straightened up her usual hunched posture and clasped her clawed hands together in front of her with a smug grin.

Marik's expression hidden behind a veil of his bangs, he grit his fangs together, his body visibly trembled with rage, his fists clutched tightly at his sides and he vanished. Bakura scooped up the pouch by the strings, his eyes churned to black as the swept from Ella to Yami, "fine." He snarled and vanished from the room.

* * *

Bakura threw the pouch once he appeared in their room, watching it slide across the floor and stop against the wall. The sounds of things falling in the bathroom and a gasp from Ryou _'Don't stop!'_ filled the bedroom followed by Malik's grunt, _'I'm coming,'_ and a groan of _'Malik!' _more items knocked over with increased moans and then, everything quietened down but for heavy panting.

"I think we broke the bathroom counter," Malik spoke followed by breathless laughing.

"Don't worry, no one will notice," Ryou reassured.

Bakura and Marik stared at each other, "can't leave them alone for five minutes." Marik feeling even more so pissed that he had missed out on what might have been an encore of last night thanks to Ella.

"You're back," Malik stuck his head out of the bathroom his face still flushed red, "we are just taking a shower." And right on queue the water was turned on in said shower and Ryou calling out to him to join him. Malik stepped back into the bathroom hearing him tell Ryou that he would be just a second and stepped out in long pants and approached them, "What's wrong?" looking from Bakura to his Mate.

"That," Marik glanced at the Collar that was laying on the floor.

"What is that?" despite saying it, he knew exactly what it was, a Collar that all slaves wore. "Why do you have one?" He glanced at Bakura, confused; only the Council issued them out for new slaves or the removal of old ones that had passed away and they didn't own any slaves nor had they ever brought one. "Why do you have one?!"

"Ella wants Ryou to wear it," Marik glanced at the bathroom, seeing steam waft from it.

"What?" Malik growled, Ryou wasn't their slave nor was he their pet. "You told her no, right?"

"He has to."

"She threatened us," Bakura muttered glancing at Malik. It seemed that it wasn't all that surprising since it was her only move she could ever make to get others to do what she wanted.

"With what?" Malik asked though it was written all over Bakura and Marik's face and became obvious in that moment what she had threatened them with, the only thing they had, each other. Malik could feel waves of emotions coming from his Mate that it wasn't only Bakura, Ella had threatened, but Marik as well.

"We have no choice," Bakura sighed, his mind racing on how to get out of it, if Ryou wasn't wearing that collar the next time Ella saw him, they'd all be punished and torn apart and the gods only knew when they would see each other again, if at all. Ryou would no doubt wear it without second thoughts of what it would do to him, if it meant it would keep them all safe and together.

"I'm taking it back to Yami and we are going to have a little private one on one conversation." Marik growled and moved towards the collar.

"He'll have you executed," Bakura moved grabbing Marik by the wrist before he could touch it. He didn't understand how or why Yami would turn on them like he has, for he never listened to Ella before and they hadn't been friends but a mutual agreement not to kill each other. However, now Yami hadn't been the same for a while now and Bakura didn't doubt that the Demon Lord wouldn't hesitate to kill any of them.

"He won't be talking let alone conscious enough to tell anyone who knocked the sense back into him," Marik was seriously considering giving the Demon Lord the smack down of a lifetime.

"I have no idea what's going on with him and his Council, but we need to tread lightly and carefully around him and all of us keep our distance from him and them." Marik muttered about how hard that might be and he agreed all the same.

Malik approached the Collar and moved it with his foot, feeling his toes going numb and part way up his leg. "It's not as if he has to wear that exact one, right? It's not like they would know or anything since there is so many of them," his light lavender eyes swept up to Bakura and Marik.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Marik asked slightly confused. "The collar was designed for Dragon enslavement." Oh Malik could tell that it wasn't the run-of-the-mill slave collar with the way he felt it drain him from the slightest touch.

"We replace it with a harmless one just for show to keep them happy, cast a spell on it so if the Council or Yami inspect it, it'll feel to them that its working, when in fact it'll have no effect on Ryou what so ever," Marik and Bakura stared at him and then glanced at each other. "It's stupid, huh?" Malik glanced down at his feet, giving the collar a kick, Malik yelped as he was grabbed onto and lifted off his feet by his Mate.

"It's so sexy when you go all genius on me," Marik pulled his Mate into a kiss and spun him about, their half Demon laughed against Marik's lips, kissing him back.

"But can it be done?" Malik stumbled on his feet slightly when he touched back down still in his Mate's arms.

Bakura thought for a moment and only one person came to mind and it seemed that Marik too had come to the same conclusion and he could get two birds with one stone while he was at it. "Pegasus," both Bakura and Marik said in unison. Bakura kissed Malik on the cheek wondering why it hadn't thought of it first, "Will you and Ryou be ok for a while on your own?" Bakura asked as he walked across the room to a chest of draws and opened the top draw and pulled out a green metal sphere with one hand.

"Sure," Malik nodded with a sly grin all the things they could do going through his mind.

"Marik, will you come with me?" Bakura wanted him to have his back, now that Ryou was in the Realm, he didn't trust Pegasus any more then before not to just get rid of him and claim his Mate for himself. He tossed the sphere at Marik, who caught it.

"Naturally," Marik nodded and kissed his Mate on the lips muttering that they would be back soon. Bakura held the pouch's strings in his hand. Marik approached, Bakura took his hand in his and together they vanished.

"Malik?!" Ryou suddenly called from the bathroom, "what's taking you so long? There isn't going to be any hot water left."

"Coming," Malik turned and walked back to the bathroom.

* * *

Bakura and Marik stood before a castle's doors on top of a cliff face and rolling marshes all around. He knocked on a large wooden door and waited. It wasn't long when they were surrounded by the Goblin King's guards, weapons pointed at them in all directions. "What's your business here, Demons?" A sharp jab to Bakura's back by a pointed sword or spear. Bakura growled a warning, and any other time he would have killed the Goblin were he stood.

"Don't do that," one of the Goblin guards whispered. "That's the Demon Kyoshi and Orrick." The others started to look unsure of what to do and as they glanced at each other.

"I'm here to see Pegasus-" another jab to Bakura's back cut him off as the Goblin growled at him.

"Address King Pegasus accordingly, Demon scum," another jab, hard enough to cut through his clothing and into his skin and that was it. Bakura summoned his powers and weapon and before he could even move, all six Goblin guards panicked, dropped their weapons, some of them had squealed like pigs while running with their arms flailing about. Shockingly surprised, Bakura hadn't touched them and they were already running in fear of him.

"I don't buy those stories," the Goblin with the attitude stood his ground, however, Bakura picked up the quiver in his voice and as he turned about to face him, he saw the spear tremble in his hands.

"We can't have a disbeliever, Bakura," Marik muttered, hands in his pockets and a raised eyebrow, a darkening look as he stared down the only guard.

"No we can't," Bakura grinned darkly and snarled loudly baring his fangs, the Goblin in such a panicked and frightened state, turned tail and run only in his haste to get away he didn't see the tree and slammed right into it knocking himself out. Goblins were cowards on their own and even more so when confronted by Demons. However, in larger numbers Goblins were the most frighting thing he had ever witnessed on a battle field.

Bakura moved in about to kick down the front door, until Marik walked up and turned the door-handle and pushed it open and entered the castle. "Smart ass," Bakura growled under his breath at Marik's cocky grin and followed the older Demon inside.

The large entrance hall was extravagantly decorated, much like how the Goblin King dressed, with cheesy art work on the walls, naked figure statues placed here and complete with water fountains, the walls painted brightly and highly polished marble floors.

"Lord Kyoshi and Lord Orrick," an old Human shuffled towards them at an agonizingly slow pace. "Welcome to-"

"Where is that peacock?" Bakura growled not waiting to be properly greeted.

"Master Pegasus is in his study, if you will follow me I'll take you right to-" before the old Human could finish talking or turn-about, Bakura had passed him knowing just where he was going and was already up the stairs and down the hallway and without knocking entered the study.

"Bakura, your manners are wearing dangerously thin," Pegasus said the lack of his usual flamboyant behaviour, Bakura had the suspicion that he only reserved it for Ryou. The Goblin King, having yet to look up as Marik closed the door behind him and Bakura with swift strides crossed the room and stood before his desk, with his hands on his hips. Marik approached taking up the arm chair and placed his feet up on the desk. "The fact that you both are involved with Ryou, will not save you from a sound lashing." The Goblin King growled, fangs lengthened in his month, his skin darkened as he eyed Marik's dirty boots on his desk to Bakura glaring down at him.

"Try it," Marik challenged him and Pegasus raised up out of his chair and before he could say anything, Bakura tossed the pouch onto the desk.

"The Council is now enforcing Ryou to wear that," Bakura informed him, knowing the Goblin would be just as unhappy about it as they were.

"A slave's Collar?" Pegasus returned to his full Human form and Marik's challenge forgotten.

"Not just any Collar. Ella had it specially made to suppress Dragons." Pegasus looked at Bakura as he picked it up, opened the pouch and let it fall onto the desk.

"What would you have me do with it? I have limited authority when it comes to the Demon Council." Bakura knew that whenever the Goblin King crossed paths with the Council, he relied on intimidation, his station and power of numbers to start a war. Bakura didn't think it would work with Pegasus throwing his weight about on the matter of Ryou wearing a slave collar.

"You make them and distribute them throughout the Realm," Marik reminded him.

"Yes, but I didn't make this one," Pegasus used one finger to touch and run over the leather. "If you make Ryou wear this, it'll kill him painfully and slowly." There was a tone etched to his voice that he was pissed.

"We want you to make another one," Marik said.

"One that will have no effect on Ryou, but if touched or inspected-"

"It'll be as if nothing has changed," Bakura glanced at Marik, Pegasus was now on the same page. "It won't be easy, to recreate it."

"Can it done?" Marik asked.

"Yes, but it'll take time," the Goblin hummed in thought.

"How long?" Bakura asked, they didn't have days or weeks, they needed it now.

"A few hours, maybe for the right price," Bakura rolled his eyes, it was always about gold with Pegasus.

"Let's make a trade," Bakura offered.

"I like gold more," Pegasus raised an eyebrow, "so it better be good."

"You'll love this," Bakura said, as Marik let a green sphere roll from his hand onto the desk and towards the Goblin King. "I have slaves I want to trade and whatever you get for them, consider it payment for the collar."

"I have plenty of slaves worth a damn sight more than anything you can offer me," Pegasus waved off dismissively, he wasn't interested.

"That sphere contains two humans, that were responsible for raping Ryou," Bakura growled and clutched his fists at his sides. Pegasus was now interested, "Thought you could do a better job of taking care of them then I."

"Since you're so _hospitable _and all towards new stock," Marik added.

"Done," Pegasus snatched up the sphere in his long claws and the pouch, "the two slaves for payment of the collar." The Goblin King walked about the desk to leave, when Bakura stopped him by placing his hand on his chest.

"We don't _ever _want to see them again." Bakura gave his warning that he would kill them despite who would own them.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Pegasus said as Bakura removed his hand allowing him to pass. The door clicking closed softly behind him.

* * *

**TBC**

I'm getting a little anxious with posting these, since I'm new to the mpreg fics end of the sandbox and right now, so please **R&amp;R **let me know you're still interested in reading this and seeing posts.


	9. A Girl

**Note: **Chapter re-edited.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural themes. Language. Adult themes. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 9:** A Girl.

* * *

The hours were consumed by a little teasing four-play, heavy making out, a few blow jobs and a loss of self-control sex. Bakura tore pages from the many books they had knocked off the bookshelves to wipe off the cum from his stomach and re-dress, ran his hands through his hair a few times from Marik having messed it up and glanced down at his lover who looked far to content with that subtle grin on his lips, shirtless and his pants undone and still open. "How much longer is he going to be?" Bakura straightened out his clothes and tossed the pages into the trash can and started to place the books back onto the shelves.

"I told you we should have booked a room while we waited for him… could have taken our time," that grin widened when Marik ran his foot up Bakura's leg playfully. The pale Demon raised an eyebrow, the only rooms that they would be able to rent by the hour where from the local brothels.

"Remember the last time we rented a room here? I sure do," Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. The owners didn't understand that they wanted a room just for themselves for the night and ignored the line-up of male and female Human and creatures alike, so every ten minutes or so someone came knocking and opening the door, due to a no locks policy, offering their services and completely ruined the mood, that they just gave up and simply left.

"I'm sure he isn't going to be much longer," Marik wiped off his stomach with his hand and then wiped it off on a cushion and flipped it over. He rose to his feet, tuck himself back into his pants and doing them up and grabbing his shirt and pulled it on just as the door burst open and Pegasus walked in.

"It's almost done," the Goblin King held out the pouch and within it the collar, before Marik and Bakura could ask why, Pegasus continued. "We just need one more ingredient that we didn't have upon its completion."

"And what's that?" Bakura crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your blood," the Goblin King removed the collar from its pouch. "A few drops on the pendent from each of you." Marik and Bakura glanced at each other, no slave collar ever required blood from the owner. "There was a new recent spell cast on the collar."

"One guess who did that," Marik muttered.

"Ella wanted to make sure that when Ryou put this one, it wouldn't be able to be removed by anyone and preventing him from _ever _leaving the Realm and you from touching him without causing him excruciating pain." Pegasus sounded just as pissed as Marik and Bakura were from hearing it.

"That bitch!" Marik snarled, if Malik hadn't suggested what he had, they would have talked Ryou into wearing it unknowingly trapping him here and putting a dead stop in their relationship.

"Ella's planning something and it's not good," Pegasus for once was talking to them, without the mocking or condescending tone. "You both really need to watch your backs and especially Ryou's." He held out the collar to Bakura, who took it and felt nothing unlike he had before when he first touched it. Noticing his confused expression Pegasus added. "Its powers will engage once it's on the wearer."

"A drop of blood on the pendent," Pegasus reminded them. Bakura used his fang to puncture his finger and did as the Goblin instructed. The small bit of blood sat on the pendent for a few moments before it was absorbed. He then passed it to Marik who did the same thing, "Be sure you get your little dove to do it as well."

"I want to test it first," Marik said, not completely trusting the Goblin.

"It'll have no effect on you or the wearer," Pegasus frowned, "it'll only effect those outside your little family."

"We're testing it," Bakura enforced Marik's idea with a growl.

The Goblin King only rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fine, go ahead."

Marik approached Bakura and stood before him, "put it on me."

"I don't think-"

"Either way Bakura, if it doesn't work we'll both be affected by it." Bakura nodded and placed it about the other's neck and stepped back. The leather attached itself at the ends seamlessly and tightened itself about Marik's neck firmly but not constricting.

"It looks good on you," Bakura smirked countered Marik's glare. "No it really does, but more so the idea of you being all submissive to me and unable to say no." Pegasus only sighed and muttered under his breath on what he had gotten himself into. "Are you ready?" Bakura said as he reached out and grabbed his lover by the arm, and nothing happened, no numbness or pain Pegasus spoke of.

"Allow me," the Goblin King pushed Bakura aside and ignoring Marik's growl as he reached in and touched the collar. "Numb from my hand to my shoulder." He stepped back, "like I said, it'll have no effect on any of you, if its inspected it'll seem that it's fully operational." Marik removed the collar and it came right off.

"You can leave any time you like," Pegasus moved and sat down at his desk getting himself ready to get back into the work he was doing before he was interrupted.

"Thanks," Bakura muttered as Marik vanished.

"For what?" Pegasus was already writing in a ledger and didn't spare him a glance.

"Never mind," Bakura said also vanishing.

* * *

Yugi once again found himself alone within the confinements of the almost apartment sized room he shared with Yami. The tailor had delivered his new clothes that morning, while the servants cleaned, dusted, plumed and fussed about making sure everything in the room was perfect before leaving. Anzu came knocking soon after and had been over the moon about being able to pick what she wanted from the range of clothes Ella had made and expected Yugi to wear. Serenity also tagged along picking out a few outfits that she liked, although Seto had ordered and paid for clothing for her.

The girls had cleaned out his wardrobe in record time and while servants carried armfuls of clothes out the door, Anzu hugged him tightly and said they would meet up again for lunch or dinner before following the servants back to her room. Once again, Yugi was alone staring at the closed door. He was getting sick and tired of spending all his time in this room, feeling like he was grounded more than anything else while he waited for Yami to return to take him to each meal or _Ella_. He missed spending time with all his friends, missed his Grandpa and missed going out when he felt like it. Yami had explained that he didn't trust anyone to be at his side and allow him to go where he pleased, so he remained here.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and turned on his heels and glanced the tidy room over, looking for something to do other than taking naps, sun baking or reading. His eyes landed on the pile of ridiculously thick books stacked on a table in the sitting area. Ella insisted he read and study each of them, to learn _all _their languages off by heart, laws and governing ways and even territories for every race. Yami was teaching him the Demonic language at night and some law, though they never got very far as Yami would mostly fall asleep and a few times they had ended up in the throes of passion.

Yugi sighed as he walked along the bookshelves and ran his fingers over the spines of the books he passed. He couldn't spend another day reading, though he had a nice comfy seat out on the balcony to soak up the warm sun and take in the beautiful sights. He paused for a moment as he looked Yami's desk over. It was littered with books, scrolls and papers, perhaps, he could write his Grandpa a letter and have it sent. Surely no one would protest a simple letter leaving the Realm during the Gathering.

Yugi walked up to it stared at the empty tan leather chair and ran his fingers along the cool smooth polished wood as he moved around it. Why didn't the servants tidy it up like they did with the rest of the room?

Yugi sat down in the chair and had no room what-so-ever to write. How did Yami get any work done in this chaos? He rose to his feet and got to work on straightening up the mess. Once done, Yugi found himself a clean sheet of paper and picked up a quill. He frowned at it, while Yami might be an expert on using such a thing, Yugi wasn't. He returned the quill to its holder with the few others. Surely, Yami had regular pens somewhere. He started to go through the drawers that happened to be just as messy as the desk had been in. "Honestly," Yugi huffed as he got out of the chair and sat on the floor as he pulled the drawer out onto his lap.

He wasn't going to tidy up the drawers, but since it was so full of odds and ends, and he wouldn't know what to do with it all, so he stuck sifting through it all in search for a pen. He dug about, not really finding anything besides, extra quills, envelops, note pads, string, elastic bands and paper clips. He pricked his finger on something sharp and stuck his injured finger into his mouth. He soon placed the drawer back into the desk, before pulling out the next one below it.

The next drawer had the same contents as the other which seemed like it overflowed into the lower drawers, only this one had a few really old ledgers it in. Yugi had to tilt the books upwards at one end so the contents that covered it slid back into the drawer. He opened the first one and flipped through the pages; the ink was almost worn and the paper browned on the edges. Nothing really stood out, even though the words were written in the Demon language and numbers followed in neat columns down the page and after a few pages it all stopped. The second book was the same as the first, and so too was the third.

Yugi searched all five drawers of Yami's desk, it seemed that the Demon Lord hardly used his drawers and only used them to store junk or things he might need. Still no pen. "Lucky last," Yugi pulled out the last drawer. He blinked at the contents and grinned as he saw packets of pocky chocolate boxes and a few chocolate bars. Yugi sifted through them for a moment, still looking for that pen. One of his fingers got tangled in a clear bit of string and as he pulled his hand, the bottom of the drawer lifted somewhat. Yugi tugged the string again, a fake bottom. He removed some of the boxes and lifted the bottom all the way up, and covered in dust was a small black satchel.

Yugi bit his lip and glanced about the room briefly before focusing on the satchel, Yami must have gone to great lengths to hide it, or possibly he didn't know about it. He carefully removed the bag from the drawer. It wouldn't hurt to just have a peek of what was inside it and put it right back. Yugi moved back a little to give himself more room as he looked it over and only found it to have one main pocket. He undid the buckles and tipped it up and gave it a shake. A few things fell out, a ledger with a rubber band wrapped about it to hold it closed and keep together all the lose bits of a paper, a ring and a necklace. He reached inside it and felt about and found nothing else, so he sat the satchel aside.

He picked up the ring, it was a simple band and so tarnished that it looked rusted and with words engraved into it, uncared for and forgotten, how long had this stuff been sitting in the drawer? It wasn't like Yami to treat his jewellery in such a way, though the Demon Lord didn't have much of it, but what he did have he kept in good condition. Yugi placed the ring on his finger and then tried it on all of them and found it far too big. He left it on his thumb as he picked up the necklace that didn't fair much better. The once gold chain was also tarnished and stiff, though the pendent shone in the light like it was new. A small black stone with a swirl in it that matched the colour of blood. He held the pendent in his fingers to get a closer look, however, as soon as he touched it, its powers vibrated with a soft warm humming like feeling, and he dropped it with a gasp and stared at it for a moment.

He slowly picked it up again. It hadn't hurt or felt uncomfortable and the vibrations soon ceased. Yugi placed the necklace on the floor before him as he picked up the ledger, removed the rubber band that was so brittle that it crumbled off at his touch. He opened the book and saw that it was completely written in another language. He found whole pages of writing almost looking like a diary, and other pages only had a paragraph. However, it wasn't all unreadable, as there were sketches of forest scenery, lakes, mountains, creatures and animals that he had never seen before, pictures of random races, all done in a charcoal.

Yugi put everything back into the desk even the satchel, though he pocketed the necklace and with the ring still on his thumb, he rose to his feet with the book open in his hands. He walked over to the sitting area and sat down on the couch, legs crossed book in his lap. He took his time, flipping through the pages of drawings after drawings, some had small writing under it or on the back, most likely a description of some kind. One particular picture made him pause. The picture drawn the same as the others, only this was of a man, sleeping by the looks of it, short wild hair, a well-toned chest, scar over his right eye and part way down his cheek and the very necklace about his neck as the one Yugi now had in his pocket. The drawing was dark and heavily shadowed as if the person who drew it, did it in the dark. Whoever he was he was handsome. He flipped the image over, and a few words were written on the back.

Yugi sat the picture down on the coffee table and paused yet again at the pile off books Ella had left for him to study. His eyes scanned the spines and stopped on the translation and languages book. A guide to learning their language and many more, she had told him before shoving them into his arms.

Yugi glanced down at the ledger in his lap, he could use that book to translate what was written and what it was all about, maybe learn a little more about his Demon mate… no he couldn't, it wouldn't be right to pry into Yami's private thoughts or his past. However, wasn't it what he was doing now? But it didn't count if he couldn't read the words.

Yugi sighed and continued flipping through the pages and images, until his heart stopped at a image, partly dirty as if it had been dropped in water or mud and cleaned off, it was an image of Yami, a cloak on his shoulders, bits of gold jewellery in his hair, ears and neck, one of the necklaces being the very one Yugi now held in his fingers, the background darkened out, his head turned downward and his expression was so sad.

Yugi stared at it for a long time, before flipping it over and there on the back, writing.

Privacy be damned!

Yugi wanted to know what was written on that back of that image. He pulled out the thick translation book from the rest of the stack and shoved the others off the table onto the floor and sat both books beside each other. He got up and walked back to the desk, taking a clean bit of paper, a quill and an ink pot and returned to the couch. He pulled the small table towards him and got to work.

It seemed like he sat there for half the day. The translation in Demonic made no sense at all. Maybe the one who wrote it wasn't Demon, but something else. Yugi growled as he picked up the image of the man sleeping. Yugi sat there for ages thinking of everything he had seen that looked Human. He didn't have pointy ears like an Elf, so that was out. Werewolf, maybe, Goblin, Vampire, Fairy. Each one he translated was even worse than the first he had done.

Yugi picked up the thick book and threw it in frustration, it hit the arm chair and fell to the floor open. Nothing worked, it seemed that whoever owned this, was a creature he hadn't met yet or perhaps had no translation for and whoever owned this book might not be in any book at all.

Yugi didn't want to result to asking Yami about it, who may or may not become angry with him. It was hidden for a reason that his mate had. Perhaps a painful relationship Yami had when he was younger or before they met. However, the image of Yami almost looked of current age… though Demons age process was dramatically slow.

Yugi stared at the images that sat side by side on the table, perhaps he should put it all back and wait for Yami to bring it up, which would never happen or he could mention it when they were alone. Yugi put all the images and papers back into the ledger and got up and walked over to the book he had thrown and bent down to pick it up and there on the page in black bold letters,

_Ddraig._

The image of a very familiar creature and the words, plain as day, Dragon.

"No way," Yugi picked up the book and walked back to the couch, it was hard to imagine Dragons existed, let alone that Yami had some kind of relationship with one.

It didn't take as long to translate the words written on the back of the image of Yami.

'_The moment that I first met you, I knew with absolute certainty and clarity that we were meant to be. I wasn't being presumptuous when I thought so. Since that very day, I haven't regretted a moment in your company.' _Was it about Yami? About someone else?

Yugi picked up the image of the sleeping man, '_Loving you has showed me the world in a new light. I know now how it feels to love someone to the extent of madness and loving someone in a way that surpasses most expectations that one holds for being loved.' _

Yugi stared at his own writing, knowing that he had translated it correctly… what did it mean? Had he come between this sleeping man and Yami? But the satchel was covered in dust and the keep sakes were too old and to say that any of this was current. He flipped through the pages looking for a name of the writer or the artist and found neither. They weren't mates that was for sure, knowing that Yami could only ever have one and that was Yugi. His heart dropped a little, had they broken up? Had the sleeping man died before they could? A dread like feeling crept up…

Yugi glanced over his shoulder at the desk, could the reason Yami had the satchel and trinkets hidden because it might have been a secret affair? In which neither of them ended up being together or maybe Ella, drove a wedge…

"Yugi," his name called out as the door burst open and Yami entered the room already removing his shirt. Yugi scrambled to gather everything up and shove it under the couch cushion before it was seen and rose to his feet and followed the other to the bathroom.

"You're back so soon," Yugi stopped in the threshold of the bathroom.

"Not really," Yami muttered as he wiped down his front with a damp cloth and removed his boots and pants.

"The Fairy Queen threw wine at him," Ella's voice made Yugi jump and turn around to find her standing right behind him; staring him down. "What have you been up to?" Her tone asked and accused him of wrong doings at the same time.

"Learning the languages as to your instructions," Yugi shot back, irritated that what little time they could have with each other was spoiled by her presence.

"Good," she grinned at him and if she moved to pat him on the head like some child, Yugi would bite her hand. "Now only if you listen to me all the time, we would to get along and become best of friends." Yugi stepped back and didn't answer, the looks and the threats they gave him, he'd never be friends with them.

"I won't be back until late," Yami said as he passed them both and walked right to his desk.

"But I thought we could go to lunch together and do something," Yugi followed, his eyes sweeping over the area of the desk to make sure he had put everything back as it should be. Yami, however didn't seem to notice as he dug about the pile of scrolls and books.

"Can't, I have a meeting this afternoon and I have to prep a few contracts. Don't pout," the Demon Lord said without looking up or stopping in what he was doing.

"I'm not pouting," Yugi muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come show me what you have been doing, Human," Ella spoke.

"It's Yugi," he said through grit teeth and his heart just about froze up in his chest as Ella sat herself down right where he had hidden the ledger.

"Yugi," he turned about just in time to see Yami throw something at him, in which he caught. It was a box of pocky and the scowl on his mate's face said it all, he had been caught. He was a dead man.

"You've been using this book?" the tone of disgust in Ella's voice made Yugi turn about to see her holding that ledger and about to open it. "Surely, Yami can give you a newer one."

"That's mine!" Yugi had never moved so fast and ripped it from the old Demon's hands and held to his chest. A growl rumbled from her throat as she rose to her feet with such a look, that Yugi felt that if Yami wasn't in the room she would kill him.

"Its private Human stuff," Yugi explained so lamely.

"Humans write their thoughts, feelings and actives in books called a diary." Yami clarified and Yugi glanced at him and wished he hadn't as his mate seemed to have the same expression as Ella.

"How pointless," Ella stated at length and broadly as she straightened out her robes and took a step towards Yugi and stood right in his personal space. "We are going to be gone for some time, do not wait up for Lord Yami." Now Yugi felt that she was finding ways to keep them apart by keeping Yami busy. "Best be on our way my Lord," Ella said heading for the door and walking out of the room.

"Yugi," He jumped in fright at Yami being so close so sudden. He had only taken his eyes of his Mate for a second. "You'll put everything back to how it was and forget you ever found it."

"Why is there a picture of you?" Yugi quickly held it up, Yami's eyes focused on it for a moment an unreadable expression passed over his face for a second, until Yugi held up another one. "And this guy?" he held up the image of the sleeping man, in which Yami's expression hardened and his crimson eyes darkened and narrowed.

"You'll put everything away and not mention it again." Yugi could see the fangs between his lips, the anger clipped in his voice. "Yugi!" Yami snapped and he took a step back from the Demon clutching at the book. "Am I clear?" Yugi wide eyed only nodded his head and without another word the Demon Lord was gone with the closing of the door.

* * *

Ryou laid partly on the couch, sitting at one end and hugging a pillow that rested against the arm. He had improved since that morning, almost destroying the bathroom with Malik and tidied it back up. The nausea he had felt had passed ages ago. He and Malik watched a few movies and by the second one, a dull ache in his chest, ribs and stomach had started. It was a pain Ryou could ignore, at first. The pain increased, by the second movie that Ryou considered having Malik take him to see Seto, even though he refused to even look at that Demon, he'd not let that bastard Healer place one finger upon him, even if he was dying.

Ryou bit his lip, he had nothing personal here, not even the medication the doctor had given him. He didn't even have something for a simple headache, should he get one. Malik growled eyes on the TV screen of some movie Ryou didn't get the name of or paid it that much attention as some poor teen was getting chased about the top level of her house by a knife wielding psycho.

Ryou could tell that Malik was getting restless, not used to being still for so long and he felt sorry for him. "How long did Marik and Bakura say they were going to be?" Ryou thought that maybe a walk to take the edge off the pain.

"They didn't," Malik muttered, they would have most likely giving their half Demon the '_we don't be long,' _time frame as the left.

Ryou dropped it, no point in pushing since Malik really wouldn't know. "You don't have to sit here with-"

"Yes I do," Malik cut in giving him a sideways glance, as a horrified scream erupted from the TV. "I like spending time with you," he said honestly.

"Right," Ryou raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring the teen getting hacked to bits on screen, "is that why you're on the other side of the couch like I have the plague or something?" Ryou gasped as the increase of pain rolled up his body and he curled himself up in an almost ball, holding his midsection.

"What is it?" Malik was off the couch and kneeling before him.

Ryou gasped sitting up as the pain in his chest and ribs dulled in comparison to the pain in his abdomen. A wave of panic washed through Ryou, damn knowing or not, he didn't want to lose his child before it had a real chance. "Something's wrong," Ryou cried as and it was enough to have Malik jump into action. He picked up his Human, placing his arm under Ryou's knees and an arm at his back and vanished from the room.

The Healer's Wing was crowed as usual when they appeared. "Kaiba!" Malik called as he made his way through the wards looking for an empty bed to place Ryou on and found them all occupied.

"May I help you?" A Demon Healer asked appearing suddenly in their path.

"You can get me Kaiba, now," Malik demanded as Ryou cried out again clutching at him.

"I'm sorry, but Healer Kaiba has taken the afternoon off, we have other capable Healers here to take care of your mate." She offered helpfully.

"Alright," Malik agreed with her, a Healer right now was better than no Healer at all.

"No," Ryou gasped through clutched teeth, "Seto, now," He didn't want some other Healer, he wanted the one he knew and whatever happens, he wanted the Healer that Marik, Bakura and Malik could deal with.

"I don't know where to find him," She said honestly.

"Malik," Ryou gasp almost pulling himself into a ball, they vanished from the Healer's wing and within seconds they were standing outside Kaiba's bedchamber.

"Kaiba!" Malik knocked the best he could with his foot and moments late the door was opened by Joey, who didn't get a chance to greet them as Malik pushed his way in. "Where is he?"

"Here," the Healer announced himself coming out of the bathroom and swiftly approached them and placed his hand onto the Human's forehead.

"Please," Ryou gasped, tears of pain filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks

"He should have been brought to me sooner," carefully taking Ryou from Malik's arms and carried him to the bed. "Leave both of you." He demanded of both Malik and Joey.

"I'd rather stay," Malik moved towards the bed.

"Now!" The Healer snapped and it was Joey who acted first, taking Malik by the arm who resisted.

"Ryou's in good hands and Seto isn't playing, you either leave or he puts you out," Joey muttered, he had seen a few been rendered unconscious when refusing to leave once ordered. Joey, not wishing that to happen to Malik led him to the door and out into the hallway. Malik stumbled backwards into the wall across from the door as Joey closed it behind him.

* * *

Kaiba kept Ryou close to the edge of the bed, so he could work more efficiently. "Hold on," he breathed out as he placed his hand onto Ryou's chest and one on his forehead. He hissed when his flow of energy was met with searing pain, coming from different points. Kaiba took in a deep breath, placed both hands onto Ryou's chest and tried to counter it the best he could. It took a little effort and soon enough; it ebbed away slowly. Ryou on the brink of unconsciousness fought to stay awake and was losing fast.

Kaiba's powers surged forth on their own accord, his natural abilities drawn to the cause in two different locations. He concentrated all his energy in one place at a time. The pain in Ryou's chest was caused by his decaying lungs, which had his concern from the first time he had healed the Human and stumbled across the odd illness. "They've repaired themselves," Kaiba raised an eyebrow, amazed on how much that Dragon side of Ryou was changing him physically. Kaiba wondered if Ryou's body kept changing at such a rapid rate, if he would actually accomplish his full Dragon form.

Kaiba's powers surged again, that same draining feeling he had experienced before, and it was usually at this point Ryou would lash out and knock him on his ass. However, the pain rolled up Ryou's body in small waves and very weakly trying to drain him. Kaiba followed the flow of pain with his own energy, moving his hands down Ryou's sides, to hips and they merged together over his lower abdomen where the source of the pain was emitting from.

Kaiba counted the pain once again, forcing it into a dull ache and like a flood gate, his powers surged forth with hostile intentions having found the cause and needing to eliminate the threat without prejudice. Kaiba heard it, a rapid soft second heartbeat and yanked his hands free, severing his energy and stumbled backwards at the backlash that hit him. He felt his knees were about to give out, and he sat himself in a nearby chair to gather himself for a moment. He sat there for a while with his head in his hands, knowing what he had found and trying to rationalize it.

Kaiba rose to his feet, he needed a second look to make sure that his own powers and mind weren't fucking with him for having spent too many damn hours in the Healer's wing. He moved to Ryou's side, shook both his hands briefly before placing them back over Ryou's abdomen. He had better control on the raging hostility of his powers and turned that negative energy to simply _search _and _feel. _And there she was, a tiny thing, tucked away, perfectly safe, self-sustained and with a steady heartbeat. Kaiba smiled to himself, it had been sometime since he felt life at such an early stage.

Ryou slowly awoke and Kaiba removed his hands, "how are you feeling now?"

"Better," Ryou replied in a soft voice. He licked his dry lips there was no hiding it from the Healer anymore, so he asked, "is it alright? My baby?" Kaiba nodded his head yes.

"The pain you experienced, was it making more room for itself," he quickly explained upon seeing the worried look he was given. "Though there is a bit of room already, it will stretch itself out from time to time as it grows, it may cause pain like you just felt."

"It's fine though, right?" Ryou was double checking and Kaiba nodded again. "Good," he breathed a sigh of relief. Kaiba moved on to the second issue, though he would come back to the infant topic shortly.

"Have you had any of your attacks lately?" Ryou shook his head no, "your lungs have repaired themselves, no scaring and no damage." Kaiba wasn't sure if it was the Dragons doing to create the environment for the infant and channeling its energy to feed the new life and keep it healthy and in turn had healed whatever illnesses Ryou had unknowingly to give it a better fighting chance.

"How?"

"I think the more that Dragon side of you is waking and the infant, your flow of energy has increased greatly and with it the abilities to self-heal." Kaiba ran a hand through his hair. "Dragons have a higher level of self-healing than any other Demonic creature." The Healer moved the chair and sat closer to the bed. Ryou silently nodded his head knowing that was good news that he wouldn't be having any more attacks, which left him coughing and gasping for air and passing out.

Ryou voiced the more important question that he really wanted to know, "how far along am I?" Kaiba knew that there would be plenty of time to work the small things out, so he was more than willing to answer any questions the Human had.

"You're about twelve weeks or three months in."

"Three months?!" Ryou blurted out, shouldn't he be noticeably bigger, showing more? His mind automatically counted back three months ago, which was hard to pin point what was going on, it would have been long after Honda and Baits attacked him and before Bakura went into Hibernation. It was hard to tell really, their lives had been chaotic for some time. "How could I not know?" He muttered, "I only just started to feel it on the boat trip here." Nothing had been normal, he didn't have morning sickness, beside this morning and other than that, just the craving for raw met, which again happened before the boat trip.

"It's not like you're a female and have the usual signs to detect it earlier, then what you have." Truthfully Ryou could have gotten to the point of feeling kicks or the increasing swelling of his stomach before knowing something wasn't right and rushed to a Healer.

"Why haven't Bakura, Marik or Malik noticed anything, a change in my smell or the baby's," if anything Ryou had thought that it might have been one of his Demons to have picked it up.

"Because their idiots," Kaiba said honestly and ignored the glare Ryou gave him and answered, "your male, they had no reason to suspect such a thing happening. Yes, they would have noticed your scent change over the months, but they most likely placed it down to stress due to everything that's happened."

"How is this even possible?" Ryou muttered running both hands over his face.

"It's really rare, but it has happened before in the past," Kaiba remembered reading records from his Peacekeepers days about a few male creatures carrying offspring, though he never read anywhere about it happening to Dragons. "I'll need time to dig up the information and find out what I can." Ryou nodded his head.

"What will happen now?" Ryou asked, "I'll start showing and everyone will know… will Bakura and I face the same fate as that Elf, her mate and child?"

"The Elf, her mate and their offspring are in exile in the Human Realm together. Cecilia, Pegasus and I fight to save what crossed breeds we can from a cruel death and an outdated law." Ryou's smile slightly returned relieved to hear it. "However, we don't save them all," Kaiba warned him honestly. "The Healers here find out or the Council, they won't hesitate to force an early termination." Ryou nodded his head. "You have lot more months at this Gathering and there are going to be creatures after you, if they aren't already." A few came straight to Ryou's mind and even though Seto didn't say it, he and Joey also faced the same threats in Ishizu's shadow.

Ryou slowly sat up and Kaiba rose to his feet and helped him and asked, "how long will I carry for?" the sooner his child was born, he felt would be better.

"A full nine months. Well, in your case six," he stepped back as Ryou swung his legs over the edge and sat there for a moment. "I do urge you to tell Bakura, Marik and Malik as soon as possible."

"How?" Ryou asked truly lost, they had never uttered the words child, not even adopting. He had thought that he would just live out his life with his mate and two lovers, perhaps get a dog or a cat for about the home, but actually knowing for sure that he would give them a child, gave him reason to pause.

"However you like, it's not my department," Kaiba muttered, Ryou slowly moved to his feet to test his balance and the Healer was right there just in case. "Anything else you need to tell me?" Ryou thought for a moment and only one thing came to mind.

"I've been eating raw meat lately."

"That would be either cravings due to carrying or the Dragon side of you." Kaiba grinned slightly as he let him go and stepped back. "So don't hesitate to come see me if you have more questions or if you feel something isn't right, night or day, you come find me." Ryou moved in and hugged the Healer and mumbled a thank you before pulling back. "I want to see you in a few days just for a check-up, here." Calling the infant an _It_ was a little bothersome and didn't feel right.

"You want to know the sex?" Ryou stared at him, his heart raced, he wasn't even showing that much for how far along he was, he hadn't even felt a kick and knowing the sex would make it real. He nodded and Kaiba grinned, "it's a girl."

* * *

**TBC **

Anyway, not my intention that Kaiba was going to be the first to find out, but I don't think the Healer knowing really counts, right? I had a lot of fun writing this and Ryou now knows for sure *happy dance* everything is moving along nicely so, **R&amp;R **and let me know what you think.


	10. Hard path to Hope

**Note: **I went back and re-edited the last chapter, some of the parts, Yugi and Ryou's, to save the confusion in this chapter. Sorry this took so long I was just dealing with some really hard personal RL stuff, that I needed a little time to deal with. Anyway enough with all that, I'm back, let's get going and as always, enjoy.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural themes. Language. Adult themes. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 10:** Hard Path To Hope.

* * *

A thin finger of light came through the crack in the balcony doors right into Ryou's eyes and woke him. He felt the bed move, his mate's arm tightly wrapped about his waist, loosened as he rolled away. Ryou sat up, having ended up by the bed's edge. He pulled the covers back and swung his legs out, his feet not even touching the cold stone floor. He rubbed at his eyes and rubbed the back of neck and paused on seeing a small vile on the nightstand among Bakura's stack of books.

He reached out and picked it up, reading the small label attached to it.

'_Ryou, for pain, one drop with water, ONLY ONE drop,' _Ryou frowned at it and peered at the dark blue liquid inside for a moment and placed it back on the nightstand. He glanced over his shoulder at his mate, no doubt Bakura would already know about him seeing Seto. Malik in his concern for him would have told Bakura and if he hadn't said anything at all, the vile of potion for pain would have set Bakura's questions and suspicion that something wasn't right in motion and the fact that Ryou had slept right through their return last night.

Ryou slipped from the bed not at all surprised to find himself naked and picked up a pair of pants and quietly slipped through the balcony doors. He approached the solid stone railing and lent against it. The view was stunning, Flyers darted about in the sky in flocks, much like birds above or in the distance, mountains with their white snow peeks, shimmering waters and green dark forests, groups of guests far below in the castle's gardens or venturing out past the gates towards a great lake. It seemed so busy for so early in the morning, all that is missing is a hot cut of coffee in his hands.

Ryou stretched hearing his joints pop, he hadn't recalled falling asleep last night at all. In fact he hadn't recalled leaving Seto's, though he remembered everything that was discussed between them. He ran his hand down his body and over his stomach and paused. The slight swelling more noticeable to him than ever before. She was actually there and not a figment of his insane imagination was a happy relief and it also frightened the hell out of him.

He would be trapped in this place for quite some time and be within reach of their enemies, true he was in reach of them back home. However, he is now under the same damn roof as them with only a few mere spells around their bedchamber to prevent them from coming after them while they slept, and those spells weren't under the control of his mate or lovers. Ryou didn't want to think with how easy it would be for Ishizu to break through said defenses. How crazy and in need for revenge, that _is_ still so unclear to Ryou, beside the Witch wanting Malik back, and she would make it happen by any means possible, even if it meant tearing them all apart or killing them all off one by one to get what she wanted.

Ryou wrapped his arms about his waist, already three months along, and she was still there despite everything that's happened so far, Ishizu's attacks, Mahado blind-siding them. His child was fine now, but the deeper more forewarning feelings that things were going to get worse as they always did. He wondered if she would survive it, if they all would survive it. He didn't want to put her life in danger or that of his mate and lovers to protect him more than necessary once he told them or possibly reject him leaving him to defend himself.

It sent a cold chill up Ryou's spine and a tightening in his chest to imagine a life without them. "What are you doing out here?" Bakura asked as his arms slipped about his waist and Ryou lent back in his mate's embrace.

"Thinking," Ryou answered. "It looks to be such a beautiful day." The sky was clear blue and despite the freezing nights, the days were warm. Bakura hummed against his shoulder where he rested his forehead on, obviously not even noticing what Ryou was seeing, or that it no longer held any wonder to his mate at all.

They stood there for some time, Ryou enjoying the comfort of being wrapped up in his mate's arms and so sure that Bakura had fallen asleep standing up. "Are you hungry? If so Marik and Malik are getting ready now." One thing Ryou did miss was the freedom to walk into a kitchen first thing in the morning rather than having to spend time waiting for everyone, when he could already be cooking for them.

"Don't you mean having sex?" Ryou grinned at hearing the well timed moan through the open balcony doors. The spells worked well, blocking sound between each and every bedchamber, providing doors were closed.

"What can I say, it's Marik," Ryou could hear the smirk in his mate's voice. It wasn't only just Marik, it was also Malik that at times spurred his mate on to the point of the older Demon almost losing control and carrying Malik off no matter where they were.

"And you didn't join them?" Ryou raised an eyebrow, he was surprised that they didn't come hunt him down and carry him off to the bathroom with them.

"Too tired," Bakura grumbled.

"That's a first," Ryou teased, running his fingers along Bakura's arms that were wrapped low about his waist. Three months pregnant, how could they _not_ notice? How could _he _not notice sooner?

"Have a lot on my mind as of late that you and I need to talk about a few things," Bakura placed down a bit of leather with a small pendent that looked oddly familiar. Ryou had thought that his mate would have brought up the vile on the nightstand and his visit with Seto. Perhaps those question would come soon enough.

Ryou reached out for the leather and stopped, for unknown reasons he felt a coil of unease. "What is it?" Ryou lent back into his mate wanting to get a little further away from it, not liking how it made him feel.

"It's a slave collar," Bakura informed him, Ryou turned his head looking up at his mate with a frown, and saw Bakura's eyes churn like a storm from dark brown to red and fangs visible when he spoke. "Though this one is special." Ryou confused for both Marik and Bakura had told him that they had never once owned or bought a slave, they didn't even allow them into the room to tidy up.

"Why do you have it?" Ryou didn't like the sound of it being special.

"Because," Bakura clutched his fangs together as he picked up the collar. His knuckles turned white from gripping it so tightly. He had never thought that he would be standing before his mate trying to find ways to tell him that he had to wear a slave collar.

"It's because your powers are awakening and it frightens Ella," Marik said leaning against the door-frame, in a pair of pants, bare foot and shirtless, hair still wet that droplets fell onto the towel draped over his shoulders. "She's using the destroyed Tournament arena and your attack on Mahado as an excuse to control you through the means of a slave collar."

"Control me?" Ryou stared at his lover still confused.

"Control us," Bakura corrected. "It's not just you she's after, but all of us."

"Why?" Ryou had only a few run-ins with this Ella, but surely it didn't give her reason to want to control them, not when he was only protecting Bakura and himself. It couldn't be the only time that arena had been destroyed with so many Demonic creatures showing off their powers, strengths, claiming mates that weren't their own to a willing audience.

"What better way to gain access to the greatest power in any Realm then to control a direct descendent of the Great One, reincarnated or not." Bakura said, and it all clicked into place for Ryou. This Ella must have a death-wish to threaten his already proud, protective, strong-willed and often highly dangerous Demons so openly. Ryou had seen it, those who threatened his Demons in any way, had just simply _disappeared _and never seen again.

It seemed that all his choices on the matter were stripped away before he was even aware of what was going on. He had been so focused on what Ishizu might throw at them next, that he didn't even consider Ella being any kind of threat to them until later on, when he began to show more.

"I have to wear it." It didn't go unnoticed how all the servants within the castle looked so washed out in a permanent drug induced relaxant state or how obedient and passive they were. Ryou saw it walking through the Auction district upon their arrival. The ones wearing the collars followed their masters about in a zombie-like fashion. The first night here seeing the Vampires feed upon a few unfortunate servants, who didn't fight back or cry out for help.

"Only when outside this room," Bakura informed him reaching out and stroked his cheek. It didn't help the uneasy feeling that intensified along with a surge of protectiveness for his unborn child against the threat that the collar represented and what it would allow others to do him in his mate and lovers absence.

Ryou mutely nodded his head, he'd wear it. He_ trusted_ his mate and lovers to take care of him, as he took care of them. Besides, Marik and Bakura always had an uncanny knack of altering the rules to suite themselves and always they came out on top, this was no different from any other time. "How will it affect me?"

"Do you think I- _we_ would allow something like that to be placed on you, without having it _altered _to our advantage first?" And, there it was. Marik gave a mischievous grin as he approached them.

"Though it still contains a great deal of spells which have been, as Marik said, altered." Bakura added, leaving out how nasty a few of those spells are. "You shouldn't feel anything while wearing it." If that was the case, why did he still feel so anxious about it? Thankfully they didn't asking him to 'try it on.' Instead, Bakura held it out towards him in an open hand. He hesitated for a moment fighting against the rolling emotions that didn't seem entirely all his, and it must have shown on his face. "If it had anything harmful still active, I would be feeling it just by holding it." How did come across that he didn't trust what they were saying?

"It's not that," Ryou's heart raced as he cautiously took the collar from his mate's hand, upon holding it himself, he could feel an oddness of energy coming from it, he could feel the dangerous spells being contained with more spells to make it _almost_ useless.

"Is it about Seto giving you the pain numbing potion on the nightstand?" Bakura sounding concerned as he lifted his chin gently, Marik moved in closer that Ryou now felt his lover's body heat at his back.

"It's the outcome of telling you that frightens me," Bakura and Marik glance at each other in a nonverbal exchange. He realized that there wouldn't be a 'best' time to break the life changing news. He's shaking so bad that he felt his knees were about to give out or he was either just going to throw-up right where he was. Ryou honestly didn't want to keep this to himself any longer; he had from the moment he felt it, felt _her,_ confirmation from Seto or not.

"Ryou, whatever it is we wouldn't harm you," and Bakura looked just as wounded as Ryou feels, Marik's stare is so intense that it feels like his mate can read everything going on inside his head.

Ryou didn't wait for them to reassure him that he could tell them anything speech. He ducks about Marik and through the balcony doors. The Elf and her infant still rode the forefront of his mind, despite Seto informing him that he had saved them, though the threat of what might happen is still very real.

Ryou's standing in the seating area near the door by the time Marik and Bakura come in and close the balcony door securely with locks in place. "Are you alright?" Malik asks upon seeing him and approaches him fast, concern etched in his face, no doubt yesterday still with him. His half Demon also being the quicker one, is well in Ryou's personal space, his forehead pressed to Ryou's. "You had me so worried, I told them what happened when you didn't wake up last night." Malik pulled back his brow furrowed, "you look so pale are you in pain?"

"No," Ryou breathed out.

"Then what's wrong?" Malik's frown deepens and movement behind him has his attention now and a soft growl rumbles through his chest and his tone an accusing one. "What did you say to him?" It had to be them, if his Human wasn't in any pain and looked like he was about to fall apart then it was their fault. He had warned them last night when they bombarded him with so many damn questions that he couldn't answer thanks to the Healer, to go easy on Ryou when he woke up.

"I'm fine," Malik didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon, which Ryou was used to when his lover was worried about _something_.

"Malik, let him go," Marik said firmly, the half Demon pulled back and taking a seat on the nearby chair's arm rest and still well within reach of Ryou. Marik and Bakura moved closer standing in the small open space the sofa, armchair and TV provided.

The situation reminded Ryou of the time they spoke to him about what they were and the nature of their relationship and what he meant to them, that hadn't been a bad thing at all at the time. However, it was Ryou that held the life changing news for them all and not knowing how they would take it. Ryou clutched his hands into fists at his sides. "My illness is gone, my lungs repaired themselves completely."

"Why does that outcome frighten you?" Marik frowned and Bakura looked confused for a moment. "If anything, that's great news," he added, just behind him, Malik's hand slipped into his and gently squeezed and Ryou gripped it tightly.

"That's not what he wants to tell us, is it?" Bakura muttered, though it is great news, though he didn't think that Ryou's powers were awakened or powerful enough to self-heal. Ryou stepped back with a gasp as Bakura now stood right before him. "I am _your _mate," his hand brushed against his cheek and he was drawn in closer to his Demon. "You shouldn't be frightened to tell me whatever is going on." That hurt expression was back on his mate's face. "I thought that we were done keeping secrets from each other." And again Ryou's chest constricted remembering their conversation on the Island and such promises exchanged between them.

"I'm pregnant," Ryou's heart felt like it is going to implode.

Bakura just stared at him, his eyes darted down to Ryou's stomach for way too long and then back up again with an unreadable expression. Cautiously he places his hand gently over Ryou's abdomen. Ryou pinned by his mate's stare and unable to look away and felt the sudden gentle warm wave of energy flow into him, unlike anything he had felt so far, even Seto's energy had been met with some form of aggression and a need to protect against possible harm. Ryou gasped at the kind of flutter feeling, she reacted to Bakura? Ryou rested his free hand over his mate's and suddenly he was surrounded, as more hands joined theirs against his stomach. "Did you feel that?" Ryou whispered wide eyed looking up at his mate and Marik.

Bakura pulled his hand away quickly which in turn dislodged Marik and Malik's hands and with it the warm energy seeped away almost making Ryou whimper, though the fluttering feeling remained for a few moments. "Fuck me," Marik having the lack of anything better to say as he stumbles backwards.

"Is this for real?" Malik looks bewildered and excited that at any second he'd be all over Ryou.

"How far along?" Bakura asked.

"Three months," he answered and Bakura's eyes narrowed and a look that spoke volumes of what is running through his mate's mind. "I wasn't keeping it from you," Ryou wrapped his arms about himself. "I didn't know. I felt _something _on the trip over and a few other times while being here. Seto conformed it for me yesterday." Ryou wanted to add that he had just felt her move for the first time, until slight panic settled in for Bakura's expression hadn't changed at all.

"_Do you know what this could mean for all of us?" _Marik switched to their native Demonic language, his lowered voice an almost whisper to Bakura his expression even more serious. "_What Ella would do to us, do to him if she finds out and she will." _Ryou stared right at his lover and then at Bakura. _"Are you going to let him suffer through that?" _Ryou didn't have to understand the language to know that they were talking about him or their child and none of it sounded good for the way he felt a defensive curl and a word rumbled in his 'mine.'

"_And what would you have me do Marik?" _Bakura glared at him fangs bared, "_tell him to get rid of it? Force him if he doesn't agree?" _

"You can't!" Malik growled in warning and it put Ryou on edge that his suspicions were right nothing they were talking about had to be good.

"_He isn't going to be able to keep it," _Marik growled back. "_You are so worried that he's going to hate us for bringing him here, this is going to destroy us." _

"_I won't let that happen-"_

"_You're a fool for even thinking it," _Marik snapped back his fists clutched tightly at his sides and he was visibly trembling.

"_Marik," _Bakura reached out to him, _"It'll be alright we'll find a way-"_

"_No," _Marik pulled back glancing at Ryou for a moment before focusing on Bakura, _"I can't go through that again."_

"_Marik, don't be rash we can work this out," _as Bakura spoke the words Marik vanished.

"Marik!" Malik tried calling him back though made no other moves to follow his mate. Ryou might not have understood a single word spoken, it was clear how Marik felt about it, tears burned Ryou's eyes.

Bakura let out a heavy sigh, he'd go after Marik later giving him the space he needs right now, before bringing him back. He placed his hand on Malik's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze as he focused Ryou, who tightened his arms about his waist as a hiss like growl rumbled in his mind. "Ryou, I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think!" Ryou growled back eyes full of tears that had yet to fall, blurring his vision considerably, Marik leaving like that left him feeling wounded and hurt that the outcome of him doing this alone might still be a possibility. "I'm keeping it!" He'd not tell them what his child's gender is unless they asked for it. "Even if _you_ don't." Would Bakura seriously try to talk him into getting rid of what might be their only chance to have a child that is one hundred percent theirs or force him to?

"Ryou this is dangerous for all of us," Bakura's frown deepened. Ryou couldn't just throw away a creation that is the result of a magnificent collaboration, which had taken the best of Ryou and the best of Bakura and merged them, blessed them with a daughter. "Do you understand what might happen to us?"

"I know," Ryou didn't really understand the whole process of what happens with breaking such a law, but he knew enough that this wasn't to be taken so lightly. Ryou would fight until his last breath for the life he carried, and in doing so he is endangering the lives of his mate and possibly Malik and Marik's. Ryou's chest constricted and the tears that blurred his vision finally fell and his voice cracked. "I'll leave, go back home and you'll never have to see-"

"I would die if you left me," Bakura claimed Ryou's lips with his and his mate's breath hitched in his throats as Bakura's tongue pushed for entrance. Ryou accepted the insistent tongue, entwining it with his own, Bakura's hands snaking up Ryou's back, pulling him closer into the embrace.

Ryou's fingers tangled into Bakura white hair at the back of his head. He could feel Ryou's reaction to the kiss pressing against his thigh. His own pants were also feeling decidedly and delightfully tight. He smiled into the kiss and pulled his lips away from Ryou, eliciting a soft moan of protest from his Human. "Is _It_ healthy?" Ryou nodded his head 'yes' and he was pulled closer. "Are you healthy?" again Ryou nodded his head 'yes.' Bakura sighed, he was well aware of the dangers they all faced having cross-bred, it didn't matter what sex the carrier is or if it was a mistake, it is a crime so many were punished for and so few survived. "Do you really want _my_ hellion spawn?"

"Ours," Malik corrected him, giving Ryou a slight smile and a wink and muttered an apology about needing to go and vanished.

"Yes," Ryou again nodded his head gripping at his mate's arm.

"We'll deal with everything as it comes, trust in me to take care of you," Ryou nodded his head, it wasn't an outright acceptance of their child, though Bakura was still his and it was more than could ask for right now. "Want to join me in the shower?" Bakura said in his most sultry, seductive tone, those crimson eyes on him, dark and full of desire and lust, like wild animals in for the kill. It sent shivers up and down Ryou's spine.

"I'd like that more than anything right now," Ryou accepted another arousing kiss while being lifted off his feet and wrapped his legs about Bakura's waist and carried off to the bathroom.

The steam and the smell of fragrant soap soon fills the bathroom quickly and drifts out into the rest of the bedchamber and evaporates. Ryou groaned at how great the heat of the water hitting him, coupled with Bakura pressed against his back and running soapy hands down his front. He tenses up when his mate's hands pause over his abdomen, kneading the slight swelling of his stomach for a few moments before continuing south.

Ryou moaned as his member was taken in Bakura's hand and pumped, his other hand slid around his side and down his back and between the swells of his cheeks and one finger pressed into his body. Ryou braced his arms against the cool stone wall, his head titled back eyes closed as Bakura moves his finger in and out of his body, making sure to brush that bundle of nerve every now and then to hear Ryou gasp and his body shudder. "More," Ryou's head drops and his hands curl into fists against the stone wall. He could feel Bakura's hardness pressed against the swell of his ass-cheek.

Bakura added a second finger, he made a point of taking his time, grinning at the soft pleas of begging, increased moans, gasps and labored breathing; making sure he brought Ryou to the brink of orgasm, before pushing his body up against the stone wall, parting his buttocks pressing himself all the way in, until Bakura is tight up behind him, thighs against thighs, his chest again Ryou's bare back.

Bakura kisses his neck and rakes his fangs across his skin in a bite, though not hard enough to break the skin but pull another groan from his mate and starts to thrust. He hears Ryou breathing heavy already and speeds up. Bakura knows that he isn't going to last long, and thrusts in deeper and faster. Ryou pushes back and Bakura can tell that he's almost there by the way his body is clamping down on him. "So tight," Bakura growls and swats Ryou's hand away preventing him from touching himself. He hears his mate whimper though he complies and his hand is back against the stone wall just above his head.

Bakura leans in nibbling at Ryou's earlobe and neck, using his fangs to nip knowing his mate isn't going to last much longer and with a cry Ryou climaxes, throwing his head back and larger water droplets flying everywhere. Bakura growls as he trusts a few more times, claws raking down Ryou's sides as he cums inside his mate.

* * *

A little later that morning Ryou held the dagger in his hands and the collar he had dropped and almost forgotten about laid on the floor at his feet. His chest twisted up at the thought of Marik and how upset he had looked, did he really take the news that hard? Would he leave them and in turn Malik would naturally follow his mate anywhere as he would with Bakura. Is it fair what he is asking of them to do or selfish even that he wanted to keep her?

Why couldn't his mated life with Demons, which is fundamentally a marriage, not have the same freedoms as a Human married couple? They would have children and both parties would be happy about the new addition, in fact celebrated. However, Ryou being male and he knew that being pregnant and his relationship is all on the abnormal side. So why did he have to walk like he is on glass, be mindful and fearful that his pregnancy could be forcefully terminated and their lives ended, when he only really wanted to enjoy it.

Ryou sunk to his knees clutching at the dagger and staring at the collar, perhaps he should go see Seto, end her life before someone else does it for him. "Ryou?" arms wrapped about him, legs on either side of him as he was pulled into his mate embrace and he couldn't control the breakdown. He was already attached and loved her so much, why did the idea of wanting to keep her feel like the hardest decision he had ever had to make, wanting to mate with Bakura and entering a relationship with Marik and Malik at the same time had almost been like breathing.

Bakura held him and rocked gently in his arms, "usually sex makes you happy, am I losing my touch?" Ryou laughed a little and shook his head no as he sniffled and pulled back slightly. He had really needed that closeness with his mate, which had for a time eased out some of the stress built up over the last few days. "My mate," Bakura brushed his tears away. "Marik will come around, he's just worried about you."

"Usually he's the level headed one," Ryou brushed at his own cheek.

"Not without spazzing out first," Bakura snorted and raised an eyebrow, lent back on his arms and his hand landed on the collar. "Though, give him time and we'll have something worked out." Though it might take some hard core digging to find a loophole in the law, that was providing that he and Marik would work together to find that said loophole. Bakura's chest twisted up tightly that Marik might have meant what he said and had all intentions of leaving them, it would break Bakura's heart and Ryou's, but it was always agreed upon that both he and Marik had a mutual 'get-out-of-this-relationship-free-card' to use at any time they saw fit. Bakura had lived without them for some eighty plus years sometime after Ryou's death, though he didn't miss them as much as they missed him due to finding a cure to his self-wallowing and pity at the bottom of every bottle he consumed. This time it would be different, he is sober and they weren't fighting all the time, though he and Ryou would learn to live without Marik and Malik if it came to that.

"Do you think Marik will really come around?" Ryou asked trying to wipe away the dampness he created with his tears on his mate's shirt.

"I don't know," Bakura said honestly with a sigh, if Marik didn't by himself and he had meant it, that maybe Malik would talk to him. Bakura on the other hand was certain that all his lover needed was time and he was getting ahead of himself.

"Do you want our child?"

"Sure, why not," Bakura shrugged as he picked up the bit of leather, stretched it out and placed it about Ryou's neck. "It'll be amusing to watch me epically, fantastically and completely fail at being _It's_ Sire." The collar tightened about his neck, though not restricting, but firm enough to not move. Ryou could feel the vibrations of energy and that coil of unease rolled though him.

"I don't think you would fail," Ryou smiled at him as he gingerly fingered the bit of leather feeling those vibrations ceasing.

"Of cause I won't, because you'll be there to fix my fuck-ups before I can permanently traumatize _It_." Ryou's smile widened, he knew that his mate was trying to cheer him up. However, there was a note of seriousness in his voice. Bakura claimed Ryou's lips for a few moments and pulled back, "leave the stressing to me, I'm sure it's not good for you or the hellion_._" Ryou nodded his head and squeaked as Bakura grabbed him and roll backwards onto his back pulling his mate on top of him and into a long passionate kiss.

Ryou pushed himself up slightly in need for air, Bakura's claws still tangled in his white hair. Bakura couldn't bring himself now to mention the severed Dragon's head in the meal hall or the ins and outs of the collar to his ready seemingly overwhelmed mate. "You want to get out of here?" Ryou nodded his head as Bakura pulled him down for one last kiss, before getting to their feet and vanishing from the room.

* * *

Yami's crimson eyes glowed a dull red and narrowed in contempt. He hid his fanged snarl behind his intertwined hands. "It's obviously clear that mates, _our _mates are being targeted and assassinated for reasons unknown." The speaker stood on the edges of the room concealed in the shadows where the sunlight from the only window couldn't reach.

"No one would contract an assassin to kill mates," Ella said in a dismissive tone and a look that it was the most preposterous thing she had heard in her life. Yami lowered his head a little, his gaze had been set on Ella since they arrived at the meeting last night. The book that had been stored away safely had been found by his curious mate. He had pushed those bitter memories to the far deepest darkest corners of his mind centuries ago, and he was reminded of what _she_ had over him. His thoughts turned on ways to kill his Council, Ella mostly. He could do it right now, unleash his weapon and his fury upon her and take her life where she stood and no one in the room would stop him, blink an eye or question him.

"No one else's mates have been targeted, only those with high ranking titles." Someone at the table joined in. Yami's horns emerged unnoticed as to his Human form falling away piece by piece, with his lack of focus. She was the cause of ruining his life and still is and one action would put a stop to it, would free him, if he could just let _go_ and accept that he would never get _him_ back_, _and move on to a happy life with Yugi.

"Mates die all the time as do offspring when born out of or in harsher seasons," Ella had an eye roll tone to her voice as if they were petulant children complaining over nothing.

"We are not speaking of those who die of an accident or sickness. We are speaking of our mates that are being targeted in our own homes." Yami's fangs merged to full length as his weapon materialized at his side under the table, and his clawed hand gripped the handle tightly, his wings flexed. He could do it, wasn't like anyone else cared especially Touzoku who had most likely given up long ago. Ella though hadn't forgotten, reminding him each time he tried to pull away from her, went against any and all her decisions.

"Seven Lords of reigning regions have killed themselves in grief over the loss of their mates. I saved two of my brothers who both lost their mates, they are under constant watch now." Voices bounced about the room each having their say and in a matter of a few seconds arguments broke out and everyone was yelling over each other.

Now, he once again allowed himself to fall at Ella's feet and do her bidding, since he had no choice but to place his Yugi right before her, knowing Ella had her sights on his vulnerable Human mate as well as his friends, who were quickly turning against him, if they haven't already. Yami had never felt so alone and backed into a corner more than ever.

"Calm down," Ella rapped her knuckles on the table in a knocking fashion and it took a bit for the room to fall silent once more. "Our world has always been plagued by wars and sickness. Remember five hundred years ago when a plague swept through and killed ninety percent of Humans, half breeds, the very young and old. It's happening again. We must gather our Healers and investigate this outbreak." The room burst into an uproar of anger and disagreement.

"My mate," the Elf Queen spoke for the first time, the light catching on her beautiful face and tears filled her eyes and etched her voice. "I found him dead… an unnatural and brutal death in our home." She rose to her feet, anger and grief drove her words. "So do not stand there _Demon_ and deny these horrible, gruesome, unnatural deaths are the cause of a rampant sickness." Ella opened her mother to which the Elf Queen silenced her. "You have never had a mate, Head Council and do not know of our concerns. A broken _bond _is an unspeakable torture." Yami watched Ella closely, the wrong reaction would have everyone in the room do the job for him.

"The lands that are now without a governing lord and the rulers are also in grieving, are having their lands taken over by the Demon lord and his Council." The room was once again filed with low voices muttering to each other.

"The land would be in chaos or even war if we don't hold-" Ella was cut off.

"I wish to vote the reactivation of the Peacekeepers to investigate these murders." A voice within the shadows spoke up again and murmurs of agreeing rose between everyone. "A lot of us are gathered in this castle and if any of our mates are still targets, then the assassins have to be here as well, even the one who hired them." The murmurs rose in volume, and Ella looked lost and furious and hid it well before anyone else noticed.

Ella once again tapped her knuckles against the hard wood of the table, and the room fell silent, "I remind you that all Peacekeepers, have died or gone into hiding." Only because the day of his parent's death, Ella had issued the Demon guard who slaughtered as many Peacekeepers as they could, a lot had escaped going into hiding. Ella in just a few days drove, _one_ new controlled law over their world with the new corrupt Demon guard. Marik climbed the ranks and became Captain of the guard and with Bakura at his side, they had both almost drove out that corruption and fought against Ella, in truly keeping peace and order wherever they went.

"You have no opinion on this matter Demon lord?" Yami pulled his hand away from his weapon that vanished and his stare shifted quickly to the speaker, a plump, round reigning Goblin lord stared back expectantly. He wanted to growl back that he didn't damn well have an opinion, that he too feared for Yugi's life and could do nothing about it but to protect his mate the best he could and if it came down to it, Yami would flee and take Yugi into exile with him… but that was a life he didn't want to put his mate through.

He could feel Ella's stare burning a hole into his head. "I can look into it, see what I can find. If a Peacekeepers team can be formed I'll give an approval for an investigation." Yami didn't miss the dissatisfied looks he received or Ella nodding her head agreeing with him. Yami knew there were currently ten Peacekeepers and six of them were currently right here within the castle walls. "I'll draw up the contracts and each one of you has to sign it, a show that you all agree to be investigated." He struck a nerve as the room erupted into angry outbursts as each one had somehow taken it as direct accusation and denied having taken part in such unspeakable actions. "You all want an investigation!" Yami rose to his feet, no one was ever happy. "You want the one behind these killings, then everyone will be investigated, your families, your homes, your servants and your pets will be open to the Peacekeeper team if it's formed, even myself." Since he threw himself into being investigated also, they seemed to quieten down and nodded in hesitant approval.

"Now," Yami slumped back into his chair. "As for my Council and myself taking over ungoverned regions, it is temporary until a suitable family can be found to rule it efficiently." Few spoke up of wanting the position themselves and didn't find it fair that it was going to be left up to a handful of Demons. Yami ran a hand over his face, rubbed eyes and slumped lower in his chair with a soft growl, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**TBC **

I'll be updating again soon, in fact working on the next chapter now and hoping to have it posted after the weekend. Anyway leave a comment in the **Review** section below, it helps to keep me motivated and as always thanks for reading.


	11. Truths and Trust

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural themes. Language. Adult themes. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 11: **Truths and Trust

* * *

Yugi lent against the open door-frame of his bedchamber, dressed and ready for the day only to have nowhere to go until Yami's return. He had a hand written letter for his Grandpa clutched in his hand and no way of sending it and thought of burning it. He watched the servants move about the room changing the bedding, cleaning, straightening, dusting and Yugi was going to smack his head against the wall if he had to watch the same thing happen every damn morning. The room didn't need this much attention every day.

One of the servants picked up the large box, that contained, no other words for it womanly robes sent by Ella for the Dragon's Night celebration. Yugi wasn't going to mention the almost wedding gown looking thing hanging up in the large wardrobe, partly lace and silk and white for Yami's ceremony day, when Yugi to would have to take a pledge, promise, vow to Yami in being his, Yugi ran a hand over his face, _Queen, _as Yami had so liked to tease him.

Yugi frowned as the servants placed fresh clean sheets on the bed and plumped the pillows. Yami hadn't returned at all last night. He woke to an empty bed yet again. In fact, they hadn't been intimate in any way since arriving, the closest thing was the trip they took to Hythe Hill, which were holding hands and talking. Yugi still lived with his Grandpa, he and Yami hadn't made that step towards living together yet, not that Yami had even mentioned it at all. Yugi's eyes swept to the desk, he spent his alone time translating that diary, only to find more love declarations, destinations, thoughts and though only written down twice of runaway thoughts of becoming mates. Is that the reason he is going to bed and waking up alone, feeling Yami's distance even when they are in the same room?

The dread like feeling crept back and he cast his eyes to the stone floor, maybe he had come between that man in the picture and Yami, what if his mate didn't really love him at all? Only mated him because he needed someone by his side when crowned. Yugi's chest twisted up painfully and his eyes burned, the worst part about it, is that he hadn't come across any angry thoughts or mentions of fighting not even a breakup in that diary, just mushy love declarations after another. Yugi quickly wiped at a stray fallen tear, keeping his head down so the servants wouldn't see, not that they paid him much attention anyway. The realization that he might be mated to a Demon that might not want him when he had someone else on his mind.

Yugi wrapped his arms about himself, clutching at the letter to his Grandpa. He had never felt so alone and so home sick, even spending time with his friends is dramatically cut down. Is this his life from now on, fighting with Yami's Council for a bit of his mate's time and attention?

"My Lord," Yugi whipped about to see Siamun standing right on the other side of door staring at him intently. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern etched on his face as he reached up and stopped at the barrier that gave a crackle like lightening, which didn't seem to affect him as he pulled his hand away.

"I'm fine," Yugi couldn't bring himself to smile due to the sad thoughts running rampant in his mind and no way of shutting them off.

"Then why are you crying?" Yugi quickly wiped a few more escaped tears from his cheek with his sleeve. "My dear boy, whatever is the matter?" Yugi pressed his lips together in a thin line, why did he have to sound and look almost like his Grandpa.

"Stuck in here with nothing but my thoughts and a book that is making me jealous," Yugi fought the urge to throw himself in the old Demons like he would his Grandpa when feeling upset.

"Solitary confinement is not healthy for anyone one," Yugi frowned slightly, he didn't think he could get used someone calling him that, especially someone who resembled his Grandpa and Yugi never thought of himself as above anyone. "My Lord, I would be horned if you would like to take some company in an old Demon such as myself."

Yami's wishes in keeping him like a prisoner be damned and his stupid warnings for never leaving the room without him. "I'd really like that and please call me Yugi." He stepped out into to the corridor beyond the bedchamber's protective barrier without so much as a thought of harm coming to him in Siamun's presence.

Siamun gave a kind happy smile and his eyes darted downward for a moment and back up. "I am on my way to send away some errands," He held up a few small boxes stacked on top of the other and tied with string for easy carrying. "If that's a letter you wish to send, I can show you where to take it." He offered.

Yugi's heart leapt at the idea of having some form of communication with his Grandpa, "I thought nothing comes or goes from the Realm during a Gathering." His only intention for writing it was to help him feel better, when in fact it only helped in making him feel worse when he realized it would never reach its intended destination.

"Partly true, creatures cannot leave during this time even Humans, though mail and deliveries is passed between the Realms weekly." The old Demon started to walk a casual pace and Yugi followed him, not noticing the way a few of the servants glanced at each other and watched his retreating back. "I'll give you the Realm's mailing address so you can even receive a reply."

"Wait, the Realm has an address?" Yugi raised an eyebrow as they descended some stairs.

"Of course," Siamun glanced at him. "The Realm relies on most supplies provide from the Human Realm and a lot have businesses, jobs, those mated to Humans have family on the other side and contact between Realms is a must." He laughed, "Do you know how many families back in the Human Realm would report members of their family missing while attending a Gathering? Quite a lot I can tell you." It made sense to fake a long holiday to those unknowing.

"Wait, I thought the Realm is self-sufficient," Yugi asked since the way Ella spoke about it and made it sound like the Realm is superior to the Human one, than again she also thought Demons were the superior being.

"Our Realm is dying and we celebrate its destruction every Gathering."

"Why?" Yugi moved forward and started to walk backwards so he could see Siamun better. He thought it all in poor taste anyway, and with the severed Dragon's head staring down at him in the meal hall watching him while he ate, freaked him out. It seemed twisted that anyone after realizing such a mistake, "Why would it be willingly celebrated if that's that case? How killing off a few Dragons and cause a World to die?" Yugi shook his head as a flow of so many questions now filled his mind and made him intrigued to find out everything.

"They grew too large in numbers, cruel, furious and powerful creatures that ruled not only the sky but the land below." The old Demon's expression darkened somewhat. "Did you know that our kind had been enslaved by them once, a very long time ago? They ate our kind, though they ate anything that moved when hungry, they worked us to death, forced us to watch over them in the winter while they hibernated. A few even mated with our kind. It was theGreat Ones of the Midorikawa clan that set us free."

"And you killed them for it?" Yugi frowned as his heart raced as a realization came to him, the diary had been written in a Dragon's language, so that would mean the man in the image is a Dragon.

"The Dragons raged destructive battles across the Realm in a fight for land, the rights to mate and breed. Nothing more devastating than a battle to claim mating rights, during a heat cycle. The worst battle was between a newly appointed Lord and a young direct descendant of a Great One, they both created in their battle what we now call the Waste of the East. During any of these battles, creatures died, lands destroyed in horrifying blazing fires. The Realm on the brink of complete chaos. It had to be stopped." Yugi and Siamun stepped about a group of servants carrying laundry bags in their arms.

"The Realm needed away to control them, so the Council had constructed Collars to weaken them, make them more obedient."

"A slave collar," Yugi muttered knowing just what he is talking about, the old Demon nodded.

"At that time the Demon Lord turned his back on his people, his crown and disbanded his Council. Ella spoke in madness and ranting that the Demon Lord had been corrupted by one and changed the orders, instead of trying to put collars on them, she wanted their annihilation to save our Realm and our Demon Lord." Siamun sighed in a sad way. "Ever seen a whole World band together to wipe out just _one _race? I have never been frightened or horrified in my life as I had been that night." He shook his head as if to clear the memories from his mind.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat, had the man in the picture, if he was a Dragon, die that night, before they could mate? Yugi clutched at his chest with one hand, as an image of Yami finding his future mate's dead body or being told that he was dead. No wonder he kept that diary and got so angry that he had found it, despite it being so long ago, Yami still felt the loss.

"No one knew the effects it would have on the Realm when the Dragons were all gone, until whole forests died and rivers dried up, food shortages, sickness spread worse than Dragon's fire and the seasons fell out of balance." Yugi stopped walking, and this was a place that he is meant to help rule at Yami's side, what are they going to be rulers of?

Siamun patted his shoulder with a smile, "don't look so serious my Lord, I'm old and it was a long time ago. Dragon's Night is about celebrating our freedom from their tyranny so spoken by the very young." He waved a hand in the air as if to brush the whole thing off as a bed time story.

"Is there somewhere I can read about the events?" Yugi asked, feeling that there were too many holes in his story.

"Ella would have giving you history books," he said thoughtfully pinching his lips in his fingers as he glanced upwards. "Though I have always been inclined to read the Peacekeeper records, so _detailed_ and accurate." He gave Yugi a sideways glance and he couldn't help the odd feeling that the old Demon was giving him a push towards something big. "Fourth floor of the library." He picked up his pace. "Come, come my Lord, we'll post off our errands and I'll walk you to Lord Yami's study."

"Siamun," Yugi followed and fell into step at his side, since the old Demon is so damn talkative, which is so refreshing from the closed lip treatment he had been dealing with, he wanted to get all the information he could to help him in what he would be looking for. "Did Yami have someone before me that he loved? A potential mate he was interested in? That perhaps wasn't a Demon?" the old Demon gave him a look and Yugi didn't have time to read it before it is quickly gone and replaced with an open smile.

"Lord Yami was very promiscuous in his youth like all Demons, though no one had ever got his attention quite like you, my Lord." Why the pictures and love notes stashed away in his desk's draw? What ties did Yami have that man in the picture and why would he have turned his back on his people and a crown that he wanted so much. "I know you're feeling Lord Yami's absence, though you are Human it still affects you the same way as any creature." Yugi rubbed his temples, felt more confused by the larger amount of questions he had and decided to drop the subject and walked the rest of the way in silence.

The room is filled with creatures all needing errands sent and wanting them sent right now. It reminded Yugi of a post office, only this one was chaotic, as yelling and demands for on time delivery, a few had gathered together and chatted and laughing.

Yugi spotted the old Demon just ahead. "Here we go!" Siamun approached a Succubi with pale blue skin, white hair, point ears and horns, rather handsome.

"State your business," he demanded in an annoyed tone without looking up at them, his hands moved, one writing on a scroll, the other stamping and dropping them into a small odd box on his desk, or tossed into a larger bin just behind him.

"The Demon Lord's mate wishes to send a letter to the Human Realm," the Succubi paused in what he and glanced up at Yugi, his eyes travelled down and up before locking eyes with him as the room fell silent.

"My Lord," he bowed his head and held out his hand, "your letter." The room filled with whispers and Yugi felt all eyes on his back and forced himself to not look.

"There's no return address and I couldn't seal it," Yugi shifted on his feet, the creature stared at him as if disbelieving what he heard.

"Your letter," Yugi hesitantly handed it over and creature muttered a few words as he ran his open hand across the envelope and in gold writing and addressed appeared. He took up a used stick of blue wax, held it in the candle flame for a moment wiped it on the back of the envelope, while his other hand opened a draw and pulled out a gold shiny stamp. "The Demon Lord's mate?" Yugi gave a curt nod of his head and the Succubi stamped the melted wax with the stamp leaving behind an intricate pattern behind. "It's marked with the Royal seal and will have top delivery priority." He waved a young Demon over who took the letter and ran out of the room while shoving it into his satchel. "Next!" He called out and Yugi stepped back as Siamun stepped forward and he changed languages as he handed over small stack of boxes, which the creature nodded taking it from the old Demon.

He got up out of his chair and only then Yugi saw how tall he is, including his tail that dragged on the floor behind him, as if he didn't have the energy to move it. He opened a slot in the wall and dropped the boxes into it and returned to his desk. "Anything else?"

"Thank you," Siamun turned and left the room. Yugi glancing at the creatures that whispered to each other and smirked behind their hands as he past them. He caught up to Siamun in no time, who dug about his pocket for a moment as they walked and pulled out a small bit of paper. "This is the Realm's address, so you can send whatever you like, when you like."

"Thank you," Yugi took it and slipped it into his back pocket, though it would take some time getting to know his way around, providing Yami doesn't keep him constantly locked away in their bedchamber with only trips to the meal hall.

"Lord Yami needs to show you around more, _explain_ more," Siamun raised an eyebrow. "To be his equal, he shouldn't have you locked away like a prisoner." The old Demon frowned then as if he remembered something. "Did Mana not come?" He asked.

"Mana?" Yugi recalled something mentioned about it some days ago, but no one had presented themselves to him with that name.

"You're Guardian I sent for, my Lord?" Yugi shook his head now and Siamun gave a heavy sigh. "That girl is going to be the death of me." He grumbled seemed to talk to himself. "She's most likely still in the Wastes hunting down rabid Hellhounds. I'll send her another message." They walked for some time, Siamun leading the way to Yami's study.

"You know what," Yugi stopped walking, "I think I might check out this library." He knew that Yami would most likely have him sent back to their room, which he wasn't ready to go back just yet, not without finding some answers first.

"As you wish my Lord," Siamun smiled and they changed directions.

The library doors were made out of clear glass and polished wood, which opened by themselves upon their approached. They entered the library, the floors a pale cream and gold marble, that the natural light shone off. Yugi moved to the large counter that matched the floor. A large seating area with a huge open fireplace, ceiling to floor arched windows that looked out to a beautiful well-kept garden, and book stacks made into the pillars of the room that reached all the way to the doomed ceiling, more book stacks positioned so well on the other side of the room. The library was so stunning that Yugi wouldn't mind spending his time in here.

A few couples and creatures, walked about in the garden, sitting in the seated area by the fireplace reading and others searching the books stacks. "May I help you?" A female smiled, her blonde hair pinned up showing the unmistakable pointed ears of her heritage.

"We wish to visit the fourth floor," Siamun said without Yugi saying where he wanted to go.

"The fourth floor is restricted to the Demon Lord himself and his Council only," her pale blue eyes focused instantly on the old Demon. "Since you are neither I cannot allow you access to the archives. Feel free to-"

"This is Lord Yugi the Demon Lord's mate and I'm an ex-Peacekeeper," Siamun cut in, her eyes widened at him and darted to Yugi and back to the old Demon. "He wishes-"

"The Peacekeeper archives are restricted, the Demon Lord's mate or not," She blinked at him.

"You are aware _Elf_," Siamun growled getting irritated with her, "that this is Lord Yugi's home now and you are denying his-"

"I apologize," She held up her hands, no anger towards the way he addressed her or any signs of frustration with having to keep explaining the situation. "Lord Yugi, the orders come directly from Lord Yami himself that no one is to enter that room without his personal permission."

"Twenty gold pieces," Siamun tossed a small pouch onto the counter.

"Lord Yugi, if you'll follow me," she took the pouch slipped it into her robe and opened a draw and pulled out a key, walked about the counter and lead them through the large room, passed all the book stacks. Her dark green and blue robes flowed behind her, her feet made no sounds on the marble floor as she walked.

They came to the back wall that was covered from ceiling to floor with shelves that were also filled. She ran her finger along the books, and stopped and flipped open a book's spine and put the key in and turned it. She quickly removed the key, closed the book's spine and stepped back. The whole wall rumbled as it moved forward and slid slowly across, revealing an open doorway. "I apologies Lord Yugi for the state the archive is in, it does not get cleaned often or used." She clutched the key to her chest. "Follow the corridor all the way to the end, there you'll come to three doorways, take the door on the left and up the stairs, the archive is there." She bowed her head again and left.

Yugi gasped and backed into the book shelf as Siamun was standing right before him with a serious look and bright crimson eyes. "Yami's feelings for you are true and unwavering, circumstances are _difficult. _Whatever your findings and thoughts are right now are pointed at the wrong Demon and if you continue on this path for answers that had been needfully forgotten, the consequences could be_ dire _for you both. You need to be strong and steadfast as his mate. Yami is going to need you above all others and you must be the mate he needs." He lent right in and Yugi couldn't pull away as he was inches from his face. "I believe you hold the key for the changes this Realm needs, if you can find out what happened that fateful dark night that changed so many lives."

Siamun pulled away, Yugi's mind raced as did his heart, _'circumstances are difficult'_ who's? Yami's? His? Both of them? What did he mean his findings and thoughts are pointed at the wrong person? How did he hold the key to changes when he was just a Human in a Realm full of Demonic creatures? Siamun vanished with a bow.

Yugi bit his lip, suddenly digging into the past whether it be Yami's or not seemed more concerning then it did before. He sucked in a breath and stepped into the darkness.

The door slid closed the further Yugi stepped in and concealed him in complete blinding darkness for a few moments, when stones on the wall lit up one by one, looking like a runway. Yugi pressed his hand against the wall and followed the lights. He soon came to the three doors and took the one on the left and up the winding steep stairs. He stepped onto a small landing panting out of breath and spotted a door just a few feet in front of him.

Yugi gripped the door-handle and pushed it open with ease, the room was brightly lit with candles that for a moment his eyes needed to adjust to the change. He closed the door behind him and glanced about.

The room had book stacks that were placed around a table with four chairs in a horseshoe shape. Ledgers laid open on the table and a chair pushed out as if someone was already here. Yugi shifted on his feet and took a few steps forward, perhaps a book keeper worked here, though the comment about it not being cleaned cancelled that out.

Yugi snapped his eyes to the right of the room when he spotted movement from between the book stacks. "Marik?!" the Demon had his nose in a book and glanced up at him and snapped it closed in his hand.

"What are you doing up here?" Marik growled and Yugi took a step back getting the indication that the Demon is not in a good mood.

"Looking for answers," Yugi said honestly and shot the same question right back at him, "why are you here?"

"Looking for answers," Marik narrowed his eyes at him and Yugi shifted nervously biting his lip and the tan Demon rolled his eyes and walked about the table and took a seat, reopening the book and placed his feet up onto the table. "You're not going to find your answers standing at the door." Yugi slowly approached from the opposite side to where Marik sat. "What are looking for?" Marik asked sounding irritated. "Era, events, creatures?"

"Dragon related-" Yugi stopped talking when Marik looked at him and pushed a small stack of books he had been reading or yet to look at towards him. "Thanks," Yugi pulled out a chair to sit down.

"You'll find translation books for every language in the Realm on the shelf behind you." Marik gave him another long look with a raised eyebrow, "unless you can read Demonic now." Yugi found the mentioned translation book and sat down, thankful when Marik slid across few pages out of his notebook he was currently taking notes in and a spare regular pen.

* * *

Far north of the Realm, nestled in the Forest of Old sat, Arkham. It was once home to Giants that constructed a City within the Realm's largest mountain and multiple water falls that hadn't flowed in centuries. The large walkways were constructed out of a crystal like glass over a wide clear blue river. The glass gave view below and free movement about the city. Buildings made out of stone and glass as tall as skyscrapers clustered about the entrance which lead to the heart of the city inside the mountain.

They had flown here on the back of a Flyer, doubled with Bakura and had taken most of their morning to get here and Ryou had been starving upon their arrival. The City was buzzing with those rushing about with errands, armfuls of scrolls and books and others like Ryou and Bakura were simply sightseeing, most rushing towards the mountain and entrance to the City within. There was so much excitement, all around. Ryou had gawked and gasped, upon seeing large creatures in the water that would put the largest sea life in the Human world to shame, as they casually drifted by under the solid glass walkways without a care. "I don't believed it," Bakura muttered in awe.

"What?" Ryou stepped from the edge, some of his hair caught in the wind and blew across his face and he tucked it back with his fingers.

Bakura hadn't gotten an aerial view of the city due to approach restrictions, Flyers didn't do well at high altitudes, which they wouldn't have gotten over that mountain without all of them losing consciousness due to the thin atmosphere. "There isn't meant to be water here," Bakura walked to the edge.

"But, there's plenty of it," Ryou glanced up as birds flew overhead and swooped low scooping up the water in their beaks and continued on without stopping, fish jumped soft rolling waves and even large creatures breached the surfaces. "And it sounds like there's a water fall nearby."

"For centuries this place was dry and dead," Bakura glanced away towards where the sounds of running water was coming from. "Arkham's river branches out to all the parts in the Realm and a few flow all the way to the ocean, in fact the river that flows through Hythe Hill begins here." He started to walk, Ryou at his side.

"Is this unusual?" Ryou asked, not getting it, it looked like there had been water flowing through this place for some time now.

"Highly," Bakura kept his walk casual his hands in his pockets. "This place feeds the Realm a lot of needed water, and when this place dried up, a lot of other places became waste lands." He stared at his mate for a moment, could it be because of Ryou's return, plus with Mahado and Touzoku, setting things within the Realm back into balance?

"So, if the water is flowing here again," Ryou trailed off, feeling his stomach twist up in hunger and suddenly the talk about water didn't seem so interesting.

"It means that dried up rivers might be flowing again." Bakura and Ryou walked for some time. His hunger getting worse and the sounds of the water fall getting louder. "Here," he moved them both towards a small building and Ryou caught the aroma of food that instantly made his mouth water.

It was a small cafe like place with a spectacular view of the water falls that cascaded down from the mountain and into the large pool that tapped into the main river that ran through the city.

Bakura led him to a table for two by the glass windows and he ordered their food and drinks from a passing female Goblin. Ryou had never known food to be brought to a table so quickly before and so thankful for the hasty service. "This is great," Ryou dug right into his food.

"Slow down before you choke," Bakura laughed taking a piece of fruit and popped it into his mouth.

"If the Gathering has started, why are there so many who aren't attending?" With the amount of creatures he had seen at the Auctions, Hythe Hill and here, they couldn't all possible fit within Yami's castle despite how big it is.

"The Gathering is more for the important families, Lords, Ladies, Queens and Kings and then the rooms are filled with guests who choose the Human Realm to live in and have no home here, like Marik, Malik and I." Bakura frowned slightly. "The Gathering doesn't mean everyone has to stay within Yami's castle, it means that everyone born here, has to return. Like Humans returning home for Christmas."

"Or salmon," Ryou gave a small laugh, which increased when Bakura threw scrunched up napkin at him with a growl.

They sat at the table and chatted for while after they ate, Bakura making sure to keep it light and both laughing every now and then in their conversation. They left the small café like place and headed towards the mountain, two large statues were carved into the entrance, looking down upon all who entered or exited with solemn expressions, blocking the water with a shoulder each from gushing down onto the walkway. The path ways were so large that the amount of creatures that flowed in and out would have made it difficult to move if it were smaller. The cavern opened up and the light from outside only shone in so far.

The further they walked the darker it got and soon the city could be seen by the glow of colours that made it stand out against the gloom. "Look down there," Bakura pointed downward and far below them, huge stone statues like the ones at the entrance, stood all lined up, in armor and helmets and all facing the entrance, mist drifted up to knee height of the stone figures, making it impossible to really judge how far down it is or how tall the warrior sculptures are. "They have been measured and stand at forty five stories high." The huge cavern floor was covered with them, with the wide pathways stretching out over their heads towards the city.

"Giants made these," Ryou looked back at Bakura, who nodded his head.

"It's believed that they once moved, an army created by the Giants in times of war or they are the Giants who turned to stone over time." Bakura shrugged as his mate stared at him. "What do you think?" Bakura ask with a raised eyebrow and a serious tone. "Should we get one for our bedroom?" Ryou laughed as his mate took his hand once more.

They walked the inner city for a while, taking in a closer view of one of those statues up close. Bakura taking him to see the only glowing garden in the Realm. So well taken care of with plants that grew without the sun and most of them glowed in various soft colours. A few well-placed fully grown trees about the city gave it its needed light and pushed back the darkness like street lights.

It really looked like night time and no matter where they went they couldn't see the light of the entrance at all. The path ways got so much smaller though the buildings got larger. They made their way through a market, the clothing, food, jewellery, everything is so different from Hythe Hill. Ryou took favor to the rock candy he tired and ended up buying three bags to take back with him, though he couldn't help himself from snacking out of one bag while they walked.

Bakura had even bought another book he hadn't owned and slipped it into the bag that hung from Ryou's hand and carried his candy in. Ryou picked up a really nice black shirt for Marik and a new dark purple cloak for Malik and Ryou paid the merchant from a pouch of gold coins Bakura had given him before they left that morning.

Ryou thanked the old female Werewolf as she hands him the bag with the wrapped up items and he steps out of the store without looking. "Ryou!" he was suddenly grabbed onto pulled back, losing his footing and falling against his mate as Bakura snarled with a growl, "Watch it!" A large Orc only grunted as he pulled a wagon along and a lot of small strange sounds could be heard from under the cover and the bustling noise of the market. He stopped a few stalls up and rips the cover off the wagon and moved to stand off to the side.

A thin creature moves to view the small cages upon small cages with a pleased look and started to move cage by cage onto a table of his stall.

Ryou moved towards the small crowd that had gathered to see the new stock and seemed only interested looking as most started to move on. Ryou approached it, wanting to see for himself. The wagon is full of all kinds of small creatures in cages that Ryou had never seen before. The stall itself is also full of creatures and by the looks of it, no two creatures were the same. He slowly walked the length of the wagon, feeling his mate's eyes on him. He noticed a few were unmoving, one being a red with a yellow stripe down it's back a baby Flyer. "Ah, you might be thinking, it's so odd and unusual to see baby Flyers born this time of year." Ryou wide eyed stepped back at the thin and very pale looking man, crimson eyes, dark hair and fangs visible when he spoke. "You would be right, they are specially grown in a hatchery, suited for one's home. Make great pets and your personal travel companion once fully grown and trained."

It is the gentle pawing at Ryou's hand that gets his attention and bends down, and in the cage sat a tiny jet black kitten with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. What upset Ryou more was the muzzle that bound its mouth shut, ran over its head between its ears and about its neck. How did a Human animal get caught in a place like this? It gave him a pleading distressed sound and Ryou's heart went right out to it and he linked his fingers in the cage wire. "I want to buy it, how much?" Ryou asked, though he wanted to beat the pale creature into a bloody pulp where he stood and set them all free.

"Oh no not that _thing, _it is more trouble than it's worth and very dangerous," his icy cold hand takes Ryou's and pulls him slightly and gently from the cage towards another. "A beauty such as yourself would be well suited to own a very rare Naeyant." He stepped in really close and with one chipped discoloured nail put it under Ryou's chin and forced his head up a little more, "you smell divine, or I'll give you that odd creature for free, for a small taste." His eyes darkened as he lent in and stopped when a point of a sword was practically up his nose pushing him back away from Ryou.

"I'll give you a free taste of my sword _Leach_ if you touch him again," Bakura growled from behind Ryou. He wanted to give his mate the freedom and experience interacting with _some _creatures in the Realm while being out, though he knew such situations would arise.

"My apologies," the Vampire stepped right back and gave a bow. "Didn't know the beauty is already claimed."

"Bakura," Ryou ducked about him his fingers gripped the cage to prevent anyone from taking it. "I want to buy it." His mate raised an eyebrow and before he could even look to see what it is his mated wanted the Vampire jumped in between them.

"It's not for sale," he laughed as if it would make Bakura understand. "It's a rare creature."

"It's a kitten," Ryou corrected him. "It doesn't belong here, how much for it? I'll give you ten gold pieces."

"Ryou, no cat is worth ten pieces of gold," Bakura half yelled back in disbelief on how easy his mate is willing to throw money away on a very common Human animal. "I'll buy you one when we get back home."

"You're mate doesn't seem to understand-" the Vampire growled at being ignored as Bakura stepped about him and came up to stand behind his mate.

"No way," Bakura clutched his teeth together and sucked in a breath, "How is this possible? I thought you were dead." He lent right in with a growl etched in his voice, "how in the seven hells did you get yourself in this predicament?" Bakura sounded slightly pissed though he didn't hesitate as he placed his claw like fingers through the cage wire and ripped the small door right off as if it were made of foil.

"Hey?!" The Vampire cried out, as Ryou reached in and scooped up the small animal. He stopped dead in his tracks as Bakura's weapon aimed right at his face once again. Ryou glanced at the Orc that had pulled the cart, the creature stared off at nothing with drool dribbling down its chin and chest.

"Pay the Vampire, my love," Ryou with one hand undid his pouch that hung by his hip and dug about in it for a moment and counted the pieces quickly in his hand.

"Twenty gold pieces for the kitten," Ryou dropped it into the Vampires open hand and stepped back. Bakura growled as his weapon vanished, he wrapped an arm about Ryou's shoulders and led him away, leaving the vampire to yell and scream at his Orc companion for standing there and doing nothing while he was being _robbed_. "What a mess you're in," Bakura muttered as Ryou undid the muzzle like collar and dropped it to the ground.

Bakura plucked the kitten out of Ryou's hands by the scruff of its neck, it meowed at him weakly. "Is that all you've got to say for yourself?" Bakura growled at it and gave it a small shake. "Do you know how worried sick I was?"

"Stop it," Ryou took it back and cuddled it to his chest as he stopped by a food vender and bought a bottle of water and a few meat strips, ignoring the fact that Bakura was talking to it like it would understand him. He soon found a spot to sit, he pulled out a bottle of water and poured some into his hand allowing the weak kitten to drink.

"It's not a kitten Ryou," Bakura sat beside him, taking the bag of meat and tearing a small piece off and held it out for the small creature who took a bite.

"I gathered that by how you were talking to it," Ryou looked at his mate.

"It's my Familiar," Bakura tore off another bit of meat and held it out, "I summoned a Shadow unknowingly." Bakura reached out and rubbed it behind its ear. "Every creature can summon a Familiar, a creature that's made from parts of one's energy and soul and given a random form."

"Why summon them? What's their purpose?" Ryou asked pouring more water into his hand watching the kitten drink and taking bites of food from Bakura.

"They are eyes and ears, get into places where the summoner can't, they are also for protection. Though, the more powerful the summoner is, the more powerful the Familiar." Bakura smiled, "Marik summoned a fairy Familiar once, it was the size of his thumb, he called it Yoshi. It was only good for spying and getting information."

"How did you lose it?" Ryou funny enough didn't find this odd in the slightest.

"It's a female," Bakura informed him and continued. "I sent her out to find you after you ran from me. Only when I found you, Necro here never returned. I had presumed the Witch killed her." Bakura frowned, he remembered getting the backlash of energy he had used to summon her, it had knocked him off his feet and took his breath away. "The muzzle must have blocked her energy, preventing me from finding her and her from freeing herself." Bakura picked it up gently and held it in both hands. it drove an odd sense of anger towards himself for mistaking a panicked distress call from his Familiar as her death, letting her spend all this time getting passed about from owner to owner for all those years, who knew what they did to her in that time.

Ryou frowned as the kitten stopped eating and drinking and closed her eyes. "Will she be ok?"

"She's very weak, nothing a little care won't fix," Bakura lent over opened Ryou's cloak and placed the Familiar into his pocket.

"I like that name, Necro," Ryou glanced at his mate.

"Good, she'll be your Guardian, watch over you and protect you if Marik, Malik and I aren't-"

"What is that?" Ryou frowned placing a hand over his chest and rose to his feet looking about and started walking off and then started jogging back towards the glowing gardens.

"Hey Ryou!" Bakura jumped to his feet and ran after his mate.

Ryou felt a strange pull within, like he had to be somewhere or that feeling like he knew he was running late from school and knew that Bakura was waiting for him and didn't want to make him worry. Ryou stopped in the middle of garden searching each face and body he could see. His heart racing.

"Ryou," he whipped about and his wide brown eyes met a muddy crimson, a scar over his right eye and part way down his cheek, short white wild hair, well-toned and tanned body draped in an over-sized red cloak with white edges and a hood. He had a wild look about him as he stared just as wide eyed as Ryou, he began to grin slowly.

"Touzoku," Ryou twitched at hearing his mate growl the name from behind him.

* * *

Malik waited away from the castle and so deep within the forest that no one would over hear their conversation, stumble upon them or dare to venture in this far. The ground rumbled and trees quacked and groan as something large walked by. Malik whipped about flexed his wings ready for flight and weapon at the ready in case it'd charge at him thinking he would be an ease snack. It remained in the cover of the forest's darkness and didn't stop at all and as moments passed it was gone.

Malik let out a sigh and slumped against an old fallen tree trunk. He had been waiting out here for some time that the sun was now at its highest point. He didn't know how much longer he should wait. "Malik?" Finally Malik pushed off the truck and turned to see the Demon Lord standing a few feet from him.

"I was beginning to worry that you didn't get my message," Malik's weapon still in hand and on edge that they could be attacked by some creature.

"I apologies for making you wait so long. I couldn't get away," Yami rubbed the back of his neck. The Demon Lord looked weathered, bags under his eyes, indicated that he had been awake for a long period of time.

"I've changed my mind, I'm not doing it," Malik got right to the point.

"Why not?" Yami looked concerned. "I explained everything and this is the only way. Malik you are the only one who can do this." He stepped closer. "I'll aid you where I can and in the long run it's going to be better for everyone."

"My life will be worth nothing," Malik growled back, just the thought of it brought tears to eyes. He loved Human more than he could express and the idea of being a real family, to have a son or daughter running about their own home was in fact something he would have relished in being a parent alongside Ryou and Bakura… if he did what was asked of him, he would never step into that life with them.

"But you can do it," Yami gripped his shoulders gently. "You're a strong capable Demon and the only one who can pull this off." Malik could see right through him, this was more for the Demon Lord then it was for him. "Please Malik," his grip became a little to firm and became painful, "I want this all to end, don't you?"

"You're hurting me," Malik was yanked forward and Yami's Human form falling away to his true Demonic one. He had always been a bit intimidating for Malik to see and being this close made him nervous and frightened him somewhat, that if Yami so wished, he could kill him and Malik wouldn't have a chance in his condition to put up much of a fight. "I said I won't do it!" Malik shoved him and freed himself and the blow came so fast that it knocked him to ground and his right cheek burning and his eyes watered.

"You will," Yami's eyes darkened as he stood over him and placed his foot down on Malik's wing and pressed down, Malik gripped his weapon and stabbed it at Yami's leg, who grabbed his wrist before it could make contact and squeezed until the sword was dropped. Yami applied more pressure and grabbed Malik's face in his hand and forced him to look at him. "There aren't words _half_ Demon for what I'll do to Marik, Bakura and Ryou if you don't do as I say."

"Yes!" Malik cried out when he was sure he felt the bones break under the Demon's Lord's boot. "I'll do it." Yami removed his foot and stepped back. "I'll do it," Malik breathed out, biting back a sob of pain.

"That's a good _Half _Demon," Yami crouched down, "you tell _anyone _what I've asked of you and I'll make sure you watch what I'll do to Marik and Bakura and I'll send Ryou to _Senbu_."

"I said I'll do it," Malik growled up at him, Yami had nothing compared to what Marik and Bakura would do to him if they found out. "When did you become such an ass-hole?" Malik touched his cheek where he had been struck and pulled his hand back to find blood on his fingers.

"We'll not have any more conversations about this," Yami pushed him with his foot and Malik whimpered as he was forced onto his back. "Do not summon me ever again, complete what I have sent you out to do." Yami vanished.

Malik pushed himself up on shaky limbs, pain rolled through his body, his wing hung limply. He bit back a cry as he got himself to his feet and stumbled a little, summoned what was left of his energy and ported himself back their bedchamber.

Only he ended up outside in on one of the many castle's large balcony gardens. Malik feeling a little light headed, drained in too much pain to walk it back to their bedchamber, and took a spot on the soft moss like grass by the koi fish pond. He lent forward seeing his refection on the water's surface, four open claw marks on his cheek bleed out. Malik sighed as he tore the piece off the bottom of his shirt, dipped it into the water and cleaned the cuts.

He shouldn't have said anything at all, just how dumb was he? Did he honestly think Yami would have taken his rejection lightly? If he had pushed harder in his refusal he would most likely being laying there in that forest dead, right now. He could have just ignored the deal and let things go as they are, though Yami after a time would get impenitent and come after him anyway and again, he might not have walked away like he had today. _Fuck, _Malik hissed at the sting of the damp cloth catching in the wound, how is he going to explain this to his Mate, Bakura and Ryou? When did Yami became such an ass? Usually getting laid regularly removed that proverbial stick from one's ass, not make them worse.

Malik threw the cloth in the water frightening the large fish away for a few moments, the worst part about it all, was that Yami was right. He was the only one who could pull it off and yes the outcome would benefit all, though it would come with a great cost, more than he was willing to give.

"I can help with that," that all too familiar feminine voice came from behind him, had Malik up on his feet and weapon in hand, only one wing flexed as he readied himself for battle and kept the amount of pain he was in from his face. "Whoa," Ishizu stepped back both hands raised in a show that she had no ill intentions.

"What do you want?" Malik growled at her weapon steady in his hands.

"Not to fight right now," she sat on the grass a few feet from him like it took a lot of effort for her to stand. She pulled her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped about them. Malik took in her appearance, a simple white long sleeved dress and slip on shoes, her dark hair tied back and loose strands about her face and neck caught in the afternoon's light breeze. "Touzoku really did take his pound of flesh from me this time." She glanced up at him, "I never do feel more _mortal _then when I have escaped him and in the process of recovery." She looked up at him, "It puts everything into prospective for me." She waved a dismissive hand in the air, and Malik was wondering why she's even talking to him, like they are truly siblings when all he wants to do is run his blade through her chest. "I'm not saying I enjoy what he does to me, which would be wrong. The part about being powerless and doing things by hand, is nice to indulge in from time to time."

Malik raised an eyebrow at her, he had never seen her in this _almost _harmless state. Usually, she'd be chanting spells and trying to kill them while sending in her Wolves. "So you being attacked the other night is part of your enjoyment at pretending to be Human?"

"Being abused in such ways isn't new to me Malik," She said it with such ease as if she had accepted those actions as part of her everyday life.

"Does Touzoku, you know?" Malik couldn't out right ask it and he knew the intentions of those who attacked her the other night and how he couldn't just walk away knowing that's what was going to happen to her… it struck to close to home with Ryou's incident with Honda and Baits. Though, he wanted to see her dead, he didn't think that she had to go through being rapped every time she was captured by Touzoku.

"No," she muttered and gave a soft smile while tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "Though he doesn't hold back in letting me know how much he hates me." Malik sat down, could no longer stand and snatched up the bit of rag from the pond.

"A lot of people hate you," Malik said honestly.

"You just worked that out?" Ishizu gave an airy and rather girlish laugh to the likes Malik had never heard from her, it wasn't the insane cackling she often did when she won in their battles or if things went her way, it was honest and happy. Malik stared at her, was she really that relaxed and enjoying their conversation that much? When he was ready to drive his blade through her chest at any wrong move she might make. She placed a hand over her mouth and cleared her throat. "I smell fresh cut Drexlor weed and Helixana grass," she drawled with a humming sound like it was the best thing in the Realm and Malik holding the cool cloth to his cheek to help with the swelling stared at her. "Trouble in paradise little brother?" She asked stretching out her legs before her and lent back on her arms.

"No," Malik muttered cursing at himself, he didn't think that he was stressed enough that he would be emitting such pheromones, though it had always been a subconscious reaction and completely uncontrollable and it was always individual for everyone, pleasing and appealing smell to non-mated creatures who may be given the opportunity to move in and stake a claim, even siblings weren't immune to each other, though the drive wasn't as strong.

"As I said before, I can fix your wing," She gave him a knowing grin that she knew he was lying.

"It's broken," Malik muttered, could feel the pain roll through his back, shoulders and neck whenever he moved it. He'd have to go see a Healer, he'd avoid Seto who would no doubt in Malik's mind would blab to his mate.

"Did Marik do that to you?" She asked.

"Why do you always think Marik abuses me?!" Malik snapped at her.

"Because he is," Ishizu gave him a level look. "Do you know of any other Half creatures who couldn't recall their Human life? Who had their mate contain their memories in a constant haze of some form of amnesia?" Malik didn't know any Half Demons for most ended up as whore-slaves in Senbu. "I know quite a few Half creatures and all their memories are intact."

"Marik did it to protect me, to keep me whole," Malik shook his head. "I shouldn't even be talking to you." "

"Oh Malik," Ishizu gave a giggle and in a teased tone, "you're a little slow today."

"What do you want?" Malik growled at her, his eyes turning crimson, he wasn't amused by her or in the mood for her games.

"I wanted to say thank you for the other night," her smile gone. "You truly saved me Malik."

"You're welcome," he said hesitantly and his frowned deepened.

"I'd like to repay you," she was up on her knees and Malik had his weapon in hand only he fell sideways a little and had to brace himself on his free arm. "Your wing isn't broken, it's dislocated and needs to be put back into place." Malik lowered his weapon and gave a hesitant nod of his head. Malik moved so she was in front of him, his blade at her throat. Ishizu moved up closer to him on her knees, and placed her hand on his shoulder and her other hand wrapped about the bone of his wing, crushing feathers in her hand. It was better to explain the cuts and buries to Marik then an injured wing when he wasn't meant to be using it in the first place.

"Ready?" as she had said it she yanked it up hard and it popped into place with red hot pain making Malik cry out and slump forward, claws gripping into the soft ground. She moved away sitting down on the grass.

"Thanks," Malik panted, though his wing ached horribly it felt so much better.

"You're welcome," she smiled at him.

* * *

**TBC**

An update, a rather long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I really felt that the story has gotten that push forward in plot development, well I think so anyway, **R&amp;R.**


	12. Fight or Fly

Really trying to get those posted in a timely manner :) containers

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural themes. Language. Adult themes. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 12: Fight or Fly**

* * *

"Touzoku," Ryou twitched at hearing his mate growl the name from behind him.

"I don't believe it," Touzoku stood wide eyed, staring and panting slightly out of breath as if he had also ran. The pull Ryou had felt seconds ago greatly subsided. "I was told you were alive." Ryou took half a step back as the other reached out towards him, a mix of emotions etched in Touzoku's face, pain, guilt or wonder. "And here you are standing before me." His hand fisted in the air as if contemplating whether or not to touch. His grin gone and such an intense stare that it felt like the other was trying to read everything that made Ryou who he was. "You look different, older than I remember," Touzoku frowned and his hand now cupped one side of Ryou's face.

"I've heard that a lot," Ryou's heart was racing for unknown reasons and hearing the agitated consent low ominous growling coming from Bakura, didn't help. Ryou couldn't bring himself to pull away which had been always an odd natural instinct in him upon any negative reaction his mate or lovers had towards anyone or anything. Ryou couldn't see nor did he feel the threat Bakura did. However, what he did feel was a strange connection, not as strong as the one he shared with Bakura, Marik and Malik, though stronger then what he had with his friends, but it was there that familiar feeling of _family_.

"How is it possible that you're alive?" Touzoku asked as his thumb stroked Ryou's cheek as if to make sure he was really there.

"It's complicated," Bakura answered in a tone that sounded like he was seconds away from ending Touzoku right on the spot. Marik had told them what he had done, his story had been one of vague details and a deal for a life that had truly been out of reach and lost to them. It seemed that everyone that had _'known'_ him in his past life, always wanted answers of why he was alive now. His full reincarnation, didn't matter, not to Ryou anyway. He was happy with his life and on the path of having a family, not that they weren't one before. "And none of your damn business."

"So bizarre," Ryou reached up and lightly ran his fingers over the cross scars that ran down his right cheek. He brushed white hair aside to see that they even ran over his eye and part way up his forehead.

Touzoku's crimson eyes narrowed with bitterness and agitation as his glare focused on Bakura. "Why did you not bring him to me upon finding him?" His hands turned into claws as they fell away from Ryou's face, who was about to answer.

"What could I have possibly been thinking?" Bakura's tone turned into biting sarcasm. "It's not like you couldn't have gotten your ass out of that cave you've dwelled in for the past millennia, licking your wounds, and gone out searching for him yourself."

"I'm here now," Ryou said hoping to defuse the pending argument that Bakura was instigating. He circled Touzoku slowly, touching the over-sized red cloak, tan hood, white stripes on the sleeves and at the bottom. The gentle draft of air carried Touzoku's scent, and with it flashes of dream-like memories swept through Ryou's mind. The burning town, the blind panic and fear and Touzoku's death right before his eyes, and like a slave he was handed to the creature that had killed him and now stood a few feet behind him, his mate and father of their child. Ryou reached out a hand and grasped the folds of the red cloak tightly. His chest heaved with every breath as he roped in those images and feelings that were on the brink of overwhelming him. "I watched you die," Ryou swallowed thickly closing his eyes for a moment to shut off the phantom smells and sounds not only of Touzoku's death, but of his own as well.

A feral snarl rumbled from Bakura. "It wasn't a true death," Touzoku muttered his crimson gaze held Ryou's. "Like a phoenix, Dragons can reset their bodies when injured beyond their own healing abilities." Touzoku frowned, taking up a lock of Ryou's hair. "Did that pathetic excuse of a Demon not explain it to you what a Razeth is or what it entails?"

"Yeah, because I'm the 'all knowing' when it comes to Dragons," Bakura snorted. "Besides, what was there to explain when _Ryou_ hated me so much and wouldn't listen to anything I had to say?"

"I would never hate you," Ryou turned about, an ache formed in his chest for even hearing those words from Bakura.

"I know my love," Bakura stared at him with pure black eyes. His skin had taken on a grey undertone, and the shadows were gathering like a large pool under his feet. "You could have explained it yourself Touzoku rather than taking your _death _like a coward and leaving Marik and I with a broken child." His glare and growl spoke volumes on how much he disliked the other. "He doesn't remember you, Touzoku," Bakura's wings ruffled and flexed as if getting ready to fly or fight. "So don't talk to him like he does and hands off," the shove came suddenly, hard and with energy behind it that Ryou felt it whip his hair into his face. If Touzoku had been Human, Ryou was sure Bakura's fist would have gone right through his chest.

Touzoku stumbled backwards. The cool air became warm as dark tan leather bat like wings with sharp talons, instantly unfolded with a gush of wind. His eyes burned a true blood red revealing his Spark and with unsettling calmness, Touzoku brushed his hand over the spot Bakura had hit him, like he was removing dust. "It sadness me to see all that power I gave you has gone to waste." His voice, however, was thick, edged and rows of razor-sharp fangs visible when he spoke with a murderous glare. "Especially at a critical time like this," he focused on Ryou for a moment, though not at him directly, rather his midsection. "It's laughable that you think yourself worthy of him. Think yourself his champion when you allow others to Collar him like a slave."

"It's not like that," Ryou's hand darted to the collar about his neck trying to explain.

"Or is it you're doing to control him? To keep him at your side." Touzoku continued either ignoring him or to focused on his mate to hear him. Bakura charged at him and brought fourth his shadows which consumed Touzoku instantly.

"Bakura stop it!" Ryou stumbled back shielding himself with his arms for a moment against the strong draft of artic like wind the shadows caused. His mate swung his weapon at the thick blob of inky blackness. A blow that would decapitate him. Touzoku broke free and swiftly his hand shot out gripping Bakura by his throat and lifting him off his feet with one arm.

Bakura drew back his sword and in a stab like motion aimed at Touzoku's chest. Only the hit never reached its mark and Touzoku's wrist was caught in a tight grip by Ryou who stood between them. He growled and bared fangs, his blue eyes narrowed, revealing his Spark and a rather pissed off look. "I said, enough!" with no effort at all Ryou shoved both Touzoku and Bakura apart and both landed on their backsides some feet away.

"Master!" Devlin came out of nowhere as he ran forward and crouched down beside Touzoku trying to assess what injures he may have. Pegasus also stood some feet away, watching.

"Why don't you-"

"Enough," Ryou snapped sharply at Bakura glaring down at him. "Do not antagonize the situation any further."

"But Ryou, he started-" Bakura fell silent when the ground at Ryou's feet cracked like spider-webs running towards him.

"I apologize," Touzoku rose to his feet on his own and dusted himself off with an intrigued look as he brushed Devlin aside and put a stop to his unnecessary fussing. "The Demon often acts like a fledgling and I get carried away with our arguments."

"We're the same age!" Bakura snarled at him also rising to his feet and glanced over his shoulder with an irritated tsk sound of annoyance. "The guards are coming." Though Bakura had authority, he couldn't risk them running to Ella and telling her what they had seen, point Ryou out and place blame.

"Indeed," Touzoku wrapped his arms about Ryou, obviously he had an issue with the guards.

"Bakura," Ryou's eyes widened with slight panic as they both vanished.

"Fucking bastard!" Bakura growled as he suddenly had seven armed guard surrounding him.

* * *

Ryou stumbled backwards on his feet monetarily blinded by the bright afternoon sun and something soft brushed against his thighs. His vision adjusted within a few seconds, to see wide clear blue sky, grass and trees. He glanced about to find himself standing in a large green open field, surrounded by thick dark forest. "Where are we?" Ryou noted the lack of the city he had been moments ago and his mate nowhere in sight. In fact, he couldn't even see the massive mountain of Arkham City.

"Somewhere we can talk," Touzoku's hands brushing the tops of the grass as he glanced about.

"Where have you taken me?" Ryou snapped a little too irritated with his situation and the idea of being abducted was fast racing to the forefront of his mind. How far had they gone? There wasn't even a guess on distant Demons or creatures could port themselves and others. He could be on the other side of the Realm for all he knew.

"Somewhere we aren't going to be disturbed," he said without any other details. Ryou frowned and was torn between picking a direction and just run and hope for the best in finding Bakura and staying right here with _him_.

"If you don't mind taking me back to Bakura now, I'd appreciate it."

"I assure you he'll find us," Touzoku took started in a slow leisurely walk towards the tree line and added. "In time."

"Rather now then later," Ryou crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not following you! I'm staying right here until Bakura comes to get me." He wanted to cringe at his own words, sounding more like a damsel in distress awaiting her knight in shinny armor to rescue her. Bakura, Marik and Malik would have surely teased him over that one for at least a week.

"Could you sound anymore girlish?" Touzoku raised an eyebrow at him from over his shoulder for a moment. "I'm not the big bad Dragon you need recusing from." He then added thoughtfully, "though, I do have a tower." Ryou glared at him when he chuckled, fighting the urge to throw something at him. "Not at all curious?"

"What is there to be curious about when you have abducted me?"

"I have not abducted you and no harm will befall you while I'm here. Besides, one speaks best without one's mate hovering and interrupting." Ryou gave a heavy sigh, the familiar _pull _feeling still clung, though not as strong as the need to get back to his mate. "Bakura is a nuisance at the best of times and gets on my nerves fair too quickly." Touzoku stopped walking and turned about to face him holding out his hand for Ryou to take.

Ryou was curious, no way was he doubting it. "You could have asked rather than take me like this. I would have gone with you willingly rather than leaving behind my mate to worry about me," Ryou approached him and glanced down at the hand that moved slightly towards him to take.

"And in what delusion would that have happened in?"

"Bakura doesn't control me," Ryou clutched his fists at his sides, "I have my freedom."

"Your slave Collar says otherwise," Touzoku's crimson eyes narrowed at that bit of leather.

"It wasn't his doing," Ryou corrected him, he hated that others made such false assumptions about his mate. Bakura had never been cruel or harmed him in anyway. "Ella ordered me to wear it," he ran his fingers over the soft bit of leather and the pendent as a rage built up within at the thoughts that ran through his mind on what she might have used against his mate. "I do not wish to speak of it," Ryou cut off any other comment Touzoku was about to make.

"Walk with me," that hand hadn't faltered nor did Touzoku look offended and must have seen his hesitation. "There are creatures in this part of the forest that are larger and faster then I and can port themselves in and out to take prey. I do not wish you to be taken by them." Ryou bit his lip as he took the offered hand, the grip was light enough for Ryou to pull out of it if he so wished to. Touzoku grinned slightly and with a gentle pull, they were in a casual walk towards the tree line.

"There is a waterfall and a rock-pool up ahead," Touzoku informed him. "I used to bring you here as a child to play."

"Such a hazardous play-ground," Ryou spoke considering what the other had just told him.

"Ah, I was always in my true form which frightened and deterred a lot of the creatures away or thinking you as easy prey and you never strayed too far from my side."

"What happened to me? To us? And I don't mean my reincarnation." He was trying to voice and keep order on the gathering storm of muddled questions that he wanted to blurt out all at once. "You said you used to bring me here as a child to play? Why not our parents?" He watched Touzoku eyes darkened and his head lowered a little.

"You were born out of season in our harshest winter, that's what happened to you," Touzoku said as if that made everything clear. "Dragons that hatch in any other season other than summer are deformed, sickly and weak and most are dead or dying. Those that survive are killed upon hatching to keep the bloodlines pure from _anomalies_." Ryou slowed down, did that mean the same for his child despite being half Demon? Obviously it would be going off the Realm's seasons and not the Human one and how long were each seasons here? He would have to look it up since he didn't know or ask his mate or Seto about it later.

"The scar here," He pointed to his right eye. "Our mother gave it to me that night I saved you from _her_." His eyes narrowed as if recalling the memories that still had a bitter hateful hold on him. "I fought them fang, claws and fire for you. I fought against them many times after that and others of our clan for the rights for your life."

"Why did you not let them kill me and save yourself-" Ryou gasped as Touzoku had stopped and stood inches from him staring him right into the eyes as his hand fell from his.

"I helped you hatch and take your first breath. You were different to those that were born out of season. No form, no Spark, helpless and so needy, though whole and healthy. Great Ones, only _ever _have one child in their life time, did you know that?" Ryou shook his head no. "Our mother was terrified of anyone finding out about you. So _she_ was going to end your life before anyone realized you hatched. I could not witness the cruelty or bear the thought of that connection I had with you be severed," Touzoku pulled back slightly. "I didn't want you being another victim to that harsh crudity us Dragons are so well known for. So I acted, saved, raised, cared for, protected and loved you. My efforts to protect you often failed when you wandered from my side, and she happened upon you and tried so many times to take your life." Ryou watched him closely and felt that he had just heard the lighter side.

"My parents in the Human Realm hadn't wanted me either," Ryou muttered the part truth. However, his father wanting to turn his life around, really count, when the damage had already been done? And forgiveness had been fleeting thoughts for Ryou when wrapped in the safety of his mate and lover's arms. "It seems to be a cruel pattern." He gave a slight sad smile when Touzoku lifted his chin gently.

"Even before you our parents weren't the loving kind. They left me in the care of the Hatchery Caretaker for the first six years of my life and then left to defend myself until I came of mating age. They arranged a partner for me that would have been beneficial for them. He was much older, just as cruel and heartless. Twice, he had tried to mate with me by force. The first time I escaped and the second time our parents restrained me for him, to make it easier on _him_." Ryou swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and gripped Touzoku's arm, watching his crimson eyes dull. "I was saved," he took a step back. "I refused the mating arrangement and had no idea that they offered you up to him in my place to keep him _happy _until I agreed to mate him and they made their disappointment in me so very clear and often."

"What happened?" Ryou wanted to hear every detail and at the same time didn't.

"He wasn't interested in you at the time. I took you from there after that as often as I could," Touzoku turned and started to walk and Ryou followed falling into step at his side. "We spent more time in the wild then we did at home." Ryou saw him smile as though the mention of that time brought back happy memories.

"What happened to our parents?" The shadows and draft of cool air filled with crisp, musty earthy scents as they entered the forest.

"Our mother's head is mounted like a trophy in the Demon castle's meal hall for every Dragon's Night celebration." He didn't even try to avoid answering, in fact he looked rather satisfied with mentioning it. It made sense now why Bakura had whisked him from the meal hall that night in slight panic and suggested taking their meals in their bedchamber. "Our father is nothing but a charred pile of bones laying somewhere in our old home." Touzoku shot him a look. "Now you know, so do not pity them for they deserve to rot where they are."

"I wasn't pitting them!" Ryou frowned. "I just wanted to know what happened to them."

"They were cruel and heartless and didn't care whether we both lived or died." His voice was tight and etched with a growl.

"So everyone died then in the Annihilation?" Ryou asked, hearing the sounds of a waterfall up ahead. He hoped it wasn't too far away that Bakura couldn't find him.

"No, our clan was wiped out mouths before the Annihilation. I was… betrayed that night, our clan was killed as I fled with you into the Human Realm and into exile." his voice lowered. "I found us a small town and the people accepted us over time, despite the occasional missing person." Touzoku glanced at him and Ryou knew what he meant by _missing_. "To answer your question, yes everyone is gone now, but for us two, the one on its way and Mahado." Ryou couldn't contain the growl that rumbled from his throat at the mention of _him_. "Had a run in with him did you?"

"More like I kicked his ass," Ryou said rather proudly and Touzoku grinned with amusement and a raised eyebrow wanting more details. "Oh, he tried to claim me in a Tournament battle, something called a Homsha. He hurt Bakura and I lost it. The last anyone saw of him, he was flying away with his tail between his legs." He reached up again at the bit of leather about his neck, "and thus the Collar."

"As much as I would have enjoyed seeing that. Don't underestimate him, Ryou. Mahado has been trying to acquire one of us as his mate for a very long time. He killed his own clan and had his claws in killing ours as well. He is ill and driven by madness, don't ever forget that."

"Was he the one that-"

"Our parents arranged for me to mate with, yes." A cold chill ran up Ryou's spine and his stomach churned as clouded images ran through his mind of Mahado on top of him pressing down on his back as Ishizu whispered in his ear, _'This can all stop, just give me the spell.' _

"Ryou?" He snapped out of it as Touzoku had gripped his shoulders staring at him with concern. "Are you alright? You kind of zoned out on me."

"I'm fine, I don't remember everything and I get a rush of memories and not all of them are good," He didn't mention that most of them were down right horrifying leaving him screaming in the middle of the night or shaking uncontrollably in their wake. Ryou took even deep breaths to ride out the wave of sudden nausea. It didn't work as Ryou pitched himself forward and everything he ate that day came back up with heaving violent vengeance.

"Ryou," Touzoku wrapped an arm about his waist to prevent him from collapsing, it lasted for five minutes. "The rock-pool is up ahead, the water is clean." He offered, Ryou nodded his head gulping down air, his body feeling too weak to walk. He protested as he was picked up and carried the rest of the way, though stopped and the glare Touzoku gave him.

They soon stepped out of the forest to the slight grassy embankment, a waterfall cascaded down from a fifteen foot cliff-face into a large rock-pool that was made up of small pebbles with crystal clear water and a river flowing from it. Ryou was placed by the water's edge where he knelt down and scooped up handfuls of water and splashed it over his face and washed his mouth out.

"You can drink it if you like," Touzoku muttered glancing skyward as a flock of Flyers called out to each other as they flew overhead and vanished from sight.

Ryou took a few mouthfuls of the clean water and rose to his feet with his hand over his mouth as if that would help stop the threat of being sick again, though felt well enough to move away from the water and found a place to sit on the grass in the shade.

"What do you remember?" Touzoku asked sitting beside him.

"Mostly my death at Ishizu's hands," Ryou wrapped his arms about his stomach as he bought his knees up almost to his chest. "Dreamt that one for _years_ before I meat Bakura. My parents thought I was going crazy. I saw more doctors then I cared for. I dreamt of you… your death to be more precise and parts of my past, nothing I can piece together completely and know every detail and event that happened." Ryou felt a little uncomfortable talking about it now, since the last flash of memory made him relive everything he had consumed that morning and not one bit of it tasted good the second time. "What happened to you? Why weren't you in the hunt to find me, like Bakura, Marik and Malik were?"

"Ella," just saying her name made Touzoku's eyes burn a brighter crimson and his fangs visible when he spoke. "That Demon has a natural knack for destroying lives in the most painful ways one can't imagine, until it's all too late." He fell silent and Ryou for a brief second saw those crimsons eyes become shinny with tears when he looked away. "Ella found us in the Human Realm years later. You were fourteen at the time. I was cornered and cursed by her Witches. I was dying slowly and painfully and left me no choice but to risk asking two Demons to rend me to ash to counter it and to take care of you while I recovered."

"Bakura and Marik?" Ryou frowned, the mention of Marik still left him with an ache in his chest at his jerk-fullness rejection and the possibility of him leaving if he didn't accept the inevitable changes to their lives and in turn Malik would follow him. However, a life with Bakura would still be whole and happy, it would be missing his lovers that would take time to heal.

"I still suffer the effects of that curse even today." Ryou pillowed his cheek on his knee, Touzoku waved it off as if it was nothing. "I unwillingly fall into Hibernation for long periods of time, drains all of my powers, leaving me weak and unable to be in a Human form. I rely greatly on Pegasus for protection during that time." He sighed. "I fell into Hibernation shortly after exhausting all my energy on turning Bakura in to what he is today." Touzoku frowned. "I was asleep when the Witch killed you."

"How long for?" Ryou asked as he felt movement in his pocket as Necro shifted. He opened the pocket in his light jacket to see the ball of black fur curled up sound asleep. "Do you sleep, I mean?"

"A few decades at a time." Touzoku leant over and glanced into the pocket with an unreadable expression. "I awoke a few months ago and it takes time for me to gain my strength back." He reached in and with a finger stroked the fur gently for a moment, before pulling back. "It was why I wasn't there for you when you needed me." His eyes focused on something in the distance, "why you were raised by Humans and not me." Touzoku glanced at him a sorrowful look to his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Ryou asked confused.

"Out of all the creatures I had created, it was Bakura I gave powers that rivaled, if not exceed my own to protect you, track you down no matter where you were, in case I could not. I underestimated a lot of things in that time. The Witch's insanity, Ella's drive for power and Bakura's love for you. I didn't foresee him taking your death so hard, rather than hunting down Ella and the Witch and killing them both, which had been my goal when I gave him all that power. Instead, he just simply fell away from the world." All Ryou saw in Touzoku's expression and voice was sadness and guilt. "Your life, who you really are and your memories are lost or in a mess because _I_ failed you."

"No one failed me," Ryou rose to his feet as did Touzoku. "My life is a mess because I choose to be mated to a Demon and coincidentally I too happen to be something other than Human. I am comfortable with who I am now and my lost memories of a past life, I can live with or without them."

"If you don't remember who you used to be, then, it's too late for us," Touzoku looked at him like he had been wounded and all hope had been lost.

"No," Ryou lifted his head and reached over cupping one side his face a soft smile on his lips. "I would like it very much to get to know my brother." Touzoku smiled placing his larger hands over Ryou's.

"You scaly bastard!" No other warning as Touzoku was yanked away and came face to face with an infuriated Demon.

"Bakura stop!" Ryou latched onto his arm that had Touzoku by the scuff of his red cloak. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. Ryou, you don't know this bastard like I do," Bakura seethed at Touzoku and shoved him, making him stumble back a few feet from them.

"I want to," Ryou let go when he felt his mate relax a little and focused on him. "Get to know him and make that judgment for myself." Bakura stared at him and Ryou could see the storm of an argument building. "You would deny me knowing family? He is family, isn't he?" Bakura narrowed his crimson eyes at Touzoku. Ryou wanted him to say it, though his mate had been the one to have told him. He didn't want it to be clouded by whatever resentment they had towards each other.

"Yes, he's _your _family," Bakura growled, no point in asking if Touzoku could be trusted since his mate made it clear of his own feelings towards him and his reply. "And I'm _fine _with you getting to know him," Bakura's eye twitched. "I want to make it clear that I am not happy about this."

"Duly noted," Ryou gave his mate a brief kiss to his lips.

"I'm going to regret this," Bakura gave a dejected sigh.

"Maybe just a little," Touzoku grinned at him.

* * *

**TBC**

Updating again soon,** R&amp;R**


	13. Dragon's Night: Part 1

This all takes place a week later from the last chapter. Sorry for the lengthy wait, I do hope you are all well and enjoy the chapter.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural themes. Language. Adult themes. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 13: **Dragon's Night, Part 1.

* * *

Ishizu walked the long dark servant's corridors and steep spiraling stairwells to the lower parts of the castle. She wasn't impressed to have been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night. Ishizu had opened her door to see the old Demon standing in her threshold holding a lantern that enhanced the shadows and wrinkles on Ella's face really showing her age, making her truly look like a scary evil Witch that Human's always put in their books. _'Come with me. I wish to show you something.'_ She had muttered and turned on her heels and walked away.

Ishizu had been apprehensive at first, since her powers weren't at their full strength yet and if Ella was planning on betraying her, Ishizu would struggle greatly with such a battle to save herself. So, in only a light robe she threw around herself to answer the door and slip on shoes, she followed the old Demon without question.

Ella through their journey in the back servant's passages had lost her grip on the lantern she was carrying and it smashed on the stone floor, sending oil, brief flames, glass and metal everywhere around their feet. "The lantern was heavy," Ella moved on stepping over the broken parts. Ishizu raised an eyebrow, the Demon was simply old.

The entrance to the dungeon soon came into view, the width and height of the iron double doors were big enough to fit through the largest of creatures in the Realm. No guards were present nor were they needed due to the immobilizer trap engraved in the stone floor below and above in the ceiling, it would activate upon any escaped prisoners coming out of those doors. Ishizu bit her lip as she ran the point of her shoe along the groves of the mark, once again hesitant about crossing it, this one maybe visible, but others Ella could have drawn may not be.

Ella moved to a sconce on the right wall and about to take it. Ishizu cupped her hands close to her mouth and spoke a few soft words. She needed eyes to seek out anything hostile Ella may have in store for her and disguised her spell as a light to guide their way. Ishizu open her hands and the light drifted up and hovered for a moment. "Be my eyes in the dark," Ishizu asked of it and a few seconds later it started to move towards the doors that opened for them with no sound.

"This way," Ella muttered following the ball of light with eagerness.

Ishizu stopped at the top of the stairs that seemed to be swallowed up by darkness despite her light. The energy within her started to vibrate making her feel uneasy and it didn't help that her body started to shake as flashbacks of her time with Touzoku came rushing forth. She took a step backwards away from the entrance. To be captured again so soon would surely break her this time. How much could she trust Demons after all they had done to her?

"Are you coming?" Ella's voice echoed from somewhere below in the darkness.

She took in a steady breath driving back her thoughts, she was the most feared and ruthless Witch in any Realm, a little darkness and a dungeon meant nothing in the wake of her powers… She clutched her hands into fists at her sides, held her head up and stepped forward and soon enough her light and Ella came into view.

Ella prattled on about her ingenious plain to make everything right in the Realm. Ishizu half listened as she tried to focus on not panicking when her conjured light didn't seem to do much against the dark that grew in density the deeper they descended. "Where are we going?" Ishizu asked frowning when they passed the levels of oddly empty dungeon cells and deeper into the earth. The stairs were no longer stone, but hardened clay beneath her feet, the walls became moist dirt and the air damp and cold.

"Are you afraid?" Ella glanced back over her shoulder with a gleeful gleam in her crimson eyes before looking ahead.

"No," Ishizu wrapped her arms about herself to keep warm against the chilly air. "What is this all about?" She didn't care for Ella's cloak and dagger games and vague explanation. The Demon ignored her and the fact that up head it looked as though they were about to find an exit to the dungeons and step into broad daylight, only it wasn't as it was still in the middle of the night. Ishizu slowed down to a stop her body hummed, she felt nauseated and a headache formed behind her eyes.

"Come along!" Ella snapped at her impatiently.

Ishizu fought back the urge to fall to her knees and crawl away, whatever was pulling at her was unlike anything she had felt before and true fear stabbed threw her. "I can't," she turned to leave, needing to get out as fast as she could, until her arm was snagged by Ella.

"It's working, isn't it?" Ella grinned gleefully at her no doubt seeing the pain and panic etched in her face. "You feel it draining you from all the way over here." She gave a happy chuckle. "Come take a closer look," Ishizu gasped as she could do nothing as she was pulled forward and she couldn't contain the cry of pain as it increased the closer she got and Ella ignoring her. "You have no idea how long it took me to prep this or the negotiations I had to sit through in order to get what I wanted."

"What negotiations?" Ishizu collapsed to her hands and knees as soon as Ella let her go, had the Demon bargained her off like some cheap deal to get what she wanted? Once she got out of here she was going to kill every damn Demon, she was going to place a curse plague so dark and horrifying in the likes these Demons have never…

"For these bars and chains," Ella spoke cutting in on Ishizu's rage of thoughts. "Isn't it glorious?!" Ella threw her arms up above her head and swung them wide with pride and a cackle of happiness.

Ishizu through tear blurred eyes saw nothing but a huge cave like hole and large stone pillars being put in the mouth of the cave like odd jagged fangs being erecting by all kinds creatures that were no doubt the prisoners from the dungeon, while their guards kept them working. They wouldn't live beyond the work they were doing now. It was in deed a prison in the likes of which Ishizu had never seen or such strong pain draining magic. "Who's it for?" Ishizu growled, suspecting it would be for her, though its size didn't make since as a normal cell with such enchantments would have been suffice if it was this effective.

"The Dragon of cause," Ishizu frowned not understanding through her pain fogged mind. "Kyoshi's mate," Ella clarified spitting the words as if it was bitter in her mouth and it all came rushing back to Ishizu and deal to kill Mahado, Marik and Bakura, claim her brother and lock Kyoshi's mate away. Ishizu thought Ryou would be kept in the Hollow in a constant state of Hibernation, not that Ishizu saw anything wrong with Ryou suffering through this kind of pain for the rest of his life, in fact he deserved it. However, there was a flaw in this plain, one that might have slipped Ella's mind.

Ella moved towards the few spiraling stone like bars that were wider then her that resembled the stalagmites and stalactites found in any cave. She ran her hand over it. "These are made by the Shaman's of the East and a more powerful spell then that of the Collar I had them make for him." Ella turned about with a twisted grin on her thin pale lips as she made a slow approach, "what you are felling now is only a touch of what Kyoshi's mate will feel as he lives out his eternity in here."

"It… it won't work," Ishizu spoke through clutched teeth. "Ryou won't survive for long down here without Bakura." The rage that so quickly consumed Ella and the unexpected strike across Ishizu's face, left her cheek turned red and swelled, bleeding from the gashes of the Demon's long nails in her soft flesh.

"Do you think I have not thought of that?! Do you think I don't have a plain to overcome something so simple?" Ishizu didn't much feel the slap to her face as the pain in her body override it. The Witch growled, she'd turn the Demon into something unnatural, something she could crush with her foot once they were done with this game. "You have your brother."

"Malik?" Ishizu's hand and nails dug into the soft dirt ground as she tried to straighten herself up a little.

"Yes, Malik, cast whatever spells you want on him to make him yours and then once Marik and Bakura are dead make Malik his new mate." Ishizu's insides twisted up on the unpleasantly thoughts that rushed through her mind. Once she climbed Malik and saved him them, the last thing she wanted was to allow her little brother to be tormented by them and forcing him to continue in that sick perverted relationship with Ryou in order to keep him alive and the Realm together for Ella to rule. "Mahado will be dead and there is no other but your brother who will also be under my control and we could trust him not to help or set him free." It was the worst plain she had ever heard of when putting Ryou in a state of hibernation would void the need to have a mate. Ella, just wanted to see those around her suffer. She agreed it was the best plain by nodding.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Ella clapped her hands together in glee and moved in to help Ishizu to her feet. What Ella didn't know was that Ishizu already had the Demon's death planned out, once she had achieved what she wanted. Ishizu together with Ella moved to leave, only the world tilted on its axis and darkened as the Witch fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yugi slowly awoke, stretching arms and body and then sat up rubbing his eyes as they focused on the outfit hanging up on the other side of the room, already picked out for the Dragon's Night celebration. Yugi frowned at the ensemble, despite having picked out the clothing himself. He wasn't keen about having such an event under a severed head. Hell, he had trouble just eating without feeling like that head was giving him a scowling glare, that it was powerful enough to curse his whole family line for a hundred generations to come.

Yugi had come up with a thousand scenarios on how to avoid going tonight, being the Mate of a Demon Lord he was expected to go and the Council would have none of his excuses. Yugi ran a hand through his bed messed hair. It would seem that he would have to get used to a lot of things he didn't like being Yami's Mate.

Yugi glanced over the bed that was big enough for three and wasn't surprised at all to find it empty. He gave a huff as he threw back the blankets and got to his feet. Once, just once he would like to wake up with his Mate by his side. Yugi removed his boxers as he headed for the bathroom going right for the shower and turning it on.

The Council made it their mission as it would seem to keep them separated as much as possible, even when they are together and alone, Ella would seek them out, come up with something so important that needs Yami's immediate attention.

Yugi stepped in under the warm spray of the shower and tried to ignore the growing feeling of loneliness, despite how busy the Council kept Yami or himself. He saw more of Yami back home even though they weren't under the same roof as to being here or sharing the same room. However, he had his Grandpa to talk to whenever he needed and Ryou as well. He even missed school and hanging out with all his friends.

He pushed aside the thoughts that made him feel so much worse and turned his attention on Yami's diary. He had been sneaking off to the record room every chance he got and spent a few hours reading and translating and Marik was always there.

Yugi finished washing, drying and dressing himself and just as he stepped out of the bathroom. The door swung open and in walked seven servants to clean the already immaculate room. Yugi walked over to the small table in the sitting area and saw one of the servants pick up the new ledger Ella had given him. "That's mine," the servant handed it right over and went back to straightening up and plumping cushions.

Yugi shook his head as he walked out of the room, leaving them to do whatever they wanted. During the week of going to the library, Yugi memorized corners, hallways, stairs, left turns and rights, the apocalyptic, epic deadly battles and monsters that seemed to have been conjured from a horrific nightmare had all been placed in artwork and tapestries on the walls for all to see or shiver in fright and the medieval knight's armour set and a display of weapons were all well-known guides of getting Yugi to where he wanted or needed to be without an escort.

First things first and that was breakfast, where he hoped to see Yami and put up the _good Human _front for Ella which he hoped to have her believing that he was studying the Realm's history, which in a way he was. However, the books he was reading wouldn't be on Ella's approved list.

Yugi soon reached the steady flow of creatures coming and going from the meal hall. The aroma of cooked food wafted from the wide open doors and the sounds of happy chatter. He stepped into the hall and scanned the table on the raised platform to see only Touya and Hawk. Yugi scowled, he didn't want to eat with them again and quickly glanced about for his friends instead.

He found them by the large windows that over looked a garden. He smiled in relief as he moved towards the table and easily found a spot to sit since Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik were absent. "Hi," he greeted and got one back in return from Joey and a silent glance from Seto.

Anzu and Shada greeted him and then went back to talking to each other, Serenity was making faces out of her food on her plate, only to put it aside and make another. The stack before her was five dishes high. "Don't worry," She said without looking up at him. "I'll eat them all once I give them names." Yugi raised an eyebrow at her and turned his attention on the partly empty table, it really seemed odd and almost lonely not having Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik sitting with them. He frowned, in fact he hadn't seen much of Ryou at all lately and when he did see him, it seemed that Ryou was now in the soul company of Bakura.

Seto soon excused himself and got up and walked towards the door, Joey muttered a bye and followed quickly after the Healer. Yugi helped himself to the plates of food that had already been brought to the table and ate quickly. He didn't wish to run into Ella, besides Anzu and Shada were making him feel a little uncomfortable with their closeness, giggles and whispered words to each other. Once the kissing started Yugi just left the table without saying anything since he didn't think that he would be noticed anyway.

He made it all the way to the library without incident, passed the large book stacks towards the entrance to the Peacekeeper's record room, down the corridor, through the door and up the steps to the room.

Yugi gave a soft grunt as he pushed open the door and the rusty hinges creaked echoing loudly. He stepped inside. The room was already well-lit and the only table was cluttered with books, scrolls and papers indicating that Marik was already here or that he hadn't left. In fact, Yugi didn't think that Marik had left this room all week. "Hello, Marik?!" Yugi called out as he closed the door behind him, no one else would be up here, not with how the Librarian acted as a guard for this room who she even refused ex-Peacekeepers access to this place.

Yugi approached the table where Marik always sat himself, running his fingers over the few open books and stopped at the quill that laid over a notepad and a half written paragraph, all the tell tail signs that Marik is here. He glanced behind him, the Demon was most likely in the book-stacks somewhere looking for whatever answers he was searching for.

Yugi stepped about the table and his foot hit something and he lost his balance and toppled over with a yelp and used his arms to brake his own fall. He opened his eyes and focused on a familiar black shirt clad chest. Yugi glanced up to see the Demon unconscious. "Marik?" Yugi pushed himself up even more and stared. The Demon's normally tan skin was faded, his hair lacked its usual craziness, his eyes sunken in with darkness around them, cheeks were sunken in and hollowed out, his lips dried and cracked. "Marik?" He glanced down at his hand that rested on the Demon's chest, which didn't move with breath.

_He's dead! _That voice in the back of his mind suddenly screamed. Yugi ignoring that voice because something else deep within told him Demon's didn't just keel over. He reached up with his hand and placed it over Marik's mouth and nose to feel no breath. He moved up and placed his ear to Marik's chest and listed for a heartbeat, that didn't beat. "Oh god! Marik?!" Yugi rolled off him and clawed up beside him quickly on his hands and knees, tapping his cheek. "Marik wake up." He became desperate and started to shake him when Marik didn't respond. "Someone help!" Yugi screamed out a few times as laud as he could and the Librarian appeared with an equal look of concern on her face.

* * *

_BANG! _

_BANG! _

_BANG!_

Ryou opened his eyes as his Mate growled muttering about decapitation of body parts to the creature on the other side of that door. "I'll get it," Ryou swung a leg over Bakura followed by his body and using the momentum he continued onto his feet in one fluid motion.

'_Lord Kyoshi, it's an urgent matter, Lord Orrick is in the Healer's Wing,' _informed a voice beyond the door. Ryou's heart sped up as all kinds of horrible things ran through his mind on what might have happened to Marik. He reached for the door-handle and before he could touch it, an arm wrapped about him and his back was against his Mate's chest as Bakura opened the door to a Servant who bowed. "Beg me pardon my Lord, head Healer Kaiba sent me to fetch you. Lord Orrick is in the Healer's Wing."

"What happened to him?" Bakura asked as Ryou ducked out of his arm and around him.

"Not sure my Lord, they only asked me to fetch you." Bakura turned about in time to see Ryou dressed in his jeans and t-shirt, slipping his shoes on and tossing a shirt at him, in which Bakura caught.

"We'll find our own way there," Bakura pulled his shirt on and held his hand out for Ryou who took it and together they vanished.

Ryou stumbled backwards and glanced about to find himself in a slightly crowded Healer's Wing. He held Bakura's hand, his insides twisted up in concern on what state they might find their lover in. Bakura lead him passed all the beds that were lined up, searching each one for Marik. He grabbed an Elf by the shoulder when they were nearing the end of the first floor. Ryou's concern grew and his hold on Bakura's hand tightened. "I'm looking for Orrick, he was brought in."

"Second floor," he told them and wasted no time in moving on.

The second floor wasn't as crowed and so few occupied beds. Ryou spotted them right away as too did Bakura as he hastened his pace. Marik was awake and sitting up on the bed, Malik standing before him with Seto and Yugi. "What happened?" Bakura asked standing close enough to inspect his lover, who held an empty blood pack in his hand.

"He starved himself and passed out," Kaiba said.

"I got carried away and forgot to feed," Marik defended himself.

"When was the last time you fed?" Bakura asked and Ryou twitched, he hadn't recalled any of them going on a _hunt _in the middle of the night, in fact he didn't think they had fed since they arrived in the Realm. So, Ryou glanced at his Mate, then Malik who looked as they always did, and then Marik who looked ill.

"I don't remember, the boat trip maybe," Marik shrugged it off.

"That's too long to go without a meal," Bakura's voice was firm as if Marik should have known better. Ryou's insides twisted up hurtfully, he would have offered himself up for them to feed on if they truly needed it. He had even been prepared to do so on the boat trip when the emergency blood packs ran low.

"You had me so worried," Malik lent on the bed cupping his Mate's face and kissing him, murmuring about him needing to take better care of himself. Ryou's heart gave a painful needy beat in wanting to throw himself in Marik's arms and kissing him to drive away how much he misses his lover, that he took an involuntary step forward.

"I'm fine," Marik glanced from Malik to Bakura and held his hand out, in which his Mate took and stepped in a little closer and bent down to kiss him, it was brief but held all the emotions it needed to have Bakura pull back with a soft smile of relief. "I won't forget again." Ryou's chest grew hot on how Marik didn't even seem to notice him and it was all Ryou could take.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Ryou asked his hands curling up into fists, did Marik hate him that much that he would rather starve himself to death. "I would have-"

"No," Marik finally looked up at him. "I'll not feed from you because of your… condition," Marik's eyes swept downward for a second before meeting his once again and there was no softness in those pale crimsons eyes, they were hard and piercing just like in the early days of when they had first met.

"My condition!?" Ryou growled his eyes glowed yellow as they filled with tears. "So it was ok all those times while you were fucking me to sink your fangs into me?" the second floor of the Healer's wing fell silent and all eyes were on them.

"That was different," Marik growled fangs visible when he spoke.

"It was ok for me to be your blood whore when you wanted me to be, but now it has all changed?" Ryou was shaking as he felt parts of his heart crumble that whatever they had between them was gone, regardless of how much he still cared for Marik.

"Ryou," Bakura moved towards him, only Marik beat him to it, Ryou held in his wince as his lover gripped both his arms too tightly, crimson eyes glowing, fangs visible.

"You wish for me to feed upon you like those I chase down in the night?" Marik was a dark ominous creature that most feared.

"I'm not afraid of you," Ryou glared up at him for a moment, his heart racing at their closeness and if he rose himself up on his toes he could claim those lips. "And it's my duty to take care of my Mate."

"I'm not your Mate," Marik rose an eyebrow. A cold hard grip twisted up Ryou's insides that it almost took his breath away. He yanked himself free and pushed Marik away hard enough that he stumbled backwards and at his feet the stone floor cracked like spider-webs.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Ryou yelled at him and to everyone's shock he vanished.

* * *

**TBC**

I will try to get the next chapter posted before the weekend, **R&amp;R**


	14. Dragon's Night: Part 2

Sorry for the long wait, I can't promise regular updating even though I really would like to, but I can promise I'll keep updating when I can and not give up on this story. I hope you enjoy.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural themes. Language. Violence. Adult themes. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 14: **Dragon's Night, Part 2.

* * *

"He's not meant to do that?" Yugi sounding panicked shifting from one foot to the other looking at each of them for an answer no one was willing to give him. "Why is he able to do that?" The Healer gave a heavy sigh and placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head for him to keep out of it.

Bakura growled, his clawed hands clutched tightly into fists at his sides, his skin paled and taking on that grey undertone, his eyes turning completely black and all the shadows in the room started to move making the temperature drop so much that all the fires died out and everyone started to breathe white steam. "Bakura," Malik approached him. "We'll go after him and bring him back."

Bakura closed his eyes for a moment gathering up all his energy trying to track Ryou and failed. His Mate either ported himself so far out of his reach or no longer within the Realm, both were possible to a waking Dragon. "Bakura I-"

"No," Bakura snapped at Marik and turning to face him. "I don't know what your deal is or why you find Ryou's _condition _so hard to take that you need to treat him like this?" again Marik opened his mouth to speak and Bakura cut him off. "If you were having such a hard time, you could have spoken to me." Bakura approached him. "Had we not always been equal in everything, always had each other's backs." It was hard and upsetting for him to see his lover in such a disheveled state as if he had been in exile for a few months, starving and sickly looking. "We," he gestured to himself and Malik, "could help you."

"You weren't here," Marik retorted with just as much hurt and anger as Bakura, his voice had an edge to it, "either of you."

"We didn't abandon you," Malik bit his lip at the hard glare his Mate gave him and lowered his eyes while stepping a little closer to Bakura and his grip tightened a little.

"Nor seemed interested in the consequences of what we have done," Marik turned his glare on Bakura.

"By you acting as though you hate him?" Bakura frowned trying to make some sense of it. "_I_ had to be there for him," He wouldn't admit that he too was having a hard dealing with all this, though Bakura wasn't going to just blame his Mate when it was all their fault that this had happened and leaving Ryou to deal with this on his own or shunning him wasn't fair either. None of them had ever had a reason to worry about one of them getting pregnant during their intimate moments before or it would have happened already to one of them or even Ryou before he died_. _

"I don't hate him," Marik snapped.

"Your actions say otherwise," Bakura retorted.

"I'm helping him," Marik growled as he rose to his feet. His eyes still a cloudy white, briefly Bakura was confused on why his lover or Seto hadn't restored his eye sight yet. Marik never moved in strange places without the ability to see and yet he was moving around as if he could. He moved right into Bakura's personal space and spoke low enough that only he and Malik could hear. "And you both are deluding yourselves if you think for a second that he's going to reach full term with it, let alone give birth and have all of us live out our lives in peace in the Human Realm." Bakura knew he was right and he wasn't going to dispute the matter for it had been riding in the forefront of his mind since Ryou told them. "Ella is not going to let any of us walk away once she finds out and she will."

"Bakura please," Malik tugged at his arm, trying to get him moving and stop them both from talking further on this subject already they were saying too much.

"Why can't you be there for him? Why do you find it necessary to distance yourself from us like you have?" Bakura brought the topic back on track. "We could be looking for answers together, you could be- why are you so damn difficult?!" Bakura lost his temper.

"I'm searching for answers to help him and us to be able to keep _It _and have that happy life you are always chasing after_." _Marik was very mindful of where they were and the few Healers and patients who hadn't yet fled the cold and were no doubt listening to their argument. He ignored their low whispering. "I don't wish to get attached to something I know I can't have." And there it was in all its underlined glory and Marik's logic and Bakura became pissed that the second floor of the Healer's Wing darkened and grew colder as the shadows became dense and ice started to build up on the few windows and up the walls in a few places in the Wing.

"Oh I get it, Orrick," Bakura's hand detached from Malik's as he moved forward in such a threatening manner that Marik backed up, eyes slightly widening for a second as he came up short against a wall.

"We don't have time for this," Malik pleaded again tugging on Bakura's arm, "we have to find Ryou now." Bakura was aware of his priorities as he shrugged his half Demon off him.

"You're pushing him and me away to save yourself from a worst case scenario," Bakura stopped his advance. He could truly see Marik's thin sickly appearance and it caused a sad tightness in his chest making everything he was saying and feeling so much worse. "Since when did you ever choose yourself over us?"

"I'm-"

"How can you distance yourself from us to stand back to watch a possible fallout of what we've done?" Bakura closed his eyes and turned his head away for a moment as his heart ached as his mind made the decision. Bakura couldn't risk what the emotional stress on Ryou would do to him or their child and he wasn't about to allow this to continue for however long Marik wished it too. Bakura didn't back off but the expression on his face must have betrayed his thoughts and before he could voice them, Marik suddenly looked worried as if he had read his mind. Bakura's eyes burned with unshed tears as his heart twisted up painfully. "I love you. However for his sake and your selfish reasons, you are both forthwith to remove yourselves from our-"

"Please don't," Malik with tears in his eyes pushed himself in between his Mate and Bakura, he knew where this was going and it couldn't possibly be that bad, they had been through bad before and it was never worth breaking up over. "Bakura please don't cast us out." Tears were freely running down Malik's cheeks as he gripped Bakura's jacket tightly and pressed his face into his chest. Bakura's insides twisted up so horribly that he wanted to throw up as a life without his lovers was so possible with a few simple words and all he had to do was enforce it- Bakura gasped clutching at his chest forcing Malik to take a half step back from him.

"What's wrong?" both his lovers asked at once concern etched on their faces and in their voice.

Bakura couldn't catch his breath to answer them, his energy erratic, his heart beating so fast. He stared at them confused and scared for he had never felt anything like this before. He reached out a shaking hand, "Marik," was all he got out as he was forcefully ported.

Bakura stumbled on his feet as his body felt like it had been slammed into a brick wall a few times and the air knocked out of him. He fell to his hands and knees and as the world dimmed in darkness, his body convulsed and he was gasping in lungful after lungful of air and still trying to hold himself up on weak shaky limbs.

It took a little time to gain his strength back and the shaking subsided a little and he was able to get on his feet as he felt a familiar _pull _and awareness of his Mate. Ryou had ported him here. He was bumped into as a small group of Werewolves and Goblins ran past him. The familiar _pull _had him turn in the direction they had ran in and saw a largish gathering of creatures. "Ryou," he swiftly approached, noticing the huge cracks in the pebble path. The masses stood close together screaming, cheering, jabbing comments, insults and laughing.

Bakura with a few beats of his wings leapt over the crowd and landed within the circle they had created with his weapon in hand. Ryou stood with seven armed creatures trying to close in on him, they laughed, whistled and cat-called him, faked reassurance that they would take care good care of him, twisted grins on their faces as they twirled chains, held swords in their hands. "C'mon on pretty, can't have you wondering about without your Master or making a disturbance."

A bone chilling growl unlike anything Bakura had heard in his life rumbled warningly from Ryou, who stood feet away with an oddly familiar dagger in hand that was covered in blood. Six of his attackers lay on the ground, four of them looked dead with huge slash marks across their bodies and two others were trying to crawl away while holding their internal organs in. "Going to take care of you, take you somewhere nice," a few chuckled completely amused. One got close enough the second Ryou was distracted and grabbed at his arm. He pulled back and with his dagger slashed at the Mage and missed and he was grabbed onto again as well as his wrist that held the dagger and yanked forward against the Mage. Ryou pulled back his free hand as much as the hold would allow him and open palm hit to the Mage's chest hard enough that it sent him flying into the air and landing on a few spectators knocking them all down.

Bakura caught the scent of Ryou's blood, his Mate was injured. He didn't hesitate. Already in his full Demonic form he used his wings to propel himself forward. He stopped at Ryou's back and with his free hand stopped a chain that would have gone around his Mate's neck and yanked it hard enough that the Elf tripped forward and Bakura drove his sword through his chest and pulled it back out to watch him give a strangled blood gasp before collapsing at his feet.

"You dare touch what's _mine_!" Bakura in blind rage gave a low ominous growl gave them all a warning, "run." The crowd fell silent and no one moved but for nervous chuckles from the few that were still eyeing off his Mate. It barely took any effort at all to tap into that side of his powers that he had locked away for so long. The sky grew dark with thick storm clouds as shadows emerged like thick black fog and the ground started to open up in massive holes and shadowed tendrils so much larger than anything he had summoned before emerged ensnaring buildings, carts and anything else they touched and dragged them into another darker more horrifying Realm. The crowd disbanded with such speed with creatures that could fly taking to the air at top speed only to have some of them snared, some thinking faster than others vanished, while those who didn't have wings ran screaming trying to escape, most failed being dragged into the large black portals.

"Ryou," Bakura's voice drowned out by the screaming that his Mate didn't hear him. He used his free hand to turn his Mate about to face him, who was still wound up over the attack pulled back from his grip though not enough to free himself and about to strike, stopped as soon as he saw who it was.

"Bakura," his hand fell to his side and he dropped the dagger at the same time and those eyes that glowed like gold, dulled. He didn't say anything as he reached up a hand and gently brushed his thumb by a bruise on Ryou's cheek, who winched and a bleeding lip from where he had obviously been struck perhaps more than once. The smell of blood was too heavy to come from something as small as a bleeding lip. He noticed the deep cut to Ryou's arm and in his side as well. "I almost got hit by a cart, I defended myself and the Flyer got free and flew away, they attacked saying I had to pay for it," Ryou growled eyes once again turning bright yellow they were almost white and the irises were thin vertical lines though his eyes were wide and wild with uncontained anger, fangs bared as that growl continued to rumble from him. "Tried to harm us." His eyes darted around Bakura as if trying to see where the next attack would come from.

"They are dead now, you took care of them," Bakura said which were words that he shouldn't need to ever speak, _his _Mate should never need to take care of himself in such situations. "I need to get you to a Healer," the patch of blood that coated Ryou's shirt at his side was most concerning out of all his wounds with how it was dripping on the floor by his foot in a small gathering pool and his Mate also caught on and followed Bakura's line of sight. Ryou's hand instantly covered the wound and he glanced back up at Bakura with a slightly panicked expression.

Bakura called back his powers and portals all over were closing up, not much of the town was left but rubble now. "Their over here!" Shouts rang out in different directions as whatever Demon guards were alive would be upon them in seconds.

"C'mon," Bakura stepped in and bent down, one arm behind Ryou's knees and the other at his back and the pale Demon picked his Mate up and vanished, including the dagger.

* * *

_**Splash! **_

Marik growled in irritation as murky, cold, smelly swamp water partly filled his boots instantly. "Fucking great," It took him most of that morning to gather the ingredients he needed. He even fought with an old Shaman who looked well into his billionth century for the last Shadow Ivy root of the season. The old Shaman had wacked Marik in the head with his cane and then proceeded to beat him with it, while screaming about how he needed the plant for a love potion. Marik won that battle after offering to pay for the ingredients of a more potent and expensive love potion, if he could have the Shadow Ivy.

Marik cast the spell that would lead him to _her _and instead of stepping out the other side in a grave yard as he had expected to, he was in the middle of a damn swamp in Goblin territory_. _Was the spell he cast correct? If it wasn't it was going to be a long trip back.

The portal didn't last long as it shrank to the size of a fist, pulsed a few times and darted to his right through the trees leaving a trail of light behind for him to follow, hoping it would lead him to her.

_**SNAP! **_

Marik whipped about at hearing a twig break, with his weapon in hand and all intentions of killing whoever it was. Despite knowing Pegasus, not all Goblins shared the interest of being civil; they were still a creature that consumed the living no matter the species and they lived in great numbers, if they attacked Marik knew he wouldn't out live the fight.

He stopped himself in his haste from stepping on a blue baby Flyer that was struggling to right itself, flapping its wings, calling out weakly and helplessly. It was abandoned and left to die all because it was born in the wrong season and it would die in this cold place. "Bitch of a start to life," Marik said to it and it gave another sad weak distressed call that would normally have its parent's flocking to its aid.

Marik turned away ignoring its increased squawking and only got a few steps before he turned back around and picked it up in his gloved hand. "I'm not keeping you, just so you know." He plucked the dead dry leaves from its body, dried it off a little. He placed it inside his dark green cloak's pocket, only to have it crawl out, up his chest about the back of his neck and shoulders and nestled itself there, between skin, hair, hood and the collar of his shirt.

He made sure his hood remained in place over his head and started in the direction the orb of light had gone in.

Marik flew after the trail for about two hours. The chill of the swamp air seeped in through his cloths making parts of his body numb. A small cottage soon came into view with the pulsing orb of light hovered for a few moments outside its gates before it disappeared. Marik landed heavily and ungracefully splashing up muddy water and had to stop himself from falling by grabbing onto the gate that opened anyway and he fell with a yelp, the air was littered with a few of his black fathers as he landed in the mud face first.

He was muttering curses under his breath as he pushed himself up onto his feet. The cottage stood out against the grey and white thick mist and dead looking trees. The only green was the neatly trimmed hedges, bright flower beds and boxes on the windows and trimmed green lawn. Marik stopped and stared at the house with second thoughts running through his mind. _She_ was in there and she would have seen him coming the moment he cast the spell. She had already taken her hefty price from him the last time he came looking for her. However, he wasn't here to make a deal, but she would want something as payment before they were done. He had other options open to him, prophets were in an abundance and congregated in old ruins around the Realm, they always remind Marik of the stoner hippy Humans from the sixties, nothing but riddles and tripping out on foretelling of the future and it would also mean that he would have to kill them afterwards to prevent them from passing that information on.

A Witch had a better clear mind providing she or he wasn't tapping into the darker side magic like Ishizu. Witches were cunning and added unwanted twists to ones future vision and though Marik would get a personal glimpse of said future, Witches also had a habit to showing the hardship side rather than the happy or the vision one hoped to see. However, Marik seeking any creatures that could tell his future would inevitably end up dead by his hands. There is Anzu the Witch in training, but Marik thought it best that the less of Ryou's friends that knew of his condition the better it was for all of them.

Marik took in a breath _she _was the only creature that he trusted with such sensitive information. He stepped through the white picket gate, followed the stone path that lead to the door. '_Victims! Victims!' _A black crow like bird flapped its wings and hopped about on a bench seat. The front door swung open by itself and the thick smell of Werewolves and old blood assaulted him.

"Come in Marik, I won't be but a moment," the familiar voice seemed to come from all directions. Marik without hesitation entered the cottage with his sword in hand glancing back as the door slams closed behind him swallowing him up in the darkness.

Marik cautiously took a few steps further in, his eyes cutting through the darkness and the smell of blood becoming more potent than the Werewolf smell. He stepped over an unrecognizable twisted up corpse, spotting two more bodies, another before him and one more half way down the stairs that led to the second floor, another lay in what might be the living room to his right. "Now darling, scream if it'll make you _feel _better." Something warm and wet dripped onto Marik's shoulder and then his cheek, he raised a hand and wiped it off with his fingers, stared at it a moment and then glanced up, another body on the ceiling above him and he frowned at it.

"Please, please-" a pain filled scream cut off anything she had to say. Marik turned and stepped away, the body on the ceiling fell with an odd wet slap sound as it hit the floor right where he had been standing seconds ago. Olly stood inches from a cornered terrified female Werewolf that looked to be about his age, gaping wounds and covered in blood. The Reaper raised her hand and the Werewolf screamed she plunged into her chest and she pulled it back out with the Werewolf's beating heart in her hand. "Don't-" the Werewolf gasped and Olly gave a twisted gleeful grin as she squished it slowly.

Marik winched and looked away, he had witnessed Olly taking a life and she had never done it so brutally before. "Mariku Orrick, it's been a long time." Olly was now standing before him hands on her slender hips. "How are things?" She asked with a bright genuine smile as if the massacre that lay around them meant nothing.

"The usual," Marik muttered feeling a dull headache like pain and her pretty smile faded.

"Why is it always drama with you four?" Olly rolled her eyes, "I know I know," she muttered as if understanding everything that had been going on with their lives the last time he had spoken to her. "Awww," Olly was suddenly reaching towards his face and before he could pull away or ask what she was doing. "A baby Flyer," she gently removed it from about Marik's neck and into her hands and frowned. "Very unusual for it to be born this time of year."

"Found it in the swamp," Marik was going to hand it over to the Flyer handlers at the Castle when he got back.

"Marik, you don't need that," her black eyes swept down to the sword still clutched in his hand. "Come, there is a fire burning in the kitchen," she didn't wait for him as she turned on her heels and walked back from where she had come from, stepped over the dead body and into the other room.

Marik followed her and saw her bend down before the smouldering fire tipped her hands and the baby Flyer toppled into the low flames and wriggled about on the red hot coals and curled up with a happy chirp. Olly smiled as she watched it, "I hope you're not stupid enough to hunt me down and ask for another deal, Mariku." She straightened up giving him a long unreadable sideways look. "For you have already given up too much of yourself and have nothing else…" she trailed off and the look in her eyes unnerved him, something was off here and it wasn't the rotting corpses in the other room.

"It's information I'm seeking not a deal," Marik lent against the counter not rising to take her bait. Olly is the only creature that Marik thought safe enough to mention what he was about to and didn't have time to sit in some room pawing through book after book or scrolls to find his answers anymore.

"Information?" She became intrigued, "for what?"

The dull ache in his head increased, Marik closed his eyes and rubbed at them and his temples and in that moment he picked up a familiar scent. "Are we the only ones here?" he couldn't think straight, was that smell on him or in the house? Olly didn't hesitate, her eyes turned completely white for a few long moments, before returning to their dark state.

"Yes," she all too eagerly pressed him to continue talking and her impatience started to show which was again odd as the Undead had a large abundance of it usually.

"Ryou's pregnant," Marik blurted out, he couldn't help himself it was as if he had no control over what he was saying.

"Really?" Olly's expression was of shock, surprise and disgust and she cleared her throat. "Who's the sire?" Marik frowned this wasn't Olly for she would already know who the sire would be and would already have caught on ages ago why he was here not asking such pointless questions.

"The cross-breed law, I need to know is there a way around it?"

"Ah," She stepped back leaning against the opposite counter crossing her arms under her breasts. The tight pants, the knee-high leather heeled boots and the long open jacket and the almost un-kept hair look- "You want to find a way around it so Ryou will get to keep the child." She sighed, "There isn't, not without brute force and bloodshed."

"Not that easy," Marik winched the pain in his head was blinding and made it hard for him to focus. The Realm wasn't like it used to be when he was Captain of the guard and they all lived in the Castle together. Ella over the years in their absence had brought in her corrupt ways and any who stood in her way were destroyed in the worst possible way and Ella, who would no doubt gleefully make Ryou a public example to any future lawbreakers.

"You've got yourself backed into a dangerous corner here, Demon?" she frowned at him. "No one survives breaking the cross-breed law, you know this." Marik knew now for sure that it wasn't Olly that he was talking to but some imposter.

"Then what would you suggest!" Marik in any other situation with Olly would have regretted those words leaving his mouth knowing at that point that she had fully baited him and he had taken it like a dim witted moron. She made a slow approached and Marik gripped his weapon tightly. She was playing on the fact he wouldn't attack because of _who_ and _what _he thought she was.

"There is a small deal we could make, it wouldn't cost you much at all for all the answers you seek and a troubled free life." Her lips parted even more in her grin showing discoloured razor sharp yellow fangs, Olly's had always been white.

"There is nothing left of me that I can use as payment," Marik's nose started to bleed and the pain became almost too much to bare as he collapsed to his knees holding his head.

"Oh but there is my _dear_ sweet Mariku," she kicked him which caused him to slam into the kitchen cupboards and onto the floor on his back, his weapon also kicked from his hand as she rose a blade of her own and held it just above his chest. "Give me Ryou's child," She laughed as she lent down a little her lips pulled back in a grin. "Not that I'm giving you a choice here, as I'll be taking him." Marik through blurred eyes watched as Olly raised her sword and about to strike.

It all happened so quickly a very familiar voice shouted Marik's name in a kinda battle cry and his vision filled with black feathers and blue high volts of electricity sparked all around them like a contained raging electric storm in the small kitchen and the struggle lasted seconds and it was over as Olly fell to her knees and then the rest of her body hit the floor, her head rolled oddly across the room and stopped a few inches from Marik, her eyes focused on him as her irises dilated and her mouth fell agape.

"Marik," a blurred figure rushed over to him and knelt down before him, "Marik." He was grabbed onto by his cloak and jacket and pulled up into a sitting position. "Look at me," the voice sounded so concerned as his face was cupped in both hands and his head was forced up and he focused on the most beautiful liquid pools of lavender. "Are you hurt?" he didn't answer and received a firm shake. "Are you injured?" hands urgently patted him down as he mattered about not able to tell with how thick the smell of blood was in the air.

"How lucky am I to be Mated to a stunning creature like you?" those hands stopped moving and Malik glanced up at him for a moment as he ducked his hand into his own jacket and pulled out a small bottle.

"Drink this," Malik held it to Marik's lips and with his other hand tilted his Mate's chin up with his fingers. Marik took a small sip and the bottle was removed and almost instantly he was yanked up onto his feet and with it the pain was gone.

"How…" Marik shook his head to clear out the echoes of the pain. "How did you-"

"She's one of Ella's spies," Malik pulled out a small pouch from his pocket. "I noticed her when we were in the Healer's Wing. She heard everything we said and had been following you since." Malik dipped his fingers into the pouch and pulled out a fine pink powder and sprinkled it over the body. Olly's features and body distorted into that of a Witch Marik had never seen before. "Our child Marik," Malik growled at him as the Witch's body started to turn to ash. "You'd barter her away for answers?" Malik looked furious with him. "Have you completely lost your marbles!?" He yelled at him tears filled his eyes. "You could have been killed and I have to wander if that's what you really want since you have given away half your life already." His voice cracked with a held in sob. "What would I do without you? You fucking selfish bastard!"

"You knew?" How? Marik had kept it a close guarded secret.

"You think I wouldn't have worked it out?" He pressed a hand to his chest, "not feel it?" Malik narrowed his eyes. "You let your guard down, had no idea the trap you were in! How deceived you were?" He shook his head, "and you think I'm the naive fledgling here." Malik plucked the Flyer out of the fire and placed it about his neck, he took a hand full of that pink powder and tossed it over the counters and floor and left the kitchen

The room started to dissolve and fall in on itself as if a super plague of termites was eating the house, it all turned to dust. Marik swiftly followed his Mate, seeing him toss that powder over everything he passed by, including the bodies as he exited the house. "Malik," since when had his Mate taken complete control over a situation, sure Malik had saved his life more times than he could count, but the same could be said for him saving Malik, this was so unlike him. "Malik," Marik rushed down the pathway as his Mate stopped just outside the gate.

"Our child for information!" Malik whipped about his tone said it all on how he couldn't believe what he had witnessed and bared his fangs, wings flexed and his grip on his weapon tightened and that odd powder still clutched in his now clawed hand. "You seeking out a Reaper for deals, what's wrong with you?" His Mate demanded. "What other deals have you made, Marik?"

"I haven't," Marik defended himself, he had given up half his life for damn good reasons and one of them was standing right before him.

"You're a liar Mariku Orrick," Malik hiss and Marik growled his Mate had _never_ called him by his full name before. "You have bartered your life away and about to do the same with our child to a creature who isn't even a Reaper, but a spy for Ella." Malik was in full rage mode. "You might as well have handed Ryou over to her now, save yourself whatever trouble this has somehow brought upon _you_." The sounds of the house cracking and falling in on itself echoed in the white thick mist.

"It's not like that."

"What is it like?" Malik snapped. "Because I don't understand."

"You and Ryou were never bad deals or ones that I would ever regret," Malik's eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to retort. "Did you honestly think with how broken your Human body and mind was that you would survive a Turning? Being the half Demon you are today or us finding Ryou in the Human Realm? A completely blind Demon being able to see with a cast of a spell?" A look passed over Malik's face that Marik couldn't read and with it an overwhelming rush of emotions that almost consumed him, taking his breath away for a moment as he gained control of them and pushed them back. "They are deals and sacrifices I have made to keep us together. You have no idea what is going on?" Marik growled stepping around him and started to walk away.

"I'm not the one giving our future away for some stupid information," Malik shot at his back.

"Enlighten me, Malik?" Marik challenged.

"Bringing that Collar to our room that day not say anything to you at all? Didn't it tell you how prepared Ella is to get what she wants." Marik's crimson eyes narrowed. "We are not fledglings anymore, this is not a game were everyone is going to survive. Ella is playing chess and you and Bakura are playing snakes and ladders. Ella knows what Ryou is and she's already steps ahead and will be acting fast to acquire him."

"I need answers," Marik took control and tried to claim himself down in hopes that it too would work on Malik and they could talk rather than yelling at each other.

"What answers could you possibly need or would help us?" Malik threw his hands up in frustration wanting nothing more than to slap his own Mate. "Nothing in a book or an old law is going to save Ryou or our child from her, but us." The house had turned to dust and everything in it and started to blow away in the wind, taking all evidence of everything that happened there. "What were you going to do Marik? Take your new found information from a Reaper or some words on paper and appeal it to Ella's good side?" Malik stared at him and Marik had no words because that was exactly what he was hoping for, that whatever information he had found would insure Ryou's protection once he bought it before all Council members and Yami.

"Are you serious?" Malik shook his head in disbelief and ran his hand through his hair. "I hope you weren't going to use the 'Ryou's a Dragon' card the old laws are still in effect today and protect him against Ella." Again he said nothing. "C'mon!" Malik yelled at him. "The Dragons are all gone but for a few because of Ella, he won't be protected because of some law for a species that doesn't exist anymore."

Where had he gone wrong? Marik's shoulders and wings slumped and what anger he had over this argument deflated. He had all his usual right intentions of protecting his loved ones and at the same time he had never felt like such a jerk for how he treated Ryou or acted and had almost cost him their relationship. "I'm sorry," Marik sighed knowing Malik had heard him by the way his body seemed to relax and he started to approach him.

* * *

A storm had gathered that afternoon and let all its fury out on those below in heavy rain, lightning and thunder. He had been out on a search all day, one tavern and whore house after another and turned up empty handed, until now. "My Lord, he's-"

"I know?" Pegasus's cut off the servants that stood together and looked panicked and unknowing what to do. He knew they were too frightened to do anything but stand here waiting for him to handle this particular situation.

He approached swiftly not at all slowed by the mud his feet sank into a few inches with every step. A run-down tavern on the very far borders of Dragon territory, which had been taken over by multiple races centuries ago. He didn't have to tell the servants to wait outside, they weren't going to move any closer to the tavern without being forced to. The servants all took a few steps backwards gaining more distance between them and what was inside.

Before he even reached the door that was ajar with huge claw marks in the wood and hanging on by the bottom hinge. He could smell the blood and alcohol wafting at him in thick waves. He pushed door and having to use some of his Demonic strength to get it open and the few bodies that lay against it on the other side. He stepped into the dimly lit room and he wasn't surprised with what he saw, bodies littered the floor everywhere or more correctly body parts, even the ceiling wasn't spared of the bloodshed.

He spotted the Dragon sitting in the far corner in almost darkness if it wasn't for the fire casting its light across some of the room and casting long moving shadows, giving the place an even more eerie appearance. Touzoku completely at ease in his surroundings, had his dirty boots folded at the ankles on the table as he leisurely laid back in his chair drinking. Pegasus less then pleased, he carefully watched where he placed his footing, the last thing he wanted was to step in someone. He made his way over and stopped before Touzoku who took another long drink from his mug. "My Lord-"

"Peggy, come drink with me!" Touzoku removed his feet leaving behind filth from his boots and grabbed a mug that was covered in blood and poured him a drink and slid it across the table towards him. The Goblin King only watched in disgust as the mug fell from the table and he stepped back as it spilled on the floor. "You know everyone addresses everyone as Lord or Lady no matter their station or nobility. I'm King of Dragons address me as such from now on." Touzoku waved his hand as if it would now be law.

Pegasus held back his glare this was nothing new, "My lord-"

"King," Touzoku growled his eyes glowing a gold yellow in the shadows.

"What have you done?" Pegasus spared himself by keeping his eyes on Touzoku rather than having the dismembered and half eaten bodies around him imprinted in his mind any further then what they were already and there was no way he could sweep this under a rug this time.

Touzoku gave a wicked grin. "I got hungry and now I'm thirsty." He frowned at his now empty mug a displeased scowl as his eyes darted about and they had a keen focus on someone across the room. "Girl come fill my cup." A soft whimper came from behind the bar across the room. "NOW!" the tavern shook. A young female Succubi barely out of her fledgling stage. Pegasus didn't even think she would know the full potential of her powers yet or had even explored them yet and now she might end up like the others in here if she breathed the wrong way.

She clutched at a full jug and came stumbling towards them, she tripped and Pegasus caught her by the arm preventing her from spilling the alcohol and saving her life. The way Touzoku stared at her, Pegasus knew that she had reached the end of his patience.

"Pour him his drink and leave, keep your powers to yourself they don't work on Dragons and you'll only get yourself killed." She looked horrified as she recoiled from him and fear now kept her grounded where she was. "Be gone you incompetent child," The Goblin King tore the jug from her arms, spun her about and shoved her towards the doors. She moved quickly a sob gasping from her with every fall she took as she scrambled like a wild animal towards freedom. Poor thing, her whole family was most likely in this room.

"It's time to go home," Pegasus placed the jug down onto the table, he was not amused.

"Do you know how attractive you are Peggy?" Touzoku remarked as he rose up slightly and reached for the mug, Pegasus tried to stop him, though he pulled back by the warning growl Touzoku gave him. He filled his own cup. "You are you know," He smirked behind his mug as he took another long drink finishing it and slamming the mug down hard enough on the table that it shattered.

"Every anniversary of the Annihilation you are like this," the Goblin King gave a tried sigh and his eyes widened as Touzoku was standing right before him a lustfulness shone in those gold yellow eyes and the heavy sent of blood and alcohol made his stomach churn.

"Why do we not share a bed?" Sharp clawed fingers ran down the Goblin King's cheek and he hissed as those sharp claws broke his skin leaving a trail of blood behind. "Do you want to Mate now?"

"How romantic getting a Mating proposal while standing in the midst of your half eaten carnage," Pegasus grabbed his wrist and removed it and placed a little distance between them, not much thought just enough to get away if he needed too.

"We should Mate, now!" Touzoku growled and his Human facade started to slip away, revealing his horns, his long tail and dark tan bat like leather wings scrapped up against the ceiling and on the ground. Pegasus heart started to race, if he didn't choose his words carefully he would end up pinned to this very floor while the _Beast _took him until not much of him would be left and forced into a Mated bond, wasn't how Pegasus ever imagined how he would acquire a Mate. Dragon's lust for Mating was the worst out of any creature unless one was actually already Mated to one. He had to get the focus off him and onto something else, anything.

Pegasus was backing up as Touzoku advanced trying to undo his clothing as quickly as the Goblin King was doing them back up again. He gasped as he came up short against the wall and any escape now would be impossible. "You do not want me as a Mate Touzoku." He couldn't seem to stop the hands that seemed to be everywhere, he only seemed half-hearted in his attempts to fight him off anyway.

"Why not?" no answer came as lips crushed against his and a moan escaped Pegasus as Touzoku's body pressed up against him in all the right places. The Goblin King gasped as the kiss ended and his head pushed backwards rather hard against the wall as fangs and lips assaulted his neck and his favourite shit and jacket were shredded by claws that ran down his chest, sides and back.

"I'm not your potential Mate." Everything stopped and he almost fell to his knees if it wasn't for the wall. He panted for air as he took back control of his body and Touzoku let out a furious roar that shook the tavern, Pegasus didn't think that the old building could take much more before it would collapse.

"Have you found him?" Touzoku asked in what might have seemed like a claim demeanour to onlookers, Pegasus knew that his life was in the Dragon's hands.

"We search for him every day, my King," Pegasus bowed as low as he could, his eyes however focused on that long tail that curled up like a snake behind Touzoku and that growl became a constant rumble.

"I want him," he growled long fangs bared. "So I can make him wish he never met me." Pegasus glanced up as scale consumed parts of Touzoku and he began to change, no longer in control of himself as the _Beast _had now completely taken over. "That bastard would be fledgling Demon King is celebrating everything I have lost!" The Goblin King didn't dare move, his heart raced and he took in heavy shallow breaths as to not make a sound and he let Touzoku vent his rage. "Is keeping what is rightfully mine locked away in his Castle."

"This is all their fault!" So consumed in his drunken and lust fogged mind Touzoku completely turned. The tavern shook again the large ceiling beams started to give in and fall down in parts around the room. Pegasus barely made it out as the great _Beast _took to the night air and the tavern collapsed in on self and he flew at top speed towards the Demon Castle.

"Stop him!" Pegasus screamed his order at the servants, if he reaches the Demon Castle in that state he'd not spare anyone.

* * *

**TBC **

**Reviews** are appreciated.


	15. Dragon's Night: Part 3

**Long chapter ahead**: get comfortable my dear readers you're in for a ride.

Pneumonia plus head cold and all the sickly infections in-between has my throwing out the updates. I loved writing this chapter and did it in a few hours sprinkled with editing. This chapter felt like everything has happened and at the sometime nothing at all. Anyway, watch for time change it's a little backwards, but comes together at the end, enjoy the chapter; I know did writing it.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural themes. Language. Violence. Adult themes. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 15: **Dragon's Night, Part 3.

* * *

Pegasus's orders flew faster than the _Beast's _wings, to stop him at all cost before he reached the Demon Castle. The Goblin King knew he could lose his servants tonight and possibly his own life if he made any mistakes. The Flyer he rode had reached its speed limit some time ago. The heavy rain and rolling thunder and lightning obscured a clear vision and Touzoku was nothing but a dark blob ahead of him. "Faster," Pegasus growled with bared fangs as he used a bit of energy in his hand to strike the Flyer in the flank.

It jolted with a startled chirp like cry and picked up its speed but not by much. He saw the lights of Demon Castle through the gloomy night and Touzoku's wings folded in and he fell from the sky with an enraged roar and second later the unmistakable glow of fire and flames engulfed the area. "No!" Pegasus screamed out, his servants would not have withstand such an attack, his heart started to race as trees were knocked down as Touzoku turned and his tail whipped about, his Spark showing as his reared his head back for a moment and blue flames shot out of his mouth like molten lava, setting everything alight.

His three servants were trying to tether him down by throwing enchanted ropes over him and with spells pegging it to the ground. Touzoku had snapped a few of his restraints, though more were added and he became less mobile and more enraged. His claws dug into the soil, roared and struggled to get free. "My Lord," Pegasus leapt from his Flyer's back the second it fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Keep him restrained," He ordered his servants as he approached Touzoku from the side, for if he got free he'd most likely kill them all. "Please stop before you harm yourself, Master."

"You traitor!" Touzoku screamed enraged at him, his narrowed eyes were so full of sadness that it made Pegasus stop in his tracks. He couldn't turn his head at all and the Goblin King was looking into one eye. "Why won't you ever let me end this?" The Goblin King sighed, it wasn't a situation that he wanted to end, but his own life. "What is my purpose if I'm the last of my kind? My own potential Mate betrayed me. I have no one."

"You have Ryou now, a family, who resides in that Castle that you were more than willing to burn down. Ryou needs you, shouldn't that be enough?" He stared into one hot glowing eye, iris narrowed and sharp, suddenly widened becoming more circular. Pegasus felt cruel playing on Touzoku's emotions like that, but it was far better than the alternative he had used for centuries to bring Touzoku back down. The Dragon started to vanish leaving behind the man, who pushed himself up and the ropes fell from him onto the ground at his feet. Touzoku had a look of defeat, head hung, slumped shoulders, wet dirty clothes and hair, bare foot in a few inches of mud. However, Touzoku was now far more sober then when he had left the tavern.

The urge to hold the young man, to offer even the squeeze of a hand on his shoulder, had nearly overwhelmed him. Pegasus placed his water proof cloak about him, the Goblin King just stood there, trying to make his presence a balm. Touzoku had shocked them both when he had sagged against him.

"Touzoku?" Pegasus's voice was uncertain, almost a whisper that could hardly be heard over the rain and burning forest around them. Touzoku's attack on wanting to mate with him still fresh in his mind.

"Please-please-I need-I need-" Touzoku trembled.

"What do you need?"

"You. I need _you._"

Pegasus's arms flowed around the Dragon. "You have me." There was only the slightest stiffening before Touzoku completely relaxed in his arms. The Dragon was a solid weight against his chest. Touzoku was cold, soft and smelled of spring fresh air, under the mud, tears, blood, alcohol and wood smoke. Pegasus felt the beat of Touzoku's heart against his own. One of his hands had cradled the back of the Dragon's head. His fingers sifted through the younger one's hair. Touzoku let out a shaky sigh and drew closer to him.

The Goblin King had no desire to move until Touzoku was ready to let him go. He knew of the Dragon's deep dark yearning to escape the misery that is his life and end it. By each passing century it became harder and harder for Pegasus to fight this one sided battle and they both knew that they were tiring of it. "Let's go home." Touzoku pulled back with a nod, looking more like a lost child then a raging _Beast _that could destroy an entire Realm.

Pegasus summoned the Flyer to carry them home and left the forest to burn. An explosion erupted shaking the ground and trees. It took out a large part of the Demon castle where frightened and panicked screams could be heard. The flames and smoke bellowed out the side of the castle.

Pegasus and Touzoku ported themselves to the where the explosion happened and found themselves in the meal hall. Dust and smoke made it difficult to see anything. Creatures cried out and those who weren't injured were running around or trying to dig those out that were buried under four floors of stone.

He stood there listening to the cries of help and pain. He knew a Dragon had caused this, but who. A roar high pitched and panicked, accompanied with the equally uneven beats of wings and claws scrambling over rubble like an injured animal trying to escape.

A deeper fuller livid growl rumbled and shook the now unstable meal hall bringing down dust and more stones upon everyone. Pegasus turned about and his eyes widened as he saw Mahado scrambling for the massive hole in the castle wall. "Mahado!" Ryou screamed partly roared the name. "You'll pay!" Pegasus's eyes widened, huge white leather bat like wings covered in blood moved oddly, horns ran along his head sloping backwards, clawed hands, glowing gold eyes were full of anguish and tears as he clutched his fangs together. "You'll pay!"

Ryou flew past him so fast that he left tornadoes of dust swirling in the air where he had been standing and rammed into Mahado with such a blow it punched through the wall and they fell. "Ryou!" Touzoku was moving, bursting into the _Beast _and followed his brother.

* * *

Seto was none stop talking, it was more lecturing on the dangers of what he had done and what it could have cost him. The way he snapped and went on seemed like Ryou would simply die just by leaving the bed. Bakura stood back arms crossed over his chest and silent with an irritable expression on his face. It seemed his mate enjoyed Seto's ranting as much as he did. Ryou didn't hear a word he said for as soon as he was healed. He thanked Seto as he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"He's in shock," the Healer snapped at Bakura as if it was all his fault which he liked pinning on his mate whenever he got injured. Seto kept talking like he knew everything that was going on and Bakura needed a play by play in what to do or how he should be handled and taken care of.

Ryou stopped when he saw his reflection and didn't recognize himself at all. However it wasn't the first time he had been covered in blood. He had it in his hair, across his face and body and most of it wasn't even his own. He frowned at his slashed up clothes that were beyond repair. He frowned, they were his only normal Human clothes he had. Hell, they were the only things he had on when they left Yugi's house, practically running for their lives. Ryou bit his lip, he oddly had some sentimental need to hang on to them, that if he tossed them away now, then he was throwing away what was left of being Human.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at his reflection. He could feel it. The power that was humming through his body, so easily accessible now, how aware he felt and in tune with himself, and at the same time everything was foggy. His mind was his own, nothing he felt had changed; his love for his Demons were the same.

He ran his hands down his body, his heart started to race as his fingers touched healed though tender flesh. An inch. Just an inch to the right and he would have lost her and he hadn't noticed at all until Bakura pointed it out. Ryou's frown deepened, the need to protect himself also left him vulnerable to being injured and not feeling it.

He placed both hands over his slightly swollen abdomen, perhaps the reason he didn't feel it and kept on fighting to protect himself was because, she wasn't in any danger_. _He knew it, even before Seto had told him or healed him. The only reason that he had been injured was because he had allowed the chaotic roller coaster of emotions to overwhelm him. Marik could be so infuriating and damn stubborn that it was the norm of their relationship and he had handled many of those other times rather well and with patience and his lover had always came around, what was so different about it this time? Letting it get to him and being pushy in his need to have Marik close, rather than just giving him what he needed, time.

He was engulfed in his mate's arms and held tightly against him. Bakura's husky voice in his ear. "It's ok."

"Everything since we arrived has been so _hard._" Ryou sagged against his mate feeling a deep exhaustion and buried his face in his chest and breathed in his scent. "What have I done wrong? I'm tired and don't want to fight anymore. I want us all back together like it should be." Bakura sighed, his mate's head tucked under his chin. He shook his head no as the Healer made an approach, most likely to sedate Ryou or forcefully calm him down. "He's going to leave us, isn't he?" This was the most serious relationship Ryou had ever been in, it was the only one he had experienced and right from the beginning had been with Marik and Malik as well.

"He has the option to use his 'get out' free card as you and I do," Ryou shook his head no and mumbled that he didn't want Marik to use that card at all, that he belonged nowhere else in the world but with them. No words on how he was attached and so in love with Marik and Malik and so suddenly asked to give them up was unthinkable. "Ryou," Bakura moved back enough to cup his face and tilt his head up to look him better in the eyes. "Perhaps, the path you and I are about to embark on is no long the path Marik wishes to take with us."

Ryou bit his lip as tears filled his eyes, if he only knew what Marik wanted to do. He wouldn't have lost it like he had and endanger his unborn child, Bakura and himself. He didn't want to make a decision without talking to his lover first. Though, if anyone knew anything on what Marik wanted it would be Bakura or Malik. "Do I need to let him go?" Ryou's voice cracked and hope that he didn't have to.

Bakura heaved a heavy sigh he didn't want to really force Marik's hand, he really wanted to give him time to come back on his own _soon. _That _'get out'_ free card swung both ways, just as easily as one of them leaving, could just as easily walk back in. "No more talk of Marik tonight." Ryou's brows furrowed together slightly. "Clean yourself up, I'll get food and we'll watch a really bad movie." Bakura lent in and kissed him and pulled back, only stopped by Ryou's firsts still tightly clutching the sides of his shirt.

"I could have lost her today."

"I know," Bakura stroked his cheek as those tears broke free and rolled down his cheeks.

Ryou's voice breaking and it came out as a whisper, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Music played through the spacious bedchamber and flowed into the bathroom with ease. Anzu wrapped in only a towel and one about her head to dry her hair, pulled the plug. She thanked every god known to man that she had landed a room with a large tub that she had just currently used.

She hummed with the music, hips swaying as she moved about the room getting herself ready. She walked to her large closet and opened it. She scanned the interior until her eyes landed on the outfit she had especially bought for tonight and most likely not the last in the line of up of events. She stepped in and pulled it off its hanger and walked back out into the room holding it up.

A knock at her door. "Come in," She knew it would be the servant she had sent out to get her shoes that she had left behind by accident at the tailor the other day. When the door didn't open she huffed as she dropped her clothes onto the bed and answered the door. "You had permission to come... in..." She stopped talking as Shada stood at her doorway. Her scent had his body reacting instantly; his irises thinned, and he moved passed the barrier and a few feet into her room. She backed up wishing she had thought of putting something else more on before opening the door. "You could have said something," she flushed red as her mind raced on what she could quickly grab that was close by to cover herself up with, "I thought you were the servant who was fetching my shoes."

His crimson eyes darkened as he tracked a bead of water running down her chest into the valley of her breasts, and his eyes went lower tracking another on her thigh. "You aren't going tonight?" she asked. Shada not even looking like he was dressed for that night's celebration. In fact, he looked as though he was ready for battle, cloak, weapons tucked in his waist, protective heavy leather vest, wrist guards and a bag over his shoulder. She felt a wave of disappointment that all her efforts to impress him with a 'knock em dead' outfit would be wasted in the company of her already mated friends.

He entered the room, and she moved backwards matching him step for step. Once he was inside, he closed the door behind him. "We must talk." Anzu no longer worried about her lack of clothing as her heart sunk.

"I see," she sighed. It wasn't her first time dating someone who used that line to break up. It usually followed with how odd she is. A Witch that didn't quite have a handle on her powers at her age. She had met a dashing and charming Werewolf, who was both cruel on the outside as the Beast within, told her she would be good for one thing, but would never be mate material.

"Anzu" He started with that tone.

"No please, allow me to save you the trouble," she should have known better. Demons didn't tend to like casters all that much let alone pick someone to be anything but fun; it was known that they preferred to stick with their own kind, mostly, Humans being the borderline exception. It wasn't like she could really say they were dating. It was more like dancing around each other like inexperienced teens waiting to see who would make the first move by flirting with each other. Not that she was experienced, but she knew by the time she was fifteen what she wanted. She wasn't going to cry even though she felt like it, because she _liked _him so much in that 'spend the rest of my life with you' way.

She walked about him and opened the door and swung it wide and stood to the side with her arms crossed. "It's ok you don't have to say anything. I already know." She gave him a weak smile, "I had fun getting to know you." because after all it was all it was, no promise of something more had really been spoken. The few times that he had mentioned about her being his potential, had been a joke at her expense and to stop Marik or Bakura from killing him.

"What are you talking about?" He growled at her in irritation and moved towards her, that she backed up until she came up short against the wall beside the door. He slammed the door closed. "I'll be gone for a while, going West." Her heart was racing at how close they were, and how little she had on. West, she recalled large packs of Hellhounds terrorizing villages and attacking travelers. "I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry that I up and vanished on you."

He still wanted to be with her. "How long for?" She asked, reaching out running her hand over his hard leather clad chest. She was surprised to find that she oddly missed him already.

"Don't know," he muttered watching her closely.

"Take care of yourself. Don't get hurt and don't do anything reckless." Shada reached up behind his neck with both hands. A few seconds later a thin leather necklace with a small green feather and held it out to her. Anzu reached for it her hands paused just over his.

"My protection, my heart, my home are yours if you accept my gifts?" This wasn't some stupid horny Werewolf wanting to play house or a Human teen boy; this was an actual offering from a Demon.

Her chest heaved with heavy silent breaths, despite what she thought she wanted it frightened her now that it was presented before her. The choice completely hers. This wasn't someone asking her to go steady and in a few years maybe get married. It was Binding; a long-life commitment if she accepted his offering. His hand remained still and open patiently waiting for her. He didn't say anything or move. He just waited for her answer.

Anzu plucked it from his hand before her brain started thinking and the panic really set in. She stared at him with wide eyes. Her hand closed about the necklace tightly. She was instantly engulfed in his arms and pulled against his solid body and up against the stone wall, his mouth on hers. His hands ran up her sides lifting the towel up her thighs slightly. His thumbs caressed against the sides of her breasts as he pulled her more to him. "Protection, heart, home, I'm yours." He grinned against her lips, and that towel was gone as she was lifted off her feet. She wrapped herself around him as he carried her to the bed.

* * *

Yugi approached the meal hall doors that were open wide, the sounds of laughter, cheering and music spilled out into the lower levels of the castle. On his approach on the second floor staircase, he could hear the celebration and smell the food. "Stop fidgeting," Ella growled and Yugi jumped as she smacked him rather hard on the arm with what looked like a closed fan.

Yugi glared at her, despite winning on not wearing a dress or being female the old Demon was demonstrating her authority once more by buying an outfit that was a little tight and uncomfortable and replaced with what he had already picked out. He couldn't mention it to Yami as he had already left half an hour before hand and Ella walking into their room with the new outfit and servants to dress him. Ella wanted to make sure that he was presented how she wanted him. Yugi didn't want to try his luck and refuse her while being alone with her.

They weren't gentle at all when they forcefully put the clothes on him, ignoring his protests of dressing himself. He could tell that he was bruising already. "Now," She stuck out her arm and prevented him from entering the hall. "You are to sit quietly at the table. You are not to say a word should any female Demons approach Yami. You are required to keep yourself to yourself." Yugi knew what she meant, no touching Yami and no interrupting if any flirting occurred. "Even if Yami leaves with another, you are to remain in your seat until the end of the celebration."

"What?" Yugi frowned.

"Don't worry Human, I have a room set up for you already should Yami take another to his bed." She gave him a displeased once over. "You are after all, _Human_."

"What the hell am I doing here then?" Yugi snapped through clutched teeth, his fists balling up at his sides, he really wanted to clock her one.

"Watch your tone with me Human," Ella turned on him towering over him with her frail thin looking body. "You should pray to your impotent gods that the Demon Lord doesn't choose another tonight." Yugi stared at her. He knew what she was getting at, she'd kill him or worse if Yami found an interest with anyone else. She heaved a happy sigh and straightened her dress robs. "Miracles have happened on nights like these before."

"Yami and I are mated," Yugi reminded at her, it didn't matter who hit on Yami, and it wouldn't remove the mark from his body or change how… the way they felt about each other.

"So naive Human," Ella grinned at him her dull crimson eyes didn't even shin in her glee. Yugi's heart started to race, and he really didn't want to hear anymore she had to say. "I can have you replaced with a prettier _female _Demon. One of nobility and class to be at Yami's side, even give him heirs, while you." She poked him hard in the shoulder with that fan looking thing. "Rot away in a dungeon dreaming of the nights you have with Yami- oh." She laughed hand over her mouth. "Foolish me, not like you have had any nights together."

Yugi walked in the flow of other creatures entering and exiting the meal hall. Ella at his back making sure he didn't run. The Dragon Night's celebration was well on its way. He crossed the room, which had all the tables pushed to the edges of the hall to make way for a dance floor that was already filled with couples. Nothing like in the night clubs in the Human world, it was almost an odd fast paced waltz. Yugi searched the room as he walked through it, for his friends and didn't see any of them. He hoped they would show soon for he didn't wish to spend his whole night by himself.

He stopped some feet away from the raised platform where the table sat and already Yami was surrounded by giggling young female and male Demons. Yami seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing along with them. The one female had her hand on his shoulder and leaning against his side. Yami had a bit of her long blonde hair twirled in his fingers as he spoke to her. Yugi felt a rush of heat in his chest for a moment and then sadness as Ella's words nipped at the back of his thoughts. He and Yami had a special kinda something, right? The same something that Ryou and Joey had with their Demons. He and Yami weren't the exception, right?

Ella ushered him up those few stairs and into a seat like he was a toddler. She even snapped at him about staying put. Yugi was ready to leave, this was going to be a long night and an even harder one seeing his mate flirt and ignore him. "Eat," Ella snapped at him from a few seats away with the other two Council members.

Yugi glared at her and looked away she could boss him about all she liked. Once Yami is crowned King and he is announced as Yami's mate Ella and her two witless wounders would be the first to go. Yugi ignored the loud conversation and laughter to his right. The female though very pretty in her long robe like gown, her glossy black wings and blonde hair pinned up with all kinds of glittery things in it, laughed more than the others, laughing in fact to every word that came out of Yami's mouth. Still hanging off him. Her breasts in her low cut top pressed against his side.

Yugi glanced up as more food was placed onto the table, there was more than enough food to feed two starving countries and that wasn't including the Beasts roasting on the fires or the servants that were being grabbed at and feed upon, released and walked about in a daze with blood running down their necks. Plus, Yugi shuddered at the feel of the Dragon's eyes boring down on him. He was now cursed.

Yugi had no appetite due to the displays before him that turned him off the idea of food and made his stomach churn. He didn't need to fake sick to get out of here, for he already felt like throwing up. Yugi discreetly looked left at seeing something move in his peripheral vision, where the Council members were sitting a few chairs over.

He frowned at seeing a few cloaked figures standing around the back of her chair and only one was leaning close to Ella whispering in her ear. She didn't look pleased at first and snapping at him displeased with whatever he was saying. Yugi faked sneezing and covered part of his face with a napkin and lent forward, watching her with a sideways glace and his heart almost stopped when she was looking at him. No, Yugi frowned, she wasn't looking at him, but at Yami.

The conversation lasted a few minutes and no one noticed the sketchy dudes due to having a good time. Ella very pleased, smiled, it smoothed out her wrinkled lips as she patted his arm that was braced on the table, his other hand on the back of her chair and he lent in more and she nodded her approval and handed him a small rolled up scroll.

"Yugi," he was startled barely holding onto his yelp of fright and stared at the hand before him and looked up to see Yami staring down at him.

"What?" Yugi wasn't sure what to do or what Yami wanted.

"It'll be our first dance of the season," Yami laughed, Yugi's eyes widened as the music changed and he lent sideways to see the 'dance floor' cleared for them. The small group that had been fawning over Yami groaned in disappointment as Yugi took his hand and stood. He glanced at the others Yami had been with and regrated it as that blonde looked ready to kill him on the spot.

"I don't think-" it was part of a protest due to him worrying what Ella would do to him in Yami's absence.

"My Lord, you mustn't ignore your guests," Ella was up on her feet making her way over. The cloaked figures bowed slightly backed away and vanished, before they were noticed.

"Sit down Ella!" Yami snarled at her, then his attention was back on him, charming smile and all.

Yugi's heart just about stopped as Yami's black gloved hand curled under his chin lifting it and forcing him to look only at him and the same time drawing him up out of his chair and closer to him. The Demon Lord's breath washed over his lips. "Sorry I have not been around much." The kiss had his heart racing even faster and he flushed, knowing the whole room could see them. "I'll make it up to you tonight." He could feel Ella's hateful glare on him and he knew that she was thinking up ways to punish him for it.

Yugi fought the urge to look back over his shoulder at Ella and focused all his attention on Yami. His grip tightened on his mate's hand. He had a bad feeling that she was up to something and he would find out sooner or later and either way he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Ryou stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a robe. Bakura had stayed taking a shower with him being his emotional-rock, some mild groping and climaxed twice. He was feeling mildly like himself once again. "I'm starving and in need of- Malik," His half Demon was reclined back on his elbows on the end of the bed.

"Didn't know I was so needed," Malik grinned at him.

"Always," Ryou smiled.

"Good answer," Malik pushed himself from the bed onto his feet.

"I practiced it all day," his half Demon looked different, not like Bakura had when he came out of hibernation looking older, just different, that something subtle had changed that he couldn't quite put a finger on. His light lavender eyes searched him for injures that had been healed hours ago as he approached him.

"Are you alright?" Malik's eyes darted to Bakura and Ryou saw the unspoken conversation pass between them. His mate snorted and they all glanced at the door as someone knocked rather loudly.

Bakura huffed in irritation as he mumbled about getting it.

"I'm ok," Ryou said as Malik's attention was back on him. He didn't feel great or horrible. He just felt exhausted, not drop dead and sleep for a week, just drained, irritable and over the situation. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Malik raised an eyebrow, Ryou moved forward wrapping his arms about him, breathing in his scent. His half Demon had been absent as much as Marik and with spending all his time with Bakura and his brother, he had missed Malik.

"Like fuck!"

"Bakura?" Malik let go of him his hand was on Ryou's shoulder and the gentle squeeze indicated for him not to get to close. So Ryou stood where he was. Malik had his weapon in hand as he approached to see who he was talking too.

"Tell that bitch that we aren't-"

"Lady Ella told me you would say something like that, my Lord." It was a young boy, a servant dressed in plain clothing that they all wore. He held a large box in his hands. "She wanted me to tell you that your mate being what he is should be at the celebration." Bakura growled at him and the boy backed up unsure about wanting to give the message, though a larger punishment would be in store for him if he didn't. "She said, no matter your excuse if you don't attended. She'll make sure that your circumstances are, _put right._" Bakura's claws dug into the wood of the door it creaked and splintering in his grip. He looked about ready to kill the messenger. "So sorry my Lord," The servant looking panicked and unsure what to do now that he had fulfilled his orders.

Bakura knew what she meant about his circumstances being _put right, _as the last conversation they had easily came to mind. Her threats of what she would do to Marik, Malik and Ryou and she was making good on her words by starting with a Collar his mate now wore about his neck. Bakura growled baring fangs as he snatched the box out of the servant's hands.

"Son of a bitch," Malik growled as Ryou jumped when Bakura slammed the door closed in the boy's face. Ryou knew that whatever Ella had threatened her mates with was using it once again to control them in doing what she wanted. "Sorry, Ryou looks like we are going to that celebration after all." He held out the box that had Kyoshi written on it.

Ryou held in his growl, he didn't want to go anywhere, he wanted to eat, watch a really bad movie with his mate and Malik since he was here now and get some good wholesome down time with them both until he passed out. Ella was really pushing his buttons to the point now that there was nothing left for her to push.

"I'm hungry anyway," Ryou wasn't going to argue and make the situation worse than what it already was. Ella would get what was coming to her. Ryou would make sure of it. No one threatened his mates and thought they could walk away unscathed. "I'll change." He took the box from his mate, who stopped him a moment and lifted his chin. Ryou couldn't hide how he felt behind his words or fake smiles when his eyes changed colour.

The outfit was surprisingly nice, almost simular to the one Bakura brought him to ware for the first meal. Ryou checked himself in the mirror. The clothes were a little snug. The vest was sleeveless embroider dark red, black and gold thread. The front short, it was long enough that it touched the floor and looked like a gown from the back, knee high boots, long red almost black gloves and tight black pants, complete with sash and a mask.

The meal hall had never been so lively. The first meal didn't even compare to tonight. It was getting close to midnight, and everyone was still smashing their mugs together, spilling their drinks on the floor making it a sticky mess. Hugs and laughter as they greeted each other for what would be the hundredth time that night. Stories were being told that were more like fish tails of great battles in one on one life-and-death fights with a Dragon, boasting of their kill and a showing of small trophies, which were a claw, teeth, scale or a bit of horn on a necklace or chain. The trinkets could have come from anything. Those who weren't sitting about telling war stories were in the middle of the room dancing.

Bakura and Malik searched for their group and found Joey and Serenity at a table in the corner of the room. Serenity had greeted them happily while she was carving her name into the wooden table with a fork. Ryou sat between Malik and Joey, one good thing that would come out of tonight and that was catching up with his friends. Yugi, however, as Joey pointed out had been with Yami all night and seemed to be having a blast. Bakura ordered food and drinks after Ryou gave his mate a pointed look and muttered that he was _hungry_.

A bowl of raw meat was placed before Ryou and Joey made a joke about how hungry he must have been when he couldn't wait for it to be cooked and he dug in. "He's a Dragon," Serenity muttered not looking up. Joey's laugh was strained as if he didn't know what to think.

"There's Seto," he was up out of his chair and across the room. Ryou frowned he really needed to speak to his friends rather than having them freaking out.

"Don't mind him Ryou. They haven't been in this world as long as we have. They don't _understand_." She had just about carved her way through the table.

"Glad you could all make it," the annoying familiar voice cut in as Ella stood at their table beside Bakura, who looked ready to stab her in the eye with a simple butter knife in his hand.

"We wouldn't have missed it," Malik said, not giving her the upper hand of thinking she had ordered them.

"Whatever you say," Ella's grin was smug as Ryou's outfit was evidence that they had followed her orders. "Ryou, I do hope that you don't find being here too uncomfortable with your mother's head on our wall." She turned slightly and pointed at it to make sure it wouldn't be missed. Ryou couldn't help but glance at it and like the first time he had seen it. He felt nothing, no connection, no memories surging forth. Ella's tone was prideful, "It is a reminder after all on what kind of horrible _Beasts _they are and the war we won against them."

"Not at all," Ryou replied in a bored manner. She was trying to get a reaction out of him, make him feel bad or upset. Ryou narrowed his eyes slightly at her. She was doing her best to make him suffer and she only succeeded in ticking him off by forcing them to be here.

"Wonderful!" She clapped her hands together. "Perhaps someday soon will have another _Beast's _head to add to the wall for our Dragon's Night celebration. Wouldn't that be something?" A threatening growl rumbled from Bakura as she had just openly threatened Ryou. She placed her hand on the pale Demon's shoulder as if they were friends and her comment meant nothing. "Well, you all have-" Bakura was out of his chair, her hand dislodged from his shoulder, weapon in hand as he turned about facing Ella.

Ryou was out of his chair and threw himself at his mate's side, hiding the weapon between their bodies. "Dance with me," Ryou grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked it hard enough that it forced his mate to look at him. "Dance with me now," Ryou repeated. It took a second, the weapon gone as Bakura wrapped his arm about Ryou's shoulders and led the way to the middle of the meal hall where all the couples were dancing.

"Thank you," Bakura said as they stopped at the edge of where the make-shift dance floor started. He was watching Ella make her way back to her table with a grin that made him nervous. She was up to something and he had a feeling that whatever she had planned for them was still to come. "You should have just let me kill her." He said as he pulled Ryou close to him.

"Probably," Ryou gave a small smirk. "Too many witnesses." Bakura chuckled with a shake of his head and they started to move. "Wait, we don't have to, I was just-" Ryou squeaked as Bakura took the lead and they merged in with the other dancing couples quickly.

Ryou stepped on his mate's toes and apologizing each time, stumbled when they turned, held to tightly when lifted and ran into him when changing directions too quickly. Ryou laughed, surprisingly enjoying himself, taking far too many turns when he shouldn't have as Bakura spun him. He stumbled away, his hand slipping from his mate's and bumped into someone and arms caught him, which wasn't the first time it had happened. "So sorry," Ryou laughed thankful that this time he hadn't plucked a few feathers like before.

"Easy, you don't want to fall," Ryou hearing the familiar voice turned his head and looked up, his heart just about stopping. Ryou straightened up and took half a step back putting a little distance between them. "May I?" He held out his hand just as the music slowed down, though not by much.

"No," Ryou stared at the hand and didn't take it and crossed his arms over his chest. He may have missed him and wanted to speak to Marik, it didn't mean that he was going to fall into his arms and forgive him for being the biggest jerk ever. "Hey!" Ryou cried out as Marik turned and walked away. He glanced back at Bakura, who gave a curt nod of his head indicating for Ryou to go follow him.

"Marik?!" Ryou called out once he was outside the doors and glanced about. The flow of people coming and going had greatly slowed since everyone was now inside. However, a few couples lingered outside in the corridor making-out or talking. Ryou spotted him some feet away from where he was. By the time Ryou reached him, he understood why Marik lead him out here, so they could talk without yelling at each other over the party.

"I know I was an ass," Marik said right away when Ryou came to a stop before him. He was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. Ryou took in his appearance briefly, his lover looked healthy like he had never half-starved himself for whatever his stupid reasons was.

"Keep going. I'm sure there are some other prime selection of words you can use." Ryou bit his lip as Marik glared at him. Ryou looked away quickly, what was he thinking? He didn't want to fight and here he was starting another one because he was bad-tempered.

"Do you understand what you are forcing us to do?" Marik started.

"That's a shitty way of starting an apology," Ryou narrowed his eyes him.

"Who said I was?" Marik raised an eyebrow and Ryou's insides twisted up, no one had.

"I'm not forcing anyone to do anything, Marik," he defended himself and upset that his lover would think of him doing such a thing.

"Aren't you?" Marik shot back. Ryou stared at him, was this their good-bye fight, causing an argument to make them hate each other and make it feel better for them both?

"No. I'm not." Ryou wrung his hands together, looking up when Marik was suddenly in his personal space that Ryou could feel his body heat. His chin gently raised and all Ryou wanted to do was be in his arms and kiss him, forget that they were fighting at all. "If you feel so strongly that I'm forcing you to do something against your will… just tell me now if you're leaving." Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the tears burning in his eyes. He just felt awful and it hurt so much having him so close and unable to touch him.

"Did it not occur to you at all that I might have been scared?" Ryou's brows furrowed; he had no idea. He had been so selfishly wrapped up in himself that it didn't cross his mind how they _really_ felt. Sure they accepted the fact that he was pregnant, but nothing said how they truly felt about being fathers. Thinking about it now, Bakura seemed to avoid the topic all together. "The idea of losing you again and having to go on without you. It scares me more than anything. I don't think I have the strength in me to do it again." Marik sighed moving his hand to Ryou's cheek. "I handled the situation poorly. I know, I fled when I should have stayed. Ignoring you to find stupid answers that weren't going to help at all. Upsetting you like I did, it was… unnecessary and selfish."

"It wasn't just you," Ryou lowered his eyes and looking away, Marik's hand falling from his cheek to his shoulder and his hand gently holding the back of his neck. "I wasn't thinking of you, not really and I had the audacity to call you my mate." Ryou broke down unable to stop the tears and how badly he felt for being just as much of a jerk. "I'm sorry," Ryou's voice creaked as Marik pulled him and he rested his forehead against his lover's chest and Ryou clung onto him. "I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I love you Ryou Kyoshi, despite you being the biggest pain in my ass." Ryou's heart beat so fast that he was sure it was going to burst out of his chest. "C'mere," Marik pulled him forward. "I'm not going anywhere without you." Before Ryou could kiss him, Marik was slammed up against the wall by an unseen force.

"Marik!" Ryou cried out as he was then thrown down the corridor some feet away like he was a rag-doll.

"Well done Ryou buying into his bullshit," He whipped about to see Mahado making a slow approach. "I had to always wonder why you preferred Demons as opposed to your own kind." Ryou backed up towards where Marik was struggling to get up. Mahado raised a hand, there was an ominous look about him. Ryou felt the pressure of energy in the air. "Stay down filth," he growled and Marik fell back to the floor. "You like the punishment, I always thought you had a bit of masochist in you."

"Let him go," Ryou growled ignoring the odd ringing in his ears and the growing headache.

"Dragons don't do so well mated outside their own species. Demons known to be cruel, mistreating ways. The ones you have bedded yourself with, have a very bad habit of casting spells to ensnare you in their love trap." Ryou glanced over his shoulder Marik wasn't even moving. "Look at me!" Mahado growled and with it a sound as though thunder rippled through the corridor. Ryou jumped in fright and stared at him wide eyed. "Demons have no idea on how mating and taking care of a Dragon's needs really entitles."

"And you do," Ryou stopped moving backwards, there wasn't anywhere he could go and he didn't want to be falling over Marik or have Mahado any closer to him.

"We are the same," Mahado hissed and also stopped his advances when he was only a few feet away. "We belong together. We have a deeper connection then anything you'll ever accomplish with a Demon."

"You like the sounds of your our own voice, don't you," the words barely left his lips and long bony fingers wrapped about his arm so tightly to hold him in place as Mahado's free hand struck hard across the face.

"So insolent," he growled, Ryou tasting blood, his cheek and lip stung, and his head spun from the hit. "Go ahead Ryou, run your smart mouth. I'll enjoy shutting it for you."

'_He's casting a spell over us,' _the voice in the back of Ryou's mind growled with so much anger and hate and felt a defensive curl. _'Stop him! Get away from him!' _Marik was calling his name though unable to move and Ryou couldn't pull himself free.

"Ryou," He was pulled closely against him tightly. "You are mine. We are going to relive that time we spent together over and over again." His grip tightened painfully, Ryou couldn't breath as it felt as though all the air was being sucked out as he felt like he was being crushed. "The best part about it," Ryou struggled to get free. "Is a very rare old spell that I have been saving for you that will bind you to me, forever," He licked up Ryou's cheek and then painfully grabbed his face, nails digging in as kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Ryou scrunched up his eyes as he pushed back on Mahado as his mind flooded with memory like dreams being held down and a crushing weight on him. The pain and torture. Quickly mingled with Honda and Baits in the locker room binding his wrists so painfully tight, cold ruthless hands ranked over his body, taking what wasn't theirs to take. It took Ryou's breath away in a wave of panic and fear.

Ryou's mind scrambled as too much energy flowed that it became painful. He was panicking, feeling like it was happening all over again. "Stop!" Ryou pulled back clutching at his head as Mahado was thrown through the brick wall. The large stones fell, dust exploded in the air, screams and a sudden rush of everyone trying to leave at once.

Ryou screamed as the pain became overbearing and somehow he released it. It burst outward from him like a hard gust of wind blowing away the dust and clearing the air. He stood there panting, shaking as he rode out the after effects of the pain and adrenaline. His head felt like it was splitting in two, holding it he bent over as he screamed again, hearing flesh tare and blood splatting against the walls, his mouth bled, his whole body hurt that he collapsed to his knees shaking.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried out gasping and coughing in dust and he couldn't see. "Marik?" He knew he was there somewhere.

"I shall give you a reason to be with me." He held out his hand, open palmed and Malik was suddenly there with Mahado's hand wrapped about his neck. "I'll start with this one shall I?" He laughed as Malik growled and blue high volts of electricity sparked all around them like a contained raging electric storm in the meal hall didn't nothing as it stuck and consumed Mahado.

**Snap**.Pain split his frontal lobe. Heat radiated from his chest to his limbs. His vision blurred. A flare rushed through his veins. Energizing him. Filling him with deadly purpose. His senses sparked. Soared. The world sharpened. His eyes smoldered with golden fire.

Ryou rose to his feet with a deeper fuller growl. "Release my mate, Mahado." He slid his foot back and crouched a little. His hand going right for the dagger tucked away at his lower back. His eyes focused on Mahado's hand that still gripped too tightly about Malik's neck. His large light tan almost white leather bat wings flexed. He bared his fangs and pushed off. He went through the wall, directly at Mahado. Ryou grabbed his wrist and punched him right in the chest.

The bone creaking sound was drowned out by Mahado's scream and the energy that slammed him against the other side of the meal hall. Ryou's Spark flared and in a wave of flames and heat, caused the side of the Demon castle to explode out, raining down stones, wood and dust.

"My arm!" Mahado screamed on the border of hysteria as he held onto an open bleeding socket. His limb lay twitching at Ryou's feet. "Malik?" Ryou held him in his arms, his beloved half Demon wasn't even breathing. "Malik?" He started coughing so Ryou laid him down. His eyes scanned the meal hall that was almost empty for Bakura and couldn't find him. He didn't know if Bakura was buried under the rubble and injured. A deeper fuller livid growl rumbled and shook the now unstable meal hall bringing down dust and more stones upon everyone.

"Mahado!" Ryou screamed partly roared his name. "You'll pay!" Mahado scrambled for the massive hole in the castle wall. Ryou was making sure that he wasn't coming back after him or his family again. "You'll pay!" Ryou with a small flex of his wings darted across the room in seconds. He left tornadoes of dust swirling in the air where he had been standing and rammed into Mahado with such a blow it punched through the wall and they fell.

"Ryou!" Someone called his name as he did a dead fall. Mahado changed into the _Beast_ and flapped his massive wings to fly away. Ryou latched on to the end of the black wing. A talon dug in and cut his hand open. He used his body weight and pulled Mahado from the air and they both slammed into the ground. Ryou landing onto its large scaly body.

Mahado was begging as he clawed at the ground trying to right himself. "Please, don't kill me." Ryou growled fangs bared, dagger clutched in his hand. His eyes focused on Mahado's Spark that could been seen in his chest and from where Ryou was, it would be just a quick strike and he would be dead and Mahado knew it too. "It was Ella's doing, she asked me to invoke your wrath." That was why Ella hadn't put a stop to this? So this is what she had planned when she forced him to attend and she got what she wanted.

"Ryou," his brother's voice barely registered. "Don't kill him, he's weak and pathetic and no match for you." Ryou twitched, he had thought the same thing about Honda and he had let it go. Only to be raped in a locker room and left to live with it. Mahado had taken his fair share as well. It might not have been his body, but it was seared into his mind.

"The only chance Mahado you would ever have with this body will be when it's dead." Ryou lunged forward and drove that dagger right into Mahado's Spark. It pulsed for a second and the energy burst so powerfully that it threw Ryou backwards into the air and landed some distance on the ground.

**SNUP. **

Ryou's body throbbed. His lungs burned for air. The darkness crept in on the edges of his vision. His focus was the thick black smoke bellowing out of the side of the castle along with debris falling so far above them. "Ryou?!" Touzoku was leaning over him calling his name in a panicked manner. Though, Ryou couldn't hear him at all, everything so blurry and fuzzy.

The world tilted on its axis and he gave into the darkness.

* * *

**TBC**

Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did, I'll update again soon, **Reviews** are appreciated because their like my bread and butter ;)


	16. Death and Loss

Kicking this story long enjoy.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural themes. Language. Violence. Adult themes. Character death. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 16: **Death and Loss

* * *

Ella's assassins moved through the shadows of the Castle with their orders. A list of Royals and Nobles she wanted dead before sunrise and while the celebration would last all night, they had a good amount of time to act.

The group took each floor, breaking the barriers of bedchambers that protected the occupants with a cast of a spell. Half of those on the list hadn't attended the celebration and those that did had poison slipped into their drinks and food, would also be dead by sunrise.

They took a target's room each, slipping inside, some were in their beds and others still awake. Before they were even noticed they killed swiftly with such skills only acquired by those who lived and breathed the life of an assassin.

Systematically, they worked together as a unit through the list, taking out targets one at a time before moving soundlessly onto the next.

* * *

Nothing had hit Yami harder than what he was looking at in the Healer's wing. Bodies were wrapped up in white sheets, laid out shoulder to shoulder on the cold stone floor. "We'll start organizing the funeral pyre for each." Touya muttered as he took down the names of each one as a small group Healers identified them by face and records. "Or should we send them back to their region and let their people handle it?"

Yami ran a hand over his face, taking a second to rub at his eyes and taking in a deep breath. The Demon Lord raised his crimson eyes as he lowered his hand to cover his mouth as he glanced over the bodies. Everything had gotten out of hand since the Dragon's Night celebration. The body count skyrocketed over a few days and shook Yami to the core seeing the mass murders of mates and the remaining loyal Royal houses that were guests in his home. Households, his family line had spent centuries building a trusted, strong leadership for the Realm.

No doubt in Yami's mind that the empty thrones would be filled with those loyal to Ella and he and Yugi along with his friends would be dead by the time the Gathering ended if not sooner. He couldn't get the images out of his head of those dead and left in such a disgusting way. The message was clear, no one was safe anymore. "My Lord?" Touya turned with a raised eyebrow expecting an answer.

What did it matter, burning the bodies here or sending them away, fact was they were dead and Yami's circle of those must loyal to him was so damn small that he could count them all on one hand. "Send them to their region so they can be properly honoured." If left up to his Council, they would be burned to ash and left. Yami knew each of those wrapped in white sheets, some he had grown up with and others he had known his whole life.

"My Lord," Ella spoke up for the first time since walking into the deceased holding chamber of the Healer's wing. The room was full of those that had passed away before that night, during and after, it wasn't only the Nobles that were being brought in. "We must discuss about what will happen now."

Yami hadn't slept at all in the past week and a bone deep exhaustion had settled in. He just wanted everything to end. He wanted to return to the Human Realm, pass the damn throne and its responsibilities to someone else and just live out a normal quiet life with Yugi and never return here again. It was all achievable, if he killed his Council and named another to take the throne, only then he would be just a run-of-the-mill Demon.

Yami could no longer stand the smell of rotting flesh and stale chilled air and turned for the stairs and climbed his way up. "My Lord!" Ella's tone was insistent and impatient. He paused and turned on the stair in mid step and glanced back over his shoulder.

"Yes," He hadn't heard anything she had said though he didn't think she had been talking to him at all, though her exasperation said otherwise.

"We must discuss about what will happen." Yami was confused things were being handled. The Castle was in the process of being cleaned up and finding more bodies. The repairs would start and yes it had looked so much worse in broad daylight. He was trying to keep those that had missing mates as calm as possible as dead creatures were being brought down by the hour. He had a small team of Healers to investigate why so many were killed and unable to escape the meal hall. His guests were leaving in fear and heading to nearby towns to stay while attending the Gathering. What more did she want to talk about? "Kyoshi's mate," Ella's eyes narrowed.

"Ryou?"

"Yes," She took the few steps up and passed him to take her place above him. Yami glanced backwards, he wasn't high enough up to do any real damage if she decided to push him, though the fall would do nothing but give him an excuse to execute her. "We made an enormous mistake by wiping the _Beasts _out that shifted the Realm into unnatural environmental changes. Kyoshi's mate is the last of his kind and if anything happens to him our world will end." Yami saw it first hand, when Ryou had killed Mahado, five feet of snow fell Realm wide that night and continued through the week.

"As long as Ryou is alive the Realm will eventually fall back into balance." It had happened before, the Realm had been surviving on three Dragons for so long, and now only two remained. Besides, Ella wasn't worried about Ryou's wellbeing, she was more concerned in the condition of the Realm when it came time for her to rule it. She was ok with killing Ryou off until he killed Mahado, now she needed him.

"My Lord, we'll give full pardon to Kyoshi's mate for his crime. Get him back and place him under the Council's care. We can protect him, provide all his needs here and insuring his long healthy life and that of the Realm and in turn preventing such attacks like the one we just had at the Dragon's night celebration. Don't you see?" She pressed on trying to make him see things her way. "My Lord, the Realm is already in chaos."

"Five feet of snow is not chaos," Yami sighed, it was cold though, but not chaos and somewhat of an inconvenience as rescue missions were Realm wide to those who fell into a winter hibernation on the spot. The death count for that was far too many as the normal winter hibernation hadn't taken effect nor did it give warning to the sudden cold front or blizzards.

"There is one Dragon left!" Her voice was pleading as if she was trying to convince him and give permission for whatever she wanted. He didn't feel right, placing Ryou under her care when Bakura was doing such a shitty job of it himself. "Kyoshi's mate whether he can change into a _Beast _or not, he is a Great One. It's our duty, no, our right to insure the Realm continues on."

"At Ryou's expense." He'd be imprisoned, tortured and broken until he became pliant to her demands. Yami frowned and clutched his hands into fists. Ella already had the most powerful Witch at her side, add a desperate broken Dragon and Ella would be unstoppable and she'd rule the Realm with fear and an iron fist.

"Sacrifice the small for the greater good." Ella said firmly and Yami couldn't help that a part of that was also aimed at him. It was so odd hearing her speak like she knew nothing of Dragons at all.

"Ryou would be dead in days if you took his mate from him," Yami's frown deepened. He had at one stage thought of binding Ryou to the Castle in the first few days of arriving meaning he would never be able to place a toe outside the Castle's boundaries. He had not found the necessary spells to pull it off. The Collar Ella had, he altered it to bind Ryou to the Realm instead preventing him from leaving. Only he found that Ella had placed a few other spells onto that Collar as well that would have played nicely into his hands later on.

Ella reached up and straightened his jacket with light touches in an almost motherly way. "Why don't you just let me handle the details? And when the time comes for you to be crowned King you'll have a Dragon at your side and no one will challenge your rule, _ever_ and the Realm will remain as it always has."

Yami stared up at her, among the missing was Malik, Ryou and Bakura, she at least would have to have Bakura or Malik. However, from what he witnessed that night, she had no one and planned to draw them back with fake promises before moving into action. Yami was already moves ahead, his pawn already in position and ready to make his move, if he hadn't by now. "Providing the steps are taken to insure Ryou will survive the separation from his mate."

"It will be done, my Lord." She bowed to him and moved out of his way as he past her and up the stairs.

Yami wasn't worried, Ella had no one not even Ryou who was missing and despite all the tracking spells he had Witches, Warlocks and Shamans cast, no one could find him. No doubt in his mind that Bakura was with Ryou and had him well protected, which in turn gave him more time.

Yami stepped onto the first level of the Healer's wing to still find it just as busy as the night of the celebration. The injured occupied, the beds, chairs, floor and even the hallways. It was slow going, trying to get through the crowd, mates and family huddled about, while Healers worked around them trying to make everyone as comfortable as possible.

It was on the seventh floor where he had left Yugi to sit at Joey's side and spend a little time with him. Kaiba suffering from partly healed injures himself and exhaustion worked around the clock. He moved between his Mate who was in a hibernation or as Yugi called it a coma and Marik who was in the bed next to him had fallen into Hibernation. Both Demon and Human suffered severe head and body injuries.

"My Lord," Yami growled at hearing her call for him as she hobbled her way towards him. Yugi looked up, their eyes met instantly and his Mate gave him a slight warm smile and Yami was suddenly reminded that since arriving at the Gathering almost a month ago, they hadn't had sex, hell they hadn't spent a whole night in the same bed. "We must discuss what will happen to Orrick."

"I thought they were getting a full pardon?" Yami just wanted to retire for the rest of the day. He wanted to put everything that happened on hold until tomorrow since there was nothing more he could do right now.

"Yes, but Orrick-"

"Orrick will be given full pardon like the others," Yami cut her off and lowered his voice. "Orrick will be left alone."

"Yes, however-"

"We can't talk more about Marik after I get a little rest." Yami just wanted to sleep for a good few days.

"Very well," Ella sighed. "I do have a lot of work to check up on. Rest well my Lord." She bowed and took her leave rather quickly. Yami stood in her wake wide eyed and had readied himself for a full blown argument on both matters. He watched her retreating back, she was up to something and it wouldn't be good.

He turned towards his Mate and the beds his friends were laying on.

* * *

The heavy foggy unnatural induced sleep started to clear somewhat, his body felt weighed down and hard to move. He opened his eyes and focused on a stone ceiling that looked like all the ceilings throughout the Castle, taverns and any other place in the Realm.

He couldn't move at all and he glanced about parts of the room that he could, the decor was light, pinks, yellows, flowers here and there as well with an oddly familiar sweet scent in the air… the way his body wouldn't move alarmed him greatly that he knew just who had him and now that his mind was a little clear he could focus and felt the spell that had been cast upon him.

_Ishizu. _

Sweat, began to bead on his brow. He had to get out, escape from where she had taken him and get back. How? How had he ended up here with her? A flash of the brightest blue eyes pierced his mind. He had vague recollection of his beloved Human putting Mahado through a wall and Ryou jumping off the side of the Castle. He couldn't remember anything past that point.

He must have been unconscious and the Witch must have seized the opportunity and took him. "Ah, you're awake," as those words left her lips the spell was lifted off him and Malik sat straight up in bed and stared at her. She was standing in the threshold of what he presumed was a bathroom. "I was starting to worry that the Healer might have used a little too much of his healing ability and accidentally put you into a Hibernation."

"Ish-" He started to cough and winched in pain placing a hand over his throat and his eyes widened at feeling soft material wrapped firmly about his neck though not restricting. He didn't recall being injured, just Mahado's hand on his throat.

"Try not to talk." Ishizu walked around the bed and stopped at the nightstand, picking up a jug and poured a glass of water and held it out for him to take. "That bastard Mahado not only crushed everything, but he burnt you at the same time. Dragon inflicted wounds are the worst." Her hand still outstretched and not faulted once as she spoke. "I had to _force_ a Healer to come and see you and he wouldn't stop complaining that you were half Demon and how much harder it is to heal one." Malik frowned, it wouldn't surprise him at all to find that dead Healer's body shoved out of sight somewhere in the room. "Wouldn't have had that issue if I had gotten my hands on Kaiba instead and you would have been awake days ago."

"Days?!" Malik's voice came out as a raspy whisper, which only started a coughing fit and pain. Why had he been in her care for so long rather than his mate or lovers? And it wasn't his injury that had kept him unconscious for all that time.

"Five days to be exact." He could see her patience were at their limit with the way she started to frown and glare at him. Malik threw back the covers, something had to be wrong if no one had come for him let alone allow the _Witch _to have him.

"Where are-" He winched again and lowered his voice even more. He managed to get to his feet only to fall back down onto the bed as a nauseating wave of dizziness hit him. he put a hand to his forehead as if to help stop the room from spinning.

"You shouldn't get up just yet, you're not completely healed and you've been naughty using your powers and wings, it's made you weak." His powers and wings were fine and had been for some time. He didn't need some Healer telling him he couldn't use them and he wasn't weak. She had so much time to work her dark magic into him, who knew what she had done to him.

"Where are they?" He stumbled into the nightstand and used it to steady himself. Thank goodness she hadn't stripped him naked.

"Dead." Her tone victorious and a matching grin.

"Dead," Malik's breathing became quick and shallow as he gripped the nightstand so tightly that the wood creaked, cracked and split a little. Not possible. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and gripped it. He had only half seen what happened to Ryou and not much else. She had to be lying, for he still felt _connected_ to his mate, though faint as it was it was still there all the same.

"If you do not believe me little brother, why are you here with me and not them?" She started to laugh for way too long and after a long few minutes she slowly stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes. "They abandoned you in the midst of all that chaos to save Ryou." She started to move around the bed. "They couldn't care less about you."

"Stop it," Malik glared at her, unable to growl.

"Precious Ryou has more value to them than you." She stopped a few feet from him. "For what could a lowly half Demon like yourself offer them when they have a powerful waking Dragon?" Malik clutched his fangs together, no one understood the balance and equal love they had between each other. However, the situation now called for Ryou to be top priority, though not high enough that one of them would be abandon in the hopes to save the other. "When was the last time you were in battle, equal, side by side with Marik and Bakura? Holding your own against an enemy?"

Marik and Bakura, kept him from such things, worried he may be hurt, it wasn't that he could hold his own… was it? Then again, he knew that being a half Demon, his powers had limits as a pose to his mate and Bakura who were full bloods. He could fight and hold his own if he needed to… couldn't he?... she was messing with his head.

"Do you not see little brother?" Malik gasped surprised at how close she was and even cupped his face in both her hands. "Marik had you under so many spells, to contain your powers and bound your heart to him." Marik did indeed lock his powers away for he had never really had control over them and just that once when Bakura had been injured by him, was when he had agreed to never use them again and thus Marik locking them away for him. It was in rare circumstances that he could tap into his powers and use them for a brief time.

"You are caged by them and now that they are dead, I wish to free-" She gasped and glanced down at the weapon almost hilt deep just under her chest.

"They aren't dead," Malik managed to growl he knew that it wouldn't kill her, but it would slow her down enough for him to escape. He nudged her back with his shoulder, brought his foot up and placed it against her stomach and pushed her off his sword as he drew it from her body.

"Malik!" She gasped falling onto her back a look of confusion and shock all over her face, which quickly turned into anger. "Do you think I would let you go so easily?" Malik said nothing as he ported himself out of her bedchamber.

He stumbled in a corridor startling a few servants that after a few moments of shock offered their assistance. He waved the away as he used the wall to support himself as he walked along. He wouldn't involve them, if he took their help, she would kill them.

He knew the Witch wouldn't let him go so easily, not while he was alone and vulnerable without the extra protection of his mate and lovers. He took in a few deep breaths and summoned up a little more energy and ported himself again and this time he made it to his bedchamber. "Bakura! Marik! Ryou!" He called out as the room spun on him and darkness consumed him.

The room was completely dark when he started coming to. He rolled over and pushed himself up enough to use the bed to get onto his feet. He waited for the nauseas to pass, which it did much more quickly than before.

He moved to a chest of draws and pulled out a shirt and pants and quickly dressed, tossing his old pants aside to be dealt with later. He walked towards the door searched the small collection of boots, until he found a pair that might fit him and pulled them on. The first place he would check would be the Healer's wings and if he didn't find what he was looking for, he would seek out Anzu's help.

He paused a second and turned about, glancing over the empty dark room. "Necro?" His chest constricted as he listened for any kind of movement or sounds, Bakura's Familiar wasn't here. It could mean two things, Bakura was dead or the Familiar was with his Master.

There was no warning as the barrier about the room was shattered and the door exploded inwards and the force of the blow threw him across the room and hit the balcony doors and before he could fall to the ground, Ishizu had him pinned. She reached both her hands up towards his head. "I'm done playing this game. I'm not waiting for you any longer to come to me and realize your mistake." Malik bared his fangs as he grabbed both her wrists to prevent her from touching him. "If you aren't going to be at my side by your own freewill, then I'll make you!"

"Get off me!" Malik was losing the fight as she put all her strength in what she was doing. Her finger tips pressed against each side of his temples.

"I've waited for such an opportunity where you would be alone." Malik screamed in pain and thrashed about as her finger tips pressed into his head, sinking into him and he felt the biting, cold painful flow of her dark energy that crawled its way through to his core leaving a numbness in its wake. "What you feel for them will be completely gone. Replaced by what we should have."

It was the connection to his mate that began to fade and he panicked. He couldn't lose that, Marik was everything to him. "No!" Malik managed to get free and in that second he ported himself out.

He just about collapsed to knees in the Healer's wing, the chaos, the sounds, the smells blurred for a moment before coming clear. He took in a deep breath. He had to act quickly and find his mate before the Witch found him. He spotted a Healer nearby and swiftly approached and snagged the Goblin Healer by the arm and turned him to face him. "Orrick?" Malik asked, the Healer looked stunned, shocked and confused. Malik growled and used both hands to give a slight shake to the Goblin. "I'm looking for Orrick, is he here?"

"Mariku Orrick?" He frowned deeply for a moment and it was gone as he answered. "Seventh floor, under head Healer Kaiba's care." Malik didn't say anything as he moved across the room to the stairs. His heart was just about to beat out of his chest. The seventh floor wasn't a good place for anyone to be on. _Please be alright! _

He took two steps at time. "He can't save you Malik!" Ishizu's voice echoed up the stone spiral staircase.

He burst through the last door, surprised to find more beds and Healers than usual. "Marik!" He called out and not all embarrassed as heads turned to look at him with frowning faces at the noise he was making.

"Malik," the familiar voice of the Healer gave him direction and could see the tall Demon wave at him. Malik rushed over as quickly as he could and slowed right down upon seeing Yami and Yugi by Joey's bedside. Malik's focus was on his unconscious mate and the fact that Bakura and Ryou weren't with him and everything that the Witch had said and what was happening was so overwhelming that tears filled his eyes. "Are you alright?" The Healer's hands gently gripped his shoulders.

"The Witch-" the door that he had entered moments ago exploded into the room in fine tiny wood splinters like a puff of smoke as Ishizu stood in the doorway. Blood from her wound now covered her front, she had a wild mad look about her a she panted out of breath as if the chase had taken a lot out of her.

Malik backed up as she rapidly vanished and reappeared closer than before, it was like blinking, every horror movie used it for ghosts or monsters and it was just as horrifying as seeing it in person. She only stopped when Kaiba stood in front of her. "Are you seriously going to stop me from claiming what's rightfully mine?"

"No, he isn't," Yami spoke up and Malik stopped breathing. The Demon Lord was pressing for the one sided deal that he wanted no part of.

"As I thought," she said smugly.

Malik stood by his mate's bed, couldn't believe it, who he thought were his friends and would at least help him are willing to turn their backs on him now. He clutched his hands into fists at his side. She wasn't wrong when she said that he was alone, for outside his small family, he truly had no one. Malik relaxed, his fists unclenched. He couldn't outrun her, he had nowhere to go or hide and no one would help a lowly half Demon.

He turned and bent down kissing his mate on the lips, "I love you and will always be yours, never forget that no matter what happens."

"So sentimental," she laughed as her energy engulfed him and brought him to his knees before her. Malik unable to move, though saw Kaiba and Yami holding back the other Healers who did indeed wish to help.

_The bastards, _was Malik's last thoughts as Ishizu's fingers pressed into his temples on each side and sunk in. Malik couldn't help but scream against the painful biting cold dark energy that invaded him.

* * *

"Marik, can you hear me?" The voice was muffled and unrecognizable. His body felt heavy and hard to move, even attempting to open his eyes took effort. "Do you know where you are?" He felt the pull back into unconsciousness. "I'm losing him!" the world faded away into oblivion.

Marik heard multiple voices around him, and he barely opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. "Marik," his chin was grabbed and his head tilted back. "Open your eyes, can you look at me?" It was too much effort and with what he had already done, he felt so exhausted. "Damn it! He's gone."

It was the ice cold finger tips that touched his forehead gently and at the same time his chest and the warm flow of energy. He had never really liked the feeling of being healed, having someone else's energy in his body, just felt _wrong _and made him uncomfortable. He couldn't manage much and opened his eyes to see nothing. So his sight spell had worn off. "Marik?" those hands were gone and so too was the energy and Marik let out a sigh of relief. "Do you know where you are? Can you speak? Do you know what happened?" So it was the Healer himself who had been hovering over him all this time.

"I can't see," he felt a firm tightness about his head and reached up, he felt the skin of his forehead and then some kind of material, possibly a bandage with how much his head was now starting to throb and his brain felt a billion times too large for his skull.

"Do you know where you are?" Marik could have stated the obvious of being in the Demonic Realm. However, Kaiba would want him to be specific. He wasn't in his bedchamber for the bed he lay on had squeaky springs and felt too small. The sounds around him consisted of groaning, coughing, low whispers, soft sobs and the air was scented with herbs, blood, infections, wood smoke from the fires and antiseptic ointments.

"Healer's wing," His voice was dry and rasped out in a whisper.

"Do you recall what happened?" Kaiba asked.

Marik shifted through his memories to the point that it hurt too much. He remembered the argument with Ryou and the one with Bakura, spending so much time reading books to find answers, Malik saving him from one of Ella's spies and sitting him on the right path and that he was going to make-up with Ryou… only, everything went hazy and with it a deep concern grew. "No," Marik sighed trying to fight off the bone deep exhausted as pain started to get a little too much to handle and the need to sleep was so strong.

He'd just close his eyes for a second, it was all he needed to get his strength back and to continue this conversation in a minute or so.

Marik awoke to someone talking about a blizzard and how it had the Castle snowed in and didn't look like it was letting up any time soon and how nearly all the guests had left returning to their homes within the Realm or hiring rooms in taverns all over Hythe Hill. One spoke of the Hollow, how it seemed to cut itself off from the Realm and it's supplies that the Healers counted on. "Mariku?" a young female's voice full of concern as she muttered about getting the Head Healer.

Cold hands on his forehead and blankets pulled back exposing him to the chill in the air as those soft hands were placed upon him. "Stop," Marik batted the hands away. "I'm fine." It was true, he felt much better after taking a few minutes to nap.

"You are not fine," Kaiba's voice bounced off the walls. "You have a severe head injury and the energy you were hit with was powerful enough that it liquefied your most of your internal organs. I almost lost you a few times." Kaiba was silent for a few seconds.

"I feel fine," Marik repeated, sure he felt dizzy and lightheaded and confused, though it was all due to spending a little too much time laying down and muttered his sight spell as he tried to get to his feet. He couldn't miss the opportunity to apologize to Ryou, for he felt that Bakura's threat of leaving if he didn't was _very _much real.

"Stay in bed!" someone gasped as hands were all over him pushing him back down onto the mattress.

"Marik, you won't make it to your feet, you've been in and out of consciousness for almost two weeks."

"Impossible," his heart started to race, so much time couldn't have possibly passed without him being aware. "The Dragon's night celebration is in a few hours." Marik growled why are they trying to confuse him?

"It was almost two weeks ago." Kaiba repeated and it pissed Marik off on how easy they had him on his back and how exhausted he now felt fighting them off.

"Malik! Bakura! Ryou!" He called out to each them, the seriousness to his tone would have them put this to an end. Any second now he'd hear Bakura's laugh and tell him to settle down, that it had all been in fun… though this didn't feel fun, not at all.

"Marik, they're gone." Kaiba sighed as his hands fell away.

"Let's drop the joke, I've had enough." He had unintentionally starved himself which meant he hadn't lost his mind. "Malik! Bakura! Ryou!" Marik called out to them again and this time he made it to his feet with the aid of his wings giving him the lift he needed.

"They are gone, Marik!" Kaiba repeated again and the way he said it, like he was saddened by the idea and that they were really gone. It caused his heart to give a painful leap and a constricting feeling at hearing those words and what they meant.

"I said enough of your sick game!" Marik swung his fist at where he thought the Healer was standing, only to miss and trip himself off balance and stumble forward and fell against someone. "They wouldn't leave me!" He shoved away stumbling backwards and swaying on his feet. Had the world been tipped upside down and shaken and he had woken up in some twisted alternate reality? "Not like this!" they wouldn't do that to him, not tell him where they were going or how long they would be, let alone leave him behind.

"You made it to the celebration, you lead Ryou outside. I suspected you were making-up with him, until Mahado attacked. Ryou defended himself, Malik and you and somewhere between the fighting and the meal hall falling down around everyone and the fires burning down half the Castle…" Kaiba trailed off. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened exactly. Joey was hurt, I had a hard time trying to get us out of there. They are still pulling bodies out of the rubble, so many dead that we can't identify by looking." He lowered his voice and Marik eyes started to burn with tears. "Ryou jumped out of the hole in the side of Castle, a fall he wouldn't survive. I fear Bakura might be among the dead."

"Malik?" He really didn't want to hear anymore.

"I'm so sorry about Malik," He heard the Healer take in a shaky breath and let it out. "We lost him about a week ago." The hit landed this time, knocking the Healer down and Marik landing on top of him due to being so weak and unbalanced and the world tilted and darkened.

* * *

"You look like shit," Bakura barely had the strength to raise his head to look at the Goblin King. "Are those your intestines hanging out?" A tone of disgust.

"Probably," Bakura coughed and gasped in pain. Two chains descended from the ceiling, his wrists cuffed, arms stretched upwards above his head, toes barely touched the floor. All he could do was just hang there waiting for the next round of torture Ella could inflict on him. However, she had stepped up her game days ago or was it weeks? Either way she had haired the little bastard creatures from the Hollow to do her dirty work and they did their job well. So well in fact that they would have the toughest, well trained anybody blabbering like a child within a short amount of time.

Ella wasn't torturing him for answers or what he knew, it seemed that the bitch just liked the sounds of his screaming. If this continued for much longer. She'd break him if she didn't find a way to kill him first. "Why are you still here?" He sat on a large rock, legs crossed, back straight, he pretended to casually brush dirt of his pants.

"Enchanted cuffs, chains and bars," Bakura knew they weren't Shaman made, Witch or Warlock. They felt too powerful and so damn draining that he could barely put up a fight. However, he had a feeling that this overly large prison wasn't made for him, but something else that needed so much powerful suppressing energy to contain it.

"Dragon enchantments," Pegasus folded his hands over his knee. The bastard wasn't here to free him, Bakura could tell or he would have done it by now. "The same level of power it took to make you what you are today." The Goblin King's eyes turned crimson and narrowed with anger though his tone of voice was calm. "While you allow Ella to play Operation with you, your mate is dying despite our efforts and attempts of healing him." Pegasus rose to his feet dusting off the seat of his pants.

"What?" He hadn't seen what happened to Ryou, all he remembered was the meal hall walls coming down and Mahado using his powers to rip Malik from his arms.

"Take him to Marik or Malik," his lovers would know what to do.

"Ryou in his attempt to defend Malik, Marik and himself, he received a fatal blow from Mahado in their battle." Pegasus sighed. "Despite all that raw power, he had no training in combat." Bakura's chest constricted painfully as his mind conjured an image of Ryou laying on the floor with a huge gash in his side and bleeding out. Marik and Malik had been teaching him here and there, which ended with the three of them engaging in a different kind of exercise.

"Take me too him," Bakura strained against his bonds as much as he could hoping they would break. "I have to see him."

"Why?" Pegasus asked with a raised eyebrow, "Because you're his Champion? His mate? His servant?"

"Because he needs me," Bakura snarled through grit fangs. If Ryou had taken such a fatal hit as the Goblin King said, he would have lost his child and Ryou would just give up and succumb to his injuries rather than fighting for his life. Being at Ryou side, he might be willing to fight.

"Really?" Pegasus scoffed. "Just like Malik needed you."

"What do you mean?" a dreaded chill filled him at the thought of having lost his beloved half Demon as well.

"The Witch got her hands on Malik since no one was there to save him. You lost him a week ago." Pegasus tossed Malik's gold armband that landed at his feet, his mated gift Marik had given him. "That's all that was left of him once she was through with him."

"No!" Bakura screamed the word out long and laud pulling on his chains harder than ever. Marik, he must be losing it. "Free me!"

"What for?" Pegasus approached him stopping a foot before him. "Your little family is no more because of you. I warned you this would happen and because you lack what it takes to use what Touzoku gave you. You might as well rot down here since there is nothing left for you anymore." With that he vanished.

Bakura growled, fangs enlarged as his eyes turned completely black, his skin taking a grey undertone, his wings grew larger with razor sharp talons. The shadows darkened and began to move, the cuffs cracked. They wanted him to be a monster, then so be it.

* * *

**TBC **

I'll give any answers to questions anybody may have about this chapter, without spoilers, I'll update again soon,** R&amp;R. **


	17. The Darkness

Overwhelmed and stressed… so what better way to shake all that off for a bit by punching out a chapter just for you my wonderful readers, enjoy this as much as I do writing it.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Mpreg. Supernatural themes. Language. Violence. Adult themes. Character death. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 17: **The Darkness

* * *

Ella hiding her glee rather well behind her stern expression seeing the Demon Lord resort to begging. It was a side she had never thought she would ever see in her life time for the brat had been particularly hard to find what would trigger that within him. Since Yami in the past had nothing, he really cared for and left her nothing to use against him until now. "Please Yugi, open the door!" Yami stood before his bedchamber door, his forehead pressed to the hard wood, his hand on the locked door handle.

"Go away!" the Human yelled just as furiously as if the incident had only just happened. "I don't want to see you!" It had come as quite the shock, how Ishizu had ranted and raved about how she wanted that half-Demon to come to her willingly, to see his error or what his Mate really was or something of the like. Instead, Ishizu in her moment of rage and unhinged mind claimed her brother in front of Yami, the Healer and Yugi by the means of her powers.

"What more can I do other than apologize?" Yami started banging his head against the wood with every word he spoke. "Which I have done a thousand times." The wretched Human had witnessed the whole thing as did a few of the Healing staff, who were threatened by means of exile if they didn't remain silent.

The Human, however, had slapped the Demon Lord hard enough to leave a hand print for days. Yami had currently felt the sting of his Human's wrath. Even now, the Human had somehow used the bedchamber's protective barrier to bar out everyone but himself. "He's my friend and you just let her take him!" Ella couldn't have been more pleased with the way the events were playing out. "You betrayed him as well as Marik, Bakura and Ryou and when they find out, they aren't going to forgive you!"

Ella placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, this was so ridiculous yet so entertaining that she couldn't pull herself away and an idea struck. She could force the Human to write a suicide letter make it sound all heartbroken and when he was done writing it, she could toss the filthy Human off a balcony. "You don't understand." Yami growled at the door.

"I do understand!" The Human retorted and threw something heavy at the door that had the Demon Lord leap backwards. "That loyalty means nothing to you!" The silence hung thickly and it made Ella all excited on how she could keep this argument going to the point of no return and no one would suspect the broken hearted Human _ending it all _by taking a forced dive off a really high balcony. "It makes me wonder," The Human's voice was soft and thick with tears. She heard as did Yami the slight sob in an intake of a breath an effort to hide how upset he really is. "How you categorize me and my feelings for you… if you even feel the same way as I feel for you." Ella held her breath that money shot was right there, she could taste it and it made her mouth water.

"What are you talking about?" Yami shook his head bared his fangs as he doubled his effects to open that door. "Open the door so I can-"

"I don't want to continue this anymore." And there it was, Ella couldn't help the fanged grin as Yami so shocked stumbled a few feet from the door. Ah, she had warned him that Humans were fickle Beings and their feelings never lasted and most strayed back to their own kind in the end.

"We have to talk about this!" Yami's begging became desperate. "Let me in Yugi!"

"No… it's over." An intake of a shaky breath. "Please leave." She heard the sobs that _would_ have been heart wrenching, if she had a heart.

The Demon Lord let out a furious roar, struck the door so hard that if it wasn't for the protective barrier it would have shattered under his strength. Yami stalked away his Human facade falling away with every step while muttering angrily under his breath.

Ella clasped her hands together and this time didn't hide her smile as she followed him at a more leisurely pace. She couldn't have planned any of this out more perfectly. If her knees and back weren't so worn with age, she would have skipped after him.

She followed him all the way to his study only to have the door slammed in her face and growled at to go away. "As you wish my Lord." Ella turned on her heels and walked the Castle's corridors and stairs that would lead her towards the dungeon. She was in such a good mood that checking up on her prisoner and hearing his screams would make her day complete and also to make sure the Hollow creatures hadn't gotten too carried away and killed Kyoshi. She still needed him to keep the _Beast _alive while she arranged another suitable Mate of her choosing for him.

She plucked one of the flame sconce from the wall and approached the double doors and paused at the top of the stairs for a moment. It looked oddly darker than usual and colder that her breath huffed out in white steam. She shrugged it off, the snow clouds outside were thick and grey and it was so much colder these days. She held her light up high and made her descend down into the darkness.

It wasn't until she got to the level of the dungeon's holding cells that she noticed something wasn't right. No guards were present at all. She squinted as she held her light forward and frowned at how little her eyes and the light penetrated the thick darkness. She made a slow approach. She stepped on something and it tripped her up, the sconce flew from her hand as she landed stomach first. The light hit the ground, its oil spilled running into the cracks of the stone flooring and the flames igniting making an odd pattern of light that lit up enough of the area.

She couldn't help the cry at seeing the dungeon's holding cell doors ripped out, bodies in so many parts littered the floor, walls and ceiling, even the guards. It was a mindless massacre. She staggered to her feet with her hand over her nose to help block out the smell of blood. This wasn't the work of her hired Hollow creatures. The sounds of something moving against the walls knocking free rocks that fell and then something heavy, cold and wet hit her so hard that it knocked her off her feet and threw her backwards up the steps. She landed hard on her back and gasped in air that had been knocked out of her. She held in a groan like sob as she shoved the half decapitated, mutilated body off her. It rolled down the steps with sickening splat sounds.

It grew darker and colder and far below her a growling like rumble sounded, that was etching closer and closer to her. Using her arms and feet to push herself up the stairs backwards so she could keep her eyes on whatever it was coming up after her.

She didn't see it, she only felt the agony of claws ripping into her side and it lifted her up only to have her flesh and robes rip and she fell. In pure terrified panic she rolled over and scrambled on her hands and feet up those steps. She screamed for help and in pain as her ankle was grabbed and she was lifted, she was dangling upside-down. "Please!" She cried out, not able to think on who or what this might be as all her instincts were overriding everything else, telling her to escape or she was going to die down here in the darkness.

She was flung like a doll and went right through the double doors to the dungeon's holding cells and into the light. Bleeding out from her side, her head and her lips, her hair a mess, her robes barley holding on by threads. She scrambled backwards until she hit the wall on the opposite side, wide eyes and heart racing as she watched that darkness leak out like fog, consuming all the light.

A deep rumbling growl drove pure fear right through her, she had never heard anything like it in her life… the walls around where the door used to be were smashed in with a powerful blow, showering her with stones, flames and wood.

She was frozen by fear as two large hands as black as the shadows gripped each side of the broken wall and then they were gone, camouflaged within the black like mist. It was a monster in the likes she had never seen. Perhaps, while digging out Kyoshi's Mate's prison she had unintentionally freed something ancient, something in the likes the Realm had never seen.

Ella gasped as it reached for her and she ported herself away to Yami's study. "The Castle's under attack!" she screamed at him as she collapsed to her hands and knees in exhaustion, pain and open bleeding wounds.

* * *

The Castle consumed in thick shadow within minutes, it moved swifter then fog and expanded past its walls and gates and in all directions. All Beings that had a view of the sky turned their attention towards it, many rushed to windows, balconies or out their doors gathered close to loved ones, low shocked, frightened whispers and gasps as they watched the darkness crept over the Realm like a huge gathering storm that seemingly had no end.

Alarms were sounded and soon enough guards gathered in large groups in the corridors, confused and unsure as they clutched at their weapons and in full armour and flamed torches were lit to drive back the darkness, which did every little. The guards ordered everyone they came across to return to their bedchambers.

Curt screams erupted throughout the Castle, had other guards jumping and backing away as the Shadow tore through them with a thunderous like growl like they were nothing, leaving them in parts, splattered on the walls, floor and ceiling as it moved. A few guards dropped their weapons and ported themselves away as a mass of darkness came at them in frightening swiftness.

It darted through the Castle and those that realized they were in its path, fled hoping they moved fast enough to get out of its way, a few not so lucky as they were grabbed and consumed within the dark mist, their screams echoing down the stone corridors. The Demon Lord, pursued it, barking orders for his frightened and unwilling guards to follow him.

It led them all the way to the Healer's wing. He slid to a stop wide eyed and mouth agape at the sight before him. "What kind of monster would do this?" it had spared no one in the Healer's wing, everyone was in pieces and all over the first floor. A few of his guards turned away to threw up and a few vanished.

"Joey!" Kaiba gasped vanished from beside him.

Yami and with the remaining fifteen guards appeared on the seventh floor. everyone was shocked still for a moment not knowing what to do as the dark mass lingered some feet away from them. The Healer moved first using his powers to subdue the dark creature and got too close and was struck hard enough that he slammed into a wall creating a hole in it the size of his body.

The guards whether it was fear or they thought they could beat it with their numbers attacked with a furious battle cry. Yami shielded himself as the Shadows swirled about him like a hurricane of wind of cold and darkness. He blocked his ears to drown out the sounds of his guards screams it lasted a few long minutes. He slowly glanced up. Not a trace of them to be seen anywhere. "You bastard!" The Demon Lord snarled through bared fangs. He'd not let this thing take over his home or his Realm. He drew his weapon and charged.

"Don't!" Kaiba suddenly tackled him to the ground, knocking his sword from his hand. "It might hurt Joey." Yami's eyes narrowed in anger as the Healer pinned him down, until the Demon Lord pushed him away with a livid growl and got to his feet.

It stood over Marik's bed and it wasn't until the shadows moved as if they were being sucked in and took a Human form. No not Human, Demon… Bakura. His skin as dark as the shadows that still lingered so thickly in the room, his hair moved as if made out of that same dark mist. "Bakura," Yami growled no longer seeing one of his trusted friend but a monster that could destroy everything.

"Just stay really still," Kaiba grabbed him by the arm and his grip was tight. Yami snarled at him about to pull himself free until he noticed that his friend wasn't watching Bakura, but his Mate that lay in a bed a few feet from the Demon.

"I can't let him get away-" Yami stopped talking as a warm heaviness filled him and he fell to his knees holding his chest.

"Sorry, I can't allow you to risk Joey's life." The Healer said in an eerily calm tone. "You aren't going to ruin my relationship as you have theirs." Kaiba simply watched Yami fall the rest of the way to the ground face first unconscious at his feet.

"Bakura?" Kaiba stepped over the Demon Lord and made a slow approach, only to stop as he saw those shadows wrap about his mate's bed making the springs squeak and the bed's feet scrap on the floor as it moved.

Bakura cupped Marik's face in both hands, his thumbs stroking his cheeks gently to encourage him to awaken. "My love, look at me." In this form his senses so heightened he could smell the heavy sedation he was under. "Marik." The longer his tan Demon didn't answer him the colder the room got to the point of ice creeping up the walls and along the floor and Kaiba's breath turned into thick white steam.

"Severe head injury, he's been in and out of consciousness for weeks," the only reply was a deep frightening growl that almost had the Healer backing away, if it wasn't for Joey. Kaiba took in a deep breath, at least he was in a right state of mind to listen. "He's healing, it's just taking time. He's going to need time." Kaiba stepped forward again and stopped as the shadows were still wrapped about Joey, tightened enough that it made the metal of the bed screech as it was constricted, like someone slowly crushing a can of soft drink.

"You're lying!" Bakura snapped as he drew Joey and the bed closer to him.

"Why would I lie?" Kaiba shot back, he had been the first to befriend the unruly, animal like Demon centuries ago, before Bakura had found Marik. "Stop this before you go too far and you can't come back from this." Bakura's eyes narrowed and his shadowed tendrils constricted on the bed even more, hearing the metal screech as it was slowly crushed had Kaiba in an almost state of panic. He'd kill Joey anyway if he knew the truth, that healing Marik was a losing battle and only prolonging his inevitable death. "You'll lose everything!" the Healer shouted.

Bakura's dark eyes narrowed even more. "To be sure Marik continues to receive healing by the best Healer in the Realm and not be punished for my actions. A Mate for my lover." Kaiba was confused for only a second when one of those damn dark portals Bakura always used opened up right under Joey and instantly he and the bed fell into complete darkness and swallowed up.

"Joey!" Kaiba lunged forward to catch him, only his hand smacked against the stone floor cracking it.

"Fret not Healer," Kaiba fisted his hands against the stone floor clutched his fangs together as Bakura stood over him. His weapon in his hand as he rose up with a furious growl as, he twisted about to face the other and drove his sword right through Bakura's chest to the hilt. "Marik lives so will Joey." Bakura spoke as if nothing happened, and the Demon started to vanish like smoke being blown away by the wind, and once he was gone all the flame sconces on the wall and the fires relight illuminating the room.

* * *

"Why isn't this working?!" the sounds of metal hitting the floor and books being thrown in such a way that they tore. "Simpleton of a Demon could not conjure such spells that could withstand my powers."

Malik ignoring the pain in his chest and ribs with the intake of a breath and opened his eyes a raised his head. Ishizu had summoned the most powerful Witches and Warlocks from all over the Realm. However, they were not as powerful as she is, but they did their fair share of inflicting as much pain on him as she had.

She had swept her hand over a desk spilling everything onto the floor, which Malik presumed was hers as she ran a frustrated hand through her un-ravelling long black hair and lent on the desk. "Give up." Malik rasped out and instantly he had her furious gaze upon him. "That simpleton of a Demon made sure that I could never be _broken _by anyone."

"Such faith little bother," She grinned at him. "You can hide it all you like, however I am breaking through his pathetic spells." Malik clutched his fangs together, not wanting to show or allow himself to believe that she was right or succeeding in her attempts to break down the walls Marik had placed up to block the horrific memories of his part-Human mind. Already he had disjointed flashes that had him cry out if he had fallen asleep or break out in sweats and shakes to almost panic attacks.

"You're not though are you," Malik raised his chin taking on an expression of pride at how surprisingly strong Marik's spell casting abilities really are. "All you have managed to do is chip at it, you can hide it all you like." Malik stepped forward only to have the chains binding him by his wrists to the floor give him only an inch. He had the option to stand, kneel or sit.

"Careful," She warned him, her eyes suddenly on the floor. Malik didn't look for he could feel it, the warm blood that dripped from his wings or ran down his back from the metal like tarps enclosed on each wing, with spikes punching through flesh and bone and chains with heavy weights hung from them to prevent flying if he managed to escape. "You'll tear your wings off."

Malik let out a silent sigh and took that inch of a step back the strain of the weights and chains on his wings loosened. "You'll never turn me against them." Ishizu ignored him turning her attention back to her books as those around her offered their help in finding a better solution to the one she already had and Malik hoped that she wouldn't get desperate enough or reach the end of her patience to use it.

He had tried to act the part of the brother she wanted from the time she had taken him from the Healer's Wing. No matter how good his acting, Ishizu had seen right through it and thus ended up in her coven getting worked over by every damn spell they came across. One spell after another, each one more painful than the last and he fought back just as hard to hold onto those parts of himself they were trying to tear away.

Malik's heart started racing and his eyes widened for a moment as he felt the very familiar tingle of energy in the air. _Bakura_. He turned slightly looking over his shoulder, his lover was here. He turned back to see that the Witch and her cronies hadn't notice. Malik despite being exhausted and almost drained of energy. He gathered his powers forming pure electricity between hands in white pale blue glow and made it grow.

It all happened then, Ella appeared wounded and covered in dried blood shouting and yelling almost incoherently at a stunned and shocked Ishizu. "What are you doing?!" a young Witch called out pointing at him. Malik putting everything he had into the stone floor and allowed his power to erupt blowing out all the stone flooring and dirt like a wave, it all lifted before it exploded outwards throwing everyone backwards.

Malik not wasting time turned and ran, not letting the weights on his wings or the stone parts still connected to the chain that was attached to the cuffs about his wrists hold him back. "Bakura I'm here!" Malik shouted out as he ran as fast as he could. Blood trailed behind him which Ishizu was following and shouting at him to come back, to stop or he could lose his wings for good. Malik didn't care if he lost them or not he'd not stay and allow her to warp his mind and force him turn against those he loved.

Malik ran down corridors bare foot and through rooms, Witches jumping out of his way crying out from being startled as he pushed by them or through them. The more he ran the more powerful Bakura's energy became. Malik followed it the best he could and ended up at a dead end with a small bared window. He saw it then, it is Bakura just not in a form he had expected. "Malik!" he heard his sister yell and a quick glance over his shoulder to see her running at him.

Malik started for the window, all he had to do is touch that dark mist and Bakura would know where he is and save him. Malik practically slammed into the wall, he drove his first between the bars and through the clear Payne glass, the shards slicing into the skin of his arm as he reached out with fingers splayed. "Bakura!" He yelled out as he stretched as far as he could, his fingers inches from that dark mist.

"You're mine now!" Ishizu screamed and his own chain suddenly about his neck choking him as he was yanked backwards hard. She pulled him down and he hit the ground on his back and screamed at his wings were crushed under him and those claps bit in even more, crushing the bones of his wings and tearing his flesh . "Don't make me do-" Malik used his foot and kicked at her, getting her stomach and she fell backwards.

Malik scrambled for that window freeing himself of the chain about his neck. "Bakura!" he screamed in desperation for his pale Demon to hear him, just a simply brush of his fingers in that mist, and he would be saved. The glass sliced into the flesh of his arm once again, until Ishizu with all her weight slammed into him forcing him to the walls knocking the air out of him. Malik gripped the bars in both hands to keep himself on his feet. "Stop it, you're mind now!" She lifted off him only to have excruciating pain exploded in his chest and with it tore a scream from him. "You give me no choice!" She sobbed like she was crying as if the sword she had driven to the hilt in his back, a piece of his heart and out of his chest, and the point of her sword's tip snapped off against the stone wall. "No choice!" She whispered as she pulled that blade from his chest.

Malik's heart gave a few painful beats before it stopped. He clutched at his chest as he collapsed to his knees and fell against the wall. The desperate screams in his mind for Bakura to notice him only faded when he gave into unconsciousness.

* * *

Touzoku sighed curling his large Dragon form more tightly as he waited for sleep to consume him. The weeks of Ryou in his home once again was delightful and exhausting at the same time. He had never recalled the care of his younger brother being so _difficult. _By no means was Ryou difficult, it was that _Bond _a Mated Dragon shared that had reached its limits some time ago.

Ryou at first understood their reasons of bringing him here, due to Mahado's unsuspected attack and the Dragon within Ryou fully awakened and killed the black Dragon, which would now have the Demon Council in an uproar and wanting Ryou's head in retribution making the Demon Castle a very unsafe place for him without his mate or lovers.

The days rolled into weeks and Ryou became agitated and then paranoid that he was being kept prisoner since Bakura, Marik or Malik were a no show. Touzoku despite his reassurance that Ryou was free to leave at any time, he had taken it literally. His brother had scaled down the mountain one night and into the seemingly endless snow, leaving his Servants to hunt him down and bring him back before he died. Ryou was brought back half frozen and in a hibernation kind of sleep due to the Bond reaching its limits and thus his little brother was out of time.

He sent Pegasus to find Bakura though ordered to give him no assistance if captured. Bakura bragged about being Ryou's champion, then so be it as no prison or spell should keep him once he awoken his true powers, which Ryou would need in the long run to survive this Gathering and have a future together.

Touzoku opened his eyes half lidded though focused on the old couch that Ryou lay on to see him shiver under all those covers and the heat of Dragon fire that still burned in the fireplace a few feet away. Pegasus had returned some days ago and indeed Bakura had been captured and the Goblin King had informed him had he tried some underhanded tactics to get him to free himself before he was killed.

Touzoku gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes. his chest constricted as he wondered if he had made the right decision if it was too late to change his mind and order his Servants back to the Demon Castle and save Bakura… however, if Ryou wanted to bring that life he carried into the world and protect it and his small family, then he would need Bakura's dormant powers.

He had almost drifted off when he felt a drastic drop in temperature and very old though familiar feeling of energy. He uncurled himself and as he stepped out of his hole like nest in the wall he emerged in his Human form with a grin. "Cutting it a little close." His eyes lingered on his still sleeping brother as he summoned his Servants.

"Do you feel that?" Pegasus asked with his arms wrapped about himself as he flanked Touzoku and soon joined by the two Servants.

"We must clear a path, make no threatening moves. Allow him to pass and take his place once again at Ryou's side." Devlin was already at the entrance.

"Best we all leave for now," Devlin muttered glancing over his shoulder. Touzoku couldn't agree more for he had witness what Bakura was like in his true form he'd not spare any of them and Touzoku didn't think he had the strength now to defend them all. They watched the unnatural darkness roll towards them like a _storm supercell, thick rolling and coming right at them. _

_"Your place?" Touzoku asked Pegasus as he reached within the folds of his robes and pulled out a small black stone with a yellow swirl centre. _

_"My slaves and people are not on the menu __this __time." Pegasus growled. _

_"I paid you good gold for them." He tossed the stone and a portal opened up before them. "Way more then what they were worth or tasted for that matter." they all stepped through the portal just in time as that darkness gushed in with a powerful wind as it literally roared furiously like a beast as it rushed into Touzoku's home and the entrance was sealed over. _

* * *

_**TBC **_

_**Read &amp; Review **__is __much appreciated. _


End file.
